A Drop In The Ocean
by DanielleLPattz
Summary: *FORMERLY AN EYE FOR AN EYE* When the person you love more than life itself is brutally attacked; how far are you willing to go to bring justice upon those responsible? And to what point does justice become vengeance? D/E. AU/AH. OOC. WARNINGS AHEAD.
1. PART ONE

**Hi All, Here is my new piece of fiction to . **

**This is an idea that came to me when I wasn't having the best of days but thought it would be interesting to write, so hoping you might find it interesting yourselves.**

**Character will be OOC at times.**

**WARNING: This Fic with contain dark themes such as; Swearing, Angst, Mental Illness, mentions of Sexual Assault, and Violence that might be deemed disturbing for some readers. I can not stress my warning enough and the rating of 18+. **

**Not all will be doom and gloom of course. This will be around about five parts, I can't say for certain, depends how carried away I get.**

**Disclaimers: Everything TVD belongs to LJ Smith. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary;<strong>

**OSUT - One Station Unit Training (Basic Training and Advanced Individual Training all in one)**

**PT - Private Time.**

**DS - Drill Sergeant. **

**Chow - Slang for meal or food.**

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

**December 1990**

Six burning candles stood to a halt, the stem embedded in the thick crust of white icing that covered the sponge cake beneath; scrolled across the centre in neat inscription read: 'Happy Birthday'. Not only was the cake giving me the message, there were maybe thirty people of a variety of ages singing off tune to the world famous birthday mantra. I watched the flames as they seemed to flicker simultaneously with the voices.

"Make a wish, baby" My mom hovered over me.

"Go on Son, there has to be something you want" My father was joining in with the encouragement.

I'd been lucky - Extremely so. The whole of the living room was jam packed of nattily wrapped gifts I'd been itching to open all day, as I watch the piles just multiple. My mother had joked it would take me till my next birthday to open them all. I have to disagree since I was a six year old hyperactive kid whose been jacked up on fizzy drinks, sugary sweets and on top of it all, it was my birthday and anyone who has been around kids with all that bundled up in one package, is a kid like a can of soda; you shake it so much that at some point it's going to explode. I could get through the presents in ten - fifteen minutes tops.

So I had every gift I could want and possibly more, so what did I wish for? I looked up from the candles and around the dimly lit room. There were people just standing, watching and waiting for me to do what was expected of me so they could return to enjoying themselves, but I couldn't, I didn't know what to wish for. For my naïve, young mind this was important; I couldn't, not make a wish!

As my eyes roamed the room all my worries dispelled as I spotted her face in the crowd; her smile beaming brighter than any amount of flames. An involuntary grin swept across my face and only grew with seeing her missing front tooth. Her ebony locks cascading in loose curl around her heart shaped face and down over her shoulders. Her eyes were glistening with pure innocent perfection and were staring right back at me. She answered any question in my mind, especially what I would wish for. She would turn out to be everything I wished for from that moment on.

I closed my eyes, it didn't matter whether they were open or closed; I could still see her imprinted into my eyelids and mind. My wish became the easiest thing in the world, and with it repeated silently in head I blew out all the candles in one heavy exhaled puff of air that left my mouth and lungs empty.

Following my success of blowing them all out there had been a chorus of cheers and clapping of hands, but on opening my eyes I just wanted to see one person. I got what I wanted. While my mom was cutting up the cake for all of my friends to take home in their party bags the adults resumed the chitchat between themselves and the kids continued their energetic antics. Well most of the children anyway.

"Happy Birthday, Damon" I spun so fast on my feet that not only did it cause whirlpools in my head but I could have easily taken off. I knew that sweet melodic voice. I smiled at the brown eyed girl before me, a shy smile upon her adorable face, with a hint of rose setting into her cheeks.

"Thank you, Elena" I returned the smile.

"You have lo… lo… lots of presents. I've never seen so many. Mine is only little." She giggled and motioned with her fingers something small in scale.

I widened my eyes in wonder and excitement. "You got me a present?" I asked truly surprised. Not exactly sure why, everyone else had gotten me a gift, so why wouldn't she?

"Of course, Silly" Her laughter rang other throughout the room.

"I'm not silly!" I insisted; straightening my back slightly offended. Okay it was more worry; I mean I didn't want her thinking I was silly. I didn't think she was silly. She was pretty.

Did she roll her eyes at me? That was to be the first time; I never expected it would be a long running reaction that occurred whenever I was around. But I'd have to grin and bear it.

"Well where is it? I want to open it." The fact that she'd called me silly was long dismissed and forgotten. Now I just wanted to open my present.

"It's with the others. But you aren't supposed to be opening them yet." She spoke as I grabbed a hold of her hand and sneaked off into the living room. Nobody had been allowed access to this particular room so we wouldn't be interrupted. "Damon, we aren't allowed in here." She repeated and yet it still changed nothing. "We could get into tr... tr... trouble" She resorted.

I chuckled because it was ridiculous. "It's my house and my birthday, I can't get into trouble."

"But I can, it's not my birthday or house."

"I won't let you get into trouble." I reassured her, she always was a bit of a goody-two-shoes growing up. We were like chalk and cheese. Still are at times.

After locating the gift, I realized she had been right. It was only little, but I didn't care I just desperately wanted to know what it was. I tore at the paper like something possessed and of course the five year old girl watching from my side was finding amusement in my excitement. I wasn't paying all that much attention to her surprisingly but then again I was only six, it would be a few years before she'd be holding my complete attention.

Discarding the blue printed gift wrapping to aside the content fell into the palm of my awaiting hand. I just stared.

"Do… do… do you like it?" The angelic voice brought me out of my daze.

"It's a bracelet!" I stated the obvious.

"Yeah it is" Elena's voice was suddenly small and deflated, a look of disappointment washing over her soft features with her eyes cast down.

"But bracelets are for girls" I cocked my nose up not exactly impressed. I mean none of my friends wore bracelets. Even if this particular bracelet looked like something a guy would wear.

Suddenly thinking about who I knew that wore bracelets; male wise was completely discarded from my thoughts as I saw her face. There was nothing innocent left, nor any trace of a smile left upon her face. Oh no instead her eyes were narrowed but burning holes into my skull. I think I may have even swallowed hard out of fear.

Her hand was reaching out and tearing the leather bracelet from my grasp. "If you don't like it, you just have to say." Her eyes were far too devilish to belong to such an innocent being as she was. It was amazing; she never had her stammer when she was angry.

My eyes were harsh too as she jutted out her chin towards me, her fist on her hip and of course I knew even then she was going to be a handful.

"I never said I didn't like it!"

"Well you didn't say you liked it either. Your face was all screwy-uppy. It took me a long time to make, and you are being mean" My girl, she has bite - Always has. She could be as innocent and pure as a nun but you piss her off and you'll see the devil, forever keeping me on my toes. I found it fascinating even then. But in that moment I was gob smacked. Reason one being that she had this side to her I'd never seen before, and reason two, because she had said she made it. She had made the bracelet for me.

Any aggravation evaporated from my eyes, and the smile of wonderment and astonishment returned to my face. "You made it?"

"Don't laugh at me Damon Salvatore. I won't be your friend anymore if you laugh at me." Oh how I loved her even then, and how she could threaten me with things like that until she was blue in the face but she would never be able to follow through.

"I'm not laughing at you" I felt the need to make that clear first. I was about to speak again but of course she didn't give me the chance.

"Then why are you smiling?" She demanded the truth. I reached out to take back the bracelet but she thrust her hand further behind her back to keep me from doing so. "You shouldn't laugh at people gifts. It's not nice." Her annoyance left her and was replaced with sadness as she cast down her eyes. I never liked that.

"I wasn't laughing." I repeated. "I'm smiling because I want the bracelet. Its… very nice you made it for me." I told her, my voice growing lower. It was very rare I was ever shy. Non-existent when I reached my adolescence.

"But you said it… it… it was for girls." Apparently she didn't believe I was feeling bad enough as it was.

"Well none of my friends wear bracelets." I shrugged.

"But your friends are stupid and mean!"

"Are not!" I defended.

"Are too!"

"Are not!" This went on for a while. She won, of course.

"Can I have my bracelet please?" I let out a heavy, exhausted sigh while my hand held out awaiting her to give it to me. "I won't laugh."

"You promise?" Her brown eyes searched mine.

The smile itched at my lips. "I promise. Now can I have it?" I curled my fingers in and out as if to say 'give it to me'.

She finally did return the bracelet to my hand, and I was finally allowed to expect it properly. It was made from leather as I already knew. But now I could see the strips of the brown leather, plaited, while there was a piece of black string woven between the twists and turns. Even my young eyes could tell that it had been made with care and was extremely well made for a five year old.

"My mommy helped me a little bit with the knots at the end so it doesn't undo." She explained. I didn't mind at all. I did realize that I had been stupid before in cocking my nose up. Especially since deep down, it turned out to be the greatest gift anyone ever gave to me.

I took the leather bracelet and slipped it over my hand and onto my wrist so I could wear it. If I'd have been looking I would of seen her eyes light up like Christmas trees, but instead my attention was on the bracelet and how as soon as I dropped my hand it feel right from my wrist, back over my hand and to the floor. The giggles that filled the room definitely got my interest. She was laughing, and at me.

"It's too big." I huffed in annoyance, one because of the size of the bracelet and two because she was laughing at me.

She crouched and scooped it up with her delicate little fingers. "You have to tighten it, silly." Again she was calling me the name I disliked and now I felt a little stupid. I went to take it from her but she batted my hand away. "I'll do it."

Oh and she did, I stood there like a good little boy while she used her fragile fingers to tighten the bracelet around my wrist, just enough so it was secured onto my wrist and wouldn't fall off. She stepped back and grinned up at me once she'd finished, proud of herself. She had reason to be.

"There you go." She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "You don't have to wear it, though. Not if you don't like it." She explained, not wanting to force me. Nobody could force me to do nothing.

"I do like it. It's not girly at all and I want to wear it." I smiled back, my cheeks beginning to ache.

"R…really?"

I nodded for the extra confirmation she needed. Her grin only grew.

I looked to the door and then around the room to all the presents. "Do you want to help me open all my other presents?" I asked her.

Of course her eyes widened and she shook her head, her curls bouncing. "I can't, we will get into trouble." We were going down that path again.

"I would never let you get into trouble, Elena. You are my best friend." On declaring my honesty, it only seemed to make her happier, and of course surprised. We'd been friends since we were in diapers, she may be a year younger than me and at times was probably closer friends with my brother, Stefan as they were in kindergarten together, but I did not care. Neither did she seem to mind either.

"I'm your best friend?" She quizzed.

Smile painted on my face I nodded. "Uh-huh."

"You could be like a brother." She grinned. I did not. If I was her brother then my birthday wish would never come true. I couldn't marry my sister!

**Spring 2002**

"I swear to god Damon Salvatore if you don't put me down. Right. Now. I'll… I'll…" She always sucked at making threats. Either she couldn't follow through with them or she just didn't have the vengeful mind to think of something fearful enough to threaten me with.

"You'll what?" I carried her over my shoulder as she was kicking her legs about, her fists beating against my ass as I just laughed. Well laughed as well as watched her ripe little ass wiggled about right in my face; only coated in little red bikini bottoms, one side hitched to display her ass better to me. I had to refrain myself from biting it. As a guy of eighteen years of age, it was one of the most difficult things I'd come across at the time. Yeah my life was full of hardship wasn't it? Oh what I'd give to have those days back.

"Stefan!" She squealed as I drew closer to the pool. "Stefan. Tell him! Tell him to put me down!" She demanded from where she hung over my shoulder. Oh her attempts to get my brother to save her were just adding to the hilarity.

"Oh, wasting your time. He can't help you. Nobody can help you." I forge a wicked laugh, giving her ass cheek a little slap. Oh I was definitely getting cheeky.

She let out a high pitched squeal in surprise. "Hey! You're going to regret that Salvatore!"

"What you going to do about it, Gilbert?" I snickered, and she was kicking her legs out all the more, causing my grip around the back of the thighs to tighten to keep from her falling or me dropping her.

"Put me down and I'll show you"

"Oh as tempting as that sounds, I'm enjoying this all too much."

Then came along Mr Serious "Damon, maybe you should put her down." Stefan seemed to be disgruntled by our fun.

"Oh lighten up little brother. I'll put her down when I'm good and ready. Plus she'd enjoying it really"

"Am not!" Chimed in my brunette best friend from behind my back, her hands now playing the drums on my ass, clad in my combat swim shorts.

Our relationship was a strange one. There would always be the attraction towards her; even in eighth grade when she was going through her hippy phase, and around about the same time her hormones really began to come alive and well Elena Gilbert is a walking 'Hazardous: Avoid with your life' sign whenever it's her time of the month. I've been on the receiving end of the back lash far too many times. It took me some getting used to; she could be a stroppy, frustrating mare without them. So how I didn't bang her head against a wall is beyond me. I just ended up banging mine, instead.

Every day was different, there were days I could ignore the constant voice in my head telling me I wanted her and wanted to be with her. But then there would be days I couldn't ignore it. She would do something, it could be anything, as little as look at me from under her lashes and I'd be hopeless. Of course to her she just thought Stefan and I were like brothers, especially when it came to us being overprotective ones, if some guy began sniffing around. Even at seventeen, her face rounded with her cheeks still holding the childlike features and puppy fat in them, she was always the most striking and simply beautiful girl I'd ever lay my eyes on.

While I loved that she was so obviously gorgeous and her quirky sense of humour that was right down my street, I'm not the only one that had noticed how remarkable she was. Of course nobody knew her like I did, maybe Stefan but only because he'd known her for just as long as I had. But it didn't matter if guys knew her completely like I did, they had eyes, she was definitely catching them. Oh but of course she was completely oblivious to that. She was oblivious to a lot of things. I do my 'brotherly' duties of shooing away her admirers. Well she thinks its brotherly - well the times she knows about at least, a lot of other times she didn't, and wouldn't - but with my eyes I definitely wasn't taking it upon myself as a brother from another mother; however much I try to convince myself it was. It works most of the time but then you get the odd guy who's determined, for example, Matt Donovan. Now he'd had a crush on Elena for a while but was the type that was too afraid to voice it. Didn't exactly need it, it was pretty obvious when you're dribbling and won't leave her side. That's the effect she had on guys. Well some. I'm not shy. Just too proud and don't want to make a complete and utter tit of myself.

See the problem is, Matt is actually a decent enough guy, and as much as I hate to admit it, Elena seemed to like him too. Whether it was platonic or romantic I couldn't be sure but I think we all know which I hoped for. My mind knew I couldn't have her, but yeah I'm a selfish prick and don't want anyone else to have her either. I knew a day would come when I didn't have the choice and I wouldn't be the most important guy in her life. When that day was to come I'm not really sure what I'd do with myself. I hadn't actually thought about it up until this moment and I don't want to think about it. But I focused on Elena being a strong minded and willed girl, even at seventeen. And with her holding those traits I knew that if she really wanted to be with Matt, she would have been and there would be nothing I could do about it. Fuck! That thought frightened the life out of me. But it was inevitable, if it wasn't Matt it would be someone else, that's why I had to try. I had to stop feeling these things for her. Recently I'd taken to finding a distraction, or multiple distractions. I was a testosterone crazed eighteen year old, it didn't take a lot to gain a particular reaction from me, it didn't take anything at all for her to that the effect on me - Now; for example.

"Damon. Pleeeease!" She was resulting to her whiny voice now. It only fuelled my humour.

"Pleeeeease what, Elena?" I mimicked.

"Please put me down. Do and I won't get you back!" Her attempt at bribery and negotiations were pathetic, to say the least.

A heavy, dramatized sigh left my mouth. "Fine" Adding great emphasis to the 'N'

"Really?" Wait, did I just hear a hint of disappointment there in her tone? Of course it could just be my imagination, wouldn't be the first time.

"Yes, I'll put you down. But you almost sounded disappointed there, Miss Gilbert." I snickered to myself. "Knew you liked it really." my cocky side kicking in.

See I was well aware of how this goes. She would deny it; imply I'm too full of myself - Just the usual. So I decided to deny her the opportunity. Instead continuing with my fun and fulfilled my promise - I put her down. Oh but I may have 'accidentally' forgotten to specify where.

Elena's screams sliced through the air as she fell from my arms and gravity sucked her down. Her screams silenced when her petite form collided and sunk beneath the glimmering water surface of the pool. As she hit the water it lost its sparkle under the afternoon sun as it reflected and instead was fizzed white and jumping through the air, escaping by splashing itself in all directions, seemed to turn out that most of it headed for me. But you're a miserable son of a bitch if you're in your swimwear, out by the pool and don't plan on getting wet at some point. I intended to join her at some point and get drenched but for now I was far too entertained with watching Elena splash and swish around, a little frustrated growl leaving her mouth between gasps as she surfaced. It was possible she would try and get me back, you know so it could be a complete cliché, and in my head it could be like the movies and I'll let her push me in, but I'd pull her back in with me. We'd splash around but eventually would come to her clinging to me with her legs wrapped tightly around my waist, arms encircling my neck. You know what? Since this sequence are all in my head, I imagine her bikini top coming undone, or better still just comes off all together. Oh wait I could trump that too, she would ask me to take it off.

Unfortunately this wasn't some movie nor was I that lucky. Instead she was just glaring at me, trying to act all annoyed at what I'd done but of course she wasn't, you know the typical story. I must say thought she did try and get me back, I don't know if I would have let her or not but it didn't matter because it didn't come about. Not when Caroline turned up, gate-crashing our little party.

"Oh so you're alive then" She came strutting out of the French doors from the kitchen. How she got into the house I was not sure, but then I saw Stefan had disappeared. He probably let her in.

Her hair hung long and blonde that was almost blinding from the Mid-Spring sun, the underneath of her hair enhanced with jet black hair extensions. What kind of trend that was I really didn't know but of course Caroline knows it's the in thing. I'll just have to trust her word for that, but then again I couldn't give two hoots. I cared about as much as the amount of material used for her skirt. Not a lot at all.

Caroline was... No I couldn't necessarily call or consider her to be my girlfriend, we hadn't been on a date nor did I have any desire to go on one, but we were... close in particular areas, let's say. I'd tried to keep it under wraps finding our relationship to be a little too insignificant to go broadcasting but the fact she was here now spoke volumes for the onlookers; i.e. Elena and Stefan - who had just re-joined the fun. I can't say I was pleased to see Caroline here, especially with a certain pair of eyes on me.

"Oh a miniature pool party. Private or can anyone join in?" She was waiting for my invitation but it wasn't coming anytime soon.

"Private, but I was just about to excuse myself." It was a lie, I wanted to let Elena push me in the pool and hope for the events I'd been imagining previously. But of course I needed to see why she was here and it wasn't going to happen in front of present company.

A pout formed upon her lips "Aw, here I was thinking you'd love to see me strip down to my undies and splash around; playing the damsel in distress."

"Not my style" I acted passive, as if oblivious and unfazed by her attempts to be flirtatious and suggestive. It was a dick move I know, I just wanted her to leave. "Can I talk to you a sec?" It wasn't a request, I just ushered her away from the pool back inside, doing my best to avoid eye contact with Elena.

Once securely in the sanctuary of the house and out of eye and earshot I could address her in my usual manner - rather blunt and passive-aggressive.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed. Okay and maybe rude too.

"I was bored, I tried calling and there was no answer, so I just thought I'd come see if you were in the mood to pass a little time." She approached me with seductively swaying hips, her hands taking advantage of my lack of clothing in the torso area. She was trying to provoke a reaction out of me. Unfortunately the reaction couldn't be helped.

"Caroline..." I began, my voice strained with annoyance with her and a shameful amount of lust. You see I already had a big problem from before she even arrived, now I was gaining the attention I wanted it was just egging it on more. Just a shame it couldn't be coming from the girl I wanted it to be.

"Did you see her face?" She blurted out, while I was a little lost in though and sensations.

"Huh? Who's face?"

There was a snort rippling from her nose, something I never expected Caroline to do, never mind to do it in front of anyone.

"Oh, you can't be that blind, your brother's girlfriend. I thought she was about to claw my eyes out or something" While she made the accusation her hands were journeying down so of course there was a sense of being distracted from her words but not that distracted because it eventually sunk in what she said and I snapped myself out of my trance and stepped back and out of her hands.

"What you talking about?" A frown formed upon my face. "And she isn't my brothers' girlfriend." I stated wanting to make that absolutely clear. That comment was made far too often for my liking and it pissed me off. I mean it was just ridiculous, they didn't even fancy each other and Elena and I was closer than them. Maybe a lot of people didn't see Elena and I being closer but either way we were and it annoyed me.

"Well whoever's girlfriend she is or isn't she doesn't want me to be yours." Her growing amusement wasn't agreeing with me.

"You don't know what you're talking about" I really doubt Elena would care who I was seeing or if I had a girlfriend. I didn't want to discuss Elena with her anyway. "I'll see you later or something" I dismissed her, I wouldn't usually that was probably why she was here but we weren't alone.

"Oh c'mon Damon, I have things to do later. I just want us to hang out." She looked down; attempting to look shy and failing miserable.

Her hands weren't roaming my abdomen anymore, nor were her fingers playing with the draw string on my shorts. She was lacing her fingers with mine. Now this wasn't your usual Caroline move, and I definitely wasn't the hand holding type. Well not with her anyway; think it would take a really special girl for me to want to do that.

I pulled my hands free, I didn't yank, nor did I let my hands linger. She was a pretty girl there was no denying that and well yeah she was pretty good in the bedroom department but it doesn't make her girlfriend material. We had nothing in common, we both deep down wanted other people even thought we would never admit it to ourselves never mind out loud. And for the love of god we were eighteen years of age, not twenty-eight. If I'm being honest I want to have fun. As much as I would like a girlfriend in Elena, it wasn't going to happen. I was sick of the confusion, the pathetic pining and the whole situation just being a pain in my ass. Life is supposed to be simple at eighteen. That's what you think and more times than not is it, but of course not at the time. You don't realize until you're older and in the real world how simply and fucking easy things were and could easily be if you weren't so bloody naive.

"You suck at acting." I snort, finding it in me to be a little more light-hearted. I always hated things being tense.

"Well fine then, don't make me act. You're parents are out, seems such a shame to waste the opportunity." Any trace of her attempt at being shy disappeared and she was back to being provocative; biting her lip and running her hands up and over my chest and around my neck.

Oh I was a prick. Why? Because I was tempted? I suppose Damon Salvatore did have moral's somewhere and they kicked in, well sort of.

"Give me an hour and I'll come pick you up." I offered. However much I wanted to forget about Elena and say to hell with it, I couldn't do it if I knew she was around somewhere. I had enough of a problem with being around her and not letting emotions and feelings take over, never mind her taking over my head while I'm with another girl.

I grew cheeky, gave Caroline's ass a little smack, banishing the thought that moments before I'd been doing the same to Elena, and comparing. I was already fucked; I ain't making shit harder for myself.

She seemed a little disappointed I was making her wait but I'm sure she could find a way to amuse herself.

She left me with a kiss on the lips, her cherry lip gloss brushing off on mine. Stuff might taste okay but sure didn't feel it.

As soon as the front door closed behind her, I used the back of my hand to wipe the sticky substance from my lips, wandering over the bar area to sneak myself a drink while I came up with an explanation for why Caroline may have been here. I'm sure Stefan could keep Elena entertained for a moment or two longer.

Apparently not. Apparently he couldn't even entertain her for the short duration of Caroline's stay because I was bringing the glass to my lips when right before me I could see my reflection in the grand mirror hanging avoid the fireplace. My face wasn't the only one in it. I spun around to see Elena standing in the doorway as if unsure what to do with herself, but a very prominent displeased look upon her features. Actually, disgusted might have been a better adjective.

Not a common occurrence to find myself in a situation where I don't know what to say. Turns out Elena didn't have a problem.

"How long have you been seeing her?" The harshness and bluntness of the question took me off guard, but of course in that moment I realized she's seen some of the interaction between Caroline and I. Why she seemed so pissed, I didn't understand.

"I'm not." I chuckled, shaking my head. I wasn't seeing her.

"Lair!" That one word changed my mood instantly, and remains of a chuckle in my throat, dried up and fizzled out. If Elena knew of one thing never to call me, it was that.

"I am not lying" I tried to settle without getting too pissed off. I didn't want to argue with her.

"I can't believe you!" The tone in her voice, the look in her eyes, all adding to the anger and upset radiating from her as she clutched the towel around her.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa." A little spun out by this all.

"Don't you dare, Damon. God I'm so stupid." Was this another of her mood swings?

I was momentarily distracted by my brother coming into the room, from behind Elena. "What's going on?" He quizzed looking between the two of us, a look of concern upon his face when his eyes landed on Elena.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Brother. Elena's having one of her moments." I guffawed, and possible shouldn't have. But I was no liar, nor did I want it floating around her head, never mind her accusing me of being.

"Oh yeah that's right isn't it? Silly little Elena, doesn't know what she's talking about. Silly little Elena, not knowing what she sees right before her." Oh she was definitely pissed.

"Oh you definitely don't see what's right in front of you." I murmured into my glass, but she was grabbing my attention as she came stalking over towards me, her eyes as sharp as daggers.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded. "Actually you know what? Don't answer that. It would only be yet more lies." Okay I'll let it slide once with someone I care about. I'll let it slide twice because it's her, but I would not let it slide a third time for anyone. Nor am I hiding my annoyance.

"Don't! I don't know what you think you know, or what is going on in your head but you don't call me a liar or say I am lying." I hoped to make my message clear.

"Oh so you and Caroline weren't just all over each other then?"

"What's it got to do with you?" I spoke before I thought it through. I shouldn't have, and if I weren't so angry at being called a liar I would have regretted it immediately.

Satan himself possessed her eyes in that moment. Shock too. The regret was quickly coming to me.

"I'm supposed to be your best friend, that's what it's got to do with me! A best friend who you tell when you're dating someone." She fumed.

"When did we make this arrangement? I didn't know I'd taken some sort of oath where I had to tell you absolutely everything that happens in my life." I think I was close to being slapped; she seemed to be doing a good job of restraining herself. "Sorry I'm not some girl who wants to sit around talking about relationship while we paint our nails."

"You are such an ass." She resorted, and she seemed to be getting upset. I wished I could regain the difficulty for finding words I had earlier, seems now I had the difficulty to keep my mouth shut.

"Yeah you keep calling me that still you keep hanging around. And just for the record, I'm not seeing Caroline. Even if I was, why are you acting like I just killed the Pope or something?" I let out an exasperated sigh.

Her face was getting redder and increasingly scrunched up by the second; the vain in her forehead beginning to protrude. "Because... because..." She searched for words. "Because… you should tell me. You fly off the handle if I keep things from you. The tiniest littlest thing and then something like this and you can't even tell me and are lying about it."

I blew a fuse. "Are you deaf? I am not lying!"

"Then why the hell were you planning on meeting up with her? Why would her hands be all over you? Why was she trying to get you into bed? And why would she be kissing you?" With each question her voice reaching new limits with each question thrown at me. Her eyes becoming blood shot, and red rims appearing.

I searched for an explanation, how did I tell her the truth? But how did I not tell her the truth without her calling me a liar again? I hated being called a lair, I despised her calling me one. "Fine! You really wanna know? We hook up from time to time, we aren't dating, we aren't seeing each other she is just a distraction" Came bursting from my mouth, and it was like I'd just knocked all the wind out of her, with the suddenly jolted step back she took as if being knocked off her feet.

I'd never seen the look that appeared on her face before; a look of betrayal, hurt and... heartbreak? For a split second I let myself wonder if she felt it too, if I wasn't just a best friend or brother figure. That maybe I was something more to her too. I wanted to take it back, I wanted for Caroline to have never come around. I wanted her to be laughing again and over my shoulder playing the drums on my ass cheeks. But no, when do we really yet what we want?

"Who..." Her bottom lip began to quiver and her voice shaking. "Who are you?" She asked as if I was some sort of alien, some sort of vermin rat she couldn't bear to be near.

"I... I'm a guy" Okay not my proudest moment or choice in words.

"But not that guy. You aren't supposed to be that guy" A tear escaped her eye and I was hopeless and she was just looking at me that way, with disgust and I hated it. I hated it so much.

"What guy is what?" I hissed. "One that is an ass? You've been calling me an ass since we were kids. Thought it would have sunk in by now. I'm not some little boy anymore Elena. I'm not just some guy who drops everything at the drop of a hat to be the perfect best friend, to be your brother. This is me... I screw up. I screw around. I'm not attached to your side. I'm not going to go through life being who you want me to be! My life does not revolve around you!"

I lied and I paid the price. She told me the one thing I never want to hear 'To stay the hell away from her'. She meant it and I lost my best friend.

**Summer 2002**

"Maybe you could talk to Elena before you leave - Bury the hatchet." My mom suggested as I throw my bag into the truck of the car, trying my best not to lock my jaw or bite; to just stay completely neutral. Of course it was impossible for her name not to be mentioned regularly. My mum loved the girl, my dad loved the girl, my brother loved the girl... everyone fucking loved her and wanted to talk about her all the fucking time. I'd learned to at least try and drown it out. But at this moment in time it was hard to, especially since for the past two hours my mother had said the exact same thing more times than I'd had hot dinners.

"Mom, leave it. It's not happening." I deadpanned.

Of course it's not like I hadn't tried. Oh no, I'd tried already. Some don't consider it enough but I do when she is the one that had the fucking problem. When she was the one that told me to stay away, told me she hated me, told me she never wanted to lay her eyes on me again. She called me a liar. A pig. Oh every name under the sun, you name it she called it me. At the time I thought it was an argument. She left upset and I felt like a dick but was still pissed off with everything she had said. I went around the next day to try and talk to her; she wasn't having any of it, couldn't even be bothered to come to the door. I tried the following day and the next thirteen days after that but still nothing. I saw her of course but she just looked straight through me. I'd found the determination a fortnight after falling out. We'd never gone this long without hanging out or just simply talking before. I missed her, god I truly did. I even missed when she would text me in the middle of the night, waking me up to tell me she just had a strange dream. So I decided I wasn't going to miss her anymore and was going to sort this shit out because it fucking hurt. But not half as much as it hurt when I got to school that day and my plans plummeting like a rock. She was standing by her locker, looking gorgeous of course, wearing that smile she only wore when around me. Yet the smile was not for me. It was for Matt. The smile on her face was replaced with his lips. Yeah that shit stung. You know what? That at the time was the understatement of the century.

At the time I thought maybe she was trying to get me back for not telling her about Caroline, it wasn't. No, it turns out they were madly in love; inseparable. I spent many of evenings, mornings, lessons, lunch breaks thinking of all the different ways I could ring his neck, or chop off his hands whenever I saw him touch her. Singe his lips off so he couldn't kiss her. Humiliate him in some way. But I did none of it. I didn't even speak a word. I just tried to deal. But however much I tried to deny it, each passing day it grew worse. I missed her more and more, I loved her more and more, I tried to hate her more and more. My head was all over the place. So when I graduated I was getting as far away from Mystic Falls as I possibly could.

I needed something new in life; I needed a distraction and not Caroline Forbes or any other girl who wandered my way. No I had to be some place I hardly had time to think, somewhere I couldn't just change my mind and come back whenever I wanted. I contemplated college, I filled in a few applications but I didn't know what I wanted to do anymore. I was never the doctor/lawyer type. I lost interest in everything really. But then I remembered the dream I'd had from a kid, joining the army. My father had joined at my age, as did his father before him. On thinking over my options it all seemed to click into place. So I enlisted. While fellow pupils were packing their cars or bags up to go off to college or staying home to accomplish their life dream of flipping burgers, I couldn't help but feeling so relieved I wasn't them.

"Oh come on, Damon. It's been months. Don't you think you should both stop being stubborn? She's a lovely girl, and whatever your differences; you've been best friends for years and she deserves to know, she's want to know" I had to hold back from snorting in ridicule at that comment. Well that last part anyway, I'm sure I was doing her a favour.

"Dad? You ready to go? I don't want to miss my flight." I completely ignored my mom and there was no chance I could miss my flight. We were so early that we'd probably be able to drive to Georgia in the time I'd have to wait for my flight. Okay slight exaggeration, but close.

"Well you would if you forgot this?" My dad came out the front door holding my handhold that contained my tickets and passport. "Seriously Damon, you can't go getting ahead of this. You're joining the Army, not off on some vacation, you can't afford to have you head in the clouds, forgetting about things." Yet another lecture from my Father.

Ever since I told him I had enlisted he'd been like a freaking Drill Sergeant. Been telling me the Pro's and Con's, the In's and Out's, what you should do, what you shouldn't. What you need to do, what you can't. He thought he would get me ready for army life, been waking me up at the crack of dawn, setting me routines; All to get me ready. Half of me hadn't minded, gave me something to do, something to occupy myself with.

"I know I was just coming in to get it." I fibbed. He knew it too.

"Those excuses aren't going to work in Georgia, son."

"Oh Sepp, give the poor boy a break. He's going to be great." My mother defended me, trying to get my father to lay off my case. Of course it didn't matter he would be repeating everything he's told me over the past couple of weeks on the car journey to the airport. I'd told my mom she wasn't allowed to come with, she was already a wreck, and fussing. It was a little embarrassing and plus I couldn't bear her saying her name yet again.

."Do you really have to go so early? Maybe you should stay a little longer. Maybe you should go and talk to..."

Thank heavens for my father in that moment. "Not this again, Lil. He's keen to get there. Now Damon, close that truck and we'll hit the road." He commanded me and I did as I was told just so I could get out of here as soon as possible.

I drowned them out when I saw my brother lurking by the door. I offered him a small smile. Not only had things been non-existent between Elena and I but it had all put a strain on my relationship with Stefan as well as Stefan relationship with Elena. He'd been caught in the middle. He'd been so pissed off at me for the way I'd spoken to Elena that day, what I'd said that it caused a huge argument between the two of us to break out after he had returned home from making sure he got back to her house safely because she'd been upset. As a result of being upset she'd told Stefan to leave her alone too. Of course she hadn't meant it as strongly as she'd demanded with me, nor did she refuse to see or speak to Stefan. They were still friends, hung out at times but no way near as close as they were before.

Approaching the front door, he pushed his hands into his pockets, always was one for being slightly awkward.

"What no brotherly hug goodbye?" I rose an eyebrow, chuckling slightly.

"You were never the hugging kind." He commented and I suppose he was right.

I nodded with pulsed lips. "Suppose not. Handshake then?" I thrust my hand between us and waited.

He looked from me and down to my hand, before shuffling from one foot to the other as he pondered. Apparently it would take a lot of energy to pull a hand from the pocket. He seemed to find it though and drew his hand from his pocket and placed it against mine before carrying out a formal shake. I laughed at how absurd it was. He was my brother and who knew how long it would be before I saw him again. I pulled at his hand and wrapped my other arm around his shoulder, patting him on the back. He seemed tensed and rather surprised at the hug but he'd get over it.

"Take care, baby bro." I pulled away and gave him a light smile.

He was returning his now free hand back to his pocket and gave a nod of the head. "You too. Don't go looking for trouble"

I silently laughed, my chest bouncing the once. "I'll try, but this is me. Can't make any promises."

He snorted as if knowing it was true, and agreeing with me. I looked down because I couldn't seem to help the words that formed in my throat. Whatever happened I couldn't stop worrying and just leave without making sure she was okay even if she wouldn't know, or want me to. It pissed me off of course that I couldn't not care, or just get over it and leave her to her own defences, but old habits die hard. Plus that buffoon was still hanging around her. So however pissed I was at myself, I just accepted it.

"Will you... you know... watch out for her?" I asked, and I don't think a name needed to spoke for him to know who I was in fact talking about.

"I would even if you didn't ask."

I nodded because I was pleased. I knew she would be okay with him around. He might not feel the way I did for her, but he still loved her in the way I couldn't, as a brother.

"And uh... if he hurts her, you'll..."

Apparently he didn't need examples of torture. "I'm cut out his heart and feed it to him" He had his own, and well of course it took me off guard. Stefan wasn't exactly the try to say something like that or make threats. He was the good brother out of the two of us. But well I was impressed.

"I was going to say kick his ass, but your way sounds better." I chortled.

"Well... I guess you've been rubbing off on me." His shoulders gave a shrug and I have to say maybe that was true.

"Well then I know everything will be in good hands won't I?" I slapped him on his arm, snickering.

"Damon, time to go." My dad called out from where he was waiting by the car. I glanced over my shoulder and held up a finger, to tell him just a second. Of course there were mutter-cutters about discipline and how my action wouldn't be acceptable in the army.

"Don't join the army." I told Stefan. "Not if you want Major over there breathing down your neck, thinking the house is an assault course."

He wouldn't be joining the army. No Stefan was going to become a doctor, or a lawyer. He was the brains of the family. Well sort of, he just had a hell of a lot more patience than I.

"I won't be" Things were still pretty tense but I realized I wasn't going to get him to lighten up. I said my final goodbyes to my brother and headed back to the car, ready to finally leave. Of course my mother had to say goodbye, thankfully Elena's name wasn't mentioned but she made up for it, by fussing. Anyone would have thought she was never going to see me again.

My father had to tear her off of me; she was being far too dramatic. When in the car I was finally able to breathe. I was leaving; getting myself out of this godforsaken town. Doing something with my life, and hopefully this was a start of a new one. One that I found myself secretly apprehensive about, fearing my hatred for the lifestyle of being told what to do 24/7 and being unable to do anything about it. But that was what I needed. And it sure as hell was what I was going to get.

The fates wouldn't have let me leave town without one little reminder of what I was leaving behind and trying to escape. Elena. Why is it that for the past four months she had not so much as looked at me but as my father approached The Grill, she choice that moment to come bursting out of the doors, all red faces wearing a smile from ear to ear, but not real. She was balancing a tray on her arm and talking to a couple who sat perched at one of the outdoor tables, placing their meals before them. My heart stopped for so many reasons but most of all for just seeing her in such a way. She was working? Working at the Grill? I had no idea that she had even been looking to get a job never mind having one.

She was always so bold and imaginative, having umpteen ambitions and dreams. She wanted to travel the world, she would read about a new place and would not shut up for days about wanting to go, how we could save money and go even thought we were only about seven. When she was six our moms took us for a day out to the zoo and she became obsessed with animals, especially monkeys and decided she wanted to be a vet. She had Stefan and I pretending to be animals; Stefan a giraffe because he was tall for his age and lanky. I, a monkey because unfortunately I had my father's ears. I'm pleased to report that as I grew older my ears didn't protrude nearly as much as they did when I was a kid, and of course I was always dashing to look at, just matured better with age, like a nice red wine. Not that Elena would have taken much notice to that. But yes I let her dissect me. Then we became rock stars when Elena decided she would be a singer, that's how first learned to play guitar. Then I'd be an actor when she decided singing wasn't for her and she preferred dramatics. But unfortunately it wasn't acting that got her attention; it was taking a more director's role, writer too. That wasn't good for me since daily she wanted me to play the heroine and Stefan the hero. Why? Because she had me by the fucking balls and there was no saying no to her at times, and even if I did she would just give me that look of 'Oh yes you will do as I tell you' or she would get upset and I would feel bad and have to give into her just to stop her blubbering. I wised up to it eventually, realizing that she really should have been on stage herself because she was quite the little actress. But then came her artist ambitions. She'd always been creative, and out of all I think sitting so she could draw me was definitely my favourite dream of hers I participated in. There was of course her writing to which I was never allowed to know anything about. Asking her if I could read something she had written gained me a reaction as if I'd asked her to strip off all her clothes and do the hula.

She had a lot of dreams, but she never wanted them to be handed to her on a plate. That's something I admired about her; if she wanted something she would work to do whatever it took to get it, and she would let anyone bring her down, even if she could be a little out there at times.

As we past I tried to do that thing, you know when you are looking out the corner of your eye but pretending you aren't looking at all. I was aware my dad had seen her, and probably watching my reaction. I didn't want to be obvious. That went straight out of the window when she must have caught sight of the familiar car and looked up. For the first time in four months she looked right at me, and I couldn't help looking back. I couldn't quite decipher the look upon her face but it definitely wasn't hatred to which I was thankful for.

It only lasted a few seconds because we were only driving past. She hadn't looked at me for so long that those couple of seconds were everything and not enough all rolled into one. I looked back in the wing mirror to watch her shrink into the distance but I was sure she was still watching after the car. She was looking. Why? Why now?

"Stop" I mumbled, my eyes still trained on the reflection in the mirror.

"Stop!" I repeated, this time much louder and firm so he heard loud and clear.

"What's wrong?" My father questioned and I snapped my head around.

"Just stop the damn car!" Wasn't ones usual tone towards ones father, but I wasn't in the mood to explain. I couldn't even explain it to myself.

There was nothing more I wanted in that moment other than for him to pull the car over and to just climb out. Just talk to her. I didn't care about being angry or the fact that I was in love with her. I'd come to the conclusion this was all just screwed up, that for so long I'd been pissed I wanted her to be more to me, wanted her to feel the same way and couldn't just accept and appreciate her being my best friend, and now I didn't have her at all. Life... fucked up sometimes. I just wanted to say goodbye, for her to take care of herself. Jeez we didn't even have to say anything she could just stare some more.

But it was a whole other story when my father began to do what I asked, or more demanded. He was pulling up and coming to a stop at the side of the road. I could still see her out of the mirror, just standing there. My hand clutched the door handle while inside I was having an internal battle with myself. Should I or shouldn't I? Too many things were going around in my head in that moment, I knew if I were to do this I would just have to get it done, but now well I was losing my balls. No let me correct myself. I had lost my balls.

This was why I was leaving; to escape moments like this. I'd let my eyes linger for far too long. Thirteen years too long. I glanced down to my arm, the leather bracelet encircling my wrist. The same piece of material she had put there all those years ago. Whatever happened I couldn't bring myself to take it off. It had become a part of me. I knew I would have to take it off when I got to Georgia but I'd find somewhere for it.

"Just go" I grumbled, my jaw locked as I looked out onto the road before us, refusing to allow myself to look back. I'd already heard her tell me she hated me and never wanted to lay eyes on me again. I don't want to hear it for a second time. Maybe I'd give her what she wanted. I don't give a shit if I sound like I'm whining, I am, just like I'm pathetic and a chicken. She just keeps proving how she's the only one who can bring a whole other side out of me.

My heart broke once again, not because I was driving away from the one girl who truly ever made me feel longing and want. But because I was driving away and realizing I really had lost my best friend and unlike before now I was walking away from getting her back.

Don't worry; I know I was a fool.

**November 2002 - Fort Benning, GA**

I couldn't begin to explain just how amazing a shower could feel, even a shower that would only be a couple of minutes long. The temperature was a little cooler than you'd usually have it unless you were trying to take care of a certain issue. Oh and of course the fact that I was surrounded by possibly ten or twelve other guy doing the exact same thing, naked as the say they were born. But when you haven't had the time or opportunity to shower for the past three days you really don't care about anything other than feeling clear and feeling the water against your strained muscles and limbs.

You learn quickly not to get carried away or to find peace in having a shower. It wasn't for relaxing, simply just to keep you hygienic. You don't find any time for yourself or to chill out during OSUT. Part of me actually thanked my father for Pre-Boot Camp, Boot Camp.

Shower time came to an end far too soon, but hopefully I'll be able to get another tomorrow - Won't be putting any money on it though.

I returned to the bay, wearing my shorts, shower shoes and towel thrown over my shoulder. I still had rather a lot to do; laundry, clean my boots and I'm sure our wonderful Drill Sergeant will want me to do something or other, depending on his mood. Which so far hadn't been so bad but he was worse than a women for mood swings. Of course I ain't going to say that to his face, not if I want to keep mine.

I wandered back to my bunk to find Nick laying there without a care in the world, snooping. Pulling my towel from my shoulder, it thrashed through the air and whipped his calves and gaining me his full attentions.

"Get off my bunk. Don't you have shit to do?" I quizzed, seeing something white in his hand, looked like an envelope.

"Nah. Gunna do laundry t'morra. Unless you feel like doing it for me?" And he had the nerve to look hopeful.

"Go find someone else to be your bitch. Or here's a wacky idea you get off your ass and do it yourself." I feign amazement as if it was an epiphany.

"Dude, seriously. Think there was something wrong with chow. Three fucking times in the past hour I've been to the shitter. Like Niagara fucking Falls" He would have been better in the Navy with his language. He always painted a lovely picture.

"Charming. Thanks" Obvious sarcasm as I tried to push him from my bunk. I gave the prick the top bunk because apparently he felt claustrophobic on the bottom. I didn't believe anything that came out of his gob but these days I don't have the freaking energy to argue.

Nick was the first guy I spoke to when I arrived here at Ft. Benning for training. He was a lazy fucker, why he choose to enlist in the army - never mind Infantry - bewildered me sometimes. But he might be a slow starter but once he'd found the motivation he could run rings around most of the others in the Platoon - Other than me of course. Apparently we were Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb. How the fuck I got roped into that I don't have a sodding clue, but it happened. We were the same age, straight out of school, I was looking to escape certain things, and he was looking to escape life in general. We just clicked. The wedding's the following spring.

"No seriously, man. With that and the blue balls I'm suffering I think I'm in need to take a trip across town. See myself a medic." He winked. By a trip across town he meant across base. It pretty much becomes its own little world here, completely out of the loop from the outside world. Like the Amish, just without the straw hats and beards. Oh and of course, women.

"Maybe one of the lovely nurses would like to give a hand with my little problem"

"Little being the key word there." I snickered. "And I worry about you daily. How you manage to have blue balls, surrounded by guys twenty-four seven makes me question a few things. Do I need to have a word with DS?" meaning our Drill Sergeant. I pulled the pillow from under his head hoping that might shift him from my bunk, it didn't work, and I would have to resort to drastic measures. "Plus I had to go up there with my hand. Only way they'd solve the matter would be you returning a Eunuch." He winced.

"Hey! Firstly, there is nothing little about me. I could take eyes out. And pur-lease no woman could resist me" He smirked and I always thought I was a cocky son of a bitch.

I was about to kick start my plan into action but he spoke once more. "So my good friend... Who would one… Elena Gilbert be? And why have you never mentioned her before?" A mischievous look appeared upon his face and I completely stopped and forgotten what I'd just been about to do. There was only one possible thing my mind and body was aware of. That name. A name I hadn't spoken or heard vocalized in nearly three months. A name I'd been escaping and in some ways had, even if she made appearances when it couldn't be helped. But that was only in dreams or last thing at night or first thing in a morning. I expected it would be a lot longer before I heard the name but no. He just said it.

Second thing that entered my mind was why? how? How did he know her name never mind why was he speaking it?

"Oh she's definitely someone. Damon Salvatore got himself a little girlfriend has he?" A shit eating smirk on his face, as he fanned himself with the envelope I'd noted him to be holding before. In that second half an explanation came to me; something about that envelope.

"Give me that" I reached out to snap it away but he was pulling it out of reach, so I launched forward like something possessed. The kid had reflexes. A question, how come when I wanted him off my bed he wouldn't but now when I wanted his ass there so I could get the envelope he was off it in a shot? This caused me to collapse flat on the bed but I managed to regain myself quickly and rolled off to climb out the other side, after him.

"Oh look, he's getting worked up. Never seen you move so fast Salvatore." He taunted, waving the envelope around in the air passing it around his back and overhead, teasing me. I really wanted to ring his neck.

"What you got there, Dumb?" Jase from the next bunk sat with his legs dangling, watching in amusement. Thankfully it was Nick who was referred to as Tweedle Dumb. It fit.

"Oh, just a letter. Damon here has himself a little girlfriend, he kept from us."

"Oh let's see."

"Oh for fuck sakes, just give me the damn letter. And she isn't my girlfriend" I felt the need to clear up because I was sick of hearing that shit. But lord, I have a freaking letter - A letter from her.

Now I understand when women say 'Boys will be boys' I can also see their frustration. They passed it back and forth while I twisted, turned and pounced in all directions to get my hands on the letter.

Their fun came to an abrupt end when an obnoxious voice bellowed through the air, our bodies just stopping, straightening up and turning to face the voice as if out body had a mechanism or switch to completely stop what you'd been doing. "What is going on here?" The eyes of our DS flickered to each of us, waiting for an answer, stern and impatient.

"Just fooling around, Drill Sergeant" Nick, the idiot, answered. DS was in his face within a second, arms tucked behind his back.

"Fooling around? Where do you think you are, Private? This is not high school. This is the United States Army; you are not here to 'fool around'" He shrieked in Nick's face.

"Yes, Drill Sergeant"

"Yes? Yes you think you are in high school?"

"No, Drill Sergeant"

"Well which was is it, Private?" He was getting very impatient. Yeah, he was having a bad day. "What is that you have behind your back?" He demanded to know, pulling his hand out from behind his back and holding it out expectantly. Shit! Now he's going to make a big fucking deal over the letter.

"It's a letter, Drill Sergeant!" He answered, and I wanted to kick him in the shins.

"A letter? Well let me see, Private." He commanded, and Nick did as he was told, probably hoping if he did he wouldn't be made to clean the shitter's as punishment.

DS Smithy snapped the envelope from Nick's hand and inspected it. It kind of pissed me off that it was my letter and every fucker else was getting it in their hands before I could even get a decent look at the thing. And if he opened and read it, well I don't usually make a show of myself or raise my voice to the DS because I don't necessarily want my ass kicking but it might take me a lot to bite my tongue, or snap the letter from his hands.

"Mr D Salvatore. Would you like to explain why you are in possession of this letter, Private?" He addressed Nick. "Can you not read, private? Or maybe you enlisted in the army under a false name, Private _Schofield_. Is that the case?" The veins in his neck and forehead began to glow a purple colour.

"No, Drill Sergeant" Nick replied.

"No you can't read, Private?" Okay so he was in a teasing mood, but of course you wouldn't know that if you first met the man. You would think he was about to gnarl your neck to shreds.

"No, I can read, Drill Sergeant. But no, I did not join the army under a false name"

"Then how is it that this comes to be in your possession, Private?"

"It's mine, Drill Sergeant" I interjected, unable to stop myself. Plus this was only going to head around in circles.

His eyes snapped to me, almost piercing my skull. "Did I ask you to speak, Private?" And now he was in my face. Something I'd never been good with, but here you have to be good with it because it's going to happen.

"No, Drill Sergeant" I answered loud and clear, head up high.

"Then what right do you have unless I ask you to speak, Private?"

"None, Drill Sergeant."

"Precisely. Now, you are D. Salvatore, correct?" He asked.

"Yes, Drill Sergeant"

"And this letter belongs to you?" He held it up in my face, and my fingers twitched from behind my back, fighting with myself not to tear it from his hands.

I nod, once. "Yes, Drill Sergeant."

"Well then I suggest you keep your possessions to yourself in future, Private. And since Private Schofield here believes he is in Kindergarten maybe you would like to grace us with a little light reading before lights out" He glared at me, and I fought my eyes not to widen. Fucking hell, she was hundreds of miles away and she was still finding a way to get me in trouble or screw things up.

My jaw clenched because of course that was the last thing I wanted. But of course I didn't have a choice. "Yes, Drill Sergeant" I spoke through my teeth. I took the envelope in hand, finally.

My eyes ran over the script, written on the back was my name and Ft. Benning's address and then in the top left hand corner was Elena's name and return address. It was from her. I had to fight with myself to keep my heart contained under my Sternum. My throat was suddenly dry as bone, and was like I had shards of glass lodged as I swallowed hard. It was her writing. However much time past, I knew her writing.

"Is there something wrong, Private?" I was brought out of my daze, by the DS who brought me back to reality, and reminded me I had all eyes on me, and had something expected of me.

"No, Drill Sergeant" I answered, as loud as my seized throat would allow. I turned the white envelope over and pushed my finger under the tab, hesitating for a second before tearing it open. It was enough that she sent me a letter, with being apprehensive but knowing the letter might not be good and might just be her way of reminding me she hates me and having to read it aloud dropped my heart into my stomach. I also feared that something was seriously wrong. What other reasons would she have for writing me?

I pulled the crisp white sheets free from the envelope, both been carefully and precisely folded. My heart was doing back flips. I could already see the imprint from her writing where she would have been pressing harder than usual. That confirmed this wouldn't be positive and she was possibly angry while writing it. I unfolded the sheets and let my eyes do a quick scan over the scroll, my jaw strained, tightly.

"Well, begin, Private. We don't have all day" I was given my orders, and there was no getting out of them unless I didn't want to be able to sit down for the rest of training.

I closed my eyes with my jaw locked, finding the will I needed to relax and dispel the built up tension coursing through me. I took a deep breath and let my eyes open and fall upon the familiar hand writing.

I parted my lips and regrettable spoke the first line aloud.

"_Dear Jackass,_" I began and that was all it took for the whole bay to roar out with laughter, even DS smithy fighting the humour upon his face and Nick and Jase snickering beside me.

DS was the only one who was able to contain himself and found the strength to reform his Alpha stance.

"Quiet" He roared, everyone's laughter coming to a halt. Well of course there were a few quiet sniggers here and there.

To be honest I wasn't humiliated, I was pissed. Not pissed that I had to read aloud or that everyone was laughing. Just pissed she'd addressed me that way. But of course it sparked my interest over what other insults the letter was going to throw my way.

"Like I said this is not high school and nor is it Kindergarten so I think that's enough for one day. Just keep your mail to yourself in future, Private. And don't make any plans for tomorrow's PT, the showers are in need of a real good clean" He looked to me, and then looked off. "All three of you" He announced and both were seconds from groaning and complaining, and Drill Sergeant Smithy could tell too, and only had to give them one look and they refrained themselves from doing so.

"Yes, Drill Sergeant" We all chanted, simultaneously, waiting for him to be out of eyesight and earshot.

I would have punched Nick if I hadn't have been so distracted by the letter.

"Well thanks a lot for that." Nick huffed and jumped up onto his bunk. "There goes my trip across town." He was like a child.

"Should have thought about that then shouldn't you?" I smirked and then slipped down onto my bunk.

Nick's appeared as he rung it over to be nosy. "And if there are any photos of titties in there from your 'friend' make sure to share since..." He didn't get a chance to finish because I was using the palm of my hand to push his face away. "Ow, Ow, Ow... okay... I get it." He winced, backing away disappearing back to his throne and I lay back, gripping the letter in hand.

"I'm just saying though. You owe me" He chimed from above, his head popping out again. I kicked my feet up into the air, and came into contact with the slats and mattress above me and caused it to jump in the air and because of Nick's positioning he went flying before he could even grab hold of anything and tumbled off. For both of our sakes he managed to fall off and land on his feet.

"Oi, what was that for?" He seemed a little dazed but was pulling himself around.

"Don't you have something to do? Maybe go pay a visit to the stalls, they were empty when I was showering. Relieve some tension."

It was amazing how much this sparked his interest. "Really? Hmm" He seemed to be contemplating. I don't know why, we all knew he would be going. The stalls were in the shower room at the back, they were where you go if you felt like 'relaxing' yourself. I don't really take much interest in his activities or finding a cure for him but I'd rather him go do that, than wake up in the night with him going at it above me.

He was digging out his towel. "Think I'm going to go take a shower. Can I borrow your shower shoes?" He asked.

"Fuck off" Dirty bastard. He left, laughing himself stupid. Poor kid, well someone had to find him funny.

There was no such thing as peace, or alone time in the army; least of all in OSUT so I couldn't really just unwind and read the letter alone but I was as alone as I was going to get since he had sodded off. My nerves were returning because now I had no excuse not to read the letter. And I did want to read it, of course I did. Curiosity killed the cat and all that. My laundry would have to wait.

I unfolded the sheets of paper for the second time today and however freaking corny or pathetic this might sound, I could smell it, and smell her perfume from where her wrist must have brushed up against the paper as she wrote. I'm not saying I sat there sniffing the damn thing, I'm not that sad - Yet.

I took a deep breath and began to read, this time not out loud but to myself.

_Dear Jackass,_

_I've been staring at a blank sheet of paper for days and have made several attempts to just put everything into words for weeks but they all end up in the trash. So I've come to the conclusion that I've been over thinking things far too much on how to express everything with the right words. What I should say. What I shouldn't. Well not anymore, this is my last attempt and I'm not going to ponder, I'm going to write exactly what's in my head; however it may sound, however you might take it, regardless of whoever may have to read this before it reacts you! I have things to say and I'm going to say them. Here goes!_

_You are an Ass, Damon Salvatore. Always have been and always will be! How dare you? How dare you leave without as much as a goodbye? How dare you tell Stefan not to tell me what was happening, what you were planning? Do I really mean that little to you? Did our friendship and all it was not deserve at least a note, letter, a simple bye, a phone call? Jeez even a text would have been something but no, nothing!_

_What happened, Damon? I mean I know what happened that day but what changed before it? I never expected for your world to revolve around me, I never asked for it. No maybe you don't have to tell me every little move you make but I thought we were open with one another. That, that was what made our friendship special; that we didn't have secrets._

_You hurt me, Damon. You hurt me more than I could put into words and for so many more reasons you will never come to understand or know. I know it doesn't make sense to you but it makes sense to me. So yes you hurt me, but it was my fault too. I never should have reacted the way I did. Part of me feels like I was behaving like a spoiled brat but I was so angry. I know your love life is none of my business but I was just so shocked. I know you've always been a cocky son of a bitch and I know you're a guy and guys have... needs. But I just never saw you as a guy who just uses someone; even if that someone was Caroline Forbes. You always told me that a man should treat a woman properly, that you would never let a guy hurt me or use me; that I would be treated properly because I was special. You made me feel special. You made me feel like I was the most important thing on the planet. But then I find out you'd been keeping things from me and using Caroline and that wasn't the guy I knew you to be. He wasn't my best friend who I look up to and never thought in a million years would hurt me._

I turned the page.

_I know you are sorry, I know you tried to make things right and I just turned you away. I was just so angry, hurt and a little betrayed. But it's no excuse for my behaviour, because you're right; I am stubborn and even thought I might have needed time it all seems such a waste now, because you're gone and I don't know when I'll ever get to see you again or even if. But I need to say sorry, sorry for over-reacting and sorry for turning you away. I would take it back if I could._

_I suppose a part of me knew we wouldn't always be as close as we were, but I never imagined thing would turn out like this. For starters, I never thought you would join the Army. I mean I know you dressed up as GI Joe on Halloween years ago and were in the scouts and took it seriously but I never thought it would be your career path. What about college? What about Engineering? What happened there? Did things really change that much? I have to wonder how much I really knew you_. _Or maybe I'm jealous because we never got the chance to talk about it before you made your decision. Especially a decision like this._

_I try to imagine it, imagine you there. You mom said that you are only doing your training but it still worries me about what will happen after you finish your training. Whatever happens between us, I don't want you to get hurt. The internet says Fort Benning offers the best military training, but it's really hard work. I feel sorry for anyone who has to boss you around. Well other than me of course. I just hope you are okay._

_I also need to apologize for something else. There is nothing I regret more than telling you I hated you. I don't hate you Damon. I never could. So I'm so sorry. You'll always be my best friend whatever happens, or however you may feel. I don't blame you if everything has changed for you, maybe you hate me, and maybe you can't bear to look at me. I don't know, I don't know what I mean to you anymore but I hold onto hope that one day we can be friends again. You might be an ass, and you might have royally pissed me off by not saying goodbye but you're Damon. You do things I don't understand at times._

_I have no idea when this will reach you but either way, I hope you have a good birthday and Christmas too. Will be strange for you not to be here so we can tear your presents open together._

_Take care of yourself, Damon._

_I miss you,  
>Elena.<em>

_PS. I'm not stupid; I know you told Stefan to watch out for me. He hasn't left my side since you left. He has taken on the role of being you rather seriously but doing a good job. Still not the same of course, but I appreciate the effort and thought from the both of you._

Now beginning to express how I felt right now was rather impossible but I will let you in on the few main emotions running through me. Firstly, relieved; relieved she was okay and relieved that she could bring herself to send me a letter, a form of contact. Happy, for obvious reasons; She didn't hate me, and whatever I did she still thought of me as her best friend. But then there was the slight anger, anger at myself because I hurt her. I already knew I did but not to that extent, I wouldn't allow myself to think about it. Then there was the regret, the regret of not getting out the car that day to say goodbye to her. And well also, humour, humour because a few things at what she had said had tickled me and also as I'd read the letter it was like she was here with me, I could hear her voice in her words, I could imagine her facial expressions, just everything. And also because at a couple of points I think she is confusing being in the Army and being in prison. There can be similarities at times but not in the way she thinks. Another thing I was sad about, I missed her 18th Birthday.

I read over the letter several times, mopping up every single word, hearing her voice in my head again. I wanted to see her. I couldn't of course but didn't mean because I couldn't I didn't want to. I held hope.

"What you grinning about?" derived a voice, snapping me out of my trance. I didn't need to look to know it was Nick, I also hadn't been aware that I had been grinning but now I was paying attention, my cheeks knew.

"Oh nothing" I sighed, almost contently.

"Uh-huh. Sure you aren't. You look like a guy who'd just had the lay of his life. And here I was thinking I'd been the one just getting my rocks off." I could hear him cackling to myself and I looked up, completely ignore everything he'd just said. My mind was only on one thing.

"What's the date today?" I quizzed.

"Umm…" He glanced down to his watch. "Nineteenth, why?"

I shrug my shoulders seeming nonchalant while in my head I was working out how long I had. I would get home for Christmas Eve. That was just over a month. It seemed such a short time and a lifetime all rolled into one. But it's better than I could ever have thought, because I was going to see her. And hopefully put this right, but not in a letter. I would have to apologize in person.

"So who's this chick? This Elena?" He asked, because he was a nosy bastard but this time I didn't mind in the least.

I lifted the letter back to my line of vision so I could begin to read all over again.

"She's my best friend." A smile crept across my face.

* * *

><p><strong>So you are probably wondering, what is so dark about that? please don't doubt me. It will be coming but not yet; since this is a AHAU Fanfic I have a picture to paint, so please bear with me.**

**I have a habit of writing long chapters which are around the 15k point, its how I write, most of my readers in the past have complimented my chapter lengths but I know not everyone is the same so just to warn you, the length will all be around the 15k mark.**

**I hope you enjoy the fic so far, I know it doesn't give all too much away but as I said, I will get there. **

**If you are interested in reading something while waiting for the next chapter I have another story Unbroken Promise's (Also TVD and Delena :D) that is complete so please check it out. Yes I am shamefully plugging my own stories, what can I say? I love that people read it and love it more when people give me feedback lol.**

**Please leave me a review whatever your critique, it is all appreciated =)**

**I'll be off watching Damon kiss Elena on the porch repeatedly, like I have been doing since Thursday.**

****Adios Amigos,  
><strong>**

**Danielle xx**

**REVIEW!**

**||  
><strong>**||  
><strong>**||  
><strong>**\||/  
>\ **


	2. PART TWO

**Hi, me again. Just want to say a huge thanks to everyone who reviews, truly means a great deal.**

**At this point I know people might be thinking whats so different about this story? A guy and a girl, best friends, fall in love yada yada. This is only the beginning and I can promise while it is apart of the story its not going to be the main focus point. **

**So here's part two and I'll see you at the bottom, hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary;<strong>

**AWOL - Absent without leave.**

**Turning Blue Ceremony - Ceremony for Infantry graduates.**

**E-4 - US Army Rank of Specialist.**

* * *

><p><strong>PART TWO<strong>

**December 2002**

There had been heavy snow fall throughout Virginia and North Carolina as well as Georgia which made it a little difficult to get home, but I managed but not until later at night on Christmas Eve. So my plans went completely out of the window. I should have known that my plans wouldn't have gone to schedule but I would only have to wait a few hours, I would gate crash her Christmas day. I didn't think me turning up gone ten o'clock at night on Christmas Eve when I knew she probably have family around, would be all together welcomed so I'd waited this long, I could wait a little while longer. Plus there was no chance my mom was letting me out of her sight.

I have to say it was good to see everyone. My grandparents were in town, and staying with us. My mom's parents thankfully. My dads were long gone. It was strange to say the least. Good of course to have my family around me but the fussing felt a little suffocating at times. Even thought it had only been four months since I joined the army, I felt older. And for the first time in my life I had something in common with my father. Of course I was hoping for a break but the military was all he wanted to talk about. I humoured him. It was Christmas after all.

Nick wasn't close with his family, well he didn't really have any; the reason he joined the Army. Well he had a sister, Rebekah, but they weren't on speaking terms at the moment, apparently. It could have turned out to be the last Christmas we got off, so I invited him to tag along too. He was all for it and of course my parents loved the idea. Plus well it gave my dad someone else's ear to talk off, and meant less for me.

As soon as he's seen the house he'd declared I was a rich kid, and insisted on calling me Richie Rich. I took everything that came out of Nick's mouth, with a pinch of salt. For the first time in months I'd been able to gain some privacy and alone time. That was also strange and sometimes it was too quiet but being in my own bed made me forget about all that. I don't think I'd ever slept so well, and the following morning it took a lot for me to drag myself out of it.

Christmas morning was like it usually was - full of festivities. Thing I was glad about the most was that I was able to catch up with Stefan. Things had been a little awkward before I left but it seemed like all that was forgotten, to which I was pleased about. Nick had gotten his feet quickly under the table and made himself at home; I think he was a part of the furniture now.

It was tradition in our house for the men to cook dinner, since all Salvatore men were destined to be great cooks. I managed to excuse myself, there was somewhere I wanted to slip off to and someone I wanted to see.

It was a rarity for me to get nervous but as my car trudged through the thick crust of snow, taking the few blocks across town to what used to be my second home. I ran over everything as to what I was going to say; forming a mini check list in my head. First and foremost 'I'm Sorry'.

Pulling up outside the house I drummed my fingers against the steering wheel finding my balls because they were playing hide and seek with me at the moment.

I looked up at the house and it looked exactly the same. Well it had been four months Salvatore, what do you expect? Of course it was covered in snow but seemed dark. I couldn't see any lights one or sign of life.

After finally finding my balls, I made quick work of getting out the car and approaching the house before they disappeared again.

There was this niggling feeling in my stomach. The garage doors were shut, and from what I could tell, no lights on inside the house. Through the window I couldn't see any decorations. They usually had there tree in front of the living room bay window.

I stood on the wooden porch and even thought I knew they weren't in; I refused to allow the disappointment to settle. I had to make sure, so I lifted my free hand, hesitated for a second or two and finally knocked on the door.

The air was cold, sharp and without my usual civilian haircut, my ears didn't have anything to keep them warm, but cold ears were the last thing on my mind. I stepped back on the porch and looked back into the window looking for any sign of moment but there wasn't any. I couldn't hold back the feeling of disappointment any longer. Of course I'd been apprehensive about seeing her but I wanted to freaking see her, I'd been waiting since I received the letter. And now... she wasn't in. Something tells me I'm shit out of luck sometimes.

I wandered around the veranda as if convinced she was going to jump out from behind a plant pot or something equally as ridiculous. You'll be surprised to hear that she didn't and I just wandered around looking like a lost sheep. I was just trying to determine how long they'd been gone or how long they would be gone. Of course it was pretty hard to determine, and I think going through their trash would be a tad bit extreme. But I looked through the windows and as expected everything looked as if it hadn't been touched and was dark with no sign of movement.

"Who's out there?" A voice called out from behind me.

I spun on my heels to see who it was but there was nobody there. For a second or two I contemplated whether I was hearing things.

"I know someone's there. I'm calling the police." Came the voice again and it held a familiar ring, and muffled sound of crunching snow. This time I was about to focus on where the voice was coming from and it was coming from the other side of the hedge bottom.

"Mrs Garcia?" I called, moving a little to try and see, over the hedge to next door.

"I am warning you, I'm calling the police."

Yeah it was definitely her. My eyes widened a bit. Last thing I felt like was being arrested today.

"No, no... Mrs Garcia... It's just me, Damon." I called back in all a rush, moving around the porch to where there was a break in the frost bitten shrubbery.

"Damon?"

I finally caught sight of her and she was dressed in her slippers and nightgown, a set of rollers in her hair and a phone in one hand while a golf club occupied the other. It took all I had not to laugh. The women had to be approaching ninety and here she was ready to take on an intruder.

"Yeah. Damon Salvatore; Lilly and Giuseppe's son" I stepped further into view for her to be able to see and stop from calling the cops.

"I know who you are, Damon. I might be getting on in life but I've not lost my marbles yet." She looked over the stem of her glasses at me, hint of humour in her face and I suppose, I'd been told.

"No of course not" I humoured her.

"What you doing here, dear?"

I glanced behind me to the house and then just waved my hand. "Umm... I actually came by to see Elena, but obviously they aren't in"

"No, they went away for Christmas." She stated the obvious. She didn't miss a trick, she's one of the types that sat by her window just waiting for something entertaining or to spark her interest to happen. So she could either write it down in her life memoirs, to gossip with the women across the street or in town, or of course to come here and plan on walloping me around the head with a golf club. What a ninety year old woman was doing with a golf club could also be a question on my mind but the thing was I was too busy thinking of Elena. I know... surprising isn't it?

They'd gone away for Christmas, they'd done that a couple of times over the years and each time headed to Shenandoah National Park to their Lake house retreat. I figured maybe they had gone down and suddenly in my head I was tallying up the numbers. When I say numbers, I mean when I had to be back for dinner and how long it would take to get up to Shenandoah, how long to get back and how much time I would get to have with her. Maybe I was being a little extreme in some eyes but when you've done nothing but wait for this moment, done nothing but think about it every second of the day, they always say if you want something you go to the ends of the earth, right? Well I wanted to see her.

"Do you know how long they've gone for?" I asked because if they had just gone for a couple of days and would be back tonight, for instance, then I could probably wait. Plus I knew Mrs Garcia would know; she usually knew everything.

"You seem rather anxious to see her, young man. Elena is a popular young lady, especially with you Salvatore boys. Your brother is visiting a lot, but I haven't seen you for a while" She commented, and well I think since I was trying to get information out of her, she saw the chance to get the gossip from me. I was pleased to hear Stefan had been around, meant things were back to normal between he and Elena and he stuck to what I'd asked of him before I left.

"Oh well you know, all been friends since we were in diapers. But I've been away for a while, so wanna catch up. Do you know how long they'll be gone for?" I repeated my previous question, this time having to try and be polite with asking. You'd think with being in the army I'd have the patience of Job but no, not when it came to things like this.

"Oh yes, I heard something mentioned about you going in the Army. There was no coming home for Christmas in my day. No, we had a war to be fighting in. My husband and I were in the Navy. I was a nurse you know, during the Second World War. I've seen things you boys nowadays would give nightmares for life over, you believe me!"

_Ninety years old, Damon. Ninety years old. Can't snap at or punch a ninety year old woman_. I chanted to myself over and over, in my tired mind, as I rocked back on my heels. I already knew all this information, I think everyone did. She wasn't one for keeping her pride in herself, exactly that, to herself. Of course it may be interesting and all but I wasn't here to talk war and the army, nor the Navy. I wanted to see my girl.

"Yeah, we don't know how lucky we have it." I pretended to mused. "Well... I better be off, Christmas and all. Have a good one, Mrs Garcia." I pulled my hands from my pocket with my key ring encircling my index finger.

"Oh. You too, Dear." She smiled, and we both turned to part ways. I had to glance back just to make sure she didn't fall ass over tit in the snow, but I'm sure the women was some sort of ninja.

I'd made it half way down the path; I'd decided I would just drive up to Shenandoah. Make a call to Stefan to see if he knew anything before hand, if Elena and him were back to being best friends then I'd sure he'd know.

"Oh wait… Damon. I forgot to answer your question" Hollered the elderly women from across her lawn.

Apparently calling Stefan wouldn't be necessary. "My question? Oh yes of course how could I forget" I painted a smile on my face, after turning back in her direction. Of course I was sarcastic and lying but she didn't pick up on that.

"Well, I don't know for certain when they will be back. But I know the taxi picked them up on Monday at six in the morning and they had a great amount of luggage with them." Finally something to go on. Whether it helped me or not, I wasn't sure. But if they had a lot of luggage with them they'd probably be gone for more than a few days.

"Oh Thanks, Mrs Garcia." I was appreciative, even if it took a while to acquire.

Something then dawned on me. She said they had been picked up by a taxi. Why would they take a taxi? They drove to Shenandoah. Unless...

"Mrs Garcia... do you know where they went?" I stopped her in her tracks, peering back over her shoulder at me.

"Oh, Miranda mentioned something about them doing something different this year because its Elena's last Christmas here before she does off to college. She mentioned something about Skiing. Why anyone would want to spend their Christmas Skiing is beyond me, but each to their own, I suppose."

They'd gone skiing? Skiing? Well that's just perfect isn't it? Oh yes I did find myself annoyed. Annoyed because I had no idea where they had gone skiing, for all I knew they could be anywhere in the world. My mood plummeted in a swift downhill slope. Maybe like one of the slopes Elena found herself skiing down right now? Oh the irony.

I found out on returning home, that yes they had gone skiing, in the Swiss Alps. Apparently everyone knew and just forgot to mention it. Apparently they had gone for two weeks, which meant unless I went AWOL and wanted to get myself arrested, I wouldn't get to see her before I had to return to Georgia. Yes it put a slight dampener on my Christmas spirit.

Nick gave my ass a kick into shape, insisted he wasn't allowing me to 'mope' about after some girl. I'd like to set the record straight, I wasn't moping. Damon Salvatore doesn't mope, not over anyone. I was just disappointed. My mom was absolutely thrilled through, that I'd gone to see Elena; whether she was there or not it was a step in the right direction, according to her.

However disgruntled I might be over Elena being out of town I wasn't going to let it ruin my Christmas and my time off. After taking part in the family activities for the day I was free to do as I please come the evening. This was music to Nick ears because as much as he loved having my mom running around after him and fussing, having his stomach filled, he also liked to party.

Mystic Falls was all for your events so with it being Christmas they wasn't going to miss out on a chance to get everyone together. In the centre of town they were having a Christmas Ball. Yep you heard me right; women were dressed in skimpy little dresses in the ice cold snow. Their new year's eve would be spent with the flu. I had no intentions of joining in with the festivities, instead Nick and I ended up in the Grill, with the other folks who had more than two brain cells. Nick was there making the rounds; playing hot water bottle to the ladies.

We were both still underage but we had our charm, Nick was all over the barmaid like a rash, and vice versa. It felt good to unwind, have a laugh and of course have freedom. Wasn't how I imagined I'd be spending my evening but well I wasn't about to be a party-pooper. I certainly let my hair down alright; cozied up with Jack Daniels and Brea Bennet, a girl who was in the same grade as I in school and who was home from college for Christmas. New Year's Eve was spent the same; time between went far too quick. Spent time with family, ran into old friends, and got myself a new tattoo. By the time New Year's day came around part of me was looking forward to getting back but at the same time I wished I had a few more days.

On the second it came time to head back. The snow had stopped and was melting away, clearing the roads. Part of me was thankful for not seeing Elena, I think it might make going back that little bit more difficult. But I couldn't just go without anything. Maybe she would write me again. I really hoped so, it would definitely give me something to look forward to, and maybe it wasn't face to face communication but it was definitely better than nothing.

I knew she wasn't due back for another couple of days but I headed over to her place anyways. This time I thankfully avoided a run in with the nosy neighbour or her golf club. I did however break the law. I may have slipped into Elena's open window. Yes I had done it a few times before and showed how easy it is. You would think she would make sure the thing was shut and locked now wouldn't you?

The room was cold, lacking its usual warmth but it still made me smile being in there. It was the closest I was going to get to being near her. Everything was the same, it had been since she hit her teenage years, and she was such a hoarder. She kept anything that held even the tiniest amount of sentiment. Especially photo's, she had loads and of course I was pleased to see I was in most of them. Not so pleased to see a Prom picture of her and Matt of cause. I may have hid it out of sight under the other photos on her pin board. What? Hey, I might be getting past my feelings and just want my friend back, nothing more but I still don't want to see it.

I couldn't stop from helping myself to one of the photo reels. It had been the summer of 01 and we'd gone to Virginia Beach for the weekend, ended up at the amusement park and messed around in a photo booth. There were the whole two fingers behind the head, pulling of funny faces. One of us face to face, was giving each other the evil eye. The funniest and she wasn't even in it, well barely. She's dropped her purse and the content had gone everywhere so she'd lent down to pick it all up and the camera could just pick up the top of her head, while I had my head tilted back, lips parted and just a pure look of ecstasy on my face. She's slapped me for that one when the photos had been printed out, called me perverted and sick. We had a good laugh. She couldn't be angry with me for long. Well not at that time anyway.

The last was my favourite; a simple photo of her kissing me on the cheek. Might be simple but at the time I was fucking as happy as Larry, she looked to be too. I wanted it back and I would have it back. I 'borrowed' the photos. I'm sure she wouldn't miss them with the collection she had.

I'd missed her birthday and Christmas too. I hadn't gotten her anything, we didn't buy gifts, and if we were going to get each other anything we made them. Oh just for the record I know this all sound magical, cliché and possibly cute, so you girls are like 'aw'. In my eyes they aren't cute, I don't do cute. Elena didn't always find them cute because the gifts half the time took me a few seconds to make and you could tell. Believe me, even though I don't record the times here, fifty per cent of the times; we want to bang each other's heads against the wall. Not perfect, nothing in life is perfect - perfect sounds boring. But anyway, I made her something.

This time I'd gone to a little more effort since it was for her birthday and for Christmas. Yes I went to great lengths, went all the way to the stationary store for coloured paper and nearly put my fist through the wall when I couldn't get it right. I'd made her a pink origami rose, no big deal or anything. Things you learn when you have too much time on your hands.

There was also a card, I skipped out on making it and actually bought it. I'd tested my artist skills enough. It was a simple card and I'd been unsure of what to write in it. It was still sitting in my pocket empty.

I pulled it out and with it came the rose and the letter she had sent me. Even thought it had only been in my possession for just over a month, it had its fair share of wear and tear. Yes I'd read it rather a lot. Knew it word for word even, well I didn't have much to keep me company. But I had to give it another read over. There had always been a part of the letter that got me the most; the doubt. Her doubt over what she meant to me and the thought that I hated her was ludicrous. I knew I needed to apologize but I wouldn't do it in a letter, it wasn't acceptable enough in my eyes. I would see her sometime and make it up to her then, whenever it may be.

Suddenly words formulated in my mind and I hunted down a pen in her room.

Once I'd obtained a Bic ballpoint, I slumped back down onto the bed and began scribbling my message;

_You are everything to me, you always have been, and you always will be._

_I'll be seeing you,  
>Your Best Friend, The Jackass.<em>

_PS. Lock your window!_

I kept it short and sweet. Always was a great believer in less being more. I didn't care if what I had said was too much even, it was the truth. I'm not going to lie to her; she wanted to know what she meant to me so she got it.

I pushed the card into the envelope, licked and stuck the flap. I addressed it to her, not missing my chance to be me. Scrolling: _'Her Royal Stubbornness', _across the back. If she was going to give me a nickname I felt it only right I was allowed to reciprocate.

Standing to my feet I took the items in hand and walked around to her bedside table. Yet another photo sat there in full view, this one was framed and yet again I was in it. It was from when we were kids. This one must have been special to her. I say that she should never doubt what she meant to me, but now I knew I shouldn't have doubted what I meant to her either.

Leaving the rose and card propped up in front of the photo I took one last glance around the room before making my swift exit.

I may have been returning to the Army, I may have had a hectic schedule before me, and I may not have gotten the opportunity to see her; but there was a weight lifted from my shoulders and a hint of contentment replacing it.

* * *

><p><strong>Mid-January 2003 - Ft. Benning, GA<strong>

I'd finally completed OSUT and while I have to be honest and say it has been a bit gruelling at times it was nothing compared to what I had ahead of me. I was definitely ready.

I hadn't officially graduated, that wasn't till tomorrow, but today was family day. I would be allowed off base for the day, which of course I was looking forward too. It had only been a couple of weeks since Christmas but it was always nice to see the outside world; even if just a glimpse. I didn't know what my family had planned. I knew my Mom and Dad would be here, Stefan I wasn't sure about since it was Thursday and obviously a school day. I would understand if he wasn't but of course it would still be nice to see him.

They would already be here now, gathered with the rest of the families and friends observing us as we took part in our marches, divided into our own Platoons. Nick was at my side as per-usual, singing at the top of his lungs, as were we all. But of course Nick had to be the loudest.

It was impossible to try and pick your family out of the crowd and probably the same for them since we were all dressed in uniform and had buzz cuts.

The ceremony didn't last long and we were allowed to join our awaiting families.

"Hope your mom is wearing that sexy little black number she wore on New Year's Eve. I've had dreams about that dress." He snickered at my side as we waited for my family coming forward. My eyes widened in horror, not exactly the thing you want to hear now is it?

I walloped his shoulder with my own. "What the hell?" I glanced around, and hissed through my teeth. "Don't say stuff like that. Don't... even think it. Jeez, you have serious issues" Shaking my head from side to side, I had to laugh out of disgust and ridicule.

"No... You do if you don't see how hot she is."

"I'm going to ignore you just said that for the sake of being arrested"

Thankfully I spotted my father approaching, with my mom at his side. I felt myself shiver a tad, but managed to shrug it away when a pleased smile formed on my face as I saw my brother hidden behind my mom, I'm sure he looked as if he was talking to someone; probably my dad.

"Nope, no dress." I was aware of Nick mumbling in apparent disappointment. I, on the other hand can convey a sense of relief. I didn't want to have to listen to that crap all day.

I had been seconds away from kneecapping him, but my attention was turned by the sound of excited screams. My head snapped around, as did everyone else's, it seemed. Out from behind my family came running a leggy blonde, little cut off jean shorts and a tank top. I think someone forgot to tell her it was the middle of winter. But it wasn't really what was on my mind I was too drawn to her squeals and the fact she was running... right for me.

I halted where I stood, trying to work out why she was so hell bent on getting to me as fast as possible, and also... who the hell was...

Even my thoughts didn't complete themselves as the event before my eye, culminated. The mystery blonde, all five foot, eleven of her flung herself right... past me. I gained whiplash with how fast my head swivelled around, following the girl as she ran right towards a fellow soldier, gave an almighty squeal and threw herself through the air and at him. Legs around his waist, arm encircling his neck, and no doubt tongue lodged in his oesophagus. Someone forgot to give her the MO about keeping the public display of affection to a minimal. Out the corner of my eye I could already see one of the Drill Sergeants making their way over and a couple of the guys hooting and wolf whistling.

"See... I need a girlfriend. Why can't I get a girl like that?" Nick complained beside me.

I looked him up and down and snorted. "Because you look like that!"

"Fucker" He backbit and gave me a dead arm. Truth always hurts. "No really. I wanna a girl, man. A real girl." He whined.

I didn't bother to hold back my humour or my tongue. "Well you ain't going to find a 'real girl' by using her as an example. She has black roots and with running that fast; if her tits were real they would be all over the place. She has tan lines too. Nope, if that's your ideal women, she definitely isn't a real girl." I clapped him on the back, amused.

"Damon Wilfred Salvatore! I brought you up to have more respect than that!"

It's amazing isn't it? Apparently nothing is faster than the speed of light. I disagree. The pace my mood went from high and amused, to shocked, humiliated and quite frankly a little annoy on hearing my mother's voice, could beat it by a mile. Nick was in hysterics, and I was aware of a few other sounds of hilarity, gracing my ears.

As you probably already figured out, I not only hate my middle name, I despise it with a raw passion. I mean my grandfather might be a great man and all and he might like his name. It was probably a popular and good name back in the day, but not now, and not a good name for me. I didn't like to be reminded never mind for the whole of my platoon and Sand Hill to hear, nor them hearing my mother reprimand me.

A cringe jolted its way up my spine as I stood with my back to them. Mother or not I was a little angry and I planned on giving her a diluted reprimand of her own. Well maybe just a certain look. I didn't want to be causing any more of a scene.

An acerbic glare appeared in my eyes as I pivoting a hundred and eighty degree's, expecting to come face to face with my mother. "That's it; I'm changing my na..."

My mother was probably about five foot four or five-ish, due to hit forty later in the year (She'd kill me for that), and I inherited her dark hair, just not the length. She also had hazel eyes. But the female stood before me and held all of my attention didn't have hazel eyes, they were much darker in colour, a profounder depth to them. Her hair was still dark but one or two shades of a fairer brown. As for her features, well they were definitely suppler, younger and to me a hell of a lot easier on the eyes, they were quite remarkable and of course extremely familiar. Familiar indeed, but no reduction in the amount of shock it was to see her.

Any glimmer of any sort of scowl or bitterness in my eyes evaporated into nothing, after all the girl before me had done nothing to deserve it and even if she had it would be impossible for me to have a harsh bone in my body. Talking of my body, it seemed rather frozen and my jaw hung a little closer to the ground than usual.

"Aw, I like your name" Her celestial voice graced my ears, her playful pout amusing my eyes.

Once I'd managed to regain some functioning of my brain that allowed a cheek throbbing smile to creep upon and take over my face. Surely I had to be seeing things, right?

Wrong. "What… How…" I started but couldn't finish.

A smile of her own took over her face, a hint of amusement passing her lips. "Well well well, I do believe I made you speechless Mr Salvatore. Or should I call you Private Salvatore?" She tilted her head aside and bit her bottom lip as if fighting with the grin that threatened to take over her face. I really wished she wouldn't fight it.

"From what I hear nowadays I've been nicknames 'The Jackass'" I couldn't help smirking but she already knew that my dig was one to be received in good humour.

She was shaking her head. "No, you're wrong. It's just 'Jackass'. 'The Jackass' would imply you were the only one." Now instead of restraining her grin, she was restraining her humour.

"Are you suggesting I'm not one of a kind, Miss Gilbert?"

"Most certainly, Mr Jack Ass. I wouldn't want that head of yours getting any bigger and exploding on us all now do we?" She had the most adorable look upon her face, cheeky, wonderful, and best of all playful. One of her traits I'd missed the most and never though would get to witness. It would seem a certain Miss Gilbert was happy to see me. I think it was pretty obvious I was pleased to see her since I'd completely forgotten about the three family members and Nick who were just onlookers at that moment in time.

There was laughter going on around us but like me we just seemed to be enthralled in each other's absurdity. "So you going to stand there all day Gilbert; taking the piss out of me or think maybe I could get one of those hugs of yours?" I asked.

I wasn't all that big on hugging but I could make exceptions, rather a few when it came to her, especially with moments like this.

"I think I could take a hiatus or two from taking the mick and spare you a hug." She spoke as if she was doing me a favour and was a chore for her, the glimmer in her eyes told me otherwise.

I've done obstacle courses galore for the past few months and run what seems like marathons and yet the four feet between us seemed like Everest. I needed her closer, much, much closer. I finally got what I'd been wishing for when she met me in the middle and without trying to be corny it was undoubtedly everything I'd missed and been waiting for. Feeling her in my arms again, made everything real once more. Made me truly see what I'd been missing and almost lost. But I hadn't lost her. She was here, petite as she was, arms wrapped tightly around me.

She smelt the same; her hair of Coconut, skin of almonds and she was also wearing perfume. I didn't know the smell but whatever it was, it suited her. Part of me worried she would hear and feel the pounding of my heart beneath her head but she always had the knack for comforting any anxieties, even if she was the cause. Plus my beating heart wasn't at the forefront of my mind. I had something to say, something extremely important and I wasn't going to dilly-dally around.

Craning my neck down, tucking my head closer to her shoulder so she could be the only to hear, I parted my lips. "I'm so sorry, Elena - for everything." I whispered, and truly meant it. I couldn't put into words how sorry I was, my only hope was that she believed me, and hear the sheer sincerity in my voice. I was aware of voices around us but there was only one I was listening for.

She nodded against my chest "I know. I'm sorry too, Damon. I… I… I've missed you so much." She whispered and stuttered, it was muffled but I could hear her loud and clear, my heart too. You know maybe if it was just her and I, within the sanctuary of one room, I could have easily let my eyes sting but I could fight it.

I couldn't fight my urge to kiss her temple thought, and why would I? This was us. "And I you." My arms tightened a little more. "Never again. I promise this will never happen again." I swore to her.

"It better not." She pre-warned me and I knew she meant it, her voice was also affected by a sniffle or two and I tucked my head further down to see her face and see a since tear tumble fall from her eye. My heart contracted.

"Please don't cry. Please." I uttered and soothingly brushed the tear from her cheek.

A watery smile graced her face. "It's a happy cry." She reassured me, pulling away slightly and I had to battle with my arms not to tighten and refuse her permission to peel herself away from me, shamefully afraid if I did she would somehow vanish into thin air.

"Aw, I'm so pleased you two have sorted out your differences. Friendships are too important to go to waste, especially when you're as close as the two of you." My mother gushed, obviously pleased. Well weren't we all?

I chuckled and unfortunately for now Elena and I had to extract ourselves from each other and I finally paid a little attention to the rest of my visitors. My mom went to fuss and give me a hug. The DS was ready to get rid of us.

"How about we put a halt to the reunions and we get out of here. Before someone changes their mind and makes us stay." Anything was possible.

"Okay then. Where will it be, son?" My father asked as we approached the car with Nick in toll. Apparently while Elena and I were having our moment, my parents were seeing to him joining us for the day. I stay right at Elena's side, I would have held her hand but I think that was a step too far at this present time.

"Take me anywhere, as long as it offers a decent coffee." I chuckled, the thought of coffee made my mouth water. May have only been two weeks since returning from Christmas break but still for caffeine addicts it was a long time.

Elena let out a laugh that got my pulse racing. "So predictable." She spoke as she climbed into the SUV.

"Dude, she is _hot! _I saw the pictures, but maaaaan; no wonder you've been so broody." Nick chanted into my ear, and I twisted, nearly punching him.

"Shushhh" I glared. "Lose those thoughts right now, and keep your mouth shut" First my mom, now Elena? Oh he was pushing his luck.

He held his hands up in surrender. "You seemed awfully happy to see each other, thought you were going to make out there and then. Just saying" He smirked.

"Well don't." I gave him a false and tight smile before climbing into the car after Elena. Thankfully she was talking with Stefan so she wouldn't have heard.

We weren't allow far off of base so we had to stay close by, but there was a good range of things to do. We found a coffee shop to my parents' standards; a few of the other soldiers were crowded in with their families. We settled into a window booth, a simple black coffee, nothing frilly or fancy about it, just straight up and constantly flowing; how I like it. Excuse the pun.

There was so much I wanted to talk to Elena about but even now I didn't feel like I had the chance. Just that she was here was enough for now. I mean I was still coming to terms with the fact she was here, that she'd taken two days off school for this. Of course Stefan had done the same, but that was a little different now wasn't it? Elena played it down though, claimed it was just a way to skive a couple days of school. We had a little snigger at that.

My father once again had a million and one questions for the two of us. Apparently they were under the impression that I would be having the weekend off but I had to burst their bubble, explain as soon as graduation was finishing I would have the rest of the day to spend with them but then I would be kick starting Jump school, or Airborne if we're getting technical. My mom and Elena showed disappointment, it just opened up another million and one questions from my dad – great.

After the talk of deployment and going off to fight in a war the conversation suddenly went quiet and my mom insisted that we put an end of that conversation. Nobody seemed to disagree. The rest of morning and early afternoon was spent catching up, poking fun; it seemed to be my turn to be picked on today. I could take it, which is a relief for them of course.

My parents had made plans for the afternoon/evening. They had booked a table at a restaurant. I could have thought of a few things other that I would have liked to do in all honesty but there was always tomorrow and if I'm being truthful a slap up dinner didn't sound all that bad; chow gets rather mundane after a while. So yeah I was easy and willing to go along with whatever. My mom made sure Nick would be joining us, he lapped up the fuss she was making, it was like he was her long lost son or something, but of course from his eyes she was definitely no mother figure. I ignored him, part of me just pleased he was keeping his eye off Elena. Well for the most part he was, he was having a bit of a flirt now and again but it was all harmless and Elena just couldn't help laughing at him, even taking the piss a little - now of course that's going to spark my own humour isn't it?

Arriving at the hotel my parents, Stefan and Elena were staying the night in, the opportunity and cravings to have a real shower were too hard to resist. My parents were getting ready in their room; Elena and Stefan were sharing a room but had plans with Nick to go have a game of pool in the hotel bar before we left for dinner. This left me with the room to myself and yes I managed to tear myself away from Elena's side for just a little while. It certainly gave me time to come to terms with it all.

I must have spent a good twenty to thirty minutes in the shower, letting the sweltering water release and relax ever tense bone and muscle in my body. I had been tempted to take a bath but I think if I were to have gotten in there I wouldn't be able to leave it. My fingers were already pruned from the skint in the shower.

Unfortunately I couldn't stay in there the whole night and once I managed to drag myself out I realized I wouldn't want to stay in there for the rest of the evening when the plans for the tonight came back to me. I think any guy would be a fool to turn down an evening with his family and a particular Miss Gilbert for a shower.

Wrapping a fresh crisp towel around my waist and headed over to the sink, raising my eyebrow and the neatly organized toiletries lined perfectly in order of size. I blew out my cheeks; my brother still had obsessive compulsive disorder I see. Taking the bottle of aftershave in hand I pulled off the lid and squirted my neck, my nose scrunching up in disgust almost instantly.

"Jeez Stefan" I spoke to myself putting the bottle back down. Great now I smell like a wet dog that or a puff. Taking a hand towel in… hand I rubbed my neck hoping to remove the scent. No such luck, I'd just have to get used to it. Have to remember decent aftershave on his next Christmas list.

Thankfully his deodorant smelt much better and managed to mask the smell; either way I left the bathroom feeling much better and it would seemed my luck was looking up. Would have though Elena would have surprised me enough for one day but nope, there she was standing in the middle of the room waiting for me in a state of undress. Okay so that was just wishful thinking. She wasn't waiting for me, but she was in a state of undress. She had her back to me shuffling from side to side, tugging her dress up. I have to express what a remarkable sight it was - Definitely not good for a fella who doesn't get a lot of female attention lately.

"Well well… it must be my birthday." a cheeky smirk creeping upon my face, while Elena on the other hand nearly leapt out of her skin, squealing.

"Damon!" She shrieked, rapidly working at her dress to get her covered up.

"Oh don't rush on my account" It would seem one Damon Salvatore was feeling quite forward and open today. "Not like it's something I haven't seen before." I shrugged innocently.

"Yeah, when we were five and six maybe. A few things have changed." She had still yet to turn or look behind her in my direction too busy taking care of covering herself up, not that there was anything to see, she was wearing underwear.

"I can tell" I walked over and sat myself down on the end of one of the two double beds in the room. I half expected to have something thrown at me but I think she had her hands full. "Seriously? You're going to behave like this is my fault." I laughed "You knew I was in the shower and come out at any moment. Almost like you wanted to be caught" So maybe I was pushing my look just a tad, in more ways than one, that's why I averted my eyes; there is only so much I can take, I'm only wearing a towel after all. We've only just come to sort our relationship out; I don't want to freak her out.

"Always so full of yourself. But no Damon I was trying to rush to avoid this." I could almost hear the sound of her eyes rolling into the back of her head. It got my attention and I couldn't help laughing as I looked up to see her getting frustrated with the zip on the back of her dress, turning in circles and grunting like something possessed.

"Well it looks like it's a good thing I am here." I rose to my feet and made my way over to where she was struggling.

"I can do…" Grunt. "...it." She insisted and yet she still hadn't managed.

I swatted her hand away. "Stubborn mare" I smirked over her shoulder so she could see from the reflection in the mirror before her.

"You know you aren't supposed to insult a friend, especially when you're trying to get back in their good books." I saw her blob her tongue out in the mirror before I looked down to take the zip between my fingers.

"What can I say, never been one to suck up. Plus from where I stand there is only one of us trying to impress." The second part of my comment, a little lower in tone as I found myself distracted by her zip. Okay that's a bit of a lie; I may or may not have been enthralled by the flawlessness of her back, and going over in my mind why I found myself covering it rather than just tearing the thing from her. I mean we had a room to ourselves, a choice in two unoccupied beds, could easily get out of dinner and I was just standing here in a towel. Any other girl there would be no problem, this right here, the proximity and the situation would probably be formed on the fact and bases we would jump into bed but no, here she was the girl I really wanted and it was like it would be sin, illegal to even think it. Well lock me up because I can't help thinking it, but thankfully I had more restraint over my actions.

_Wait had she said something?_

"Huh?" I tore my eyes away back to the mirror, realizing I'd completed the task of fastening her zip and yet my hands still lingered. I quickly dropped them to my side like a good little soldier I was.

"I said I have no idea what you mean by 'only one of us trying to impress'"

"Oh that." Ever have those moments when you want to kick yourself? Yeah join the club. "Well you know it's only dinner and here you are all dressed up and looking…" I didn't stop because I was searching for the right word to describe, surprisingly. I stopped because I noticed something in her hair. A rose; pink in shade, just above her ear keeping it out of her face.

"What?" She turned around to face me and I missed the hitch in her voice too preoccupied with the rose. It wasn't your usual flower, it was made of paper and it was the one I made her and left at her house after New Year's. Not only had she kept it but she had found a way to turn it into an accessory it would seem.

My hand reached out, a smile twitching at my face, she pulled away though. "No don't, took me ages to get it in and secure." She made sure it was still fixed against her head properly.

"It looks nice." Nice? Yeah I'm not always one with words. "Good idea, I didn't expect you to keep it. Actually that's a lie I knew you would, you're a hoarder."

That earned me a slap, right to the chest and since it was bare it tingled. The look on her face told me she hadn't meant to do that even with her eyes fixed on her hand and is that a hint of pink on her cheeks?

Okay so my chest was still tingling but the effect of the slap had worn off but her hand was still there.

"Maybe you should put some clothes on." She nonchalantly patted my chest then dropped it back to aside, but her eyes still on the area it had once been.

"What, you don't think this is appropriate for dinner?" I waved my hands up and down, motioning to my bare torso and the little towel.

"I think there would be a few heart attacks."

My face dropped, and a forged trace of animosity in my eyes. "I hope that's a good thing Gilbert, I didn't just buy this physique online, I had to work long and…" And she wasn't paying any attention to what I was saying, charming.

"What's this?" She cut me off and took hold of my arm drawing it up from my side to inspecting it. My line of vision followed hers and saw what held her attention. I think she was already aware on both counts what it was.

"A tattoo" I stated the obvious and watched her bob head up and down.

Her head snapped up after a few moments of silence. "Why would you do this?" Wait what? Was she annoyed with me?

"What?" I had to laugh, maybe a hint of nerves as I had to face the explanation. She just gave me a knowing look and a stare as if to say 'tell me now, Damon Salvatore'

"Jeez Elena it's just a tattoo okay. I just felt a little bare without the bracelet, so I…"

"Had it tattooed to your wrist instead. Are you nuts?" her voice high in pitch. Why she was reacting like this was a misery. "You do realize it's for life." Cue rolling of my eyes.

"Yes Elena, I'm well aware."

"So you just permanently mark yourself? What if we fall out again huh? And…and next time we don't make up and the bracelet means nothing to you, and then you're scarred with it." She ranted.

I narrowed my eyes. "Take that back!" I warned her, I was not having her say shit like that to me, not after everything we'd had to face this past few months.

"I don't want it to happen, I'm not saying it will but you never know and you shouldn't go doing things like that" She tried to explain, make me see reason, but it wasn't working and frankly it was a little too late.

"No Elena, it's you who shouldn't be saying things like that. This…" I held out my arm and jutted my wrist to bring her attention to it. "This is permanent in my life now, just like you are." I told her firmly so she got the picture. "Shit that sounds cheesy but I don't give a shit" I took her head between my hands to make sure I had her undivided attention. "You are my best friend Elena Gilbert, and I made you a promise nothing like what happened last year would happen again. I intend to keep my promise. You're stuck with me." I told her and she let out a little giggle and I might have done the same, but a much more masculine version of a giggle. "Better get used to it." I winked and dropped my hands.

I felt it was time I got dressed before I got too carried away. If I hadn't have turned away or gone to start dressing myself I would have seem a glorious smile break across her face, it's just my luck to miss it.

From there I dressed in the bathroom, I think we'd seen each other with lack of clothing for one day. Wait, did I seriously just think that? Yeah let me rephrase, I had been tempted enough and I didn't want to push my luck with her. I had to redress in my uniform, we weren't allowed out of it, just regulation. So once dressed and ready, Nick and Stefan returned from their game, Stefan's competitive streak had kicked in, as had Nick's, they were arguing Stefan accusing him of cheating, Nick defending himself. It was brought to a stop when my mom nearly banged their heads together.

Dinner was nice, really nice actually; I made sure I had three courses, biggest on offer. I would have paid for it the next day if this had been some mediocre restaurant because in them places they know how to feed you, the posh places or at least this place each course was barely a mouthful. The evening had its highs and its lows. Everyone at the table was at ease, well Stefan and Nick weren't exactly getting along but that could be dismissed and ignored.

Elena was seated at my side throughout the night and I may have taken advantage of the situation when hidden under the table I slipped my hand into hers. It was a friendly gesture, a gesture that could have been taken multiple ways by anyone who saw but quite frankly did it matter what others thought? No it didn't it just mattered that she didn't pull away and we spent a lot of the evening with our hands glued together, fingers laced between one another's. We hadn't held hands since we were kids, I don't know why, holding hands could be underrated. Well least I underrated it, but I learned in that moment not to do.

Unfortunately Nick and I had to be back on base for 8:30pm so we had to call it a night. It wasn't so hard to say goodbye, would see them all again tomorrow at the turning blue ceremony and again have more time with them all.

We all said our goodnights; we insisted they stay and enjoyed the rest of their night while my dad insisted on driving us back.

I fell to sleep that night with a grin on my face and excitement in my bones for the following day.

The graduation ceremony or more formally known at turning blue was rather special to me. I wasn't just some newbie anymore, of course I had nowhere near finished with my training but I still found a pride in myself for accomplishing coming this far. As I'd said my dad and I hadn't always seen eye to eye and had much in common, never had he told me he loved me or that he was proud of me and I'd never expected it. He didn't say it this day but I just got a vibe, plus it meant a lot that he was the first to attach my blue cord, that turns out was his from when he was in the forces. Yeah that was the closest I was ever going to get of him telling me he was proud of me and really it was enough. Stefan would always be the golden child in his eyes, I didn't mind. I know a lot of guys would say that but most people would just think I'm saying it for my prides sake but honestly I truly meant it. My brother was the brains of the family, going to become the next president, plus even though he might have his issues I had been a pain in the ass for my parents over the years while Stefan hadn't brought any trouble their way. That's something a parent should be proud of a child for.

It seemed after my father, my mother wanted a go at attaching the cord too while having the photo taken. She had already blown a bunch of money on photo's that had been taken throughout my training, sometimes you just have to humour my parents; I just find myself doing it more often than most.

Then came my favourite part, yes you guessed it, Elena had a go herself. I had to stand there looking all serious while she was grunting and huffing because she didn't know how to do it, her tongue running all around her mouth as an involuntary attempt to boost her concentration. It was so hard not to laugh. I did turn into a ventriloquist though, muttering directions on how to do it. She appreciated it. She showed her appreciation by insulting me. She told me she hoped I would be able to grow my hair back a bit because she didn't really like my buzz cut. She had a good giggle at my expense. Lucky for her I was in a good mood.

The day after graduation was once again left to our own devices. The day was even more relaxed than the day before, even if my dad did drag us around the Infantry museum. Of course the place was interesting, but no disrespect it just wasn't the place to spend our afternoon. Elena was trying to look enthused, taking in the information my dad was prattling on about. My mom looked at each gun and thought they all looked the same. Stefan was cautious and looked extremely uncomfortable to be around all the weaponry and I? Well I as I said did find everything interesting but was too preoccupied with watching everyone's reactions. The tour came to an end when my mom almost broke the glass to one of the cases and put a rifle to my father's head, she told him she loved him but would not stand for this torture. We all had a little laugh at that and my disgruntled and outnumbered father gave in to her. Instead we ended up playing mini golf. I have to say as surprising as it might sound it turned out to be rather hilarious.

The afternoon came around and thankfully we were given the option of where we wanted to eat, and of course we managed to find a traditional bar and grill that gave me the opportunity to sunk my teeth into a big juicy steak and fries, oh and of course garnish, who can forget garnish? As soon as we stepped into that place we were destined to have a good time, and no alcohol was need. Well we weren't allowed but you get my point.

Even my mom and dad managed to relax and let their hair down, sort of. My mom did, my dad's idea of letting his hair down was with two fingers of whiskey diluted with ice to the point you could give it to a child and it wouldn't be illegal. I often have to wonder if my father is actually my father but as I mentioned before I knew because of the ears I was subjected to as a kid.

The night went all too quickly, while waiting for dinner had a doubles game of pool, Nick called to be on Elena's team before anyone else got the chance and since Nick had won Stefan beforehand she thought it was a good idea because apparently we were all competitive so Stefan and I teamed up, both ready to kick their asses, and that we did. I'd already taught Elena the arts of the game but Nick felt she needed some more 'guidance' with helping her take a shot, he wasn't helping her he was a horny son of a bitch and liked to be flirtatious. Well I like protecting my girl and he got to witness it first hand when he was as much as dry humping her and I just happened to be passing by and 'accidently' hit the back of his knees with my cue stick. It was only a tap but he reacted like I was Annie Wilkes from Misery and had just taken a sledge-hammer to his feet. He was such a drama queen, but he learned his lesson. But of course it arose a million and one questions apparently I was transparent and 'had it bad' for Elena, it was obvious. I hoped not, that is why I told him I had no idea what he was talking about and ignored him really because I knew the more I protested the more he would think it and prattle on.

Stefan's mood brightened when we won and really rubbed it in Nick's face. They were boy bickering like an old married couple through dinner; you had to laugh and then came Nick's idea of wooing the ladies – a duet to Queens '_Don't stop me now'. _I choose the song since Nick's suggestion was _'You're the one that I want' _from Grease. Like I said I worry about him at times. Whatever song we say we would cripple and we did, paying no attention at all to the words on the screen; going by memory and making it up at time which was interesting. But hey I'll have you know we definitely entertained the crowd. There were other soldiers there too; a couple from our platoon and you can just imagine that we were never going to let us forget the performance. It was all a good laugh though, got to live a little right? Even if it's humiliating yourself, as long as you have fun doing so.

Afterwards we did seem to draw attention to ourselves. I had to pop to the gents and when I came back I found Nick huddled close to Elena, whispering in her ear. I don't know what he said at the time but it was something and it caused Elena to go rather quiet and be on edge. I pulled Nick aside and demanded he told me what he'd said or done, thinking maybe he'd gone a step too far with this flirtation but he insisted that he hadn't and had learned his lesson. Of course he must have said something, he told me he hadn't, they were just talking and he had to be close in order to hear over the music. I had my doubts; something must have happened so I went and asked Elena. She acted all nonchalant, there was still something niggling me but I then realized the time and put her behaviour down to the fact the day was nearly over and we would have to say our goodbyes.

God I hated goodbyes. Who knew when I would get time off again? It could be six month, even more, or could be less. Less was obviously what I hoped for. The goodbye to everyone was draining and my mom got a bit emotional but I had to reassure her I'd be seeing her soon and she'd change her mind about missing me when she got home to peace. That wasn't true of course but whatever makes things easier. Half of me wished I had the weekend off like some of the other troops but the other half was pleased because I knew if I were to have a whole weekend free and to spend with them it would just make things all the more difficult.

I don't think it's any secret that saying goodbye to Elena was the hardest. The last couple of days had gone by in a flash and I would have really liked some alone time with her, just to catch up. We hadn't really had the opportunity to speak properly, the name Matt had cropped up in my mind quite a few times over the course of the two days but I didn't mention him, I don't think even then I had the stomach to handle hearing they were loved up. I didn't even ask Stefan, I'm sure if there was something I needed to know someone would have mentioned it. And I wasn't going to ask her when saying goodbye now was I? Ruin it by bringing him up - no way!

I made her promise she would write to me, and I of course promised I would reciprocate. I knew by the following day I'd been itching for mail to come in; making things harder on myself but sod it.

She still seemed distant and distracted. I did ask her what was wrong while hugging and she told me it was nothing and offered a smile. Surely she knew I knew her better than that but she wasn't giving anything away, again probably just about the parting of ways. I did manage to get a kiss on the cheek, of course all strictly friendly I'm not about to go getting over exciting and ramble on about how utterly amazing it was and the highlight of the weekend, yada yada. It's not necessarily but it was a nice touch to the end of the day.

On returning to the barracks word had already spend about our song and dance back at the bar and obviously as was expected it was our turn to be tease. I honestly didn't care, you know why? Yeah you probably got it right.

I had my best friend back.

* * *

><p><strong>March 2006 – Stuttgart Base, Germany<strong>

"Salvatore!" A voice of authority bounced against each and every wall before ringing in my ears. I had my mouth full of food in the middle of conversation but that had to be discarded when hearing my name.

I stood from the table and looked behind me in direction the voice had bellowed from to find my captain jutting his thumb over his shoulder. That only meant one thing 'Get your ass here, now!' and the first thing that runs through your head, what have I done?

"Oh Captain calls, don't wet yourself, Sally" I've had more damn nicknames over the years. The guys at the table snickered as they ate their grub, I would have liked to have made a sharp comment back but one I had a mouth full. Two, Captain wouldn't appreciate me holding him up and three, just couldn't be a bothered.

I swung my leg around, chewing my food as I walked across the chow hall toward the awaiting Captain.

"Yes Captain?" I spoke once I'd managed to clear my mouth.

"Follow me, E-4" and of course I did as I was told following him through the corridors and towards his office at the end of the hall. Okay now I really had to wonder what I'd done wrong. I suppose I was due to find out.

"What is it Captain?" I questioned as we stepped inside the faintly lit room, just the deck lamp offering the only light.

He held the door for me and closed it behind.

"You have a telephone call" He told me and with that my heart dropped into my stomach. You only get granted phone calls if it's an emergency. Now I don't know about you but emergencies aren't anything good.

"Oh uh…" Yes I don't usually find it hard to speak but my head was swimming in dreaded possibilities.

He wasn't giving much away; eye contact was non-existent and well I haven't been in that situation before but I think it's obvious that it's not a good sign. He picked up and held out the phone to me.

I found myself walking around the desk almost robotically and hesitating after taking it from him and placing it to my ear.

"I'll give you a moment of privacy" He spoke, no, this definitely wasn't good.

There was a soft click of the door closing behind him and I had the phone to my ear but could already hear it was on hold. Everything is going to be okay Damon; you're just over thinking everything. It's probably your mom overreacting as usual. This is what I chanted over in my mind as my finger hovered over the hold button. I found the mental strength to regain motivation throughout my body and once I had that the physical strength return to allow me to press the damn button.

The sharp intake of breath was the first thing that allowed the person on the other end to realize I was here. It turns out the person on the end of the line turned out to be my mother. Hope that she was overreaction seemed to become brighter.

"Damon? Damon is that you?"

"Yeah mom, it's me. What's going on? What's wrong?" I wasn't beating around the bush, I needed to know.

"Oh sweetheart" Her voice was agonizing. My mind ran over the main theories in my head. Something had happened to my dad, maybe my grandparents, then my brother he'd been having a difficult time lately and then of course there was someone else but I couldn't bare the thoughts even entering my mind. I banished them.

"Just tell me mom" my frustration and anxiety accelerating rapidly.

"It's not good baby. Not good at all. Damon…" The pause, the stuttering and light sobs in her voice were all becoming too much. "There has been…" her sobs accelerated, panic set into every bone in my body. "Sepp, I can't… I…" her voice was suddenly becoming distance.

"Mom? Mom? Mom!" I repeated but she had gone and was replaced by another familiar voice that put one of my fears to bed.

"Damon? Son?" I would have sighed in relief but I couldn't, not yet, not until I knew everyone I cared about was okay. Not until he told me they were okay.

I cleared my throat. "Dad… just tell me." My voice was barely a whisper. "Is it Stef…?" I began but he wouldn't allow me to finish.

"No, no, you're brother is fine. But Damon there has been an accident. It's the Gilbert's. They've been in a tragic car accident."

Gilbert's? No, couldn't be, I was hearing things, convinced. Yep hearing things or this was just some screwed up dream. Not her, nothing could happen to her.

"E…" My voice hitched and I clenched my jaw slumping into the chair not giving too hoots if it was the Captains. "Elena?" I managed to say the name. "Dad… dad tell me she's okay. Was she…?" I couldn't finish, I couldn't think, my head was just screaming for me to wake up or that she was okay, that she was away at college when it happened. Right now I couldn't even contemplate something had happened to her parents, just her. I just needed to know about her.

"Yes" That one little word made my heart drop from my stomach out onto the floor I think. "Yes, she was in the car, and yes she's okay."

"Thank god" My head rolled back as the words sunk in and the relief swept over me from head to toe. I really learned the meaning of the saying 'like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders' only magnified by a thousand. But she was still in the accident and what about her parents? My head was still spinning in circles.

"Dad, tell me… what's going on? Is she hurt? How badly? How are Miranda and Grayson? Are they okay?" I rattled off my questions I needed to make sure I learned as much as I could because I have no idea how long I had.

"Uh… well doctors aren't really saying much because she isn't technically family but her Aunt told us that luckily she just suffered cuts, bruises and concussion but they've done tests and everything came back positive. But…"

"Lucky? Just cuts and bruises? You make it sound like she tripped over." I gritted my teeth, leaning forward against the desk to pinch the bridge of my nose. She shouldn't have a single cut or any sign of bruising, she shouldn't be hurting even in the slightest.

"Damon, I think…" He paused yet again. "Damon the car overturned. Elena was in the back and the emergency services were able to get her out, but… Damon?"

"What is it dad?" Now really impatient.

"Son, Miranda and Grayson… they didn't make it." Silence. "They're dead."

* * *

><p><strong>April 2006<strong>

As soon as I hung up the phone that night it was all bizarre, I couldn't wrap my head around it. I'd never know real loss. I had been deployed and was in the army but was lucky that none of the soldiers in our Platoon had lost their lives. There were my grandparents from my father's side but we weren't exactly close and I was only young. But Miranda and Grayson, they were like my family. Miranda and my mom had been best friends since school. Grayson was the guy who gave me my stitches on the back of my head when I feel off a swing when I was about four. Miranda would take Stefan and me after school sometimes if my mom was working late. They were great people you know? And I couldn't understand that they had just gone and I would never see them again. And that was me, just their daughters friend so to imagine what Elena must have been going through was impossible.

I'd tried to apply for emergency leave but it was not granted, only was it allow for a family members funeral. Elena was my family, and I needed to be there for her, she's just lost her parents and I was her best friend and I wasn't there.

Never in over three years had I kicked up a stink, never had I rose my voice to any of my superiors, or been disrespectful. I respected everyone I came into contact with in the army even if they didn't deserve it, and the army is my career and my life. Yes I was getting paid for what I was doing, getting health and dental care yada yada but I had given myself over to fight for my country. Yes it was my choice but did I not deserve some respect? They would never understand Elena was my best friend; she would _always _trump the army in my list of what's most important. She would trump everything. But they didn't care; she had to be my wife for me to be granted permission to go to her parent's funeral.

I was due for leave two weeks later, now, but it was too late. The funeral had been and gone, Elena had had to suffer and I could do nothing. I thought of writing to her and every time I tried I was just blank. How can you possibly write a later to a grieving daughter who had lost both of her parents and could have lost her own life too? You can't, well I certainly couldn't, so I didn't. But I was in Mystic Falls, and it might be late but you know what they say? Better late than never, I just still can't help wishing I would have done more. I could have gone AWOL but I wouldn't have gotten far before I was arrested and would have taken a lot longer to be able to see her.

As much as I missed my parents and wanted to see them the first place I went when arriving back in town was to Elena's; she was always going to be my priority. But turning up at her front door I was greeted by her Aunt Jenna who told me she wasn't home. She filled me in a little, told me how Elena had been coping or in this case hadn't been. Apparently she was holding it together, but she wasn't showing any emotions, she hadn't cried and hardly spoke, eaten, slept. She spent nearly all her time in the cemetery or in her room.

The cemetery was where I found myself ten minutes later. I stood outside the gates for a while; cemeteries always gave me an uncomfortable shiver down my spine, maybe because they are full of death.

It was now the beginning of April and spring was settling; there was still a light breeze in the air, clouds frosting the skies while the sun attempted to break through. Colour was returning to the place, greenery on the trees, seasonal flowers coming into bloom. I realized too late that I had come empty handed; I'd been in such a rush that it had completely escaped my mind but I would go and get some flowers the first chance I got. For now I resorted to thieving from the shrub area lining the outside of the gates, daffodils swayed gracefully in the gentle wind. I reverted back to being a child and stealing flowers from people's gardens, I only took the one but with it being on holy ground and all, people can be offended by such things, turns out it takes much more than that for me to care.

I found Elena exactly where I thought I would; before a grave cascaded in bunches after bunches of every flower you could possibly imagine, perched under an elm tree huddled up face angled down and looked as if she was writing. From a distance she looked like the young girl I used to know but of course she was now a woman; a remarkable and beautiful women, but unfortunately also heartbroken.

I don't know if she heard me approaching, or if she picked up that there was another presence beside hers, she didn't seem to react, she was just lost in her own little world as her hand moved vigorously across the page of what looked like a diary. Well part of me was relieved she was getting her emotions out somehow.

Under the shade of the tree the temperature dropped a few degrees as there was no sunlight able to break through the strong, vase trunk of the tree she leant against. Jenna had mentioned she's been out awhile and without a coat and only wearing a short sleeved top I feared she would catch a chill, plus she had not long been out of hospital herself.

From where I now stood; mere feet away, I could let my eyes examine her. Her hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, a few auburn locks falling free and into her face, but it could not hide the clear wound to her forehead about an inch and a half in length across her hairline, surround my yellow bruising. There was a healing gash down the top of her right arm, the same side as the injury to her head. While utterly relieved that she alive and breathing I never wanted to see any marking on her usually pristine skin.

I watched her hand halt for a second or two, finding myself believing she knew now she wasn't alone but she had not looked up so whether she knew it was me or not, I'm not quite sure. She soon found out though.

Exchanging the yellow flower between my hands, and duffle bag from my shoulder; I slipped off my Class A uniform jacket, and closed the remaining spacing between us. Once crouched down before I carefully placed the jacket over her shoulders and covering her arms. She stilled and allowed me, her eyes still cased down to the book before her.

"I'm not cold" Her voice I almost didn't recognize, it was so small and timid, it didn't belong to the strong women I knew her to be.

"You aren't warm either, so when you are you can take it off but not until then." I told her, letting my hand lightly rub the top of her arm that remained perfectly intact and wound free. I hoped she would lift her head to look at me but I had no such look so I drew my hand up from her arm and up to her chin where my fingers gently graze her jaw applying the least amount of force it took to raise her head from where it hung low.

I finally was able to see her eyes, they didn't hold the light or sparkle they usually did, I didn't expect them too but the twinkle hadn't completely disappeared for good, I would do whatever it took to bring it back.

"Hey you" I whispered.

"Hey you" She repeated but it was more of a mime, the vibrations in order to make the sounds to speak faltered, the fact that she was looking at me and communicating in some way was enough for now.

"Still writing in these journals I see. Want to know a secret? One you aren't going to believe?" I took no response as a sign to continue, she wasn't looking away, and that was a plus. "I've been keeping one myself this past year… I know I know, you've been pestering me for years saying that I should have one and just ignoring you, and now I have one. You know what? You were right, does help sometimes. I don't get a lot of time to write in it but when I do it helps. On deployment, it can be hauntingly quiet at times and extremely lonely even though you aren't on your own, and I write. I didn't get to write you as many letters as I would have liked but I could tell you everything in the journal. It make me feel like I had a part of you there with me, because you are the one person I can tell when I'm scared. When I'm lonely and when I'm hurting, as I said it does help but not half as much as it does to have you there in person." There was something I was getting at here, making her see she didn't just have her journal to turn to now.

"But…" She started, her voice was so small almost childlike. "But you haven't been here." She knew how to make me feel more guilt than I already did and I deserved to.

"I know, and I'm so sorry that sorry isn't enough. I tried, I got here as soon as I could, that's the only excuse I have and it's pathetic. But I'm here now, right here." Dropping the daffodil and my duffle bag to the floor I reached out and clutched both of her hands in mine.

I watched her eyes as they lowered down to our conjoined hands and then back up to meet my gaze. Her eyes were full of wonder. "I'm not… imagining this?" She questions, looking surprised.

Shaking my head, with my thumbs I drew soothing circles along her knuckles to convince her even further by touch that this wasn't her imagination. "No. I'm here now, and I can take care of you. You can let it out." Still our voices were whispers even though the only other sound around was the rustling of leafs overhead.

It was her turn to shake her head and part her plump but quivering lips. "I can't. I can't because if I start, I don't think I'll be able to stop. I have to be strong." And she was, however broken she looked she was still one of the strongest people I knew and yet she couldn't stop her eyes from watering.

"Be strong for who Elena? Me? I'm the only one here. You don't need to be strong for me; you don't have to hold back your pain and tears to convince me you're strong. I already know you are. Refusing to cry isn't going to change that." I smiled lightly.

"But… I can't let go."

This statement caused me a little bit of confusion. "Let go of what?" I asked.

"Them" She murmured and my eyes were so locked onto hers that when she flicked her stare over my shoulder and without looking I knew what she meant, or should I said who.

"You don't have to. By letting your emotions out and opening up it doesn't mean you have to let them go. Nobody is asking you to, nobody expect you to. They are your parents Elena and even though they aren't here in person they still are here" I pointed to her chest, meaning her heart. "And they will always be there and you and you only can decide when it's time to move on."

Her eyes were glimmering more and more by the second and I knew she was close; I didn't want to see her cry. Something I always hated but sometimes I imagine it's something you can't help and something you have to get out of your system.

"I… I don't get it Damon" Her voice husky with raw heart-breaking sentiment. "Why? Why has this happened? What did I do? Why… why are they gone and I'm still here?" With each question her resolve evaporated more and more, her voice cracking and then by the end a sob vibrating from her chest and pasting her lips. "I wish I could take their place"

I let go of her hands and moved instantly to her side and enveloped her quivering form in my arms tightly, her head burying itself into my chest.

"Don't you dare say that?" I told her firmly, I could not hear her say something like that, or to even have it in her head. "What happened was a tragic, terrible accident. You did nothing…" I planned to continue but she cut me off.

"Exactly… I did nothing. I could see them trapped and I could move, I could move and all I did was pass out. I'm weak, I'm not strong I'm weak and I hate it. It's my fault Damon, oh god my fault." She completely broke down, I'd seen her in many states but this was the most heartrending and an all-time low for her. How she could possibly think these things was foreign to me, I couldn't even begin to imagine how something like this affects you but I didn't want her saying and thinking these things. It wasn't right. It only got worse.

"If… If… I'd… I'd just st…stayed at college inst… instead of coming home for the weekend… they… they would still… be here"

They had been collecting her from the airport and were on their way home when the accident occurred but she couldn't blame herself. It was the bastard who'd been driving on the wrong side of the road and been coming right at them.

I clutched her snugger against my body and flourished my head furiously, but what do I say? No it would have still happened? Try and make her feel better? She would see right through that. "Elena you listen to me, I don't know why things happen; I don't know why _this _happened but it's _not _your fault. You know I have never been one to believe in the whole 'everything happens for a reason' but this happened and it's tragic and if I could give them back to you I would in a second but nothing can change it, no amount of beating yourself up. You couldn't see the future you couldn't see this would happen; you didn't want this to happen. Grieve babe, but please, _please _do not blame yourself for this or even think for one second that you should take their place.

"Do you think they would want you to think like that? Don't you think they would be so happy and relieved that you survived? I can't talk for anyone, and I can't talk to the dead but I know they would never want you thinking like that. They would want you to be okay; they loved you more than anything and they wanted you to come home just as much as you wanted to come home. Can you really say this is your entire fault because you wanted to see your family?"

"But I'm never going to see them again… and now… I don't what to do… I feel so alone Damon. I miss them _so _much." She wept.

I clenched my eyes closed fighting with my own emotions and kissed the top of her head. "You'll never be alone Elena, you will always have me." I told her and it may be a poor substitute but she always would, even if I weren't here a part of me is always with her just like a part of her is always with me.

After that the floodgates opened, and it could have been minutes, it could have been an hour or even several, I don't know but I just held her. I didn't tell her everything would be okay nor did I tell her the pain would disappeared, I wasn't in the position too, that isn't what she wanted to hear. What she wanted to hear was that her parents were coming back to her, that her mom would call her in the morning to see how she was, to spend her next Christmas with them. Neither I nor anyone else could tell her that so I kept my mouth shut and just let her cry. All I could do right then was to be her shoulder to cry on, to comfort her and most importantly make sure she knew she wasn't alone.

I had a lot of time to think and I made the decision that I had two weeks with her and I wouldn't suffocate her, I wouldn't force her to do anything unless I felt it necessary but I would not let her for one moment in the fortnight feel alone.

She trembled and cried in my arms until she had driven herself to exhaustion. I think she was already half way there to begin with. Her weeps turn to sniffles and after a while there was silence other than a stuttered judder from her. The sun was beginning to set and the half-moon above us creeping through the night clouds.

I took her home eventually, she was not asleep just in a world of her own, living inside that hectic mind of hers but I hoped with how she was relaxed she'd somehow found a piece of peace. I did not have my car and she had walked here, so she allowed me to carry her the few blocks home without protest. She just clung to me and it's not like she was heavy or anything. No, quite the opposite, she was too easy to carry and when I ran my hands down her back before in comfort I could feel her ribs. This did not please me at all, she needed some food in her and she might be able to argue with Jenna and get away with it but not with me.

On arriving back to her house Jenna got all worried when seeing me carrying Elena but I quickly reassured her Elena was okay, or as okay as she could be. I took her straight upstairs and to bed and placing her closed journal with the daffodil as a bookmark on her bedside table.

"Where are you going?" She spoke for the first time since the cemetery, a hint of panic evident in her voice.

I paused at the door looking back to her. "I'm going to get you something to eat and drink"

"I'm not hungry." She deadpanned.

"No you aren't hungry, you're starving. Save the bullshit for someone who's going to believe it." I drummed my fingers against the doorframe, she knew me better than this. She could argue, she might have me wrapped around her little finger at times and over the years gotten her own way but when it came to it; if I really put my foot down she had no choice and was never going to win the argument.

I'm sure I saw her huff, even at twenty one and officially a woman she could still have that same childish attitude at times when she didn't get her own way apparently. I was about to leave for the second time when again I was stopped when she began climbing out of bed.

I didn't fight back the urge to groan. "What are you doing?"

"Oh I'm sorry sir, I was just about to go take a bath but of course how can I forget I have to ask permission now in my own house." She spoke but even though she was rolling her eyes I sensed a bit of humour laced with the words.

I went to part my lips but it was as if she could read my mind. "Oh please, don't even suggest you'll run one for me, I'm not an invalid." I'd been told.

"Fine fine" I held up my hands in surrender. "But shout me if you need anything"

She nodded as if it was a chore, "Yes Master, three bags full master, maybe I should have one of those little bells where I ring and you come running" Well she was able to make a joke, they might only be little things but they were still positive.

"That's a good idea" I nodded. "I'll pick one up in the morning" A smirk twitching in the left hand corner of my mouth. Cue eye roll and her vacating the room, closing the bathroom door behind her.

Jenna was in the kitchen struggling to get the water barrel to slide back onto the coffe machine so I helped her out. I remember Jenna, she lived in North Carolina usually and while growing up she would visit every now and again, her and Miranda had always been close so it had obviously taken its toll on her too.

The fridge and the freezer were full of pre-cooked food that had been made my numerous members of Mystic Falls community; you could have started up your own bistro. Jenna informed me she had already taken a lot of it to the homeless shelter in the next town because there was just too much and nowhere to put it. I told her I would take the rest of it tomorrow but found a lasagne and threw that in the over to re-heat.

My comment had confused her, because obviously I was taking over I wasn't being disrespectful but I had to look after my girl. Jenna had her own grieving to contend with as well as her family back in North Carolina which she had been away from, but she still seemed to try and convince me she had everything under control. I didn't doubt that she did but now she could take the weight off her feet. I explained my decision that I would be staying at the house for the fortnight, she seemed to think I would need to check it over with Elena plus tried to explain there wasn't room. She had already taken the stare bedroom and didn't think it was right for anyone to stay in Miranda and Grayson's room. I had to agree and told her that would be why I'd be sleeping on the sofa, explaining that I'd slept in worse places. I wasn't about to give her room to argue I'd made my decision and was sticking to it. My parents would understand me not staying at home.

Once the food was heated and served I took that along with some tea and returned upstairs and it seemed we'd both times it right because she was just coming out of the bathroom, dressing gown wrapped around her, her hair scrapped aroung and hanging in damp locks over one shoulder. She did seem to look a little better, not much but I was working on it.

"Dinner is served" I walked over and sat down on her bed. "Feeling any better?"

"Marvellous" Okay I knew it was a stupid question.

"You know sarcasm only works for a certain type of person, you aren't one of them." I patted the bed calling her to me.

"Damon…" She started when she eyed the food.

"Don't even bother Elena. I'm not going to stop bugging you until you've eaten something so it will just be easier for you to eat." A smile as if to say 'don't argue with me' as I held up the fork to her.

She didn't manage to eat it all but after she realized being stubborn wasn't going to get her anywhere with me she gave in and was be able to eat half. It hadn't been a big portion but it was a success. As was telling her about the plans to stay here, I'd done it on purpose after she'd eaten and was getting settling down, her eyes drooping because she'd be lacking in energy to argue. It turns out she didn't have a problem with it at all. I think it must have been the first time she'd not argued with me on something. It was a result of over exhaustion and also maybe because she wanted me here.

She tried to fight sleep, insisting I put a movie on for us to watch - she didn't get past the opening credits before she was out like a light. I just stayed there for a while; quite frankly I could have stayed there all night but I think I was pushing my luck as it was so I gave it time to make sure she was off in wonderland and turned off the TV. I couldn't help but leave her a little kiss on the forehead and make sure she was covered and snuggled under the sheets. I had never been a nurturing person; I don't think it's about you having it in you I think it's more about how much another means to you. As I keep saying she meant everything so of course she's going to bring this side of me out, as well as several others.

When I got downstairs Jenna was just on her way up to bed, she told me where everything was in terms of sleeping material and then left me to my own devices. As I said the sofa wasn't a problem because I'd slept in worse places, of course a bed would be amazing no dispute there but the sofa would do and even thought I had a great deal on my mind I was becoming tired more by the minute. I fell asleep about an hour later with the television still playing, reeling the same few minutes of news over and over.

The next thing I knew I was woken by my subconscious telling there was another presence in the room, someone who was watching me. If they were trying to be incognito they weren't doing a good job. There was a heavy sigh and then what sounded like footsteps padding across the hardwood floor.

I opened my eyes and rolled over from my stomach to see what was going on and I found out that the presence was Elena and she seemed to be attempting to tip toe from the room. I worried slightly.

"Elena? What wrong?" I asked my voice croaking and full of sleep but it was enough for her to hear me and stop.

"I… I didn't mean to wake you" She spoke on turning around. There was only light coming from the television but it looked as if there were red rims around her eyes. I immediately sat up.

"It's okay. What's the matter?" I beckoned her over to me as she rather timidly tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and cast her eyes down. Now this wasn't the Elena I knew, Elena didn't get shy, unless there was something really wrong.

"I uh… I had a bad dream and woke up and you weren't there." She forced a smile as she distracted herself by arranging her gown around her tighter. "I thought you'd left" Her eyes caught with mine from under her luscious full lashes and I didn't like this awkwardness, it wasn't… us.

"I'm right here. Do you want to talk about your dream?" I asked, and she sighed heavily looking hesitant.

I removed the back cushions of the sofa and placed them on the floor. This allowed me to lie back down and have more space.

"What are you doing?" She frowned and quizzed.

I lifted the blanket and nodded signalling her to me. "Come on, I don't bite." I chuckled. She eyed me warily. "We used to do this all the time when we were kids, just a cuddle."

"I'm well aware but… I'll say it again. We aren't kids anymore."

"True, but unless you plan on taking advantage of me while I sleep I don't see why it would be a problem" I smirked and for a split second she actually looked amused and a sound that resembled a giggle escaped her mouth.

"Sorry to break it to you but you aren't my type" She might have announced this but whether her type or not she came and lay down on the sofa beside me and we snuggled up close both lying on our side facing one another. "Plus you aren't god's gift to women you know?"

"Ouch… wound my ego why don't you?"

"Oh Damon now we know that's impossible, but I apologize for bursting your bubble, but I'm positive you'll survive, ego intact." She was chuckling again and while I should be offended I didn't give two hoots, it was banter. My Elena was still living inside of their hiding underneath the sadness and attempting to break out.

"Yeah you're right. And of course wrong, I am god's gift you just don't see it because well… your relationship history says it all i.e. Matt Donovan." A snort vibrated down my nose. "Ow!" I responded when she pinched my arm, rubbing it acting all hurt, she saw right through me.

"Okay so maybe Matt wasn't… the guy for me but he was a good guy. He cared for me a lot and is a good friend so no taking the mick" She warned, snuggling in closer to me.

It was strange, I knew they broke up a couple of years go after trying to make a long distant relationship work but I still was a sucker for hating her having any other guy in her life. Well there is obviously my brother but he doesn't count. Even now after accepting things for as they are and being happy with them a part of me wishes that I could be the only guy in her life like she was the only girl in mine. And now when my heart is picking up in pace with her so close, I'd learned to not let the pounding take over me, to let the unrequited feelings lay buried. I wouldn't allow things to be awkward. Even us being this close, my arms wrapped around her, one of hers hooked around me; there was nothing to be awkward about.

"Fine, I admit he seemed like a good guy but well we'll save this conversation for another time." I really didn't want to be this close to her and us talking about her ex.

"Uh-huh" She mumbled out of tiredness, but again seemed to be fighting it as if scared of something - The dream maybe.

"You know you don't have to be afraid while I'm here, right? I wouldn't let anything hurt you." My fingertips had a mind of their own and were running up and down her silky covered back.

"I know. But it's like every time I close my eyes all I can see is the headlights coming towards us and piercing sound of the car horn. I'm the one driving and I'm trying to swerve trying to get out of the way but I can't, not even with all my strength… I'm helpless. Or useless would be a better word."

"Hey. You aren't useless, I know you think you are and I also know whatever I am to say it won't sink in to be true. But focus on what you do know; you know I am not that person, the person that tells you what you want to hear to make you feel better. I'm truthful, too much sometimes, I've been told. So you know when I say you are not useless and none of it is your fault you can believe it. I believe somewhere deep down you do but you are so clouded with pain and loss that it makes you look for an explanation for something that can't be explained." My voice was so small, but I was hoping it was loud and clear for her.

"Maybe you are right, maybe many people would agree with you but I can't help the way I feel, knowing that if I'd just made a different decision, if I'd caught an earlier or later flight. It's just everything Damon; everything is going over in my head all the time of what I could have done differently. I just… can't help it" Her eyes look intently into mine and she kind of helped me see her dilemma and now I was the helpless one.

"I don't know what to do" I admitted.

I was surprised to see a light smile bless her face. "There is nothing anyone can do about it other than me. But you are already doing enough, just by being here. I…" There came a pause, her eyes cast down. While wanting to smile about what she had just said, I was itching to hear what would follow. "I've been feeling so guilty." I went to part my lips to tell her not to, again to tell her it wasn't her fault but she didn't give me the chance. "Not because of the accident, something after that. I… I could have wished for anything, I did wish they could be back here, alive, to just wake up and this all be a bad dream but… it's not been what I've wished for the most."

Her eyes came back into contact with mine and I could see the salt water puddles in her eye ducts. "I wished that you were here. Does that make me a terrible person?"

I shook my head, bringing my hand up to run down her hair, being careful not to catch her cut. While being overwhelmed with hearing her telling the first part, first and foremost I had to answer her question.

"Not at all" I swirled a lock of her hair around my finger. "It means you're smart. It means as much as it might hurt to think or hear that you can't get them back, wishing for it will only hurt you more. There is no point in wishing for something you can't have. But you could have me here. I know I wasn't here at first, the time when you needed me most but you should know something… wherever I am, however things may seem, however long it takes me to get to you, you are everything that's most important to me. I'll always find my way back to you" Truer words had never been spoken.

"You shouldn't be so sure. You'll one day find the girl of your dreams, and you'll say those exact same words to her" Her eyes were closed and her voice drawing lighter as I could tell she was slipping into unconsciousness but she actually believed that nonetheless. "She'll be one hell of a lucky girl" Her murmurs went straight to my heart.

Oh how blind she was, even Nick knew after five seconds of seeing us together. How could she not know? I know I'd spent years hiding it, denying it to myself never mind anyone else, but just being here now how could she not see? Maybe if she'd been looking into my eyes she would have, yes I would have definitely been busted. But she should never think like that.

"I already found her, a long time ago"

That had been the first time I'd not only allowed myself to voice my true feeling, but I'd voiced them to the one person I didn't think I could – Her. Even if she was sleeping and unable to hear.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's part two, hope you guys enjoyed.<strong>

**Just want to make a shout out and plug another new Damon/Elena AU/AH Fanfic by my wonderful friend KatOfShadows, Its called Somewhere Love Remains and definitely worth checking out. www (Dot) fanfiction (Dot) net/s/7739230/1/Somwhere_Love_Remains (Just remove the spaces and replace the dots... you get the drill =D)**

**Please leave me some love :D**

**Ciao  
>Danielle xx<strong>

**REVIEW! =D**


	3. PART THREE

**Hello My Lovelies :D**

**Here is part three, so its 20K + and all one time frame, not I did not plan for it to turn out that way but I think I'd already mentioned multiple times that I get rather carried away. Because of that this Fic will turn out to be more than the five parts, could be even seven. ****There are hints of lemons to come in this part so I hope that makes up for it. **

**Thank you to all that reviewed, I really do get excited about them all :)**

**Disclaimer: TVD belongs to LJ Smith.**

**Hope you guys enjoy, and as always, see you on the other side.**

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUED...<strong>

**April 2006**

A heart stopping scream sent me flying up the stairs, I don't even recall my feet hitting one of the steps on my ascent. Jenna came rushing out of her bedroom, hair a disarray, clad in her pyjamas with a horrified look on her face. For a split second our eyes came into contact before we were both taking off for the same destination, towards the screams – Elena's room.

On bursting through the door as if someone had just launched me from a catapult, I expected her to be sitting bolt upright in bed, sweat dripping down her brow and shaking; all of which had been achieved by the same nightmare that had been haunting her since the accident. Instead I enter to discover her squealing, prancing around on her bed like something possessed while quivering and jolting about like she'd just been electrocuted.

"Get it out, Damon. Get it out!" She shrieked, prodding her finger in the direction of her on-suite.

"Get what out? What in God's name is going on?" I had just about had a heart attack, it was the first thing in the morning and she was screaming like she was being murdered, so excuse me for taking the Lord's name in vein.

"Huge" Gasp "Hairy" Gasp "_Fangs_" yes another gasp as she shivered, scratched and jumped about as if there was some enormous wolf or predator in her bathroom.

Jenna went to try calm her and make sure she was okay while I entered the bathroom preparing myself to find an exaggeration and you know what? I wasn't wrong.

"No Jenna, it's a tarantula." I heard her called as my eyes scanned over the bathroom. My eyes were moving that quick that I nearly missed the subject of her anxiety. Actually scratch that it wasn't because my eyes were moving fast, it was because the damn thing was that easy to miss.

It turned out to just be just your usual household spider trying to climb itself free from the bathtub. Maybe a relatively big one but nothing the size of a tarantula, and surprise, surprise it didn't include hair or fangs either. I can just say one thing – women. She'd always been the same, petrified of spiders and yet the things that really could kill her like bears and lions she thought were cute, she also had a fondness for snakes. I know it doesn't make sense, but when do women make sense? Okay granted she isn't going to find a bear or lion in her bathtub but if there were this whole situation might be considered justified.

"Good God, Elena. It's just a little spider." I leaned into the tub to get it out, since it was trapped. I cupped it in my hands and took it over to the window to free it.

"A little spider?" I could hear her exclaim. "It had fangs I tell you, and it was spitting venom at me, I'm sure it growled." I could hear her going on from inside the next room and you have to laugh else I'd be banging my head against a wall.

I'm Damon Salvatore, and I love winding her up, so of course I returned to the bedroom with my hands still cupped as if the spider was caged inside. She was dancing around on the bed.

"Get that out of here, Damon!" She glared at me.

"Or what, Gilbert?" A wicked and mischievous glint settling in my orbs. She soon stopped dancing; a horror stricken look upon her flushed cheeks, moving around Jenna as if using her as a shield.

"How can you possibly pick that up? Don't even think about bringing that near me!" Her eyes demonic.

"I've spent six months in the jungle; a little spider doesn't scare me. And you look scared Elena Gilbert. Now I can't believe you're afraid of a little iddy biddy spider" Oh the smirk on my face was quite remarkable, as were the evil eyes she was giving me. Well they were trying to be evil while at the same time she was wondering and silently questioning whether I was capable of throwing the spider at her.

Turns out she thought I was or she wasn't going to risk it because as I shimmed right as if trying to get around Jenna, Elena squealed tried to trick me into thinking she was going the other way and then launched herself across her bed, almost sending Jenna flying and making a direct route for the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her followed by the sound of the lock.

"That thing better be gone by the time I finish in the shower, Damon Salvatore!" Oh I got my warning, but of course I couldn't help laughing because it had all been a ploy to wind her up and it obviously worked.

"Sorry about that… I don't have it really" I laughed and held up my hands for Jenna to see just in case she wasn't a lover of spiders either. She looked a bit wind swept really. She wasn't used to mine and Elena's games and playing around was she?

"No its fine, I think I should be the one that's sorry. Getting in the way of your fun." She was standing up off the edge of the bed and I pulled an 'Oops' face to myself. I suppose maybe she was pissed or something, she's just lost her sister and we were playing around? Surely she knew this was all to bring Elena back to life again, recreated the twinkle in her eyes.

"I'm just trying to… get her back on track, is all. I'm not trying to be disrespectful" I began to explain. I wasn't usually one for feeling I needed to explain my actions but I was under someone else's roof and this was in a way regarding the dead so… you know.

"Oh I know you aren't. To be honest I think you being here is the best thing she needs. I'm possible just getting in the way." I wanted to tell her she wasn't and there was nothing to get in the way of but she was speaking once more before I could. "I'm glad you're here Damon. It's only been a couple of days but from what Elena was to now, I'm contemplating whether you are a miracle worker. I now understand what Miranda meant when she used to say 'Elena will be a Salvatore one day'" She smiled, as did I but it was more of a smile of 'What the fuck did she just say?'

"Pardon?" yes one might consider it playing dumb, but I was honestly in that moment, dumb.

It's not the first time anyone had seen Elena and I together and assumed things. We'd lived with it most of our lives, just because we were friends of the opposite sex they assumed we are destined to be more or there is more that platonic feelings. Of course on my part there is but hers there isn't so we just ignore it, but this time it wasn't just anyone who had spoken or thought it. It was apparently Miranda who'd seen something more between us and not just something like hooking up but to go the whole hog and get married? Of course she could have been joking around and for all I knew meant my brother but even if she had been Jenna was here possibly thinking it.

Was I being totally blind here? The answer was yes but I had a little bit more time before I learned that.

"Nothing… I'm going to go get ready for the day ahead." Jenna announced and vacating the room, leaving me standing there contemplating a whole hell of a lot. Something's my lingering feelings can be a nuisance, just because they always find a way to put things in my head or add complication to something. I won't lie at times I wished I only felt friendship for the girl but I suppose maybe things would be different, maybe my steadfastness for her wouldn't be the strength it was without the additional feelings. Things were the way they were, you can't change them, believe me I've tried, it's not happening. I manage, it was just comments like that, they always made me ponder what it would be like to have more, even if I wouldn't admit it to myself.

The past few days have been testing for me, they have made me want to test the waters. I'd never found out if there was anything even in the slightest there for her too and I'd come close to revealing a few things a couple of times. Just to see how she would react but I would always end up keeping it shut and not pushing my luck. I thought, I had too much to lose if I made a fool of myself. But it has been an experience.

The morning I woke up with her on the sofa, it ruined me, it did, however fucking cliché it might be, it ruined any hopes of coming across a woman in the future and having another life. I woke to see her and I knew that however much time past, if I weren't going to be waking up with her, I wouldn't be waking up with anyone – well not on a long term basis.

We'd slept together every night since. We have advanced from the sofa and relocated to her bedroom, because let's face it it's a sofa, and while it was wonderful to have her clinging to me in her sleep for fear she would fall off, it wasn't so wonderful in the morning. Quite awkward really when your morning wood is what wakes her up and what makes me squeal like a girl while in her sleep she feels the prodding, shifts and knees me right in the crown jewels. She woke up find me panting, red scrunched up face and rubbing my crotch, yeah she couldn't help assuming I was a pervert until I filled her in on what had actually happened and she was apologetic bless her, a little red faced herself but not because she'd been kneed in the balls, well not that she had them, well I hoped she didn't. But then again it would be one quick way of getting over any romantic feelings.

So yeah, as I was saying, the following night emotions were still raw for her because she was only finally letting her floodgates open, plus she was scared of the nightmare so she asked me to stay with her. I did, I had planned on going downstairs once she was asleep but I fell asleep myself. The night after that we'd been reminiscing about only times and she wanted me to stay till she was asleep again, again I feel asleep, well actually secretly I waited for sleep to take over and when I felt it coming I made no attempt to move and just let it take me. The third night, the night before the spider incident it had been a long day, emotionally draining and we planned on watching a movie, she went to get some popcorn from downstairs while I put on the movie and waited for her. Within moments of laying back ready to press play on the remote control, when she returned, I was out like a light before she even got the chance.

Each day up to this point had been a mixture of good days and bad, namely bad but she was coming along, she would face setbacks that would send her into silence for a while. She still liked to go to the cemetery every day and wanted to be alone. I couldn't blame her for wanting moments of piece, plus it gave me an hour or so to go see my parents or just have a bit of time to myself, as well. I think it was normal and I definitely wasn't offended. Spider day was a mixture of good and bad, definitely started out good but up until this point she hadn't been anywhere outside of the house other than the cemetery, she wouldn't go out. Not for wanting to close herself off from the outside word but Mystic falls was a close knit community and she couldn't face everyone giving her that same sorrowful look, saying sorry and asking her over and over 'how are you holding up?'. I couldn't blame her, I'd be the same.

She surprised me though, I'd planned to go into town and get groceries and Elena told me she wanted to come too. I took it as a good sign, we decided to go to the big Wal-Mart in the next town, because it would save having to risk bumping into anyone we knew. We took the bus, she'd got this annoying habit of apologizing all the time for silly little things. She thought she was being a pain in the ass for us having to take the bus and not just any bus but the one that went an alternative route to Wickery Bridge. I made an empty threat about kicking her ass if she apologized anymore and she had a little giggle.

She did really well; I had my Elena back more and more each day. We walked around the store; she was throwing food into the cart telling me how she was going to cook dinner, oh how I couldn't resist teasing her about that. She wasn't the greatest cook in the world, never has been and never would be. She did what Elena did best and pretended to be offended; oh the little actress she could be. I made a joke about since she planned on poisoning us for dinner I would treat her to a McDonalds while we waited for the next bus, just so the meal before our last ever would have been something substantial, more narrowing of eyes was earned.

"So would this be your idea of wining and dining a girl on a perfect date?" She came out with out of the blue, picking off her pickles from her Big Mac and then putting them in my box for me, she learned a long time ago not to waste them.

I chuckled silently with my mouth shut as I had a mouthful of food. I made sure to add her pickles to my bun while chewing my food so I could answer.

"Nah, I'm more romantic than that, but you're a cheap date." I smirked, bouncing my eyebrows before bringing my straw to my lips and taking a sip, washing down any remaining food in my mouth. She threw one of her fries at me.

"Hey, don't waste them, these are like gold to a guy in the army" I waved the thin greasy soaked fry before plunging it into my depth of my mouth.

"No come on seriously, what do you do to make a girl go weak at the knees and sweep her off her feet on a date?" She seemed really persistent but was just making conversation.

"Oh I don't need to do anything; they go weak at the knees at the plain sight of me"

We had a good little laugh at that one.

"Honestly?" She nods. "I've never taken a girl out on a date, so… I wouldn't know" I admitted and shrugged, I didn't see it as anything to be embarrassed about, she on the other hand was all wide eyed and shocked.

"You've never been on a date?" She seemed in disbelief, why I have no idea.

"Oh come on Elena, when have I had time to date? Before I went in the army I was a dick, dating any of the girls I was around seemed like my worse fucking nightmare. Then I enlist and spend day in day out with a bunch of guys. I get thirty days off throughout the year, I come home relax, catch up with family and you and then I go back. Even if I meet someone I'm remotely interested in, which I haven't, it would be doomed. What girl would want a guy she can only see a couple of times a year, not knowing where he is, or what he's doing, risk getting a phone call one day to say I've been seriously hurt or worse. Nah… I…"

"Don't say that!" An unrecognizable hiss came from opposite me, and I snapped my head up to see I'd said too fucking much as usual, and not thought before I'd spoken. "Don't…" She closed her eyes as if looking as if she was hurt. "…say that. Ever!" She wasn't hissing this time when she finished, her voice was rather small but far worse than any hiss because it was pained.

Outreaching my hand I took hold of hers "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that… I just… god sometimes I speak before I think, you know what I'm like. That's not going to happen but I was just saying, it would be on a girl's mind you know?" Well duh Damon! She might not be your girlfriend but you still mean something to her so the thought may have crossed her mind.

I squeezed her hand and run my thumbs across her knuckles. She finally allowed me to see her beautiful chocolate pools, and gave me a light smile. "I know, I just don't like hearing you say things like that. You're forgiven… please proceed." She instructed.

My eyes gazed to hers for a moment or two longer just to be sure she was okay. Once reasonably satisfied I did as she asked.

"Anyways where was I?" I thought and it came back to me. "No just saying, it's really not the grounds for a relationship. What girl would want me huh? She could have a guy there all the time who cherishes her and has a normal job, one that he can leave if he wants to or call in sick just to spend a lazy morning in bed with her. That's what girls what" My attention couldn't help diverting to my food, because well that's what she would wanted.

"You're wrong." She soothed, and I snorted. She was just trying to make me feel better, it was unnecessary. "No you listen to me Damon Salvatore. You are so completely wrong! I won't have you thinking this like that. Any girl to have you would be the luckiest bitch on the planet. She would! Yes maybe it would be difficult, but if she loved you enough she could do it, and she would do it because you are so worth the wait and the longing.

"You are this amazingly wonderful guy, the best. The things you have done for me throughout the years, especially this last few of days. The lengths you go to, do you have any idea how much you've helped me? I don't know how I would be coping right now if it weren't for you. Actually I wouldn't be coping Damon. You saw me that day, rock bottom. I thought my whole world had crumbled and I didn't know where to turn, or who to look to and I was wishing for you. My journal, over and over its full of me wishing you were there and then you appeared and took care of me - Just some annoying little girl who has been following you around since she could walk. I'm more trouble than I'm worth but you don't give up."

"Oh that is not true. You listen to me and you listen clearly you have never _ever_ been an annoying presence to me." While she may have rendered me speechless for numerous comments, I wasn't speechless when it came to clearing up the latter. I gripped her hand more securely into mine. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. There is nothing I would change when it comes to having you in my life. Yes you might have been a pain in my ass, possibly sixty per cent of the time." I chuckled and she ducked her head doing the same, before returning her eyes to me. "But that's you, and I know I've been a pain too. But this is us; it's why we've made it so long. We… get each other and whether one of us does something the other doesn't like we overcome it because at the end of the day it's worth it. I've never resented having you in my life, I've always been completely beholden to and for you" I tried to express the best I could.

Her chestnut eyes wandered to our bound hands, our thumbs having a playful match to be on top. It was more of an absentminded act for me because I had a lot whirling around my mind. Her musical giggles brought me back to the present, and I quickly added my own sound of amusement so she didn't notice I was off in space.

"I know you say all these things and I believe you, I do. I'm so lucky but maybe your mind is clouded, or just trying to make me feel better. I don't want that from you Damon. I don't want you feeling that you have to be here with me while you could be off out enjoying your time off, maybe even meet a nice girl, one who's going to appreciate you. As much as you've helped me, I have Jenna and I'm okay now… You don't have to be stuck with me. You should be making the most of your leave."

I narrowed my eyes, because it seems that is what it's going to take, because she was obviously lacking in the hearing department. "You can think whatever the hell you like; you think I'm just doing this out of pity? Well maybe you don't know me at all. Because I am here with you, and I will remain to do so for the rest of the time I have left because there is nowhere or nobody else I want to spend it with." I used a lot of punctuation to make sure I was loud and clear. "You're stuck with me girl, I already told you that. It's about time you accepted it." I gave her a winner's smile because she needed to be aware that I wasn't going to back down or agree with any of the nonsense she was reeling off. Especially about her being okay, even she knew that I knew it was a lie.

I detached my hand from hers reluctantly and stood up, eyeing the time on the opposed wall. "We better get going before we miss the bus" If we missed it we would have had to wait another hour for the next. I picked up the remainder of my Big Mac and popped it into my mouth before taking the tray to the bin a few feet from the table in order to dispose of our rubbish.

"Oh, yeah… of course." She'd muttered, looking a little defeated. Well that was a good thing.

Our bus was just pulling up as we exited the fast food joint, with groceries in hand. We rushed to get on and managed to before the driver pulled off. Turns out we'd got on the wrong bus; of course it would be going through Mystic Falls so we would reach our destination but it was the route via Wickery Bridge but it was not to be realized until it was too late and Elena's finger nails were clawing into my leg, knuckles and face as white as a sheet.

She went into full blown panic mode, anxiety blasting through the ceiling. She was hyperventilating, claiming she couldn't breathe; her eyes were steaming with tears but so petrified it soaked up any sobs. Everyone was looking, whispering, leaning over to ask if she was okay. Even though I wanted to tell them to fuck off, I was far too busy with Elena.

I tried to get her to keep my eyes on me. I wasn't all together sure what I was doing but I made her look at me, made sure her eyes were nowhere else other than me, and we breathed together. The tears still streamed down her face, and she announced she had to get off. We had just past over the bridge but she was still insisting to get off, still shrugging to breathe. I grabbed a hold of everything and then her and told the driver to stop and let us off; he began to tell us we had to wait till the next stop. I was about to resort to force when Elena announced she was going to be sick and the breaks were put to use and doors were opened immediately.

The groceries had been dropped to the ground at the side of the road, I'm sure the soda cans were making a roll for it off down the road. Elena however was in the hedge bottom, wrenching up her lunch as I rubbed her back. Every chance she was getting all she was doing was apologizing over and over. I lost count of how many times I told her 'it's okay', that I just stopped saying it after about ten times. There was no need for her to be apologizing; it had been my fault for being lost in thought by overthinking everything that was said at lunch instead of paying attention to which bus we were getting on.

It took her several moments and a little sit down on a tree stump to finally calm herself. After she was kicking herself because apparently she considered herself pathetic for reacting in such a way and now we had to walk back. I told her to shut up and I called Jenna. Yeah the girl might be suffering, I was well aware but she was apologizing for shit she didn't need to and pulling herself down for no damn reason. She did it often and I hated it, I wasn't afraid to tell her to quit it and well it always seemed to work for a while.

When Jenna came I loaded the bags into the trunk, she seemed to fuss around Elena. Thing was this would be the first time she would have been in a car since. She couldn't even go in the car for the funeral. We didn't pressure her, I offered to walk back home with her while Jenna just took the shopping but apparently she thought she needed to get in the car just because she couldn't avoid them for the rest of her life, I think it was also because we were in close distance to the bridge and she wanted to get away quickly.

She managed really well, I was proud of her. I held her hand all the way and Jenna didn't do anything above thirty no matter who was honking their horn behind, they were just impatient bastards. I can't say it was the easiest thing for her, when we got back to the house she couldn't wait to get out of the car. I didn't think she would be driving for quite some time. But overall it had been a step in the right direction, maybe not the panic attack, which was definitely a step backwards but not half as much as I imagined it to be, that aftermath at least.

She did make dinner, she did hit me on the back of the hand with a wooden spoon when I tried to interfere and she did surprise me with her new found cooking skills. I found out the dad of her roommate in college was a chef and she'd gained some tips and also from the time she spent working in the grill. As I said, I was pleasantly surprised and she soaked up ever spec of praise that came her way, evidently proud of herself.

When it came time to bed, it came to the whole what excuse can I find for sleeping in here with her tonight? It turned out that I didn't need one because after dancing around subject and me thinking of way to approach it she just blurted out for me to get in bed. I've been trained never to be taken off guard; she may as well have thrown all that training in the garbage. She told me that she wouldn't have me sleeping on the sofa and that we'd been sleeping in the same bed anyway so it just made sense apparently. Of course I agreed with her completely. That was it. Funny how things can be so simply if you open your mouth, right? That a reoccurring existence in my life.

After that things progressed slowly but surely in terms of her grieving and finding her step back into her usual life. But then a week before I left everything just clicked and changed, out of the blue Elena was back and in complete control of the reins. At first Jenna and I would eye each other wondering if maybe this might turn out to be a bad thing but I just got the feeling it wasn't. I don't know where it came from and I didn't care, my girl was back.

She'd insisted Jenna should go home. I disagreed; we actually had a bit of an argument. Weird as it may sound, it felt quite good. I didn't get my way thought because Elena had already called Alaric, Jenna's husband to come and pick her up before we'd already gotten up in the morning. Apparently her decision had been made and she was determined. She also decided to kick me out of the house because I'd been neglecting my duties as a son. I did as I was told, rather scared of what she might do if I didn't, yet another sign that she was back.

It was nice to see my parents I suppose seeing how Elena had lost hers made me come to appreciate mine more. I only spent a couple of hours and when I got back Elena was sitting at the dining table with papers scattered everywhere. Bills mainly and like any other person she was getting stressed about it because there were a couple of reminder letters.

I kicked into action, asking what I could do. I offered to pay whatever she needed. I got paid for my job but I lived and breathed the army so it wasn't like I had bills of my own to pay. She turned me down, apparently she had sorted it out, and her parents had life insurance. I then made a suggestion that she could rent out the house when she returned to college. That's when she dropped the bomb that she wouldn't be doing that because she wasn't going back to college. We had our second disagreement of the day.

Academia to Elena was everything and she'd been dreaming of college since she was a little girl. She'd only got one year left at college and she was just going to pull out. I ranted on for quite a while on how I wouldn't let her do it; I didn't let her get a word in edge ways. But it seemed there was a reason why she wanted both Jenna and I out of the house, so she could call up NYU and inform them of her decision. I was pissed, pissed she would go behind my back with something like this but she threw back at me that I kept my decision to join the army from her. I should have seen that one coming.

That night we really were like an old married couple, I sat sipping beer, yes maybe I was sulking. I was fuming at the time; just saw it as her throwing the one thing she had left to focus on, that could really get her back on her feet. Also it had been because it was drawing closer to me leaving and I hated the thought of her being here on her own, least at college I would know she had her friends and studies to keep her company. Yes New York wasn't the safest city, and at the time Mystic Falls was but all her life she'd been so ambitious and had dreams and I just saw it as her throwing it away.

Part of her knew I had reason to be annoyed, I really tried my best to not be too hard on her but at the same time even thought I didn't voice it I was angry with her parents. If they hadn't have died this wouldn't have come about.

By the time half nine at night came around I'd finished my sixth beer, and was watching some documentary about Kurt Cobain, well I say watching; most of the time I was off with the fairies. Elena had stood at the bottom of the stairs; she was hesitant - strangely timid. She finally asked if I was coming to bed. If I hadn't of had my head up my ass, I would have laughed because it was something a girlfriend or wife would say to their guy, and that's what really got me about staying there. In ways it was like we were actually a couple, just without kissing, sex and romantic sides of relationships. We had the arguments, we slept in the same bed, we held hands, and we made dinner together and ate together. She'd even come into the bathroom one morning while I was showering because she needed to pee. And of course now I was sleeping on the sofa because we'd argued. But usually I imagine it's the woman who makes the guy sleep on the sofa rather than the guy sleeping there voluntarily. Of course Jenna was gone so there was the spare room but this hadn't been mentioned.

I told her no, her timid act dispelled and I heard her calling me a stubborn moron as she ascended the stairs.

The alcohol caught up with me and I fell asleep without even remembering, I woke to an horrendous stiff neck that worked its way down my back, the remote imprinted on the side of my face and to someone shaking me and saying my name.

It had been four thirty when she decided to wake me, I was disoriented, thought something was wrong but she was actually smiling. Turns out she had had trouble getting to sleep and had been doing research. It appears that the town we'd visited today had a community college and they were still enrolling for their spring semester that started in a couple of weeks' time and she'd filled out an application online. She seemed really excited and I think she was looking for me to be excited for her.

She came and flopped down on the sofa beside me, pulling the blanket over her knees seemingly making herself comfortable before showing me some leaflets and information she had printed out. I was still in a daze from sleep, but I woke up when I realized she was wearing glasses. I'd never seen her wearing glasses before, didn't know she had to wear them. Apparently she'd just been wearing them for around eighteen months and just for reading because it gave her headaches. They were naughty librarian glasses. I behaved myself, can't say so much for the thoughts that had been floating around my mind.

She asked if I was disappointed in her for pulling out of NYU and she seemed saddened at the prospect of me being. I wasn't disappointed in her, she would achieve her dreams whatever college she attended but I knew from the letters that she loved New York and school there, so it was more the element that she could possibly be disappointed in herself. But as I'd looked at her she genuinely seemed excited. Her life had changed so she had to change with it. I didn't want her changing too much of course but whether she went to NYU or community college it didn't change her as a person. She also spoke of getting a job because she would need an income; I suppose I had to agree with her there.

I soon got over my stubbornness.

The following day I brought her something for the first time - A bicycle. If she wasn't going to be driving yet she needed some way of getting around. I got her the girlies bike going, pink and purple, little basket on the front with plastic daisies on it. Had multi-coloured ribbons hanging from the handle bar ends, I even put safety first and got her a matching helmet. The girl factor of the bike was my idea of a joke really, she grew up around guys mainly she never was what you would call a girly girl but well turns out she had a good laugh when I wheeled the thing into the kitchen but she also loved it. I don't think we'd ever laughed as much as we did when she got herself kitted up and was riding the thing around the garden like a couple of kids and yes I might have even had a go myself. Elena thought it suited me; I gave her the middle finger.

The rest of the week seemed to pass all too quickly. We were both aware but neither was to mention it, instead just made the most of it. Elena's application was successful, I made her dinner. I thought about taking her out but it was hard to get about with her current dislike for cars, plus it turned out to be a good night. We both went to see my parents who were over the moon to see Elena. We went for a walk one day, the next she made me get my old bike from my parents and we went on a trek through the woods and to the falls and old run down founders' estates. It all seemed to bring back memories from when we were kids as well as making new ones. It wasn't all fun thought of course, you have the mundane chores of cleaning, and ironing; shit you could do without but had to do.

As for sleeping arrangements the excuse of her not wanting me to sleep on the sofa and the spare room occupied didn't work anymore because it wasn't. First night I got down in there I was restless, tossing and turning, finding myself to be getting frustrated to the point I almost gave up and just went downstairs but Elena didn't give me the chance as she came slipping into the room claiming to have had a nightmare. The daytimes might have changed in terms of her grieving and coping but the nightmares she couldn't help. Apparently they were changing, but she refused to tell me what they were about. I just did as I had been doing best recently and comforted her. Again we fell into routine that we'd just share the same bed. It wasn't a problem for me; well it was because I found myself being able to sleep increasingly better when she was by my side. I worried it might become a permanent habit and issue, one I couldn't afford since I would soon be leaving.

Elena finally found the courage to tackle entering her parent's room and their belongings. That was one of those days when their absence was prominent and heavy in the air. She wasn't ready to get rid of everything, there was still a lot she wanted to keep but also a considerable amount of belongings we bagged up and later took to a charity store. It was hard on her, and she had a little cry over a few things but not out of pure heartbreak. After I think it there was a weight lifted from her shoulders, not a great one but one nonetheless.

Then the final night came. As far as I was aware when I climbed out the shower that night we didn't have any plans. Elena apparently though otherwise, and had been locked in her room for quite a while. I figured she just wanted her space from us living in each other's pockets - wrong again. I was just getting myself a beer from the fridge when she graced me with her presence and what a presence it was.

She looked absolutely stunning, and I don't make that remark lightly. Her chestnut hair pinned back and swept over one shoulder in loose curls, defining her heart shaped face. Her eyes were vivid with a wonderful twinkle to them; while her lips held the most brilliant and breath-taking smile.

Casting my eyes down past her face was hard to do but it was well worth it. She was dressed in a one shoulder black laced dress that ended a few glorious inches above the knee. Even from where I stood and then as she did a quick twirl the emphasis the dress supplemented to her already incredible ass was something that would stay with me for life. Also something that had a certain reaction from a guy, and I'm sure there was a hint of drool.

"You like?" She asked once she had come full circle, her smile recapturing my attention. It was probably for the best.

Something you should know about Damon Salvatore, he doesn't do speechless all that often.

There may have been a light clearing of the throat on my part, but thankfully no squeak. "Like?" I really had to be cool right now, I'm not ever like this, I don't get gooey or dumbstruck, and it's embarrassing. I think like might have been the understatement of the century and if I were to open my mouth and tell her exactly what I thought right then I would have been there all night, and if I were to completely let go, she'd be off back upstairs with me following directly behind.

I took a swallow of my beer, buying myself a bit of time for my brain to begin to function. It seemed to work, or at least I thought it did.

"You look… nice" Yep, nice, if I didn't say nice I'd have been giving too much away.

My answer wasn't one that exactly pleased her. "Nice? That's all I get?" She rolled her bottom lip under and glanced down herself. "I know you aren't the most educated of people but I thought you have a better range of vocabulary than that." She came and stood on the opposite side of the island and placed her bag on the counter.

Yes she was right, I could definitely do better than nice, she deserved better than 'nice'

"Okay scratch nice. You look… amazing" as well as many other things. "Does that please ma'am better?" I chortled into the neck of my beer bottle.

"Amazing? Yes… I think that will suffice" a sparkle of playfulness masking her eyes as she giggled a particular blemish of pink setting into her cheeks, but all too soon was looking away searching for something in her bag.

I stepped forward, a frown beginning to crease my forehead. She didn't seem to want to explain what the cause for her superb entrance and appearance.

"Am I missing something here?" It would seem I needed to ask to find out.

"Huh?" She continued to rummage through her bag and mumbled without looking up.

Okay, wait up a minute… was all this in my head and I was still in the shower going to town on myself and any minute now she's going to start stripping off her gear?

"What's going on? Are you going out? Some hot date you forgot to mention?" That had of course been a joke. Oh the smile was about to be swiftly wiped off my face.

"Hot date? Nah. Date? Yes" She glanced up, smile beaming on her face but with a hint of a smirk. Sod the facial expressions and whatever the hell reason behind them, I was a little too perturbed about her answer.

No I now realize I definitely wasn't imagining all this because this wouldn't really be satisfactory when it comes to sexually fulfilling myself. But as you can imagine still utterly bizarre. I mean let's face it she hadn't left the house without me, and I think I would remember some guy asking her out on a date and her agreeing to said date. The guy wouldn't have remembered of course because I would have perpetually beaten it out if his recollection but it was still something to scratch your head over. And of course was definitely not something that pleased me – no not in the least.

This was my last night before I leave, our last night together and she was just going to go swanning off on some date? It was amazing how high pitched my thoughts were.

She'd found what she had been looking for in her bag, her lipstick, and now she stood by the door in front of the mirror coating her lips. Fuck the beer, I needed something stronger.

"You have a date?" My thoughts might have been high in volume and at a rapid pace but vocally when I spoke the words there was no hiding the disappointment.

"Uh-huh" I observed her rubbing her lips together to spread the makeup evenly.

Well wasn't she a woman of many words? I would never dream of being violent towards her but I was contemplating shaking her just a tad.

"May I ask with whom? And while I'm at it you may as well let me know when this came about, why you haven't mentioned it before now and oh yes… do I know him?" The latter would help if I did, make it easier to go and give the undertaker of Mystic Fall's another job to take care of.

The room was full of her laughter and while I would rejoice in the sound usually, I found myself unable to join in with such amusement. Surprising right? That was sarcasm for any who failed to note.

She turned her attention to me, having finished applying her cosmetics. "Yes you may ask, but I might just decline to answer" Yet another smirk formed upon her lips. Boy, I was rubbing off on her too much.

"Seriously Damon? You think I'm such a shit friend that after everything we've been through, not just the past two weeks but the past two decades I would just up and go out on some date with some random guy on your last night in town?" I believe it was a literal question and she expected an answer. My head was in such a tizzy that I'm sure I had dollar and hash signs forming a halo around my head.

"You're going to have to help me out here. How do I put this? Hmm?" I pretended to contemplate. "What the _hell _is going on?"

"Aw" She looked at me while laughing as if I was some adorable little puppy that needed mothering. "I know you hate to hear this but you can be adorable at times." By now she was around the island in front of me and squeezing my chops together before patting my cheek letting out another giggle. "Simple too" She teased and I narrowed my eyes at her which only spurred on made her laughter and I was seriously envisioning which wall I would bang my head against.

"Not helping" My tone full of warning.

"I'm sorry you just make it so easy to tease you sometimes." Oh believe me I try not to.

"Damon, I've been thinking you've been made to stay in every night since you got here. That has been my fault, so I want to make it up to you. There is a band playing at The Grill tonight, they are supposed to be really good and I would love it if you were to accompany me." Any trace of mocking had dispelled from her features and speech, instead just leaving her with a dazzling grin and a tone of sincerity.

She wanted me to be her date? She wanted to go out for the night? She got all dressed up for the grill? Wait! She got all dressed up for _me_?

A few moments ago I was close to knocking my head against a wall and now there was a smile that held as much happiness as hers did, if not more.

I tilted my head to the left, raising an eyebrow. "You want me to be your date?" I asked for confirmation. I knew this wasn't anything to get over excited about and some declaration of feelings, it was a night out and all a part of the fun, but well even with it just being that yeah I was excited at the prospect of spending the evening with her, showing her off and having her on my arm.

"Yes I think that's what I said" She poked fun. "Our conversation last week got me thinking about how you've never been on a date before, granted you probably imagined it to be much more a show of masculinity by asking the girl yourself as well as organizing it, plus I'm sure it would be somewhere much more romantic than The Grill but what can I say? You're a cheap date."

Okay so she had me laughing, it had been the same thing I'd said to her.

"Well I must be because The Grill sounds perfect" I winked. Honestly I could have wrapped my arms around her and kissed her to death with how happy she'd made me. I know the littlest things make me happy, but it's a lot of little things she's done. After all not only does she want to spend the evening with me, she doesn't have a date with some other guy, but most of all what made me truly happy, was that she looked happy. For the first time since I arrived she was glowing. This might be my last night but she wanted to make it special for me, for us. She made me do something I thought wasn't achievable; she made me fall in love with her just that little bit more.

"Good because even if you weren't to like the idea you are doing it!" She stated oh so matter-of-factly. "I'm not sending you back to the army tomorrow a Date Virgin."

I could contain the almighty laugh that burst its way from my lungs and out my mouth. "_Date Virgin?_" Well that was a new one. She joined in with my hilarity.

"Yes a date virgin. Now, you should go get changed and make it snappy. You really should make an effort, after all with me looking 'amazing' as you pointed out…" She batted her eyelashes and flicked her hair, pretending to be something she wasn't "… we don't want your first date to be spent with a girl who all the guys in the room consider to be way out of your league." Yep I was definitely rubbing off on her, this time with cockiness.

The girl was right though, I'm sure most guys would think she's too good for me whatever either of us were wearing but since she'd made such an effort I felt it only appropriate to make an effort myself. And so I did.

I didn't exactly have anything so formal other than my Class A uniform and I wasn't wearing them, that would be going overboard, plus I didn't want guys seeing me with her and thinking 'He'll be leaving her soon' even if it was true.

I decided on some dark wash jeans but I couldn't make up my mind on which shirt so I took both the charcoal grey and the blue down the stairs with me to seek opinion.

"Which?" I held them both up by the hanger in either hand on entering.

She seemed to have been preoccupied with checking out her hair and fussing over her auburn locked than my shirts. Well until she looked my way but it seemed still the shirts didn't gain her concentration, it was more a fact of my lacking a shirt that did. She was just openly gazing and I glanced down thinking maybe I had something down me but I didn't, I think she just noticed how low my jeans sat and inspecting what I had to offer.

"Okay Salvatore I don't know what you are used to but coming down here in that state of undress isn't going to work with me." She stated and yet I got the strangest feelings, the feeling she was lying. Okay what was going on here?

She turned back to look in the mirror securing one of the bobby pins in her hair. "The blue one" her voice of opinion semi brought me back to the present.

I simply hooked the charcoal one up on the doorframe before pulling on the blue one without doubting her choice.

"Have you been on something?" I blurted out as I began to fasten the stem of buttons.

"Huh?" Well now I wasn't the only one confused, I suppose. "What you on about?"

Had she not realized what she had been doing? Or had she just been checking me out because she was in character of 'my date' and wanted to be thorough with her role? Either options were plausible, but then again it could just be me over imagining things. I mean yes she very well could have been having a good look, I was proud of my physique worked long and fucking hard for it and I suppose she is a heterosexual women and even though they like to say it's just us guys who are drawn to the appearance of girls bodies and have a hard-core sexual hard drive don't be fooled the they can be the same. I put it down to her just noting my form and appreciating it. No harm in that, also no reason to be over analysing anything. Or so I though.

"Nothing… you just seem… chirpy" I chuckled, finishing my buttons and holding out my arms. "Will I do?"

"Firstly there is nothing wrong with me being chirpy, I'm looking forward to tonight, what wrong with that? And secondly… yeah you'll do" She shrugged attempting to insult me but the little smirk in the corner of her lips gave her away.

"Oh thanks a lot." Sarcasm. "And no, nothing wrong with that at all. So you ready to go?"

It turns out she was so after making sure windows and doors were shut and locked; we began our stroll into town. Even thought it was evening time and it usually drops cooler after half seven-ish, even in spring, this night turned out to be pleasant and significantly mild. The Grill however was stifling with all the bodies huddled together, dancing away with the music and of course I'm sure the heating had been cranked up a notch or two just to make people thirstier and obviously drink more. But the atmosphere was buzzing with the band already in full swing, and she'd been right they were pretty good.

Her arm was linked with mine and yeah I was a proud son of a bitch. At first she was a bit tense, which I honestly did expect and I'd already pre-warned her we could leave whenever she liked. She was thankful but really I think she wanted to let her hair down and have some fun just as much as I did. So of course the first stop was the bar. I took pride in buying her a drink and actually being legal, since I wasn't able to buy her her first legal drink I choose to pretend.

From start to finish the date was everything I could have wanted it to be. We had a few drinks, I couldn't go mad, since the thought of having to leave was still looming in my mind and I couldn't return to Germany stinking of alcohol or nursing a hangover. Plus I didn't want to, I wanted to be able to enjoy the night without pouring liquor down my throat and I was. Elena however hadn't eaten all day so she needed something in her stomach, we ordered some sticky ribs and I'll tell you what, I must have changed a lot because I was finding the strangest things sexy. Elena getting in a complete mess while eating the ribs was something that attracted me now, but then again the girl can do any little thing and had my complete attention, she'd always been like that and what I find most appealing is that she doesn't even try.

Of course I wasn't the only one who notice, they didn't even get within touching range before I shooed them away. Elena was completely oblivious. After filling our faces and clearing the plate I decided it was time for a dance. It wasn't exactly music you could get up close and personal with but we had a blast. I hadn't seen her laugh so much since… well probably since Nick and I performed on karaoke over three years ago. We played around, not taking anything serious, even letting her spin me when she wanted to. We completely lost track of time and it went by in a breeze, now there was a slight knotting in my stomach because I didn't want time to go fast but the fact that we were having so much fun eased the dread.

We did see the time eventually and Elena was more surprised that I was and I think I spotted a hint of disappointment in her eyes, the same disappointment that was alert in the pit of my stomach. But as soon as it appeared it disappeared. She suggested we have one more drink and then head off home that was okay by me even though I hoped when we arrived home she didn't want to just sleep. I didn't mind staying up the whole night; I could sleep on the plane. Together with not wanting to sleep or for the night to come to an end, I did need to talk to her about something. Something I was dreading since I arrived.

Elena excused herself for the little girls' room while I got the drinks in, waiting for her by the bar I was beginning to wonder what was keeping her when I was interrupted from going to investigate.

"It's Damon Salvatore right?" Came a feminine voice from my left and I tore my eyes away from the direction of the restroom to look toward the woman who was addressing me over my left shoulder.

She was blonde, rather tall so typically leggy. But what caught my attention was that I didn't know her and yet she knew me, apparently – well least my name. My left eyebrow crept up my forehead. "Depends who's asking" I replied coyly.

She pulled her bag strap up her arm and then head out her hand, chuckling of sorts. "Andie Starr. Don't worry I'm not a stalker, my friend over there…" She pointed to her right "was just filling me in on a few particular faces. I'm new to town so…" She pulsed her lips lightly, waving her head back and forth.

"Oh right, well welcome to Mystic Falls" I politely offered a brief shake of her hand but only to pull away and pick up my tumbler glass.

"Okay so I'm just going to be honest, my friend wasn't giving me the low down on who is who around here. I was the one to actually point you out and she just told me your name" She gave me a flirtatious smile and I think it was pretty obvious where this was going. "I thought I'd come over and see if maybe… I could buy you a drink or… another" She laughed eyeing the drink I already had in my hand.

I couldn't help blowing out my cheeks, but from the few moments' attention I had paid her she was an attractive woman, just not necessarily a woman I was attracted to or wanted to be getting to know over a drink. "Actually… I'm here on a…" I began to explain how I wasn't here on my own and hold up Elena's awaiting drink but Elena was one step ahead of me.

"Oh there you are… sorry about that baby got held up" Elena came right over to me, draping her arms around me, kissing my jaw and whether intentional or not her breast brushing and lightly pressing themselves into my chest. Baby? Oh she was playing that game.

I had to hold back a reaction when she pinched my arm out of the view of Ms Starr. "Arm around me." She whispered her demand in my ear and I dear not defy her.

"Oh sorry, am I interrupting something?" Elena asked, looking over to the blonde from where she was snuggled under my arm, and a very noticeable dainty hand 'nonchalantly' running up and down my stomach. It wasn't fucking nonchalant to me, it was… distracting. It was taking rather a lot for me to not laugh at this situation, also not to forget it was just a ploy to make the blonde skedaddle.

Talking of the blonde she seemed to notice every ounce of Elena's presence as well as every point of contact between us. "Oh no not at all _baby_, Andie here is new in town and wanted to introduce herself." I informed my date, still doing my best to stay straight faced.

"Oh really?" Elena forged excitement. "Well welcome to Mystic Fall's. I'm Elena Gilbert" She introduced herself and get she did not hold out her hand; they were too busy on me. Not going to complain there now am I? Andie was just forming a tight smile on her face.

"Baby?" Oh that's me. I look down to her see what the ever surprising brunette wanted. "I think I'm ready for you to take me home now." She drew her bottom lip into her mouth, her delicate fingers drawing idle patterns on my stomach, thankfully not under my shirt; she was already driving me crazy as it was.

'"Well I better get you home then haven't I?" I continued to play along but the hint of hoarseness in my voice was all real. I managed to drag my attention away from what Elena was so wonderfully but also tortuously doing to me, and offered the blonde a smile.

"Thanks for the drink offer" A simple nod of the head, and she just muttered an 'anytime' and Elena and I walked away, her arms still around me like a vice and one of my own around her.

"I think you upset her." I whispered and snorted to Elena as we walked away.

"Shush… just keep with the act." She told me and well I couldn't help but be cheeky. I did as I was told by letting my hand slip from where it sat on her hip and relocate itself onto her ass, and what a good ass it was. The move earned me a slap on the chest, and I bellowed out laughing.

"Oi cheeky… no groping of the ass area until the second date" She waved her finger at me, a little sink of her heavy lashes.

I couldn't help myself but play along. "Second date huh? And here I was thinking you went all the way after the first date" I snickered and earned myself another slap as we weaved our way through the hordes of people. Shock lit her eyes, her jaw wide open.

"How dare you, Mr Salvatore! Are you implying I'm easy?" She raised an eyebrow, waiting for my answer. It was all in humour, even if she pretended to be miffed.

While I couldn't help teasing her I hoped to the high heavens she was not. "Well I'm just taking note of your actions Miss Gilbert; I seemed to notice a twinkle in your eye as you seemed desperate for me to get you home. And I have to say you have a pair of wandering hands yourself." I winked as we finally exited the bar out into the fresh air.

"Yes well you are my date, I'm not about to let you chat up another girl now am I?"

"I wasn't chatting her up, she offered to buy me a drink and I was about to turn her down when you came over and staked your claim"

My admission seemed to prompt an unladylike snort to ripple from her nasal passage. "Oh I'm sure you were. I know what you're like Salvatore, blonde and got a bit of leg on show and you'll have your trousers around your ankles." While her comment was made in a light hearted sense, she meant it and I didn't find much humour in it to be honest - None at all actually.

I dropped my arm from around her and pulled back so I could look at her properly from where we now stood to a halt on the sidewalk. "Wow, I didn't realize you thought so little of me."

She seemed to pick up on my shift in mood. "What? Oh come on Damon. What so you can imply I'm easy and we laugh it off but I say something along the same lines to you and you get all defensive and offended?" Her arms were untangling themselves from around me.

"Yeah I can when what I said to you was a joke and you know it, you might have been passive but you meant it." I shook my head beginning to walk again, crossing the road off into the square. I wasn't about to just leave her, I could hear the clattering of her heels against the concrete behind me.

"Damon?" The patters became louder and more rushed, but my brain was just away in space wondering apart from all those years ago what I'd ever done to give her the reason to make that assumption "Wait up. Damon!" Her voice became more of a hiss and I clenched my jaw and stopped in my tracks and looked around.

"What?"

She was looking at me as if she was helpless. "I… I… didn't mean it." She tried to convince the both of us.

"Yes… you did. You think because I don't date I have no respect for women? That all a girl needs to do is smile at me and I drop my trousers and go at it right there? No Elena, it doesn't. And if you must know leggy blonde really aren't my type."

"Caroline was!" It seemed I'd sparked a bit of anger inside of her and I couldn't help laughing at just how ridiculous this was.

"Caroline?" I exclaimed, oh so it's coming to that again. "I'm not doing this. This is far past pathetic." I waved my hands up in the air in surrender and turned back around and began walking across the square to head home. Well her home.

I couldn't believe she could seriously throw that at me. After the argument last time, after what it did to us. Maybe I wasn't your perfect gentleman but I wasn't the complete asshole she was making me out to be either.

By the time we both got to the house neither of us had said a word to each other and you could have cut the atmosphere with a knife. Great, our last night tonight together and we spend it being mad with each other.

Maybe I had been like that when I was young and naïve but I done it because I couldn't have what I really wanted and yes I was a dick, but part of me was just angry with myself because I didn't want her thinking I was that guy. It had been nearly a year since I last found myself intimate with a woman. Yes maybe the girl hadn't been the love of my life, maybe she hadn't been the most intellectual being, yes maybe she had been blonde and yes maybe she hadn't meant anything to me but I wasn't some man whore like she was making out.

She headed straight off into the house but I needed a moment or two to myself and opted for a little more fresh air and sat myself down on the porch swing. It took me a little while to think maybe I had over reacted. Also to see maybe she hadn't meant it as much as I'd accused her of. I think one or two things were just playing on my mind. One being that she was blind. That even if I tell myself I'm not being obvious about my feelings I have been, especially this past fortnight and she had just been completely blind or ignoring it because it makes her uncomfortable, but how could it make her uncomfortable when she was all over me in the grill, acting or not. Then secondly, this was our last night and I didn't want it to end. I didn't want to leave her, and it was getting the better of me.

I sat there trying to find the courage of going and facing her because I knew I would have to apologize even if she had been in the wrong too. I hated her thinking of me like that. All that was important was how I treated her. I would never treat her like just something to use and throw away and she should know that by now.

I sat swinging back and forth, head lowered into my hands as I rubbed my face out of frustration with myself. This really wasn't like me you know? I didn't need to be in the army to make me cocky at times and sure of myself. I always was but she always makes me feel things nobody else ever has. And I don't just mean love or attraction. In the army you learn that you can't afford to have weaknesses and it always makes you realize what they are. She was my weakness; she was the only one with the ability to break me down, make me question myself; bring any insecurities I might have to the surface.

My senses kicking in and I could hear and just feel someone approaching. I didn't respond, I knew full well who it was I also expected her to be pissed and be here for round two and I just wasn't up for it. But apart from her breathing and the light squeak of the swing when she came and sat beside me there was silence - For several minutes actually. Out the corner of my eye I could see she had changed, dressed in something more comfortable and sat with her fingers laced together on her lap.

"So… after I finished in the bathroom at the grill I bumped into the manager, Greg, turns out he has been looking to hire someone and since I've worked there before he gave me first refusal and I snapped it up" She broke the ice and silence.

My eyebrow twitched, and I couldn't help lifting my head to look at her. "Congratulations" I said and I hadn't meant it to but maybe it came across as sarcastic; it hadn't been my intention. I was pleased for her, maybe working in The Grill wasn't the job of her dreams but least it was close by and money coming into the house.

"Yep… start on Monday." She twiddled with her mom's ring that sat on her right hand.

Okay the awkwardness was just oozing from us in waves. My feet were pushing themselves back and forth on my heels causing us to rock on the swing.

"You can use your bike" I resorted, and I couldn't help the chuckle and snort that vibrated from my nose.

"Oi, don't laugh at my bike. I like my bike" She defended the piece of metal that looked as if it had been bombed by the sixties. I couldn't help my eyes to flicker in her direction and it seemed she was doing the same and we caught each other.

Light smiles seem to appear simultaneously upon our faces.

"Elena…"

"Damon…"

We both began to speak at the exact same moment. I waved my hand for her to continue and go first.

"I don't want to fall out. I'm sorry I ruined the night." She looked at me with sadness and sincerity.

I shook my head. "You didn't ruin anything. I overreacted… with tomorrow looming I thought I was coping but I'm not and I took it out on you and I shouldn't have, so I'm sorry" I returned the same expressions as she was.

"I think…" She began and paused for a second "… I may have done the same. I shouldn't have behaved that way and I shouldn't have just interrupted you like I did while you were talking to the girl"

There was no hoping the frown upon my face; she was seriously going to apologize for that? I couldn't help but laugh a bit, decided to joke and allow my playful side to break free. "You're right, you should be, and she could have been the girl of my dreams." I widened my eyes as if to say 'yeah right' she picked up on the artificiality in the comment.

"Nah… she was too tall, you would have never made it in the long run. You would have been intimidated by her size and would have made you feel the lesser man. You wouldn't do that to your ego." I forged mock horror as I bumped my shoulder with hers, and she just let out adorable spluttered giggles.

"Hey, no need for that. And I'm not that short. Plus what I'm lacking in height I make up for in other places." A cheeky smirk on my face as my eyebrows wriggled with implication.

Now it was her with the shocked expression. "Damon!" She exclaimed, faking disgust and astonishment.

"What?" I played the complete innocent. "I meant my heart… you're the one with the dirty mind, Gilbert" I tutted in disgrace.

"Uh-huh I'm sure that what you meant" She was getting better at this sarcastic thing. "But back to a serious note, I am sorry if you wanted to have a drink with her" For some reason I could tell it was hard for her to say.

"Good god I'm not! I didn't want to have a drink with her, and I _was _just about to blow her off when you swanned in. Which I still need to thank you for, so thank you. I have to say Gilbert quite the little actress you are. You almost had me convinced." I chuckled and rested back and ran my arm along the back of the seat, silently welcoming her to come and snuggle into my side, which she did almost instantly.

"Oh yeah?" She looked up at me from under her lashes as she rested her head against my chest my arm falling around her shoulder to draw her just that little bit closer.

"Yeah, you uh… certainly knew what you were doing" The pads of my fingers beginning to mindlessly rotate in tiny circles in her hair. "I didn't know you could be so… predatory, staking your claim." My eyebrow raised a little, even if she couldn't see.

"Well… what can I say…? I don't like girls chatting up my date. I like them all for myself" Her voice was small, but I heard her loud and clear. Quickly cause my eyebrows to knit together at just how much meaning weaved their way into the words.

"Just because a guy is talking to her a girl, if she's chatting him up, doesn't mean he's doing the same. Doesn't mean he's any less yours" I glanced down testing the water, and I sure I felt her tense just a little and my heart began to pound in my head while my head was screaming I'd said too much and I had to get myself out of this one, and quick. "Hypothetically speaking, of course" I quickly added and I expected to feel her ease instantly but instead I heard her sigh, the humidity of the action seeping through my shirt and warming my chest. Because I could not see her face I couldn't determine what emotion provoked the sigh.

"Of course" She mumbled. If I had been able to see her I would have seen her roll her eyes like a disgruntled teenager.

"So is this new job going to interfere with school?" I asked diverting the subject onto something that won't give me a heart attack.

"Huh?" She muttered, "What? Oh uh…" I think I'd caught her lost in through; I did my best not to be intrigued. "No, I explained and he said we could work the hours around it. And of course I think when I go back I'm going to try and get a placement. Get the ball rolling on being a teaching assistant, build up my experience."

She was igniting another frown to welter my face. "Experience? Teaching? I thought you were aiming to be a writer?" That had been her aspiration since she had her first journal.

"I know… and I love writing I do, but I can write any time, but there is no security in it. There is no guarantee if I spend months if not longer writing something and then nothing comes of it. And I've been thinking… my mom is… was a teacher. She loved her job, loved the idea of making a difference, and I kind of like that too. And with teaching there are the holidays, I can write then. And… well I like kids." She announced and well while it was a surprise it seems it's something else she'd put a lot of thought into and even though I'd never really seen her with children, I could imagine it. In my imagination they wouldn't be children she taught through, but that was a thought that worried me and crept upon me quite suddenly.

"Plus you know… if I can handle a room full of thirty of them, I'm sure it will help with being able to handle my own one day" She express amusement, even if I sensed a hint of nerves in the statement.

I had to force my humour; the thought of her having another man's children didn't exactly sit too comfortably with me. I imagine if that were to happen it might be my breaking point, the moment when I realized the feelings and any longing had to stop.

"You want kids?" I quizzed, finding myself masochistically intrigued for more.

Feeling her nod against my chest confirmed it, and while I smiled just a little because the image in my head was rather a pleasing sight, the having a guy to produce a baby wasn't. She could adopt, yeah, the image in my head seemed brighter at that thought.

"I can see you with kids." I voiced my thoughts aloud.

"You can?" I almost heard the smile in her voice.

"Yep… pulling your hair out, shitty diapers everywhere, screaming baby all over the place with sick all down you." I chortled, and received a light slap to my abdomen.

"Babies aren't just about changing diapers and crying all the time."

"They aren't all about being cute and dressing them up either"

"Yes, I'm well away they aren't Barbie dolls, Damon. I'm guessing from your previous comment you don't fancy yourself as a father." She said.

I blew out my cheeks contemplating my answer. "I can't really say I've thought about it. Plus it would take an extraordinary girl to get me to settle down and like I said last week… I'm not going to find one of those being stuck in the army." Even though I have her under my nose, quite literally. Those thoughts somewhat dwindled out on bringing up the army and a certain subject I still had to tell her about and was dreading. I hated to ruin the moment but if I didn't tell her and she found out from someone else she would be pissed at me and I couldn't bear being all that far away thinking our relationship could be thwarted because of keeping things from her again and I wouldn't be able to afford having my thoughts centred around worry about that.

"Talking of the army. There is… something I need to tell you" My throat grew a little dehydrated.

"What's that? Getting a promotion?" She chuckled. "Or are you not going back? Because I'm total in full support of that."

My eyes closed because I wished that was what I could tell her. "I wish" I murmured and took a deep breath. "I'm uh… being deployed when I get back to Germany" I revealed, but of course that wasn't the hardest part, no the hardest part was still to come.

"Oh really? Where this time? Somewhere exotic?" I sometimes wonder if she thinks I'm an airline pilot or something, flying myself off to some desert island somewhere.

"I wouldn't say exotic no… can be hot though throughout the summer. But with all the gear and work to be done I doubt I'm going to have time to lie around catching the rays. It's… not exactly where one would think of taking a vacation, especially not an American citizen and definitely not if you have any association with the militarily" And yet it's the place I find myself going.

"Okay Damon, you're worrying me so just… spit it out" She asked of me. What Elena Gilbert wants, Elena Gilbert gets. Actually I don't think the term 'wants' is going to be the right term.

"I'm…" I began to try and drag out my answer but instead opted for the tearing off the band aid method. I let my eyes close as my lips parted. "Afghanistan"

For a split second or two there was almost a deadly silence plummeting upon us, but I found myself cringing, squeezing my eyes shut as I felt her bolt out of my arms like I'd just electrocuted her.

"W… w…" her voice was stuttered and almost breathless, as I found the courage to pop open one of my eyes to see the reaction play out before me. "What?" She managed to get out. I opened my other eye and I think by the look on my face she knew she hadn't been hearing things.

She was suddenly pacing, her head thrashing from side to side violently. "Nnn No! No…" her voice become risen as her body seemed to be shaking and of course I immediately stood up in order to go to her, comfort her and tell her everything would be okay but she wouldn't allow me. She stepped back, holding her hands out as if to tell me not to come any closer. I expected some reactions but not this one. Not for her to push me away.

"El…" I hardly began.

"NO! You… no Damon, No!" I could see her bottom lip started to quiver, her eyes welling with terrified tears. She brought her hand up and cupped her ears I expect to try and drown out whatever I was about to say. I saw a piece of the broken girl I found in the cemetery percolate back into her bones.

I took a step forward and it was another one back for her and then she began pacing the width of the porch. "No, you don't go." Her head was shaking, and my heart was breaking. "I demand you to stay. I… I forbid you!" She stopped her pacing for a second to jut her pointed finger to the grown and to give me a look any drill sergeant needed to leave. Unfortunately I couldn't give her that.

"I can't… Elena… Elena listen to me. Listen to me" I quickly approached her before she could back away and gently restrained her arms from flying all over the place and to get her from pacing.

"Yes you can!" she as good as screamed into my face, the tears streaming from her eyes. "You said I… I… I wa…wa…was stuck w…with you! Then…don't leave." She pleaded, her eyes desperately trying to manipulate me. "St… stay here with me. You… you could live here with me, or anywhere you want. We could go to the Lake House; you always loved it there when we were kids. We could stay there for as long as you wanted. You… you could go to…"

"I can't" I spoke but she did not listen and carried on.

"…school, do engineering like you once wanted to. You could fix up my dad's old boat and and we could take trips up the lake and you could go all pre-historic and fish for dinner and cook it on the barbeque. Okay okay maybe not eat the fish but you could still go fishing and I could have dinner waiting for when you get back home… get home to me." She was speaking so fast, and was so desperate, but I caught every single word and it was my idea of heaven. As for the last part… I just knew… just like a simple switch of a light bulb. I wasn't shocked, it was like I always knew I wasn't the only one who felt more but I'd just closed it off.

I took her head in my hands, and she did the same with hers, but I felt them frantically stroking my cheeking, shaking uncontrollable. "You'd be safe… you could come home to me and be safe, where nobody can hurt you… where nobody can take you away from me. I… I can't… I can't lose you, Damon. Not you… you are all I have left." Her voice, her tears, her words, they were all so utterly agonizing, and completely breaking my heart, as well as her own. I so wanted to give her what she wanted, what _we_ so urgently wanted, but I couldn't. And she knew that, deep down she knew that, she knew I had no choice, there was no escaping it.

I couldn't help my own tears begin to swing my eyes as I watched the despairing beautiful women before me, the girl I loved more than I have ever loved anything on this entire planet, crumble and plead for me to stay with her, to have my life with her, to demolish her fears of losing me.

I gripped her head more firmly in my hands. "You listen to me." I placed my forehead down upon hers, her hands still clinging to my face. "You will _not _lose me. Never! I will come home; I will come _home _to_ you._" I promised. Part of me knew I shouldn't be making such a promise because anything could happen, anything was possible, but I was determined. I'd never been so determined about anything in my life. I gave her head a little juddered just to make sure I have her undivided attention, the tears still escaping her eyes but I was able to catch them and wipe them away. I pulled my head an inch away, just so I could make her able to see into my eyes. "There is nothing, _nothing _that will ever stop me from coming back to you. I'm yours, I always have been and I always will be. I've just been afraid to say it but I'm not anymore, just like I'm not afraid I won't come home to you." Her deep chocolate pools roamed mine; searching for the truth and of course she found it. A sob broke through her chest but there was a trace of a smile decorating her face.

"You have no idea how long… I've… I've waited to… hear you say that." The quivering in her hands had stopped and instead was caressing my cheek and I couldn't help lean into her hand and even kissed her palm.

"Probably not as long as I've been waiting to speak out" I chuckled lightly our eyes locked.

"Is this real?" More tears were swimming in her eyes. "It doesn't feel… real" Her blubbering didn't seem to be instigated by terror anymore.

Part of me understood what she was saying because the whole situation was hard to comprehend, but at the same time for me it was as if it had always been in my bones but of course I was pissed at myself. If I'd have only just spoken out sooner or if she had things might be different, but did I want things to be different? I mean of course I'd rather her not be crying and definitely would like not to have to leave her tomorrow but I don't think I would change anything because the rate my heart was pounding right now might not be healthy but felt freaking unbelievable.

There was a hint of doubt descending her eyes and I couldn't have her be sceptical for any longer. I think we'd both been cynical for far too long. It was now the dawn of believing and embracing.

"It's real. And I'll make it feel real" I whispered, and maybe I might have seemed like some crazed psychopath with how quickly I were to close the distance and impact my lips caused when they crushed against hers unable to wait a second longer for something I'd wanted, no, craved since I first learned what kissing was and the meaning behind it.

I was so overwhelmed with the feel of her lips and the how they seemed to mould themselves effortlessly against mine that I wasn't aware I'd taken her off guard until my senses kicked in and realized even though her lips were sensational they weren't kissing me back and she was… crying. Okay not exactly the reaction I was going for.

Lips still pulsed from kissing her and eyes still closed I pulled away and then peeked out of one eye at her. She had an almighty pout on her face.

"Great… just the effect I was hoping for" I stepped back, my hands dropping to my side obvious sarcasm spewing from my mouth.

"This isn't how I imagined our first kiss to be" She burst out crying. Usually seeing her in tears would sadden me but there was something about this cry, it was a spoiled cry, whiny, crying because she couldn't get her own way, her bottom lip jutting out and rolled under; nearly dragging on the floor.

It was adorable and… sod it, it was fucking hilarious and I couldn't hold back the urge to laugh, I managed to draw it in a little so it wasn't as extreme, but it was still a laugh and she definitely didn't appreciate it as she snapped her eyes to me and glared, but it only spurred on my entertainment all the more.

"Oh come on Elena." I rolled my lips inward to try and calm myself, the laughter found its ways to escape me somehow – down my nose.

"It's not funny Damon Salvatore!"

Wait did she just stop her foot?

"Oh I'm sorry but… come on… okay…" I tried to turn myself all serious, and shake the amusement away, taking several deep breaths. It was still difficult, and threatening to burst through the surface at any moment but for now I was containing it. "Okay… look, no laughing now. So… you can tell me… tell me how you imagined it." I asked her because she most certainly did have me intrigued.

"I'm not telling you, you'll just laugh at me" She acted all miffed; crossed her arms, head angled north as if to convey she wouldn't look at me, and just to convince me further her eyes were glued shut.

I stepped towards her and she huffed and pivoted ninety degree's, all very dramatic as you can imagine but I think that's what she was aiming for. "No I won't… C'moooon, tell me. Really have me intrigued here. I won't laugh" I repeated the last part just to make sure she heard me and okay maybe it was to remind myself not to laugh.

She popped an eye open to look at me, and I smiled but all the while inside there was just this hyena ready to crawl its way free but still sticking with the repression. "Fine. But if you laugh, I'll make you sleep out here on the porch." She made her threats and demands.

"Absolutely, I wouldn't expect anything else." I humoured her, because something there are moments in life you have to humour a women, especially one you love… this was one of those moment.

Her stance relaxed a little, returning to look me in the eyes; holding an increasing amount of shyness in me. "Well…" She began letting out a sigh. "There were… a few ways. It would change all the time. But never was I all snotty nosed and crying with mascara running down my face" She waved her hand trying to be passive and nonchalant. "So maybe there was this one where we're angry with each other, kind of like when we fell out years ago and I storm out and there is a heavy storm, beating it down with rain. You come rushing after me and I'm telling you to leave me alone but I don't really mean it and I'm so angry with you, and okay maybe I'm crying just a little but there is absolutely no snot at all, or mascara runs. Then I yell 'What do you want from me?' and you are so angry but can't fight it anymore and you shout back 'I want you'…" I will get to how all this was making me feel but for now I just want to clear up I sounded nothing like her impression, apparently she thought I was from Chicago in the 20's and Marlon Brando from the Godfather. "… and I'm annoyed too but overwhelmed and I just yell 'Yeah well, I want you too'" Even the impression of herself wasn't very good. "And and we would both just be standing there, several meters apart, staring at each other, you're maybe wearing a white shirt and well it's all wet and…" she bit her lip, apparently getting a little lost in fantasy here. She shook herself out of it. "… our chests are heaving and then like magnets we rushed to each other, my legs are around your waist and your arms are around me and we just kiss like there is no tomorrow and my fingers are in your hair and it's all amazing and just… yeah" She slumped her shoulders a little, her cheeks pinking beautifully.

I couldn't laugh; I was too busy processing it all. "Wow… you uh… really know how to paint a picture." She'd definitely given it quite a lot of through… much more than I had and I'd been thinking about it since I was like six years old, okay maybe not a full blown make-out session with tongues and all but you catch my drift. But I suppose it's a woman's prerogative. I never imagined this from her though and well now she had let me know when I kiss her it will be a fail. "You make it sounds so…" What's the word? "Like a movie" I declared and maybe it was more than just the one word but I was right.

She sighed heavily "I know, I know… that's why I realized that would never happen and why I imagined up other ways. One's less like The Notebook"

I frowned. "What's The Notebook?"

"Oh it's this really cute movie about this guy and girl and everything is against them being together but he builds her this house and it's so perfect and Ryan Gosling is so _hot!_" she was rambling on and looking to be daydreaming about this certain guy, I couldn't help raise an eyebrow, a 'seriously?' look upon my face.

She did a double take on seeing me, and realizing her distraction. "Oh" She giggled nervously. "Sorry… I mean he's nice looking and all, but not compared to…" She started to make me feel better but the damage was done.

"No, no need to try and make me feel better. He couldn't possibly be better looking than I am and I'm pretty sure I could kick his ass." I smirked, she snorted and both of us got the sense that this was getting really off topic and nothing how either of us expected it to be and it seemed to settle into her mind too.

A heavy irritated exhalation elicited itself from the brunette before me. "I've completely ruined the moment haven't I?" It was time for Elena to beat herself up. "Actually don't say anything, I already know I have." She began walking backward until she reached the boundary line of the wooden railing around the perimeter of the porch, leaning back on it with her arms folded across her chest and face angled down as if ashamed of herself. She had no reason to be ashamed. The girl I knew wasn't one for the grand gestures, or so I thought. I mean she used to gag when watching a really cheesy movie, but this moment had obviously meant so much to her that she wanted it to be perfect for us. It seemed it had all turned out the polar opposite to a movie kiss but of course I didn't care. If I could make it rain for her I would, if I could turn back the clocks and make it that day when she saw Caroline and I together and followed her when she left I would. But I couldn't so there is no point in dwelling on it because we were both here now, and however she may feel, thinking, she'd ruined nothing. Nothing could ruin what I was feeling, what I was craving because I'd waited so long to have this beautiful, astounding girl before me and telling me she wanted me. That is all that the moment needed to stay pretence.

It was like she couldn't bear to look at me, maybe even on the verge of tears; tears I wanted to banish before they got their chance to escape and fall. I wasn't going to bother trying to tell her she hadn't ruined anything because she was in the mind set, so instead I opted to let actions speak louder than words.

I closed the distance between us, my hand coming into contact with her knee that was clad in plaid pyjama bottoms. I inched my hand up her thigh, just enough for her to get the message to part her knees. Once she'd complied I was able to step between her legs, not because I planned to skip a few steps, it was just that her knees had been together and I couldn't get any closer without it jabbing into my groin, didn't fancy having a repeat of that.

She still wouldn't allow herself to look at me but I could tell by her posture she was questioning where I was going with this. She wouldn't have to wait for long. I transferred my hand from her leg up to the lock of loose curl that had fallen free from her hair tie, and I swept it away, tucking it behind her ear and out of my way. My thumb traced from behind her ear along her jaw allowing me to lift her head, my touch was barely a whisper and yet it was like I was in complete control of her and whatever I wanted her body to do it acted in accordance with my touch.

Her eyes seemed to open and watch me in wonderment as I let my lips graze the tip of her button nose to her cheek, feeling her breathing hitch against my jaw. I drew myself in closer, my bottom lip finding the corner of her mouth, already being able to taste the peppermint from her toothpaste. I could have hesitated a few moments longer but don't you think we've waited long enough? So I put an end to all waiting, to all her thoughts that this moment was lost, and I kissed her.

Unlike the first time which had been an act of desperation, I was able to control myself and the fire that burned deep inside of me. I wanted to kiss her unlike any girl I've ever kissed before. So I began the kiss as tender and soft, the lightest of touch, but enough to make my heart flutter. Yep you heard me right, I, Damon Salvatore said my heart fluttered - get over it.

She may have remained still, she may not of yet been kissing me back but she wasn't pulling away and whatever she was waiting for I did not know, and nor did I allow it to deter me.

I slipped my hand around the back of her neck, my thumb caressing the hollow flesh behind the back of her ear where I could feel the heat surge against the pad. I pulled her in even closer, my lips moulding against hers, this time not just from my movement but from the harmonious movement of her own.

I was kissing the one girl I never thought I would and wanted so urgently to do so, and here she was without a doubt the single most precious thing life would ever welcome into my life and she was kissing me back.

Now perfection, there is no such thing, and I won't begin to go into the numerous of clichés that could be told of this kiss, but believe me all you need to know was that every moment of longing had been worth it.

It wasn't just her lips, or the taste of her, how she was creating this leaping in my chest, it was how her body fit against mine, it was the noises even the slowest kissed produced from her. The noised she invoked from myself when her fingers slid into my hair, a light tug as the depth of the kiss grew.

There were no tongues; there was not clattering of teeth, or biting of bottom lips. It was all very innocent but raw and passionate all rolled into one and fuck the movie kisses, the perfect moments, I didn't give a shit because you know what? I couldn't imagine this being anymore amazing than it was. Well for me at least.

The smile I felt against my lips triggered my own, and as much as I regret saying it my lungs were quickly failing and let's face it if I wanted to do this again and last the night… I'm going to need such vital organs. Plus I wanted to see what her reaction was, whether it had been every inch as good as it had been for me or a disappointment. I'm sure we're all hoping for the same answer to that.

I slowly but surely drew my lips to a steady stop and reluctantly pulled them away, but I definitely wasn't about to go far. No my forehead being rested against hers and our noses brushing together being enough space to allow me to breathe. I could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks, from every part of her actually. Her fists were still clinging to my shirt, like a vice grip.

"So… Gilbert, reckon that would suffice as a first kiss? Well first real kiss anyway" Meaning if we forgot about the failed attempt before. "Or was that still not how you imagined it?"

Her head was shaking from side to side just the once, and of course that meant no, but no to what? I stepped back a smidgen just enough so I could yet her full face in my line of sight.

Her eyes were remaining closer for a few more moments; her lips still lightly pouted from the kiss and her cheeks the most wonderful share of red, obviously flustered. I did that to her. Nobody else, just me. I don't even recall her looking this flustered after I saw her kissing Matt at school way back when. Wait… why in the hell was I thinking about that? No idea, so I won't.

"No, it's not how I imagined it." She spoke and well my mood was plummeting like a rock. "It was better than anything I could have imagined up."

Wait what did she just say? My eyes snapped to hers and there was the most spectacular grin on her face than I have ever been gifted enough to see. She stood up, her hand placing themselves flat against my chest and slightly added pressure to push me backwards but however much she did she followed me with every step.

"You have yourself a talent there, Salvatore." Her eyes attracted to my lower lip as she nibbled upon her own, there was suddenly this fire within her eyes I'd never had the pleasure of seeing before and by god was it sexy.

"Well what can I say, been imagining it along time, I had to make sure when the moment came I had to leave you satisfied didn't I?" I smirked, my arms snaking around her waist, pulling her flush against me as I backed into the wall of the house, having nowhere to go from there. Do you really think there is anywhere else I would rather be? You're right, no.

"Mmm well I don't think satisfied is the right word." She slid her hands over my chest and up around the back of my neck. My eyebrow quirking at her statement.

"No? Well what would?" My tongue swept across my bottom lip, adding a hint of extra moisture in anticipation because I think we knew where this was going.

"Well to be left satisfied it means you wouldn't be left wanting more right?" Her eyes twinkled with excitement and yearning, while I chortled and brought my hand up and run it through her hair.

"Oh well I wouldn't want to leave my girl disappointed would I?"

Her grin grew what seemed impossibly wide as she looked up at me seeming giddy "Your girl?"

My arms tightened around her. "You've always been my girl; I didn't need to be able to kiss you for you to hold that title. I think it's more of a question of what you want and whether I'm your guy?"

Oh course it is what I hoped for, especially now. Maybe I was being selfish in asking her right now since I was leaving tomorrow. Who was I to make her wait? Who was I to come in and out of her life and expect for her to be mine and all mine.

Her hands unlatched themselves from around my neck, and sneaked around my waist, her head burying itself sideways into the crook of my neck, her nose grazing against my Adam's apple.

"You are what I want. What I've always ever wanted most." Her breath tickled my neck, as her susurrated declaration seeped through the flesh of my chest; dug its way through my sternum then smothered the rapidly beating organ that lay under her head. A head that was shifting upwards to allow her mouth to canoodle my lightly stumbled jaw, and even though they were kisses as light as feathers my eyes couldn't help flickering closed, the closure of one sense intensifying the rest.

"Then you shall have… what you want" I murmured, her lips deepening the ministration to my jawline making a direct root back to my lips where when they fused together this time it was heated, raw and hungrier. She instigated everything this time, from the power behind the kiss, the suckling on my bottom lips to the fingers clutching into the hair at the nape of my neck that sent prickles down my spine when she tugged me closer. The jerking of my hair generated the perfect mixture of pleasure and pain that stimulated a moan to rumble in my oesophagus and quiver against her lips.

Of course I didn't just stand there like a lemon; my need for this girl broke through the surface and awoke the once tamed lion, the one that was partial to at least a handful of control in a situation like this. I altered roles as I spun us around and had her up by the wall, my mouth moving with that little bit more passion while lace with encouraged lust that had been devouring her mouth, drinking in every last taste her lips fed me. The kiss may have become frantic much quicker than either of us intended but she had no problem keeping up and having no difficulty finding pleasure in the affections we shared, especially when my tongue peeked out from between my parted lips and brushed across her plump voluptuous bottom lip seeking access to her mouth – Access she bestowed instantaneously, permitting our tongue their long awaited union. They danced in unison, eliciting whimpers from her and moan from me to spiral between the heated caves of desire.

She said before that she imagined her legs to be around my waist, well I might have been unable to give her rain and a translucent shirt but I could definitely have her legs around me, actually I hankered after it. Without a moment's hesitation and as if she could read my mind we had her up and her leg encircling my hips. The moment caused out mouths to detach for a second or two and she saw it as an opportunity to give me her demands of wanting me to take her inside. I complied, but blindly because I missed her lips and tongue already.

Somehow we ended up on the stairs, Elena pining beneath me as I began leaving hot open mouthed kisses along her jawline and down her neck, provoking the most glorious and rewarding sounds ever to be known to man, sounds that went straight to my southern region, causing it to enflame, strain and suffocate in the hugging fit of my jeans, already rock solid that it resulted in throbbing, but shit I'm not stopping now.

Her head rolled back onto something like the fifth or sixth step, I don't think it really mattered which, it wasn't like I was paying attention. With her head lolled back it gave me much better admission to her neck, collarbone, the sweet spot behind her each that when I sucked at it, and tasted it with my tongue she trembled behind me. Well that was one piece of information that was permanently stalled in my brain for future references.

My hands got ahead of myself, possibly taking a set to quickly as they slid up her flat stomach and to cup her supple left breast in my hand, it earning a wonderful surprise of knowing she was not wearing a bra and the thin fabric of her tank top unable to camouflage her swelling nipple, as my thumb encircled it.

A gasp swam from her mouth and my lips stopped their nurturing to her neck and my hand halted thinking that yes I'd definitely crossed a boundary she wasn't ready for and about to pull my hand away and attempt to keep them to myself from now on but in panic she grabbed a hold of my wrist and held my hand fixed to her ripe bosom.

"D… don't" another gasp left her throat. "Don't… stop" Her voice so small but so agonizingly desperate, that I had no intentions of going against her wished, but never before had I seen or witnessed anything as sexy as the sight of her still clasping my wrist in hand she began to control it, add pressure so my hand was massaging her magnificent breast, that was perfect size for my hand. I'd seen girl pole dance, I'd seen girl give me a strip tease, I'd witnessed two girls making out and more and just _this, _her controlling my hand while getting off on me fondling her through a tatty old tank top, and biting on her bottom lip beat all of them together on my list of the most erotic things I'd ever encountered. Things only began to intensify when she let go of my wrist to blindly begin unfastening the buttons to my shirt and it still hadn't dawned on me how far this could go. Well not until I pinched her pebbled nipple and her body jolted upwards into my and her hips grind themselves against my engorged crotch, almost growling at the ecstasy the contact had caused me.

A few hours ago I had taken a shower, one to relieve some tension. I'd had my hand firmly clasped around my rigid member, while the other kept my stabilized against the wall and my eyes clenched shut. I'd pumped myself in long hard strokes as I imagined her delicate hand doing it for me and her taking me into her mouth. Now whether you think that is perverted I don't care, I'm a guy and honestly? I've been imagining things like that for years, but that's not the point I was getting at. No the point is imagining her performing such acts on me is nowhere near as intense as having her touching me for real, even the smallest thing like grinding her pelvis again my denim clad dick prompted reactions and cries I never knew I was capable of.

Her hands were roaming my chest and abs making the most of my newly opened shirt, and her hands felt sensational, the heat that radiated between us could have fuelled the whole house. But then her hands slipped lower hesitating on my belt and both of us paused as if waiting for each other to either put an end to it or to encourage, I did neither. She took this as a sign to continue and pulled at the leather strap to loosen it from the buckle. There was no doubt in my mind where she wanted this to go, god I wanted it too but the thought of tomorrow plagued my mind and the thought of having to leave her.

Fuck! No. No. No. No. No! I couldn't be thinking like this, I wanted this so much, right at this moment in time I felt like I'd never wanted anything as much as to finally be with her completely, but I'd frozen up and from the way her hands stilled from what she was doing I knew she'd sense my shift in mood. Shit!

"Damon? Damon?" She repeated my name, my forehead resting on her collarbone. I could feel her fingers in my hair again but this time out of comfort. "What's wrong? Did I… did I do something wrong?" she asked and I could sense the feeling of humiliation settling into her bones and twisting in her words.

I snapped my head up immediately, waving it from side to side. "No, no you did nothing wrong. Nothing wrong at all." I reassured her, because for her to even think of that was ludicrous.

I needed to get a bit of space to maybe clear my head for a moment, I really can't believe to explain how pissed off I was at myself for so many things, but mainly one for choosing this moment to gain morals and two for joining the fucking army. I untangled myself from her, pulling away, something I never imagined I would do.

"Then… then what's the matter?" She whispered, a shyness in her voice and I saw her sit and then stand to her feet after me her eyes cast down and arms folded as if rejected. God that was the last thing I wanted.

"I…" I began then groaned out loud, giving my face a rough rub with my hands, hands that smelt of her. "I have to leave tomorrow."

Her eyes flickered up to look at me. "Yeah Damon… I'm kind of aware of that." She rolled her eyes because she obviously wasn't catching my drift nor did she appreciate it being brought up.

"No Elena I don't think you get it. I'm leaving… and it twelve months, and a good possibility of an extension. I… I can't" I looked at her, pleading in my eyes for her to understand.

"Shouldn't we… make the most of what we have left? Or is this just your excuse for saying you don't want me or we're going too fast?" Her accusations caused my eyes to widen and my feet to take me a step closer to her.

"Have you not heard a word I've said to you tonight? I will repeat it; there is nothing I want more than you… that's the problem." I turned from her, running a hand threw my hair. "And it's not too fast for me, but what about you? Half an hour ago you were crying and heartbroken at finding out where I was going, and we hadn't even admitted our feelings and now we're making out and groping like we've been doing it for years and ready to jump into bed. I don't want you to think… this is just some… meaningless way to get my end in before I go. Or for you to wake up tomorrow and regret it because it was too soon" I admitted it and I hated to do it but I had to.

"Too soon?" Apparently she though what I'd said was ridiculous. "Damon…" I could feel her approaching me from behind, her warmth enveloping me as she wrapped her arms around me and snuggled herself into my back. "… I've been waiting for this a long time, we both have. If anything… it's long overdue. And I don't think you think it would be meaningless, I would have already castrated you if you did." I felt her chuckled against my back and I couldn't help contribute my own. "I still don't understand what you mean… that it being a problem you not wanting anything more than me. I'm kind of glad and it makes me want you more." I could feel her fingertips run down the middle crevasse of my toned abdomen, leaving pins and needles trailing behind.

"Because…" I clenched my jaw. "Because I can't put you first. However much I want to, however much the army doesn't stand a light to you I have to leave you tomorrow and the thought of it is killing me." I confessed, my arms coming to cover and hold hers. "But I know I have enough will-power to do it, but if… if we taking this further… I don't think I would be able to leave you." My teeth were gritted in attempt to keep my emotions in check. "It could be eighteen months Elena. I can't… I can't expect you to wait for me. And then if we… and then you decide I'm not worth the wait… I don't think I could… handle it" It was like I had no control of the truth spewing from my mouth.

I felt her arms tighten around me. "Don't… don't think like that. Damon, I would wait however long it took for you. Don't you ever… let me hear you say you aren't worth it" Her arms were loosening from around me and I thought she was pulling away from me but instead she was just walking around to be able to look me in the eye. "How much more clearly can I make it huh?" yeah she was frustrated. "I've waited for you since I was twelve years old and began to learn what real love was, to learn what it was like to be in love with someone. That's nearly a decade Damon, and I waited even thought I was convinced you didn't feel the same way, a tiny part of me held onto the hope that you did and I've waited ever since…"

"What about Matt?" She hadn't been waiting when she hooked up with him.

Her lids narrowed "Seriously? You're going to go there? Yes a part of me loved Matt but never ever in the way I love you."

"What did you just say?"

"A part of me loved Matt?" she frowned, but got the feeling maybe she was playing with me.

My turn to narrow my eyes. "Why on earth would I ask you to repeat _that_? You know exactly which part I meant."

She pulsed her lips pretending to act innocent here, she'd picked the wrong guy, I'd taught her that trick. "Refresh my memory" she came closer until her chest was pressed against mine.

"You said the 'L' word and referred to me when doing so." Not that I needed to clear any of this up.

"I did?" She was acting shocked now. "I said I loathed you?"

And the Oscar goes to….

"You're three seconds from me packing my bag and leaving early." I threatened, it wasn't a real threat and she knew it but she gave it, winding her arms around my neck and pushing herself up on her tip toes.

"I _love _winding you up. I _love_ how easy you make it for me to do so. I _love_ how you say I'm rubbish at making threats but you are just as bad. I _love_ how gorgeous you are and I _love_ how much you are aware that you are. I _love_ how you can make me feel beautiful just by looking at me or touching me" Each declaration peppered with a peck on my lips.

"You are beautiful" I felt the need to let her know because she shouldn't just feel it when I'm around even if I did like that thought that I could make her feel that way.

A hint of rose settled into her cheeks, but a gorgeous smile on her face. "I _love _hearing you call me beautiful" She giggled like a love struck teenager and it was adorable. "I _love_ how you can make me smile and laugh even when I think it's impossible." Her fingers were back to playing in my hair. "I _love_ how even though you're cocky and like to be all macho you don't mind me seeing the softer side, the real Damon Salvatore, the one that has fears and weaknesses. I _love_ how… even thought I miss you like crazy when you are gone, I know when you come back the happiness you make me feel is worth every second of when you aren't here. I _love_ that every morning I wake up wondering if today I would get a letter and then when I do it's like Christmas morning." I could see her eyes were glistening, but with happy tears. I never understood how you could be happy and cry but well she had a habit of doing things I didn't understand at times. "I _love_ how… special you make me feel, how you look at me like I'm the center of the universe or something." Her head tilted down as if maybe she was bashful to admit that, even if we both knew it was true.

I ran the pad of my thumb down her cheek and she peeked up at me through her lustrous long lashes, making my heart expand. "And I can't help _loving_ how I've been completely obvious but you couldn't see just how much… how much I am in _love_ with _you._" She finally announced, and I never imagined hearing someone say those simple, and what I thought, overrated words would bring upon me such an overwhelming amount of feeling… important and obviously loved. I'd always thought about what I should anticipate if the words would ever come from her and I thought I knew how it would make me react but I'd been wrong, I could never predicted how this made me feel because I'd never felt it until this moment. Some might think I'm cocky but I don't care, you see I don't know if it was possible for her to love me to the lengths I love her but she did love me, and she had for a long time, I was certain of it, even without her words because right now she was looking at me with such a pure, untarnished gaze of devotion, but it wasn't the first time I'd seen it. I'd been seeing that look in her eyes since we were little kids and yet it was only now I was _really _seeing it for what it was.

"It's… it's okay if you don't…"

Oh I hate it when she lies to me. It wasn't okay at all, and absurd for het to even think I didn't feel the same. "You're kidding me right?" I snorted, and her head snapped up from where it had drooped a little. "You are… a _terrible _liar." I smirked and I was just confusing her, bless.

"I… don't know what you mean"

"I think it means you can't fool me because you want me to love you. You've loved me for a long time so of course you want the feelings to be reciprocated, and be hurt if they weren't." I explained and she let out a sigh.

"I don't know what I expect from you, it's hard to know at times." She tried to be nonchalant by jerking her shoulder in a shrug. She wasn't fooling anyone.

"So you can know you are the center of my universe, you know you are everything to me, the most important person on the planet and you still doubt me?"

"Damon, Maybe I… already know. Maybe I have almost everything telling me that you do. But… there are going to be doubts when the most important factor hasn't said it – You" She leaned into my hand that say on her cheek.

"You're right; I don't know what I'm messing around for. I just figured since before with your imagination of the first kiss, saying it simply in conversation now wouldn't be sufficient enough for you." I was honest, I'm not stupid, if she is all about the movie romantic she probably imagined I got down on my knees and serenaded my love for her or something. Not exactly me but she was a girl and surprisingly the type of girl who likes that soppy shit, that might be an issue we had to face.

She was laughing out loud for some peculiar reason, shaking her head to herself. Is she going to share what she find funny?

"Damon Salvatore… aren't you just cute." She teasingly pinched my cheeks and I tapered my eyes. "What? I'm sorry baby but you are and maybe a little insecure too. It's all very adorable, but unnecessary. You're confusing me with someone else, someone who enjoys grand gestures. Maybe I pictured the kiss to have been like a scene from a film, a complete cliché but it doesn't mean I expect or necessarily want actions to turn out like I imaged. Where is the fun in that? You just proved before with the kiss that simple is more. I don't want grand gestures; I actually find them overrated and extremely uncomfortable. It shouldn't matter the setting in which something happens, it's the person, and as long as it's true and heart felt… shouldn't that be all that's important?"

There was a reason I loved this girl, well I tell a lie there are many, _many _reasons why I loved her but at this moment the love I held for her was brought to attention by what she was saying and how completely down to earth she was. How she meant what she was saying, and also because I was fucking relieved. I mean of course I wanted to give her anything she wanted, and see her smile, knowing that I'm the one that is putting it there but I can still do that.

"So… you wouldn't like it if I had an aeroplane fly across with a bunting on the back spelling it out?" I questioned, just testing and maybe even having a little fun of my own.

She juddered her head from left to right. "Nope… that's tacky."

"Okay… Umm… what if I got down on my knees, bunch of roses in my hand and sang it to you?" I held back the urge to chuckle when she scrunched up her face in disgust.

"What? Firstly… roses are pretty but never seen the point in a whole bunch of them, surely the sentiment of one is more special. Secondly, you are a _terrible _singer, if you sang to me you would burst my ear drums and I would never be able to hear you say it again"

"I am not a terrible singer!" I exclaimed, doing my best to keep up the poker face.

"Yes, yes you are" She leaned into me, her head angled back so she could grace me with allowing me to see the beautiful grin on her face, and the melodic sound of laughter radiating from her.

I hated to admit it, but she was in fact right.

"Fine" I pretended to be disgruntled. "Okay okay no singing, no roses and definitely no aeroplanes. Okay so in the advice from Marilyn Monroe, I spell it out in diamond." Yeah now I really was getting ridiculous.

"Okay I would kick your ass because you either wouldn't be you or you had robbed a bank." This caused me to laugh. "And diamonds… yeah maybe they are pretty too, but I've not available to be bought. Men dish out on diamonds when they have something to make up for" She wriggled her eyes being suggestive. I knew exactly what she meant. "Do you have something to make up for, Salvatore?" The left side of her face seemed to twitch up in question.

"Oooo don't you worry Gilbert, you have nothing to worry about there, I've been blessed."

Her eyebrow was still risen. "Oh really? Well it's not like I would know since you seem persistent in denying us to get… acquainted."

There are many things I always knew about this girl, but her skills of being seductive and the fact she seemed like a sex crazed monkey did come as a bit of a surprise. I hoped she was only like this with me.

I groaned because this wasn't good, well no scratch that it was amazing and I wanted her just as much as she wanted me and there was nothing I desired more than to scoop her up and take her upstairs and refuse to leave for a considerable amount of time. But I'd already tried to explain why we couldn't.

"You seem awfully eager to get in my pants, Miss Gilbert."

"No I'm awfully eager to get you out of your pants, Salvatore. You're just denying me because you've grown a chivalrous mannerism in the last half hour and I didn't fall in love with a gentleman." She huffed, it was quite endearing. She stepped away from me and around towards the stairs.

I peered over my shoulder after her before my feet pivoted a hundred and eighty degrees. "Where are you going?"

She came to a halt on the third step at the sound of my voice, and as I approached the bottom she twisted around. "I'm going to bed. Or maybe I'll take a shower, finished what you started and couldn't"

Her words were like a lightning bolt to my dick, causing Salvatore Jr. to stand to attention. Fuck! She did it on purpose. Those imagines were… lethal. But apparently she was extremely sexually frustrated. I lost some of my gentlemanly trait she pointed out a moment ago and actually couldn't help smirking knowing I got her in such a flummox.

"What do you want Elena? Me to bend you over the couch and have ourselves a quickie and then I just up and leave tomorrow like nothing happened?" Nah that wasn't happening.

She stomped down on of the steps and closer to me, but that was not the point, she stood there taller than me and looking down at me, a displeased look on her face, and I have to admit it was slightly intimidating.

"You think this is about getting laid? If this was about me satisfying my needs I would have took the drink offer from the guy that came over to our table while you went to get more drinks, and I would have brought him home with me. I didn't because one I am not like that and two because a meaningless screw is the last things I want. You don't think I know you are leaving me tomorrow? You don't think it's killing me too? It does Damon, I'm petrified. But not as scared as I am that you will leave tomorrow and know you are out there not knowing that I am yours, completely. And that you are mine and nobody elses."

"I am yours." I told her.

"Then say it." She pleaded with me and I knew what she needed from me. I don't know why it had taken me so long to say it. Sometimes it's just hard to get a word in edgeways with her.

I hoisted myself up onto the first step, my orbs holding hers. "I love you, Elena Gilbert" I simply proclaimed. "I really do, and I'm yours." One of the easiest things I'd ever had to say and why the fuck I hadn't said it sooner was a misery.

I shifted and slid past her up the stairs taking a hold of her hand and leading her with me.

"What you doing?" she questioned as she had no other option but to follow.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Taking you to bed. Too long have we lived in scepticism. I'm not fucking leaving tomorrow without making damn sure there is not one ounce of doubt in your mind or body that I'm yours."

I heard her giggling behind me as she following willingly. "Oh such a romantic." Her voice was full of sarcasm but I knew she was doing a mental cheer.

"I didn't think you wanted a gentleman."

She definitely didn't.

At that moment in time, it had been the best night of my life. It wasn't a cliché, it wasn't corny – It was the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Oakie Dokie, there it is... together at last, even if he had to leave the following day.<strong>

**I get the feeling Elena's reaction of Damon being shipped off might seem over the top to some people, I myself don't... else I wouldn't have written it. She has just lost her parents and as she said he's all she has left.**

**Also you might think you're getting whiplash from reading my stuff with the shifts in moods and I don't necessarily do the full blown cheesy romanticism. Plus I don't see that as being Damon. And this is the two of them, as you can probably already see they sometimes do beat around the bush, apart from when it comes to jumping into bed... but come on its Damon Salvatore... would you dilly dally around any longer than necessary? **

**Anyways still no heavy angst, I'm not changing my mind about anything it's still to come.**

**I just want to have a little rant here. I'd been using FF for years and always recommended it for both reading and posting stories but I've come to learn something about a certain community in the TVD vampire theme that really disgust me, there is a girl who has not published any stories of her own but has made a community for 'All terrible Vampire Fanfictions' now it isn't my story but because a close friend of mine has written a Ian and Nina story and posted it on here, and yes it may have been against the rules but its the sites staff to be bothered by it not her and she had added her story to the community. It does NOT belong there but she is obviously a jealous little girl with nothing better to do with her time and I would usually ignore it but it has really upset my friend and knocked her confidence as a writer, an awesome writer at that. Its disgraceful how someone thinks they have the right to belittle someone who had spend time and effort writing a story and then finding the courage to post. I've been investigating and I may be blind but I'm wondering if its possible for you to remove your story from a community without being a member of staff? And also how? Please let me know if you know. There are other stories she's posted on there too and whether they are great FF's or not it is not the principle I really think she should be put to a stop! Fine if you don't like a story stop reading and move on to another but like I said I find this appalling and do NOT want my friend to delete her stories because of this rude being.**

**Anyway rant over lol, thank you all for reading and hope you enjoyed. Please drop me a review I know everyone says they mean a lot but they really and truly do so REVIEW REVIEW! lol**

**I'll see you soon for Part 4.**

**Au Revoir,**

**Danielle xx **


	4. PART FOUR

**Hey Y'all, firstly I just want to start by apologizing for the delay in posting, its just been one of those chapters and fortnights. First I wrote half then lost the darn thing and had to rewrite it because my auto-save had failed, then I've sort of been busy while not been feeling great, so its been one thing after another but it is finally here :D**

**So hope its been worth the wait, again its 20k+ and the next part will be the same if not more because I really need to get the story up to the present day because its becoming increasingly longer every time I finish a chapter because I'm getting carried away and adding things. Some of you guys have already left me reviews with your own ideas of what is to happen and I really like hearing them whether they are right or not, so please continue to do so.**

**Anyhow, enjoy the chapter, the first half was a task for me to write because its not something I have person experience in but I did my best and didn't help that I lost it so be gentle with me lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, but in my head I like to think Damon is mine every now and again :P**

* * *

><p><strong>September 2007 – Eastern Afghanistan.<strong>

I peered up at the vast vacant night skies, searching for any type of light or sign there was something up there; something good and able to burn bright enough to undermine and fracture the blackness of the looming miasma. A deafening and eerie silence in the air, one that didn't sit all too comfortable with me but for the moment in time I lay there with my arm behind my head, wondering what she'd be doing, wondering if she was pissed at me, wondering if this was going to be the breaking point.

I wouldn't blame her I was fucking pissed at myself, pissed that I'd let my ass be dragged to this shithole in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of morons who couldn't even wipe their asses without landing themselves in deep shit; never mind fight in a warzone. Half the company here was only a few months out of AIT, and here we were babysitting them - all of them complaining because they had been away from home for six months. Well try eighteen fuckers. I wasn't useless so insulting towards fellow troops but today was just a bad day.

"Is your sorry ass still moping?" I was being so rudely pulled from my daze by none other than Nick who greeted me by booting me in the calf.

"Piss off" I kicked out my leg to get him back, but he laughed and hopped around to dodge my foot, while laughing his scrawny ass off and then plonking it down on a randomly scattered sandbag beside me.

"Seriously dude, she'll understand" He said bringing it to a totally of at least fifty times he'd said that to me today.

I pushed myself up right into a sitting position and looked over my shoulder. "It's not the fucking point. She shouldn't have to understand. It's her birthday and all I could do was send her a lame fucking message on Facebook" Excuse the language but as I'd already mentioned bad day and all.

"Well it's something." He still had yet to find himself a girl who would put up with his insufferable ass for two days, so what the hell does he know?

"Something?" I fumed. "Something would have been a video call, something would have been a phone call but no, because we are stuck in this god forsake place; bringing supplies to a bunch of morons who have set up post in the middle of a fucking valley with mountains all around, in line of fire from every angle, civvies lurching around. I'm telling you, there is something going on around here, and everyone knows it but are just too proud to admit they fucked up and are sitting about as if just waiting. We should have been home by now."

I'm not usually like this, my job is important to me, I learned a long time ago not to dwell on what you miss back home and how long it's been but there are days like today I couldn't help it. Least if we were back at main camp I'd have internet access and be able to talk to her online or do video calls now and again and be able to see her and hear her voice. It's not as often as one would like but let's face it if were talking about what I prefer I would be seeing her in person every minute of every day.

"Oh come on, its nine days and wake up call. You re-join the real world and can see her, sure she'll give you a good welcome home" He wriggled his eyebrow, as usual sex being the forefront of his limited mind. But then again can't help thinking about it myself, she'd spoiled me, I had ruined for fucking life after that night. The way she made me fell, the things she did to me. Oh. My. God! She definitely made sure I'd come home to her, and well let's face it I'd most certainly made sure I'd have her waiting for me when I get back.

With how things stood now, ten days and I'd be off home. Ten days until I'd be away from this place, ten days until I can be an average Joe, until I step back on American turf and ten days until I could feel her arms around me, feel her lips against mine. And yes maybe I planned on us making up for lost time but he didn't need to know that.

I pushed at his shoulder and sent him tumbling back off the sand bag, before sitting myself down on it instead and bringing my coffee to my lips and what tasted more like cat piss tickled my taste buds.

"Dick" He laughed.

"Wimp" I responded.

We both seemed to look out to the besieging mountainous range that seemed to be becoming more suffocating with each passing day we were here. We both seemed to sigh simultaneously as if thinking the same thing.

"Greer seems to think we'll be out of here tomorrow."

"Said that yesterday, anyways, I'm going to try and get forty winks." I announced standing up, sometime told me I would need to be on alert. You're trained to be alert and pick up on any little thing that might be a threat.

"I'm going to take the boys up to topside, keep an eye out." Nick informed me of his plans. Topside was the northern observational post of the outpost, the point in which the civilians from the village buried in the valley had been reported to have been prowling and being a little too curious as to what we were doing here.

"Yeah that's probably best, least there will be someone there knowing what they are doing." I dropped the dregs of my coffee onto the ground, letting it seep into the soul below our feel.

"They aren't that fucking bad, you're just PMSing" He snorted, I just began to walk away, best thing to do in these situations. "Ten days, dude. Ten days." He called after me.

On returning to the fortifications of the base and finding my bed for the night; some of the guys were asleep, some were lively, I just got soppy and lay on my back gazing at the photographs that had seen better days but still enough to make sure the last thing I saw before I fell asleep was her face, and the last thing that ran through my mind was… Ten Days.

My eyes burst open to a faint yet awfully familiar sound - Gun fire and a considerable amount of it.

"Delta Sierra, come in. Delta Sierra, do you copy?" The alert yet muffled voice of what I established was Nick came shrieking from my radio that sat on the floor beside my bunk, ear-slitting rackets of gunfire almost drowning out his voice.

"Mayday. This is November Sierra, our position is being breached. I repeat, our position is being breached. We are under enemy fire. Do you copy? Over"

Every guy who had been sleeping moments ago or even woken to the sounds of gunfire like I were fully attentive and like me; launching themselves from there bunks, and began saddled their gear together - I grabbed the radio.

"November Sierra, this is Delta Sierra, what is your position? I repeat, what is your position? Topside? Over" I already knew he's and his fireteam were heading up to topside but they could have moved on.

"Affirmative" came the only response.

Myself and my fireteam were rushing out of the makeshift barracks and outside where already everyone was alert to the goings on and apparently it wasn't only Nick's post that was under fire - everywhere was. Suddenly out of nowhere there was a slicing through the sulphur polluted atmosphere of what sounded like a jet engine up ahead, but nothing compared to the reverberation of the blast that the missile caused when it tore its way through the 12 inch blocks of solid concrete of the fort that housed most of the hard-core military artillery like it was tissue paper and exploded, another missile joining the eruption in order to make sure the content inside was useless to us.

"Fuck" I cursed, momentarily halting and reflex telling me to duck, along with my boys. This was not just any ambush. This was planned, carefully planned and of course this just wasn't a small group of maybe ten or twelve insurgents, no; this was a full blown attack, and while I had to focus on doing my job and kicking some ass, there is always a feeling of dread and slightly pissed off because I had a feeling this would come and I'd been so annoyed because I'd been saying people were just waiting around for it to happen and now I realize I'd been just as bad.

Fellow Grunts were rushing around the command post, trying to stay covered and out of range but at the same time preparing to retaliate and defend, rushing to loads up the mortars to send them rocketing back at the enemy in the hills.

The second outbuilding that held further machinery was lost when again it was blown up. We needed to get to Nick and the rest of our squad. There were enough guys around here to take care of the militants that surrounded in the highlands but if they were breaching the post we needed to draw them back. Back up from the air force was already under motion so hopefully they wouldn't be long but we couldn't hang around. We had to move and we had to move quickly. We needed the Humvee from where it was stored and we had to get it sharpish because the last two had just been blown up. I shouted to the boys over the million and one noises, telling them the plan. It could be dangerous, it was times like this when you really know you are in a warzone and your life could be at risk but I couldn't think like that.

Going up there would be a risk, I knew it, and the boys knew it. Whatever your mission in the military there is not a decent soldier who would disagree with me when saying your main mission is making sure you do everything in your power to stop one of your 'brothers' getting hurt or killed, whether you know the guy or not. They are here for the same reason, and you put yourself in that position, what would you think if you were under fire and all your squad or platoon did was leave you there to fight a losing battle on their own and get killed all in the sake of saving their neck or having to kill someone? If you wouldn't do that, the army or any department in the military isn't for you. Now I didn't have to think twice about the decision I made because Nick was as good as my brother and I was more than certain he wouldn't hesitate if things were vice versa.

We had to move quickly, the enemy was making quick work of leaving us minimal defences, and we needed the big ass machinery if we were going to get to the post and kick some Taliban ass. I rapidly gave the orders and MO as we sprinted our way over to the structure, and inside.

"Load as much as you can boys. Make it snappy, this is going to be there next target." I wasn't trying to freak them out, we could get blown up in a second but well the more pressure they have on them, the quicker they will get a move on and we can get our asses out of here.

I loaded as much ammunition and gear as I possibly could into the back of the Humvee.

"Okay boys, that's enough. Let's get out of here." I commanded and was about to climb into the vehicle when out the corner of my eye I saw something lurching, and I made my way over.

"Salvatore… come on, we need to move." Called Liam – the second in command.

I ripped the cover back from the boxes to find a fellow soldier quivering and trying to conceal himself behind. I didn't know his face, he wasn't from my team; none of my team would be hiding that was for sure. This guy was just a kid, nineteen maybe, and had a look of terror on his face. I grabbed his arm.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" I hissed, pulling him to his feet.

He peered at me wide eyed. I think it was obvious what he was doing - Being a coward. "Move your ass" I pushed him towards the Humvee, as if telling him to get in. While I was pissed he was being such a coward, I wanted to get him out of here because this was the last place anyone should be hiding.

He was hesitating, my eyes turned vicious. "Did you not hear me, private?" I saw his rank from his insignia. "Get in that Humvee before I shove this rifle so far up your ass you will be choking on it" If he thought the Taliban was scary, he should be shitting his pants on how fucking serious my threats can be at times like this or on a bad day. Every second he was holding us up was a second I was risking my life and the life of my team.

"You're driving" I told him and he finally did as he was being told, and loaded himself into the truck, the team just too concerned with getting out of here as I was, to start giving him verbal.

"Fucking new guy" I muttered. "Get us moving" I glared at him and too scared not to do as I was telling him, he did as he was told. I didn't get promoted to Sergeant for my ability to be polite. It was a good fucking job too because on bursting from the building and out to the command post, a missile flew overhead and blasted its way into the building we'd just vacated; exploding and the repercussion sending the back end of the Humvee several feet into air, jerking us all forward.

There came a chorus of "Fuck's", but thankfully we didn't over turn, the back end just bounced back to the ground, jolting us.

"Put your foot down" I instructed the private who looked completely horrified because he'd realized he could have still been in that building and dead meat around about now. I told him where we were going and he was concurring by a nod of the head. I didn't have the fucking time to ask for formal and more vocal feedback.

"November Sierra, come in. Do you read me?" I spoke down the radio as the boys in the back were getting kitted out into uniform and setting up the .50 cal on the roof of the vehicle. I was trying to get my gear on too.

"Damon… Hurry the fuck up!" Came blaring down the other end of the radio, yes things were intense for Nick to be so informal over the radio, and to call me by my Christian name.

"Affirm. What are the stats?" I asked, we needed a good idea of what we were about to face before we rolled in there guns blazing.

"Fifteen insurgents and increasing. Hand Grenade rage. Men down… I repeat men down! Running out of ammo…. FUCK! I'M HIT. I'M HIT" Nick's voice screamed down bursting from the speaker, being a feeling of dread and urgency upon us all, even grew the coward a backbone and caused him to put his foot down without me screaming at him. The radio fell completely silent.

"Nick! NICK! Do you copy?" I myself got informal for fear of the safety and status of my best friend and team mates. More silence.

"Corporal, radio for backup" I demanded Liam in the back, who was straight on it, yelling down his own radio.

We finally reached the destination and never before had I seen anything like it in my life, fire was blazing and climbing the tree where the lookout was situated beneath it. There was little, next to no movement, spark of light from gunfire in the distance. And a part of you does expect the worst. I gave the command of everyone's duties. The private would keep the Humvee moving to keep out of range from the militants in the hillsides. Liam was to come with me, James and Lee were to keep on the mounted rifle and reload for each other while covering our backs.

We launched ourselves from the moving truck, M-16's in hand and moving as efficiently as we could, towards the barricades of sandbags. The machine gun at the post was burnt out. There were still a couple of men standing and able to fight but majority wounded, severely wounded.

Liam went straight to attend to Jase who was lying on the floor, blood gushing from his neck. Choking and in immediate need of medical attention. I wanted to help, I did but I couldn't. We were under fire from what felt like every angle and I had multiple voices of anger swimming around my head.

"Get him and the others wounded out of here" I yelled to Liam, as I fired another round into the bushes. I couldn't allow myself to think that nobody would make it through this. It can't enter your mind else yours fucked. While shooting rounds after rounds I tried to catch sight of Nick anywhere but it was impossible.

"What about you?" Liam stalled as he was ducked down with Jase, holding his hand to his neck.

"Never mind me… just go!" I bellowed at him, my voice becoming increasingly sore with the amount of shouting I was doing. Think it was the least of my concerns right now don't you?

Things past in a bit of a blur for a while just a mixtures of being under enemy fire, firing back, the ringing in your ears, the shots, the explosions, the yelling, the sound of empty shells hitting the ground. But still no sign of Nick.

Not until I saw movement out in the bush to my left. I grabbed a hold of the night vision binoculars and sunk down to keep cover from the bullets tearing through the air. I looked out in the direction through the binoculars, and I saw two men where heavy head dress, telling me it was the enemy but what got my alert attention the most was that they were dragging someone along the ground with them.

I just knew, I knew who it was. Nick. I knew what they would intend on doing to him and there was no way in hell I was about to let that happen. I tried to get them in range and shoot but it was impossible with the cover of the trees and I didn't want to shoot aimlessly for fear of hitting Nick. So it would mean one thing, having to go into open range to get him. For a few seconds or two my mind echoed Elena's words. "I can't lose you." "Come home to me". I'd promised her I wouldn't go trying to play the hero; I wouldn't go running into danger. But I also promised myself and Nick's Sister, Rebekah that I would bring him home, alive.

I reloaded my weapon, and grabbed an AK-47 discarded on the ground by my feet, bringing the strap over my head and shoulder. I'd already made my decision. I fucking hated breaking promises but I couldn't keep it either. Fuck!

I gritted my teeth, taking several deep breaths. "I'm sorry" I mumbled to myself. Nobody could hear it, but it wasn't for their ears anyway.

I looked behind me over to the opening, then to the area where Nick was being dragged away. I was fuming, absolutely livid. At them, myself, at everyone.

I countered myself down from three, unpinning and heaving a grenade out towards the enemy, hoping the explosion would momentarily distract them enough as with the rage my body possessed I hurled myself to my feet, gripping my rifle in hand and without a second through I took off into a sprint, making hurdles over the barricades and flying out into the open clearing, every ounce of strength I owned sunk into my feet and legs making them move faster than they had ever travelled before. I may as well have been wearing a flashing light over my head saying 'shoot me' and sporting a target on my uniform with how easy I was making the aim for them.

My finger was permanently attached to the trigger, as I sprayed bullets across the plane field, into the forestry that clustered at the base of the foothills, where fire was engaging and I hoped to god I'd killed or seriously injured at least one of the motherfuckers. My feet continued to carry me and there were whistles as shots were skimming through the air, everywhere. I knew if I were to be hit I would be done for unless I could keep moving and boy I would do my upmost to keep moving.

I rapidly moved closer to the break in the trees where I could regain cover, but there was a broken tree trunk blocking my path. Propelling myself into the air I aimed to jump it and just as I was about to clear it, and find a glimmer of sanctuary I momentarily lost motivation of my body as my mind was overcome with a new found pain as a bullet punctured and sliced through my flesh, like a knife through butter, sending my off balance and soaring to the floor. My hand projected out in front of me to try and break my fall but was the wrong fucking move because as my hand collided to the ground I felt my wrist shatter.

**One Week Later – Germany**

That day I don't know how but I got extremely lucky. I did not lose my life or any limbs, nor was I seriously injured. I was shot in the back of my leg; the bullet had torn through my muscle, it razored past my bone leaving me with a fractured and splinted tibia of my left leg and was graced with wearing a wonderful pneumatic leg brace. Also there is of course my wrist which was covered in plaster. It was a ball ache to be honest but then I remember just how fucking fortune I'd been. How there could have been a different result.

"Oh here I was thinking we'd seen the last of you" Came the familiar voice of a particular red headed nurse sitting behind her station, fighting the sneer from taking over her face.

I formed a tight, sarcastic smile upon my face. "What can I say… I missed you"

When being transferred here for surgery on my leg she had been the nurse on the ward and well I may or may not have been in the best of moods. For multiple reasons but doesn't look like she's such a forgiving person and well her forgiveness is not on my list of priorities.

She chose to ignore my sarcastic remark instead eyeing the contraption under my arm. "Oh finally making use of your crutches then. Are you feeling okay?" for a nurse this wasn't her trying to be compassionate and sympathetic, this was her way idea of sarcasm.

Again with the tight smile upon my face, sarcasm was always my form of wit and I didn't appreciate it being stolen from me. "What can I say? I guess I'm not that proud after all" In actual truth the reason I was using the crutches was because I wanted to be rid of them and the clomping moon foot as soon as possible and of course there was the fact I didn't want to seem weak, but overall I just needed to get my leg as healed as possible before I returned home to my girl. I wanted her to be surprised and freak out at seeing me because I was I was home, so to freak out for positive reasons but I knew if I turned up on crutches they would be the first thing she took notice of and would go mental. I wanted to be the first thing she noticed, I wanted to see a smile on her beautiful face, not an expression of fretting and panic. That's why I'd refused anyone to contact home to inform them of that happened, they would only be worried. I was coming home, they didn't need to worry.

I had spoken to Elena a couple of days ago; I had to because apparently the attack had been all over the news back home. I didn't mention it was my squad that was involved and she didn't seem to ask or notice, just happy to hear from me or so she said and of course I fucking loved getting the opportunity of talking to her and hearing her voice.

So like I said it was unnecessary, I would probably have to tell her when I arrived home but least then she would see with her own eyes there was nothing to agonize over.

A snort from the nurse drew me out of thought. "Anyway, how is he?" I decided to ask rather than do that whole bickering thing; I just wasn't in the mood today.

"He's getting better, hopefully be up and about by the end of the week. He'd been asking for you though, for some unbeknown reason" We both rolled our eyes. "It's time for his medication anyways, so I'll lead the way" she announced and picked up his chart before proceeding to walking around the station and directed the way even thought I knew exactly where he was and how to get there. I'm here every day.

I hobbled along behind her, it had been a little difficult at first to try and use the crutch with one arm in plaster but I managed.

On entering the ward the familiar sterile and nauseating odour of bleach invaded my senses and a light tingle of sorts to my skin as if I was swimming in the stuff. I'd spent two days in here myself as well as coming in to visit but no amount of time could build up a sense of getting used to it. But on approaching the particular bed, while the stench was still tickling my nose; thoughts seem to take over more. The thoughts of what happened that night washing back to me all over again.

I had been rolling around on the ground for several minute, biting my lip to stop me from yelping out in case there had been anyone roaming around and heard, even if it had been hard to hear anything over the deafening sounds of being in the middle of a warzone. I knew I'd been shot but the pain was shooting up all through my leg so it was hard to determine by feel where I had been in fact shot, but the blood stains on my trousers made we aware of the location. My wrist was completely fucked, and I couldn't decide which pain was worse, but I couldn't just lay there. I had to move; the enemy had seen me running in this direction, it was possible they had sent someone to investigate.

I must have been running on adrenaline because I managed to drag myself along the ground, my wrist throbbing, but I was able to advance further by digging my gun into the ground and pulling myself along until I found the base of a tree to prop myself up against. Again I was faced with more choices. Either I stayed there and be a complete pussy and just either wait for backup or someone to come along and finish me off or I make use of the adrenaline pulsing through my veins and continued with the mission I had set myself. It was possible that Nick may already be dead but it was also possible he was still alive and either way the bastards weren't going to take him anywhere.

Decision made I'd made work of strapping my leg up with torn material from the t-shirt I was wearing under my uniform and as for my wrist I managed with the help of the tree to pull myself up and used the strap of the gun to add a bit of secure position to hold my arm up, while still being able to use the finger to find and rest on the trigger. I'd began ascending to higher ground in the direction I'd seen them dragging him off.

How I managed I'm not quite sure but I succeeded in catching them up. I disguised myself within the wilderness of the foothills, and scoped the place out. There had just been the two militants and they seemed to be arguing as they looked over Nick who was slumped against a tree, but knew he was alive when seeing his head roll around, but even from my cover I could see he was in bad shape. The two fuckers were arguing about who would 'finish him off' as far as I could gather due to the language not being my strongest point.

He wasn't dying that day, and especially not at their hands. I'd made my move and took the bastards by surprised when seeing one begin to point his gun towards Nick and there was nothing that made me hesitate. I sent a shower of bullets, penetrating from his ass to his head via the route of his spine, giving him a few seconds of pain before reaching his head and putting the fucker out of his miserable and useless existence. He collapsed to the floor like a sack of shit, while the other became alert and before I could get a shot had grabbed Nick and holding him up like a shield; knife held to Nick's throat while Nick used any remaining strength to grip the motherfuckers hand to keep him from slicing open his throat.

Gun in hand, ready to fire at any moment I limped out from the undergrowth, slowly approaching them, yelling for him to drop the knife. He might not have spoken English but he fucking understood what I was saying and yet didn't comply but then I didn't comply with his demand for me to lower my weapon, well again I'm rusty with the language he could have been telling me to go ahead and shoot him to which of course I'd have no problem fulfilling. Nick was choking out for me to shoot the dick.

Once again I found myself at decision time. I was holding up the M-16 and it might be crippling my hand but I was so enraged that the pain only added to it my ability to focus and see the seriousness of the situation. I had choices, I do as the fucker said and drop my gun, he would either; back away and run off or he would slit Nick's throat and then try and come after me. Other option was that we stood here shouting abuse at one another, giving other Taliban's the time to find us and kill us both. I could shoot him in the hand or arm to make him drop the knife but with the state of my hand I could miss and risk hitting Nick in the neck. Or the last option, I could aim, fire and kill him. Oh of course I could have shot Nick, and then shot myself but I'm not into that bullshit. So which was I to choose? I based my decision on numerous points. That one I had truly had the worst day, it was my girls birthday and I should be home with her, giving her a birthday treat, but instead I was there in that god forsaken country looking at his ugly murderous face. It had been eighteen months since I'd woken up and Elena being the first thing I saw. Eighteen months since I'd seen her in person full-fucking-stop. Eighteen months since I'd eaten a decent meal, since I'd gone to bed with her, since I'd slept in a half comfortable bed at all. I hadn't had a proper shower in all this time, I hadn't even shit properly, or worn a pair of fucking jeans or woken up in a morning and lay in bed contemplating what the hell I would do with my day. I'd been shot at and hit; shattered my fucking wrist and I had ten days until I was supposed to be going home. I was going home! I'd promised Elena I would and I'd promised Rebekah that Nick would too and neither of us would be returning in a wooden box.

I'd had enough of the wanker, I was pissed. I peered over my rifle, to the dirty worshipper of murders and terrorist whose head hovered behind Nick's shoulder. I could shoot him and leave him wounded and just let him go but it wouldn't change anything maybe we'd get away and make it out of here alive but he's going to recover, and when he did he would have returned to picking up a knife again or gun and aim to kill, whether it be the next day or a year from then it would happen and he could possible succeed, multiple times. Whatever mission you are given, whatever your job description, there was no job as important as making you do everything in your power to stop one of your fellow troops losing their life. Even if it means killing people, because let me tell you it's either you or them, they had no morals of what was right or wrong. One of the first things you learn in the army, if you are able to point your gun or throw a grenade and hit a target, it means that person is in range to make you there target also.

So many images and thoughts had run through my mind in that moment, Nick's broken form, Jase choking on his own blood, the young private so terrified for his life, the pain in my leg, my arm. A red mist descended my eyes and my finger mouldered around the trigger, and I squeezed until a bullet launched itself from the shaft of the gun, piercing itself through the air, aiming in one direction and one direction only. Part of me feared missing but then the bullet had come in contact with the target. I didn't miss - the polar opposite. I got him right between the eyeballs.

The body wilted to the ground, while Nick had collapsed with him; the blade grazing his neckline but managing to slip free and away from the lifeless body that had lay sprawled across the floor.

Nick had been shot multiple times to the shoulder area, was suffering from blood loss and also looked as if he'd broken his nose because it was bloody and disfigured. I just seemed to kick into auto pilot and everything after that became pretty blurred. I remembered having to drag him off the track and out of sight in case any more of militants came along. I remember hiding us under a sheltered rock formation on the incline of the highlands when hearing foreign tongue shouting nearby. I remember Nick telling me he didn't want to die and complaining of being cold. I recall hearing the Apache's overhead causing the insurgents to finally begin their retreat.

We couldn't have just stayed there waiting for help, nobody would have come looking for us there, and Nick had been losing too much blood to sit around waiting so with the last ounce of strength I had, I managed to slide us down the slope of the foothills back down onto level ground. Nick felt that it had been time for him to announce his longings for life, as if giving me a goodbye speech - Admitted to wanting the typical family life, a house with a white picket fence. If you didn't think that was strange enough, he then declared he loved me and I was the closest thing he'd ever had to a brother. Then he really started losing it when telling me he didn't want to die at the hands of 'them fuckers', he wanted me to promise him that if it looked fatal that I would be inclined as his brother to 'finish him off'. Of course I'd been horrified at the suggestion and wouldn't do such a thing but he told me he would have done the same for me, and begged. The only fucking reason I had agreed to the ridiculous promise was because I'd already promised him he wasn't going to die. That was the promise I was keeping, not the other.

I succeeded in keeping my promise to him, and now he lay before me wired up to a drip, practically the whole of his top half was bandaged up from the bullets he had sustained to his shoulder, his head was like a letterbox, his nose was all strapped up from where it had been broken, and dressing wrapped around his head due to a one of the dead fuckers having hammered the butt end of their gun to his skull when he tried fighting them off from being dragged away.

Even laying there now, he was a lucky son of a bitch. Lucky because he could be lying someplace else – the morgue or even worse than that, some unmarked grave the Taliban had given him.

I've spoken to many people over the last week and all of them seem to think I was some sort of hero. That I deserved multiple claps on the back for my actions, there had even been talk of medals for myself and my team. I didn't want one. I wasn't a hero, there is no such thing. I may have rescued Nick but if I was a 'hero' the five men that had lost their lives that night would still be alive and kicking. If I was a hero I would have acted and gotten us all a million miles away from that outpost before any attack broke out. A hero in my eyes is who finds peace - believe me there is no such thing as peace. Whether this war ended today, or a week from now, or ten years there would always be another one around the corner, there would always be someone thinking they were God, taking or harming what isn't theirs. The world is full of parasites, and war seemed to be the only way to squish them. But in doing so innocent men and women had to die.

Jase died that night. The three of us, Nick included, had been together since OSUT. I'm not saying this because he's dead, but he truly was one of the best men I'd ever had the privilege of knowing and working with. He didn't deserve this, he deserved to be here now, packing his things so he could go home to his girlfriend, a girlfriend who a year ago gave birth to his first and now only child; a daughter he had never even met. And even thought he'd never met her she was the apple in his eye, I'd never seen nor known anyone so fucking ecstatic than he was the day he got word she'd been born. His excitement and grin lasted for weeks, and whenever he received word of something she'd done or gotten a photo, he would walk around with pride going on and on about tiny little things for hours that at times it got to the point you had to tell him to shut the hell up. If he wasn't talking about something she'd done or showing us a photo, he was telling us of all the different places he was going to take her when he got home, how he was going to spoil her like a princess. And now… he would never get the chance, he would never see her face to face, he would never get to see her grow up or threaten some boys' life if he ever went near her as he used to always say. Nothing, he had been completely devoted to the girl; and this place, those wankers stole it away from him. What for? What are we really fucking fighting for?

For the first time since joining the army I wondered why I had, wondered if what we were trying to achieve with this war was accomplishable. It wasn't Hitler, we couldn't just shoot him and overrule him and the war would come to an end. No, there is no one particular bastard who was the route of this, of course there in Bin Laden but he's not the only one and you just kill one leader and another will be ready to step into his shoes. My mind must be clouded with the devastation the dead of Jase and the other four boys had brought upon me but I was done. The war would continue without me, more people would die with or without me, I couldn't put an end to it, but I could put the end to the fear my loved ones felt at the thought of one day I could return home in a casket.

Whether people think I'm selfish or not, I don't give a fiddlers fuck. Jase's parents would have to bury their twenty-four year old son, his girlfriend would have to raise his child without him and one day explain why he can't be there for her. I might not have kids but I'd come to the conclusion I might want them one day and I couldn't do that six feet under.

Maybe five years doesn't seem a lot to some soldiers to serve in the Military on active duty but it had been more than enough for me, there is only one person I'd ever wanted to devote my life to and that was the brown eyed girl sitting waiting at home for me. It was about time I stopped saying it and started proving it.

The wheels had already been set in motion.

"Wakey Wakey, time for your medication so we can get you back on your feet. How are you feeling this morning?" The nurse hovered over a slightly dazed Nick, her voice melodic and as soft as butter. Oh of course, Nick gets the nurse Kate Beckinsale played in 'Pearl Harbor' and I got lumbered Nurse Ratched from 'One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest'.

"Mmm… better for seeing you" He croaked. Yes as you can see he is going to be just fine, as always thinking with his dick.

"Oh you!" She actually freaking giggled, it's amazing; she had been a pain in the ass to me – literally when she was giving me my shots, which by the way went so deep I'm sure it had hit the bone. "Don't think I don't know you are charming all the nurses that come in and out here."

"Nope. There is only you" Nick reassured her. Of course it was more than likely he was lying and I honestly didn't know if I should laugh or gag. I went for opinion C which was the less immature than the two before it, and cleared my throat alerting Nick and reminding the Nurse I was actually still here.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I getting in the way of something here? You know I could just leave and draw the curtains – let you two have a bit of alone time." I smirked as I shuffled around the bed, doing the opposite of what I'd suggested and flopped down into the chair by Nick's bed side. Okay scratch what I said before about being the least immature route.

Nurse Ratched snapped her head around to glare at me. "Do you have to be so rude? And could you please keep your voice down, even if there is no truth in what you are saying that could really blacken my name as a _professional_" she emphasised.

Professional my ass. I rolled my eyes. "I have no idea what you mean, I was simply wondering if you needed privacy to change his catheter or something" I played the innocent, while Nick cringed at the thought and looked to his nursemaid in horror.

"You don't have to do you?" His voice almost pleading. I think it must be the first time he's ever been disinclined to have a woman go near his little fella.

I just watched on in amusement as she reassured him with a nurturing tone to her voice that she wouldn't need to do that yet. While he was pleased to hear the first part, the 'yet' made him grimace. Time to move things along I think.

"So… sorry I didn't bring you anything I was going to bring you a bottle of grey goose but didn't want to risk what Annie Wilkes here would do to my other leg." I motioned towards the red head, snorting as I sat back in the high backed armchair.

"Oi man… there is no need for that!" Nick jumped to her defences thinking it would assist him in the likelihood of whether he would be able to get in her pants at some point.

She assured him that it was okay and she would just ignore him. She then finished giving him the once over and left him with a 'concealed' rub on his hand and I happened to notice her fingers linger. Any other girl and I'd feel sorry for her with knowing what he was like but well I think it's more him I pitied.

"I think I'm in love" Nick announced once Nurse Ratched had toddled off and I would have choked on fresh air if I hadn't been laughing.

"Sorry to break it to you, but I doubt it. She's just the first women you have come across that isn't an afghan or in the military and able to kick your ass in the past god only knows how long so you're hoping to get your leg over" I smirked, and I think he knew too.

"Maybe, maybe not. But either way don't go bursting my bubble. Plus you know, she helped to save my life and all so I have to repay her somehow."

A disturbed eyebrow rose upon my forehead. "Well repay her for everyone who had a hand in saving you, will you? I know you're grateful and all but _I'll _be satisfied with distance and a simple 'thanks'" A snort vibrated down my nose, obviously joking about with meaning he could stay away from 'repaying me'

"Aw, Sally and here I was thinking since we had our little heart to heart you might finally admit your undying love for me and we'll ride off into the sunset on horseback. But just to pre-warn you I'm a giver not a taker, my ass is too pretty to be touched, just have to admire from afar." Injuries or not he got the pillow that was tucked behind me on the car lobbed at him. He put on a performance of wincing and I just called him a wimp. We joked about for a bit more, as much as I dislike being serious it couldn't all be laughing and joking around because there had been more than just taking the piss out of him and vice versa on my agenda and reason for the visit.

"So, how you holding up?" I asked the same mundane question every day and I'm sure he's just as tired of answering it as he hearing it being asked.

"Oh you know - peachy. I can't wait to get out of here though." I couldn't blame him to be honest but I wasn't sure how much longer he would be in here, of course I would like to know for personal and selfish reasons. "Any news?"

"Had a bit of a discussion this morning with Captain. Go over a few things you know? He uh…" I paused sitting forward in the chair, elbows on my knees. "Sending Jase home on Monday, I said I'd go with, the other lads want to go too so he's granted us early leave. Apparently he wants me to offer support and comfort to his family. I seriously don't even know where I'm going to begin. It's so fucked up" I shook my head, absentmindedly piddling at the plaster around my hand and arm.

"Monday? Why the fuck hasn't anyone say anything to me? He was my responsibility; I should be the one to go. Explain, because let's face it if I hadn't of dragged his ass up to that post he would still be here now." He hissed. I wasn't the only one who had been blaming myself. I think you always try to find someone to blame, someone to name as being at fault and somehow it always seems easiest that it be yourself in a situation like this.

"Don't, dude. Don't blame yourself okay, if you hadn't have been at that post there is no way the others would have been able to hold them back from entering the command post, they are saying there were about two hundred of them. There were only forty of us; we would have stood no chance. If you want to blame anyone blame the bastards who killed him." I tried to talk him into seeing that I was right but of course it wouldn't banish the thoughts completely, it hadn't for me.

"Well I should be there! I will be there! Even if I have to discharge myself, I don't give a shit." He stated determined. I could argue with him of course and say he couldn't go and so on but it would be a waste of breath, kinda already saw it coming and I don't think anyone could stop him from being there.

"Figured you might say that. There had been a balls up with the flights they'd transferred me onto the flight back to the states early tomorrow morning but he's going to arrange for me to be shifted back to Monday's" Of course I was dying to see my girl but Nick was still suffering and I figured we should all travel together.

"You have to be fucking kidding me right?" He burst, rather taking me off guard.

"Huh?"

"Freaking hell, you're serious" He lifted himself up as best as he could to lean on his functioning shoulder. "For eighteen months you have walked around with a face as long as your ass because you miss your girl and then you get the opportunity to go home and see her early and you turn it down? Don't even think of giving me shit about needing to be here for me because I swear to god I might be classed as an invalid at the minute but I'll prove that to be wrong when I kick your ass." He glared at me through his letterbox and well the sight was quite entertaining but I wasn't convinced. "Don't even say it man. I don't want you here; to be honest I'm sick of seeing your ugly mug. Go home to your girl. You really think I would be hanging by your bedside if I had a girl like that waiting for me at home?"

"Well maybe that's where we are different, and no, I'm not just doing it for that. I know I said I didn't know what to say to Jase's family but I want to go and see them, pay my respects and be at his funeral." I explained my decision.

"And you can be. Go home spend the weekend with your girl and then get a plane to Atlanta in time. Of course if you think you can manage to drag yourself away from the bedroom."

I gave him a tight sarcastic smile. "I think we'd manage." Now he had a lot of things going off in my mind when I'd already made my decision. There is no denying now much I wanted to see her, how much I wanted to hold her and just tell her I loved her without it being written on a piece of paper or over a phone. But I still had responsibilities here and with my boys.

I inwardly groaned, heavily enough that I almost thought it might ruptured something internally. "Seriously, whether you saved my life or not I will make you regret it if you don't go. If it makes you feel better just think it's my way of saying thanks, and I'll forget about the sexual favour I had planned." Okay so we both had a bit of a snigger at that. "You need to make the most of it while you can because after the funeral I might need a room for a while and I'm in dire need of some of your mom's cookies so you might find yourself with a lodger. Hey, might even find myself a hot little nursemaid in your mom" The corner of his mouth twitched into a smirk as I grimaced.

I opened my mouth wanting to retaliate with a sarcastic remark but the smirk on his face told me he was waiting for it and wanting it. I grabbed a hold of my crutch and pulled myself to my feet. "You know what… I think I'm just going to let you do that coz believe me if you think she would do that you don't know my mother at all."

"Uh-huh… I can be persuasive" He winked as best as he could, to be honest I've had five years of him going on about my mom so I'd learned to let it go straight over the top of my head now. He does it to wind me up and giving him a reaction is what he wants.

Conversation turned back to flight arrangements and he serious thought I was 'a moron' to put it in light terms, to hang around here while I could be with Elena. He was seriously pissing me off with the shit because there was nothing more I wanted than that, and it had been the first thing that had gone through my head, that I could reunite with a particular woman in my life. Why wouldn't it be? It had been the only thing that has pulled me through everything and kept me from losing it the past couple of days but I'd managed to find a sense of determination to resist my longing in order to follow through with what is 'right'. I thought it be right to stay here with the guys, we all travel back together with Jase. Now I have Nick saying these things to me and my selfishness was swiftly returning to me and my desires to go home clouding my mind. I'd had my decision and mind set and now it was dispersing and quickly changing. What can I say? I'm experiencing an extreme sense of nostalgia.

**Following Afternoon – Virginia, USA**

Well I was impressed, of sorts. Typical though, of course when I want to get into the damn house it's locked up like Fort Knox. But Fort Knox with a randomly placed plant pot with the front door key underneath. The girl will never learn but I took advantage and invited myself into the house.

A smile itched at my lips almost instantly, even though the house was empty with nobody home and I'm guessing no heating on, it didn't need it to have a sense of warmth and just that simple homely feel I hadn't known for far too long and it wasn't even my home. I suppose I didn't have a home, of course I can't say this without being cheesy but to hell with it, I guess my home would be wherever she was.

I was extremely surprised to see she had done a spot of light decorating, nothing overly noticeable but just a few touches here and there and it smelt like it had recently received a lick of paint. It was definitely nice to see that she'd found it within her to add her own personality to the place instead of it remaining exactly how her parents decorated. I found a considerable and worrying amount of model Buddha's dotted around here and there and I honestly couldn't see the attraction. I don't see many people coming home to find a morbidly obese, half naked man sitting on your coffee tables finding it being a warm 'Come sit down and put your coffee between my ass cheeks' welcome. Well I suppose whatever tickled her pickle while I'm gone.

The flight back had been nine and a half hours so yeah I'd had a bit of time to think, plan – nothing extreme but I had some making up to do even if she insisted I didn't. I'd missed her birthday, actually I'd missed a few of them so yes I had some making up to do. I'd took all on board what I'd learned from a young age and obviously our last night together before I left, and while she didn't like things over the top and honestly I could be over the top with certain things but not necessarily with being romantic but it was time to dig the romantic out within me and see where it took us. Not too far I hope, just eventually up a set stairs at the end of the night. Yes I might be a little one track minded at this particular moment in time, I don't think there is a sane man who would come home after the stint of time I'd spent away and rather sit in front of the television than have a proper reunion with a certain gorgeous girl of theirs.

Okay so maybe there is more than just sex on my mind, a lot more than that actually. Don't get me wrong, I'm not going to lie; it's taking up a good percentage of my brain mass, more so the one that resides itself in southern of the region, but there was also a lot going off in the upstairs one too. Like… nerves? Yes, nerves. Damon Salvatore is nervous about seeing Elena Gilbert. It can happen, they say nothing is impossible. I can't necessarily put my finger on why I'm nervous, of course we hadn't seen each other in a long time and she obviously didn't know I was here yet. I definitely believe it's normal to go a length of time while being secluded with sometimes your thoughts being the only thing that keeps you company, so the mind can wander and worry. But deep down I knew as soon as I saw her and hopefully see how happy she was that it would all shrivel into nothing.

The first thing I helped myself to was a shower, it's not the easiest of chores when my leg and wrist but still not complaining and any frustration was lost at the feel of the sweltering water coming into contact with my skin. It was divine, whether that sounds like an exaggeration or not but there was no time to get lost in the stream, so I dragged myself away and dressed in the a pair of jeans and was going to throw on a t-shirt when I saw a couple of shirts hanging up on her closet door. Men's shirts, yes and in addition to them being men's shirts they were mine – clothes I'd left behind when I left. I'd unhooked one from where it hung and I got an aroma that pleased my nose, the distinct smell of freshness, definitely something floral in her fabric softener, the texture crisp and not a crease in sight. I highly doubted they'd been hanging there since I'd left, which meant she'd done that for me. Things only grew more surprising when I opened the closet door to detach the other three shirts from it only for my eyes to widen just a little, okay maybe more than a little. It was like I'd found a treasure chest or something.

Pieces after pieces of clothing that belonged to me was nestled snugly right there beside hers. There were jeans, sweat pants, a whole bunch of t-shirts I'd forgotten I had and were probably from when I was at school and no longer fit me but like hell I cared. Oh and of course my leather jacket, I'd missed that thing.

I really didn't remember having all these clothes with me the last time I stayed here, unless my parents got tired of hording all my clothes and sent them around here. Either way I liked their new home. Amazing isn't it? How I thought it would take her smiling face for my nerves to dispel. It wouldn't, they were long gone, and the fucking grin on my face was something my cheeks were out of practice with, especially when I went peaking for anything else and found that she'd given me my own draw, and good lord she'd even been out and brought me new underwear and socks. Anyone else get the feeling she's been looking forward to my return? Uh-huh me too. And just when I didn't think I could love the girl any more than I already did.

Part of me didn't care about wanting to surprise her and do the romantic candle lit dinner of such; I just wanted to see her. But she was still at work, and no not at The Grill. Not that there is anything wrong with The Grill of course but my girl's a teacher now. Yep, my girl is a woman and not that she needs a degree for me to be proud of her, but she'd done it and as much I hate that she had to do it alone, I was all the more prouder for it.

According to my parents she always worked a little later on a Friday night, she would get organized for the week that followed and then usually she would come on home, change and then go have dinner with them. I liked that she was spending time with my parents, getting out there and not just being alone all the time like I'd worried. But yeah that's how it came about that I had more time to get cracking on dinner and such.

I'd just finished dressing and was beginning my journey back downstairs when there was a knocking at the door. I knew who it was so I didn't bother rushing.

"Mom… it's open. Come in" I called out as I hopped down the stairs.

She'd heard me and followed through with my invite, trudging through the door, arms laden with bags, but a bright smile on her face. I asked her for her help when I arrived back in town, of course after she had fussed over me for what felt like hours. She got a bit upset at one point but I managed to cheer her up when I told her of my plans to surprise Elena and she wanted to do as much to help as possible.

"Damon, you told me you would be resting." She complained, rushing to put the bags down so she could come and fuss over me. "Come on, you shouldn't be up and down stairs."

As much as I'd missed her I hadn't missed her fretting, it seemed worse. "Mom" I spoke in a warning tone, refusing her hand she was holding out to me as I descended the last step. "I'm fine. Did you get everything?" I wanted to swiftly change the subject before she could rabbit on anymore.

"Uh-huh sure you are. And yes of course I did" The smile was promptly returning to her face. "I even added a few things, just to make it that extra special."

"Thank you but you shouldn't have, I don't want things to be extreme, just dinner." I explained as we made our way to the kitchen.

"I know, I know but… well I'm a woman, I know what women like. Plus… I'm just so happy. I get my son back, maybe not in perfect condition but you're here, that is the main thing. And you two are finally together; well I know you got together before you left but now it just seems official and you can start giving me grandbabies." Ooooo _what_? Someone was getting a little too ahead of themselves.

"Wow Mom, slow down a bit huh? Just dinner." Of course I'm all up for practicing making babies after but I'm not about to have that decision with my mother. "And anyway, I'm not the only child you have that can give you grandchildren you know, I thought Stefan was all loved up with his latest" I began pulling out the groceries from the bag.

"You don't know? Good lord of course not. It's terrible Damon, and I really thought to begin with that she was a nice girl and had high hopes." She rambled on and I wasn't quite grasping what she was on about, well apparently something had happened and I'm thinking something not so great with her tone and words.

"What happened?" The last I heard Stefan was all loved up with his particular girl, Emily I think her name, from South Carolina or something around about there. I never got to meet her but from what I gathered things had been pretty serious between the two, even moved in together.

Stefan was living in Cambridge, studying at Harvard Medical School, not really a surprise there he was always going to be a Doctor or Lawyer like I said before.

My mom filled me in on my brother's latest drama, and it was quite the scandal to say the least. Apparently this Emily turned out to be a little bunny boiler of sorts. Stefan had ended the relationship and she wasn't happy and she went off on one, trashed the whole of their apartment and then had the audacity to call the police and blame it on him and make out the whole thing had been the other way around. Thankfully my brother got himself away from the girl and the cops didn't believe her. My mom was thankful that there had been no further issues and for now she seemed to be leaving him alone. Of course I was pleased. I would definitely need to catch up with my little brother, it had been far too long since we'd even spoken, we'd obviously both been busy.

While mom filled me in with the entire goings on with family and such I made a start on dinner. She wanted to help but her cooking skills were limited but she could handle a salad so she cracked on with that. It helped since I was a hand down.

It wasn't technically Elena's birthday, but this year it was and she was getting two birthdays. Of course I would like to say I went to the great effort of making her a cake and all but she was more of a chocolate cheesecake girl… well I didn't make a cheesecake either but I brought one. Okay so my mom brought it but jeez I'm going to an effort, I'll put candle on it.

My mom insisted in helping out more than I'd actually wanted to but just for the sake of ease I let her do her thing. She did give into me when I told her I didn't want the dining table laying out, but the living room coffee table instead and we'd sit on the floor. She'd given me a peculiar look but did as I wanted. The Buddha was moved from the table, I didn't fancy him being between us while we're eating, or in any case.

She went a little overboard, apparently it was a woman's and more so a mothers prerogative. I'd aced humouring my parents by the time I was ten so it was easy to do so now.

I kicked her out when it came closer to Elena arriving home and of course there was this ball of excitement in my stomach that I was under control at containing. She left wishing us a goodnight and that I had to go and see them tomorrow and bring Elena along too. I didn't necessarily agree, I told her I would see what Elena wanted. I'd been hoping for a… private weekend for the two of us, since I would have to leave again Monday for a couple of days.

Whatever I said she still left satisfied, as soon as she was out of the door I headed to the living room and drew the curtains; it was still light out and there is really no point in my eyes on having candles if the last of the days sun is shining in from the window so it dimmed the room. I also made quick work at de-extravagating everything. I mean it all looked nice and all, my mom definitely had a certain flair for this kind of thing but it just all seemed… too much and too obvious that she had done it. I didn't have a problem with Elena knowing my mom helped me out, but the term 'helped' is the fundamental word there.

She had put candles all over the place, they weren't lit but I image if they were Elena and I would certainly be spending tomorrow in bed – with heat stroke. Plus it would take me all night to blow all the bloody things out. I went around getting most of them and just shoving them in a cupboard. Leaving just a few that were placed out on the table.

I will admit she did a nice job with the floor, setting the pillows out and making it look comfortable, I wouldn't have been able to do that and maybe Elena might be impressed if she thought I could. She'd folded the napkins all in flower shapes, yeah I made the origami rose for her but I only had one hand, it was too obvious, so they went and I just put them central on the place setting with each of our pieces of cutlery set on top. For the 'centre piece' wasn't your typical flower or plural, in their place she'd bought a punnet of strawberries and put them in a bowl. At first I thought it was nice and smile and would go with the cheesecake but when saw the bottle, not just any bottle a champagne bottle and I couldn't help the groan that rippled from my mouth. I wasn't surprised to see it wasn't a purchase from your standard convenience store. I told her to get a bottle of wine, I was thinking maybe a ten/fifteen dollar bottle, I don't think neither Elena nor I have a particular expertise in fine wine, you just drink it.

Once everything was more to my taste… okay more to what I thought Elena might like I returned to the kitchen to check on dinner. There wasn't a bone in my body that wasn't aware of the time and how Elena would be home at any moment. I just couldn't wait to see her face, and to have her eyes on me, to look at me the way she did.

It turns out I didn't have long to wait when I heard a car pull up and then a vehicle door being slammed shut. I made my way to the living room as quickly as I possibly could and lit the few candles, and checked over everything. Okay my sense of nerves was returning. I'd never done anything like this before, like I've said before I've never been around a girl other than her who was worth the effort. She deserved this, well she deserved a hell of a lot more than this, but this was just a start.

I wanted to maintain the element of surprise for as long as possible so I returned to the kitchen, a few moments later hearing the sound of the front door. That was when I got my first glimpse of her through the mirror that reflected the goings on out in the hallway. If she had looked this way she would have seen me but she seemed to be a little distracted.

There was an increase in my heart rate as I watched her move, placing the content of her workload in her arms down on the table beside the door, and her shoulder bag beside it on the floor. She was completely oblivious and even thought it was hard to take her in fully, even from here in the pokey mirror, just the profile of her face, and knowing she was a few feet away from me, I can never explain how elated it made me feel.

There was a few seconds of rhythm as her heels clicked against the wooden floor, but only a couple of steps worth. She had been heading in this direction but her attention seemed to be averted to something else – The living room. Now I hadn't been surprised by that, it was is what I found myself hoping for. But there was just one thing, now she was out of view and I couldn't see her face. I wanted to be able to; I wanted to see her reaction. Oh fuck it I'm not wasting time trying to be sneaky.

So I decided to be sneaky without wasting time, and stepped out into the hall. I tried no to clop my foot but it I didn't succeed completely because on standing in the door way of the living room she just stood there with her back to me, and oh what a wonderful back it was. I must stay only if I'd had a teacher like her in school I would have paid a hell of a lot more attention. Her rare had always been one of my favoured assets of hers and her high waist pencil skirt only enhanced the area. Her hair was scrapped back into a pony tail but I could tell she'd had it cut. As I stepped closer I could see the ravine of her neck and how it begs for my nose to be nuzzled into it.

She remained completely still, just staring forward, whether she knew of the presence behind her I wasn't certain, but she had to be wondering something because I don't think it's usually the case for someone to break into a house and make the owner dinner.

Now standing behind her, my hand and arm had a mind of its own, the whole of my body really, it was just like I was mechanically engineered to reach out and just touch her. It was rather a strange sensation; maybe some might even considered it creepy that I wanted to smell her. Just to have her drown and bombard every single sense I had. They say 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder', that is most definitely right but absence also makes you grow corny.

My arm snaked around her waist, feeling her figure tense, and her breathing hitching in her throat. "Happy Birthday, Beautiful" I whispered in her ear, her perfumed skin intoxicating.

She jolted in my arm, jerking her head around, thankfully my reflexes kicked in so we didn't butt-heads. It wouldn't have been my ideal point of real contact with her again, so I'm glad I managed to avoid. But hell now all I could see were these two brown orbs oozing amazement and wonderment. I know I keep staying this but it had been eighteen freaking months, so yeah for a moment or two I just stood there and marvelled at the magnificent girl before me. Every night I feel asleep with her painted onto the back of my eyelids, the night before I left I spent hours, kissing every inch of her face as if I'd been scared to forget, she'd laughed at me but didn't complain. I didn't forget; my memory - even after all of these years – hadn't done her justice is all but you could never compare an image in your head to actually seeing it before your eyes in the flesh.

I watched her flavourful lips part as if she was about to speak and I think she was trying but I'd rendered her speechless, me thinks. This was always a rarity; she never really has problems finding her voice. Some might have worried that the lack of vocals might be a bad sign but I on the other hand knew the woman enough to be certain I didn't have to fear anything. Well it wasn't necessarily my knowledge of her; I think the specific gleam radiating from her eyes and the smile twinging on her plump rubies.

"Well well Miss Gilbert, I do believe I made you speechless." My notorious smirk appeared on my face before a grin broke across it.

"Wha…" She began as she pivoted the rest of her body to face me, eyeing me as if I was a winning lottery ticket or she was witnessing a miracle. Her hands reaching up to hold each side of my face as if needing reassurance that I wasn't some figments of her imagination. Anyone would have thought I'd just returned from the dead, not a stretch overseas.

"How?... You…" She was still absolutely flabbergasted and it was rather amusing to watch, even though majority of my brain was tuned into the touch of her hands. "Monday" She blurted, bless her. Freaking adorable and the extent of her grin was reflecting on my own. "I thought you said you would be back Monday?"

"Well I would have been but the opportunity came up to leave earlier and it was too hard for me to refuse." I brought my hand from around her and mirrored her action by placing my hand to her cheek, and bringing my forehead to rest upon hers.

"I'm glad" Well she was honest. "I… I can't believe you're here. God… I've missed you so much" I caught a glimmering pool begin to form in her eye ducts, but the smile on her face was brilliant. Even though her words were small, the emotion that laced itself with her words was raw and heart felt and I wanted to tell her I'd missed her too but she did something I wanted even more.

No hanging around, no taking the time, no letting me speak; the latter being typical Elena, but sod speaking the girl was kissing me. It was uncoordinated, rushed, desperate. But not overly passion, more messy scattered kissed but whatever kisses they were they were phenomenal, I can't say they had been worth the wait because nothing had been worth it but she was making my grin grew against her lip, as I kissed her back.

"I missed you too" I managed to mumble against her lips, and resumed our peppered kissed until we broke apart.

"I hope you bloody did" She looked at me pointedly but could keep up the façade for long. "So… that wasn't weird for you?" Okay out of all the things that could be said and done and she chooses to ask that. All it took was a rising of my eyebrow for her to elaborate. "Well you know… I've been worried. We only had the one night and who knows what the time apart might had made you feel and we were just so… wrapped up that night and emotions heightened because you were leaving. Yes I've been worried that you'd come home and things might be different." She gave a light shrug of her shoulders, as she slipped her hands from my face and to weave themselves into the hairs at the nape of my neck.

I felt like growning but my smile wouldn't allow it, it allowed me to roll my eyes. "You haven't even said 'Hello' yet and already you're questioning me. Or is this your way of saying it was weird for you?" I asked, now I really hoped that not to be true. "Honestly, if we were going to feel weird at any time while getting intimate, it might have been more around the time I had several different body parts between your legs… multiple times that night." I smirked. "Just a general observation" My crooked grin grew wider as I ran my tongue across my bottom lip. "Plus you really think I'd go to that much trouble if I weren't hoping for a repeat?" I nodded behind her meaning the living room.

Oh so I earned myself a tug of the hair and a look of horror on Elena's face, insincere of course. "I can't believe you just said that." She shook her head and then snorted rather unladylike but I couldn't give two hoots. "Actually scratch that, I can." Her eyes rolled.

It always amazes me how we could be apart for so long and when we come back together it's like it hadn't happened, we just sank right back into our roles, no awkwardness, no beating around the bush, just simple us as we should and would be from this point on.

"Are you really here?" She seemed to ask, needing verification. She seemed to need it a lot, never used to but we used to live in each other's pockets. I understood it, there was many of nights I'd dreamt of her, being with her and it feeling so real only to wake up to disappointment.

A nodded before giving her a chaste kiss "I am."

"Hmm… you sure? because the Damon Salvatore I know doesn't have a romantic bone in his body" She giggled and teased.

I didn't appreciate it, and playfully narrowed my eyes. "I resent that comment, Gilbert, I'll have you know I'm quite the charmer and romantic at heart, it was simply the case of finding the girl who brings it out in me."

"Well she must be one hell of a girl. One hell of a lucky girl"

"I think we're both lucky" Always one for being modest. Our brows came to rest upon one another's once more. We were lucky, I certainly was. Things could have been a lot different, in multiple ways. But they were what they were and while there were things I wish could be altered, Jase's life being taken away at the forefront of the list – right here and now, just between her and me, I wouldn't change anything.

Words seized to be spoken, there didn't seem to be much need, she just brought herself closer to me, our bodies instantaneously moulding against each other, our bodies fitting in a snug long awaited embrace. My arms didn't ache anymore, they didn't feel empty or long for something they couldn't have because they had exactly what they wanted.

Our eyes locked then she burrowed her face from my neck to look up at me. "You look tired" she expressed her thoughts allowed.

"Wow, thanks for that. I was hoping to go for handsome, rugged, sexy" My nose vibrated with snicker.

She continued to smile but also proceeded to roll her eyes. "Seriously, you were already big headed enough as it was before you went into the army so living with me now will be unbearable" it's a good job I was one hundred and ten per cent positive that she would manage just fine.

"Unbearable? Maybe but you seem to think yourself up for the job. Plus it's probably best you start getting used to it"

"Uh-huh, and why is that may I ask?" I don't know why people asked for permission to ask something after they'd already asked it, but one of a long line of quirks.

Truth be told I didn't mind her asking in the least, and I certainly didn't mind answering. "Well you're stuck with me of course." I reminded her but now when I said it I meant it literally, I was going to be joined to her fucking hip.

"Oh well I'm already aware of that, but you know I can handle it for a couple of weeks or so, however long it is before you leave me again" The term 'leave me again' hadn't been aimed to be a dig but unquestionably I didn't like the comment either but mainly on my own part. But this time was different because if she had said it and I was leaving in two weeks it would have put an undeniable dampener on the evening but that I didn't need to worry about. The fact that she was smirking also told me she was intending it to be a joke, nonetheless she had gotten far too good at perfecting that smirk and I wanted to remove it.

I pulsed my lips, acting confused. "Leaving? Two weeks? Who said anything about that?"

"Well I just figured that was how long you had, it usually is. Why don't you? Please say it's not just a week." She looked at me pleadingly, her excitement and happiness faltering and being replaced with the blues.

"Two days." I announced.

Her eyes widened, and she jerked backwards. "Two days!" She exclaimed, diminishing the possibility to continue and explain because she was going off in a mini rant. To say she thought I was unbearable to be around she seemed awfully put out with the news. "No! I'm sorry but No! Eighteen months you've been gone and all we get is _Two Days!_" The pitch in her voice increased with every passing word. Okay maybe I was being a little mean. "I thought you were getting longer? I thought… I hoped…" She trailed off, crestfallen and eyes closing as she angled her face down. "I don't… I don't want to be ungrateful but… it killed me, Damon. And I know it's been worse for you because you've been the one out there but… every day I'm scared. The phone rings and if it's an unknown number my heart drops into my stomach and it takes everything I have to answer. I go to bed at night and all I can think about is where you are and what you're doing, whether you're safe. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you Damon, I told you I would wait for you and I always will but… two days isn't enough. I want more than two days… No, I _need_ more than two days." She finished and elevated her head back in my direction and her eyes were welling once more, but this time they weren't happy tears.

No! She was not crying today. She was not to be sad. I felt guilty, of course I did. And if my decision hadn't have already been made she definitely would have made it then. She just put the icing on top of the cake.

"Hey…" I hooked my finger under her chin to keep it raised when I sensed she was about to look away again. "You are getting more than two days. If you'd have let me explain we could have saved the tears." I told her, a stray tear that had turned fugitive and making a run for it down her flushed cheeks, it didn't get far before the pad of my thumb caught it and swept it away. "I want and _need _more than two days too. I need more than two weeks. I do have to go away on Monday, ah ah…" I shook my head when she began to speak, bloody stubborn woman, she needed to give me a damn chance to finish. "I have to go to Georgia, for reasons I'll explain later but I will _not_ be in danger, I will _not_ let you sit here at home frightened. I definitely will _not _be gone for eighteen months." I felt the need to clear up a bit and reassured that alarmed brain of her. "I'll be no longer than three days tops and then I'll be right back here, with you.

"While I'm gone I'm going to need you to do something for me. I want you to be my temporary personal assistant." Even thought she was confused, she had to raise her eyebrow at that, apparently she thought I was suggesting something sexual. "Get your brain out the gutter girl, I know I'm hot and irreee-sistable" I rolled my tongue and wriggled my eyebrow. "But for once it's not going to involve you getting your hands on me." Not that she could if I was in Atlanta but I'm getting off subject. "I want you to buy a bunch of newspapers, and then you can sit in your sexy little glasses and circle ever single job you think your man is capable of."

If I thought her eyes widened when I said two days they were now bulging out of their sockets. Yes she definitely grasped what I was saying and getting at.

"And then when I come home I'm going to call every single one of them up until someone hires me and if they don't then I'm going to bug the living daylights out of you while you are off at work and I'm at home, waiting for you to finish your day and show you just how freaking unbearable I can be, but there is nothing you can do because you are stuck with me and I'm not going anywhere." A chuckled formed in my throat and penetrated past my lips to join her gleeful giggles in the surrounding atmosphere.

"You mean it? But how? I thought –"

"My five years is up, I've served my time and country, I have three more years on my belt but I'll be inactive, so we'll only be apart one weekend a month and one full fortnight a year where all I'll be doing it training but I'll be right here in Virginia. For the rest of the year I'll be here night and day whenever you want me, and even whenever you don't." I winked and pulled her back close to me. "I'm all yours now. You'll never have to fear losing me again"

Of course there was the possibility that I could be called up and sent of overseas or on deployment but the chances were slim, and even if it did happen we'd come this far we would be able to handle it. For now thought all we had to worry about was retraining me to put the toilet seat down once I'd finished with it. That was of course if me being here was going to be a permanent arrangement. There is not a doubt in my mind that it is what I want and I think she'd been hoping for me to stay while on leave from what I'd discovered in the closet but there was a difference between a couple of weeks and constant. That would be one of the many conversations we would have to have, but not yet. Even if she thought it was too soon or too much, I think I'd be able to handle it. Let's face it I'm still going to get to see her whenever either of us wanted.

"This is the best birthday present I've ever had, you doing all this for me…" She signalled behind her meaning the surprise dinner. "And now this and… and…" She seemed to be struggling to express so she went with what seemed to sum up everything in three little words. "I love you, Sergeant Damon Salvatore"

I was elated, and she pushed herself up on her tiptoes, kissed my lips and then my jaw before her nose finding its place in my neck clinging to me tightly. I returned the gesture, wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her even closer. "I love you too, General Elena Gilbert" I lifted her off her feet an inch or two.

We both had a mumbled sound of amusement at that, and also a little squeal of delight from a particular brunette. I think we were equally aware that if ranks were going to be distributed in this relationship she was going to get the superior role. I might not admit it out loud but I kinda like that's she's capable of wearing the trousers, I wouldn't mind being her whipping boy any day of the week.

We held each other again, I think it's clear to say without being up myself we were pretty much happy, and the night ahead was going to be a good and relaxing one…

"Damon?" The vibrations of her voice ripples across my neck.

"Hmm?" My nose still very much buried into her hair, smile upon my face.

"When are you going to explain what the hell happened to your arm and leg?"

…Or not.

**Christmas Day 2007 – Mystic Falls, VA**

Elena rushed on through the front door as soon as I'd pushed it open, and followed swiftly behind; both of us itching to get out of the arctic sub-zero temperatures that had begun to settle into our bones. I thrust the door closed behind me, so the blizzard like conditions couldn't enter the house. Even I have to admit it had taken my breath away.

"Next year if my parents say come and have Christmas with us and it's snowing, we're not going." I announced as I kicked off my shoes while shrugging off my jacket and hanging it up. Elena's first chore had been to turn up the thermostat for the heating to come on and a light so we could see.

"As much as I love your parents and have had a wonderful day, I'm in agreement with you there, Salvatore. Maybe next year we should just go up to the lake house, just the two of us, or everyone else drives up there and stays for a few days." Elena proposed as she bent down to unzip her black leather knee high boots and on standing up straight; held onto the doorframe of the living room and kicking her leg ninety degree's in the air, silently telling me to take it off for her. I did so and then we repeated with the other, and I didn't miss the hiss she tried to hide when I took each off.

"Well I vote option A. But I doubt my opinion will matter because I told you not to get these boots but did you listen to me? Nope and now they are crippling you" I tossed the bloody things to the floor next to my shoes. Two Hundred Dollars she had me pay for them two months ago as an early Christmas present because she'd fallen in love with them and she'd worn them a grand totally of three times. Each time the evening ending with her complaining her feet hurt and she needed a foot massage, I imagine it would be the same tonight, but she would give me some excuse about it not being the boots.

"Oi!" She slapped my arm. "Don't throw them like that, you might scratch them" She actually checked the damn things. "And they don't hurt me, I said earlier that I stubbed my toe" she fibbed.

"Scratch them? More like scrap them. I'm in two minds to take them back" I'm not really that uptight, half of me was teasing her, like half of her was contemplating on taking them back and would have if we hadn't of purchased them in New York, but god lord she would never admit that. More chance of the boots starting to '_moo_' again.

"You didn't seem to have a problem when I first brought them, I distinctly remember you thinking they were sexy and wanting me to wear them to bed the afternoon we got back to the hotel room" She jutted her head out, being all matter-of-factly.

"Yes well my opinion changed when you wore them for the first time and then stuck your stinking blistered foot in my face nearly in tears because they hurt so badly.

"Hey! My feet do not stink!" She glared.

"I disagree, you haven't had them plunged in your face."

"Meh meh meh meh meh" she did the childish mimicking things and then blobbed her tongue out. Her mood quickly changed and facial expression went from screwed up to pouty. "Will you go upstairs and get my jammies for me, pleeeease?" she tilted her head to the side and fluttered eyelashes at me thinking it would make me compliant. She'd only had a couple of drinks, but it wasn't the booze, it was just her – Us. We tease, we bicker, and she thinks she has me wrapped around her little finger. I deny it but know deep down to some extents it's true.

I laughed. "Pft, you take the piss out of me and then think you can get me to run around like your slave? Don't think so my dear" I lightly pattered her cheek, and she swatted it away, earning myself another forced glare.

"We both know you're going to go and get them so why are you just wasting time?" she said oh so sure of herself, this time taking a provocative approach, nibbling on her lip and looking up at me through her luscious lashes.

You know I'm a fool for the girl and maybe sometimes it had worked and this would have an effect on me, oh it did the girl knew what buttons to press but there was nothing in it for me, so I wasn't falling for it. "Oh you know that tactic is getting so predictable. You really think you have me under your thumb, well that's about to change." I smirked at her and playfully flicked the end of her nose, her eyes crossing causing all her provocative edge to disappear. I kissed the tip of her nose where I'd flicked her and then relented and headed for the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"Well obviously not yet, _Slave-_atore" She giggled, finding her own joke amusing.

"Aw, ain't that adorable, laughing at your own bad jokes. A little sad too." I smirked as I jogged up the stairs.

"Says you. And when you come down, put the fire on." I heard her call and demand as I reacted the landing and headed along to our bedroom. Oh yes, it was now _our _bedroom. Had been since I came home, apparently she wasn't letting me go; there was no arguments from me.

There was a reason I'd come up the stairs and it wasn't just because she thought I was her slave as she just put it but because there was something I needed to collect. A present I had for her that I had yet to give. A present that might go two ways and make me feel like a moron if she didn't like it or accept it, but I was still giving it to her anyway. Whether it was what she wanted or not, the finding out would be inevitable.

She really shouldn't have sent me up here to get her pyjamas, I mean I have an options to choose from, the simple and undoubtedly warmer full length flannel pants and an old tatty t-shirt of mine, not that I don't like seeing her in my stuff, I really do but I like seeing her in a skimpy little night dress number more. A little nightie she would probably be freezing her tits off in but I can warm her up one way or another. It's easier to get off, if she wanted to thank me for the present or give me another present of my own.

On returning downstairs, I'd changed out of more formal attire into something much more comfortable – sweats and a t-shirt; present in pocket. I tossed her nightgown onto the back of the sofa where she hadn't yet returned from what she was doing. I could hear her in the kitchen thought and what sounded like the kettle boiling away.

"What movie are we watching?" I called out, my voice bouncing from each wall until it hit her ears. I might regret asking that, I thought to myself as I turned on the Christmas fairy lights what were wrapped around the Christmas tree that stood tall and now illuminated the room with a soft blinkering glow, enough to help me find the switch to ignite the fire as requested by madam.

"Umm… whatever you wanna watch" She hollered back, now that was a lie. She always said that but never had it been that simple. And it turned out it wouldn't be this time either, I had wanted the night to go by in ease and relaxation, everything she wanted but I draw a line at having to watch Sound of music, or even being able to hear it in the back ground. We finally came to an agreement on Die Hard when she emerged from the kitchen; two mugs in hand and some goodies for us to munch under her arm. We'd called it a night from the festivities with my family and such so we could come home and just relax. They were off to the annual get together in the middle of town, they really must be insane with the weather but more fool them. We opted out and to come home and just have some 'us' time.

She had a little complain about my choice in sleepwear for her, but gave in when I pointed out that maybe she should have gone herself. Childish behaviour seemed to be a regular occurrence around the house else days, whether it be playful banter like now or full blown arguments. Be pleased you aren't witnessing an argument, they aren't exactly pretty. They could be rather intense, most of the time about stupid little things and for a good half hour to an hour we could go off at each other but for the most part it's just like a click in our heads at how ridiculous the argument was and it would just fizzle out, sometimes maybe we'd laugh about it, sometime make-up in a particular way… it may have been known that we kick a fit for the make-up sex. What a bizarre but wonderful relationship we have.

Anyway she gave up with the grumbles over her PJ's and just got on with changing, I'd lie if I said I didn't lounge on the sofa, one eye on the TV while out the other it might have drifted a couple of times in her direction to admire the view. It never got old. But she was soon dressed and joining me on the sofa, laying back between my parted legs with her head and back against my chest.

"You know I've really enjoyed today. A little crazy this afternoon, I mean I love Christmas but I can't remember your mom ever going that over the top with everything. Don't get me wrong it was all beautiful, I just felt really bad because we should have done more than took cranberry sauce." She chuckled, as the movie began and she was rummaging through the bag of sweets.

"Oh she loves playing the hostess and I can promise you she would have gotten help somehow. She's never cooked Christmas dinner in her life; it always used to be a tradition for my dad, myself and Stefan to do it. I think this year she just wanted things to be 'perfect', I mean it's the first real Christmas we've had all together for a while" I reached around and dug into the bag of sweets myself and then popped the fried egg in my mouth before wrapping my arms around her and kissing the top of her head. I knew today had been hard for her, of course like she said she had a nice time but I knew there was a couple of additions she wished were a part of the day. We had been to the cemetery this morning to take a garland, but there had been no tears, she just remembered the good times and the Christmases they had together. I think that was the best thing she could have done.

"I know, but I still feel as if we, or I, should have done more. I was thinking maybe sometime this week we should invite everyone around here. I mean of course it won't be as formal and well executed as today but I still think we could make it enjoyable. I've never really played host before and I would always watch my mom when they were throwing a dinner party and I kind of want to have a go at it myself. I mean it won't be anywhere near as extravagant as today, we don't have that much money to throw about but I think we could pull it off; a few drinks, food and good company. We could invite your mom and dad, Stefan, maybe see if Jenna and Alaric want to come up, and I'm sure Nick will invite himself and bring his sister. What do you think?" She rotated and elevated her head around, biting her bottom lip while seeking my opinion.

"I think… you are just looking for a way to use the new oven gloves I got you for Christmas." A laugh brawled from my chest and out my mouth at the remark I made. When she saw the boots she wanted them, she actually got rather girly over them and said if I got them for her I didn't have to get her anything for Christmas. I agreed, but I couldn't not get her anything for Christmas, so since she burnt her hand a few weeks ago while cooking I got her oven gloves. Her face had been a picture, even better when she realized it was all she was getting. I just reminded her that she had told me not to bother and asked if she was going to be a hypocrite, oh she hated being called a hypocrite so she made a big deal on how she loved them and would cherish them with her life, fed be BS about the best gift she'd ever had. Her skills at sarcasm grew by the day.

Of course we did had a laugh about it and she really wasn't that disgruntled, she just told me I better make it up to her later, I already had plans too, but not just upstairs. I did have another gift for her like I'd said and it did cost me a bit more than the five dollars for the gloves.

The comment stimulated and eye roll but a reciprocal hum of amusement. "Oh you catch me out, damn!" she snickered. "No seriously… do you think it's a good idea? Or is it too much too soon?" She asked and earned herself a frown from me.

"Too soon?" I freaking hope she didn't mean too much too soon meaning we hadn't reached such a stage in our relationship where we would have people around for dinner. Would she really think _that _was a big step else I was royally screwed.

"Well it's a lot of people to entertain and if it's the first time we've done it, I don't want to screw up."

Utter relief washed over me in that moment and with the liberation my head rolled back and a laugh escaped my mouth, somewhat startling her of sorts and brought upon her confusion. I was a little preoccupied with the relaxation that saturated my bones.

"Oi, why are you laughing? Do you not think I could do it?"

On bringing my head upright I could she had tapering eyes and they held annoyance and a whole lot of determination, thinking I was taking the piss out of her or something. "No Gilbert, I'm positive you can pull it off. I was just… entertaining myself."

The creased in her forehead have seized to disappear, if anything she still thought I was finding amusement at her expense and well I couldn't really tell her as of yet what was really going on so I just humoured her. After the usual ritual of banter back and forth, her threatening to make me sleep on the sofa or in the spare room, I poking fun of her, she pinched me. Doing everything other than watching the movie really.

Her hand was nonchalantly but affectionately caressing my leg, she seemed to do it a lot without herself knowing, and it was always the leg in which I had had my injury, which of course was healed now but there were a few twinges now and again and had a hell of a scar but I still had my leg and can walk - Same with my wrist, it healed nothing to worry about. Elena hadn't thought that to begin with though, she'd fussed; worse than my mother actually. Then it had come to explaining everything that happened and… she slapped me. It had just been reflexes I think, because she'd been a little shocked at her actions, we both were but I got off lightly; I thought she would kill me or close to. Oh she had been pissed for me breaking my promise but she couldn't retain the wrath for long, probably had something to do with the smell of burning. Yes I burnt the dinner, so we ended up with takeout pizza after all. She had made me make a new promise, I had to promise her I would never do anything like that again and to never break any promise I make her from that point on 'or else'. Whether she had always been lame at making threats, I wasn't bothered about the threats in all honesty and the slap, well it may not have hurt physically but psychologically yeah it had hurt. I'd put her in a position, that I'd hurt her, I'd put my fidelities to her second and not just my devotion to her as a boyfriend, but as her best friend. She came to understand why I did what I did, even told me she was proud of me. I had quite liked hearing that even if I didn't necessarily deserve it. But my mood hadn't lasted all that long because she decided to explain how she came to understand. Of course Nick being alive was first and foremost but she had told me she recognized that she would never know what it would be like to be in the position I was put in and that it puts you in a place where you have to make a decision you wouldn't have to usually decide in everyday life and it had been selfish of her to think every decision I made I had to consider her first. She said none of this had been a fairy-tale and in real life choices had to be made and she couldn't and wouldn't expect me to choose her over everything else. It wasn't right for her to expect that from me and she never would.

She'd smiled as if she had really meant what she had said but I hadn't cared if she meant it or not. Thing was, I would always choose her because she was it for me. She was all I'd ever truly wanted and for her to just think, never mind say that, it pissed me off. I wasn't pissed at her, I was pissed at myself for making her doubt me. It may have looked like I'd chosen Nick over what I promised her that night and yeah maybe in some ways I had, but what did I do? Return to her a coward? Did I stop being the man I am and the man she loves by running away and turning my back on someone I could have helped? What would she have thought of me if I had returned and told her that? Well I knew what I would have thought of myself, that I was a disgrace; that I just let a man be dragged away and killed? No that wasn't the man she loved and that wasn't the man who would come home to her.

But by god I would not have her thinking that way. Ever since she'd said it, she didn't mean for it to be a big deal I knew that for a fact but it was a big deal for me, as was proving myself – proving she was it for me and nothing nor nobody would ever change that.

For three months I've spent every second I could trying to make her happy, of course there were times when being in a real life relationship took over and we'd argue but we'd come through. I was there for her; I kissed her before she went to work in a morning and told her I loved her. I told her that at any given opportunity. Whatever she needed I would go to the ends of the earth for and if she wanted something and I could give it her I did in a heartbeat. But I wasn't satisfied that I'd convinced her. She wasn't looking to be convinced, she seemed to be at peace with thinking what she did but guess what? I'm not.

I was coming up blank, I didn't need to prove I loved her, she knew. She knew there was no other girl for me and she could definitely trust me, but that isn't always everything that is important in a relationship. Well not one like ours. We'd been around each other's backbone all our lives but I would _not _have her doubt my devotion to her, however minute or colossal that doubt may be. Then we went to New York for the weekend, Elena wanted me to meet a few of her friend she'd made in college and stayed in touch with, it had been in the big apple that I suddenly knew exactly what I had to do. It just turned out that what I felt I needed to do and the more I thought about it the more I wanted it. It had taken me off guard because I had a lot of time to think in the army and a few certain things did cross my mind; things I hadn't considered before, but found myself coming to want. Maybe I hadn't contemplated it being something I want at this time and stage of my life but that is life right? Things happen you didn't think you were ready for and that take you off guard, sometimes good and sometimes bad – I'm hoping this to be the preceding and I suppose either way you just have to embrace whatever is to come your way. That's what I was doing – going after what I want.

My hand was tucked into my pocket, clutching her gift in hand while my other arm remained around her.

"This film never gets old, you know? Plus it helps that Bruce Willis is hot" She wriggled and giggled against me, popping another sugary sweet into her mush.

"He's old enough to be your dad" I chortled, digging my hand into the bag of sweets, finding the one I wanted and retracting my hand, a joke of sorts formulating in my mind.

"And? The heart wants what it wants." She shrugs before sneaking a glance over her shoulder at me and offered a little smirk. Oh it tickled my humour.

"Well if that's the case if Mystic Falls turns out to be the setting for his next predictable action movie and your paths cross then he's welcome to you, and has my pity and commiserations for trying to handle you" Of course now I would be the one that was smirking and being smug while she was narrowing her eyes at me acting oh so hurt.

"Ha" She let out a humourlessly laugh. "Yeah right, you wouldn't know what to do with yourself - All heartbroken that I left you for a man twice your age. Plus maybe I can be a handful at times but you wouldn't want me to be any… other… way" Her eyes were a haze of mischievousness; her hand the same as it ran up my thigh, there was no doubt in my mind where her hand was trailing too and usually there wouldn't be an ounce of protest but her delicate and wayward fingers were venturing dangerously close to a certain pocket. I quickly detached my hand from the gift and pulled my digits from my pocket and caught her hand, casually wrapping the arm along with mine around her.

"You sound awfully sure of yourself Gilbert. Any reason why you are so sure of yourself?"

"Oh well that's simple… because you love me. You love me just the way I am, and secretly even if you never admit it; you love that I'm stubborn and can frustrate the hell out of you." She declared, leaning her head back and kissing my lightly stubbled jaw.

"Well yes I happen to be in love with a certain Miss Gilbert but it seems to me I don't see her around here at the minute. See you couldn't possibly be her, because my girl's head is able to fit through a door, while yours cannot." I laughed, wriggling an eyebrow triggering for her to turn around but not the full hundred and eighty degrees, just half of it and only to top half of her body.

"Oh believe me I'm definitely your girl, but it seems you are just rubbing off on me. If we're going to make it the long hall, especially under the same roof I need to be able to put you in your place; knock you off your pedestal every now and again to remind you who's in charge around here."

Okay so now I was nearly in hysterics with laughter. I was laughing because she wasn't joking, she was serious whether she gave me a teasing little wink or not.

"Oh baby, don't think you need to remind me – I'm well aware. Well least I just allow you to think that way, it's much easier to live with – just agree for the sake of keeping the peace and fooling you" Maybe there was a hint of truth in that.

"Fooling me? Oh the only person you are trying to fool baby is yourself" She blobbed out her tongue, wriggling it, making my fingers and lips twitch either of them wanting to grab it but somehow I managed to refrain myself. "Now shush, this is my favourite part." She silenced me before I even had the opportunity to say anything or even think about saying something and just turned her back to me, giving Mr Willis her undivided attention as he and Alan Rickman come face to face for the first time. Yep I was being shushed and falling second best to two; two dimensional, fifty year old figures waving pretend guns from a television screen. Well I was sure I would manage to gain her perpetual attention sooner or later… possibly very soon.

I took her left hand and lifted it up freely, as she seemed rather docile to just allow me to do as I wished with her. I let my lips begin to graze across her knuckled and up and over her slender fingers, tasting the lingering hint of fruity sweets that glazed her fingertips.

"You know you would totally be able to tell that it was him, I mean he might be speaking with a different accent but Alan Rickman has one of the most distinct voices. I definitely would be able to tell" Yes here I was sucking the tip of each finger into my mouth and yet I wasn't procuring at least a whisper of her attention, she was just prattling on about a movie.

I pulled her lubricated fingers from my mouth unable to resist the rotating of my eyes in their sockets. "It's just a movie, Elena. And a movie you've seen at least a hundred times. Plus he does know, sorta, that's why he doesn't give him a loaded gun" I couldn't believe I was really explaining this when I had other things I should be saying and doing.

"Yeah suppose so. Okay then, question. Would you take them all on if they had me hostage in there?" She asked and at first I thought she was kidding but when she looked at me once more over her shoulder, she actually wanted me to answer. She could be quirky and strange sometimes, this was one of those times.

"Well… I suppose it's kind of in my job description to help in a situation like that." I reminded her. "But even if it wasn't you mean?" She gave me affirmation with the bow of her head. Oh the strange conversations you have in live. "Well honestly the chances of something like that are minuscule but because you have a wild and frankly bizarre imagination, if it were to happen, yes of course I would and I would make falling from a fifty story building feel like a trip to Disney land."

A laze smile twitched at her cheeks. "You know, whether this right or wrong to say… I don't doubt that for a second. That's why as long as you are here with me I could never feel or be safer." She confessed and snuggled back down into my chest. That exactly how I wanted her to feel.

"Well as much as I'm sure you would love for me to come and play knight in shining armour, it's a good thing we as good as live in a ghost town." I kissed the top of her head.

After that we watched about another fifteen or twenty minutes of the movie, well my eyes were on the screen but it didn't necessarily mean I was watching the movie. Just off in my own little world until I snapped myself out of it.

I took another sweet from the bag, the other having gone sticky from being in my calm for a considerable amount of time. The particular _Haribo_ sweet was red and orange in colour and circular in shape; a jelly formed ring.

Once more I took her left hand in mine and brought it to my mouth where this time I paid extra special attention to just the one finger. This time I did a little more than just suck the tip, I wrapped my mouth around the whole of her finger from tip to base, massaging the delicate stem with my tongue. No it's not a habit of having particular shaped limbs to be taking residence in my mouth, only her fingers.

I suckled on her finger back to the tip and extracted my mouth with a pop. "What is it you think you are doing, Salvatore?" Elena remained staring at the television screen and yet I was sure I had her absolute attention this time. Why am I not surprised?

I began to push the edible ring onto her newly re-lubricated digit, still needing a little tug here and there to stretch the damn thing until it sat at the base of her finger.

"What does it look like? I'm asking you to marry me." I shrugged, as her head turned for her eyes to catch mine and then look to her finger. Her laughter bounced off each and every wall and back again, tickling my ear drums.

"Oh Sergeant Salvatore, I don't know what or who you've been listening to but this…" She wriggling her fingers at me, specifically the one with the gummy ring. "Isn't going to cut it with me. You have to do better than a _sweet _if you want me to even consider marrying you. I may not be a girl of high demands…" She was interrupted by my inability to stop myself from snorting. It grossed a thinning of the eyes, with a hint of a glare poking through. "As I was saying, I am _not _a girl of high demands but I expect more than this." She twisted her body and came to kneel between my legs. I watched as she enveloped her mouth around her fingers where mine had been moments ago and sucked the sweetie from her ring finger and into her mouth before retracting it and blobbing her tongue out at me. There was no doubt in her mind that this was a harmless playful joke. Of course it was, I wouldn't ask her to marry me – not with a gummy ring anyway.

"Oh is that right? Well then just for future reference, what might be your requirements?" I inquired, keeping my posture relaxed and playful so she would not question me, while my hand had a mind of its own and located the diminutive square box sitting waiting in my pocket.

Her arms came to wrap around my shoulders. "Well…" She began, pulsing her perfectly plumped lips and pretending to give it extensive thoughts. "For one it had to be some sort of metal, not something I could nimble at if I get hungry" we simultaneously shared our humour for her remark. "Two; it would have to have some sort of decoration, or gem… possibly diamond." Well well and here I was thinking she wasn't flash. I pulled my hand free from my pocket the box enclosed inside my grasp.

"Diamond huh?" I played along.

She nods "Absolutely, and it would have to be a huge one, because apparently as you pointed out before I have rather a big head nowadays so maybe the ring would take the prominence away from that certain issue. Well either that or make it bigger." Yet another smirk formed on her lips. Of course now I knew she was definitely joking about the size of the diamond she requested. Well least I freaking hope so.

"Okay so, it has to be of some sort of metal and have a diamond… oh pardon me, I huge diamond" My hands worked incognito as her eyes were holding mind. She was biting her lip while smiling and nodding her head. "Does madam have any other requirements?"

"Yep" She giggled adorably. "It must sparkle, and be simple but classy" She announced. "I'm a classy girl, what do you expect?" Oh we both snorted at that, of course she was classy, in public but believe me she had a whole other side of her at specific times in which she wasn't.

"I don't think it's about what I expect now is it? As it turns out you expect rather a lot, have yourself a bit of a list there Gilbert"

"Precisely, but to be honest if a guy is going to be proposing marriage I believe he should already knew the girl well enough to know what she desires without having to ask."

A smile couldn't help twitching at my lips because I was only a decimal point or two away from being completely sure I knew what she wanted already. Well in terms of jewellery, what the jewellery insinuates is a whole other story of course, but there is only one way to find out and I'm not turning back.

"You sound just like the girl that could help me then." My hands opened the blue velvet box and brought it up, sandwiched between the narrow gaps of our chests. My eyes still holding hers, so she was still unaware of the content of my hand. "See there is this particular girl in my life, something really special to me and I find myself wanting to give her everything she wants."

I could see the uncertainty and confusion begin to cloud her eyes as her eyebrows knitted together. "Yeah?" Her brown eyes bound into mind.

"Yeah" I murmur, my eyes drifting away from hers in order to glance down to the princess cut white gold engagement ring sitting nestled between the royal blue Felt. I was aware that my break in eye contact with her was enough to redirect her attention to that same object as I when I heard her breathing hitch in her throat, a sharp gasp entering the air. The gasp and the sound of my pounding heart beating against my ribcage were the only sounds possible for my ears to conduct in hearing.

As my eyes moved away from the ring back to her eyes, on route I noting her chest completely still. While her eyes were wide and… panicked. I hoped to god that the panic was out of shock rather than there not being at least one ounce of her that wanted this. My mind began to think it was the former when her hands fell from around my neck and she slumped back onto her hells. I couldn't help noticing the shaking of her hand as she brought it up to cover her mouth. Right now I was shitting myself with nervous and fear.

Her bewildered eyes snapped away from the ring to grab mine, her hand falling from her mouth. "Is this... Wh… wh…what…" I heard and saw her gulping hard. Her stutter always returned when she was either under a great amount of stress or nervous and shocked. Now I'm hoping for the later. "What are you doing?" Her eyes frantically roamed mine, her voice so quite but raised that it confused my ears for what I should expect next. "Damon… for the love of god this better not be some sick joke because I swear… I swear if this is your idea of fun then… then…"

My free hand came up to gently placed a finger to her lips just to silence her rants so I could get a word in before she completely just freaked out on me. I had to get this out, even thought everything I'd thought and planned on saying at this particular moment had fucked off and left my mind rather vacant.

"Just… just hear me out. No… it's not a joke, it isn't just a piece of fun… and yes… yes it's what you think it is." For the love of god after everything I've been through and been faced with this is what I find myself utterly nervous to the bone over. "I…" I swallowed hard, rolling my lips inwardly, just attempting to regain some saliva in my bone dry mouth. "I know this might be too soon for you, so it's okay you know… if it is. But…" I clenched my jaw because I was so annoyed with myself for being this way so I took a deep breath and stuck it off trying to find some relaxation within myself.

Recollection of what I wanted to say came back to me in dribs and drabs. Here goes… "Truth is I'm ready. Believe me a few months ago if someone had said to me I would be doing this right now I would have laughed in their face or even bet my whole bank balance against it because I didn't think we were anywhere near ready but then I came home and you were here and you'd waited so long for me. You're all I've ever wanted, and… jeez you know I suck when it comes to words but I love you, more than I've ever loved anyone or anything, and you're it for me.

"I know we don't need marriage or a piece of paper to prove I love you or that you love me. And whatever your answer… if its… no, it won't change how I feel. I just… I know this probably isn't the right time to bring up the army but I am. When I enlisted I took an oath, an oath to devote my time to the army and I did that and apart from having to be away from you it's been good for me, it has. But I'm ready to make a new oath now, I'm taking my life back but I want to give it to you" My voice was rather on the small side but I hoped she heard and understood every single word that had past my chops. I removed my finger from her inviting lips and tucked a stray hair out of her face and rest my palm against her beautifully flushed cheek. "Marry me?" My voice barely a whisper.

"I'll never hurt you, you know? You'll never have to worry about losing me or my loyalty to you. I'll love you and I'll tell you every single day, I'll treat you how you deserve to be treated, I promise you" I meant every word and I needed her to know, I needed for her to see I really was hers now; whether it's as her boyfriend or more. She just… needed to know.

Her hand came to clasp itself on top of mind and as well as seeing her nodding her head and the breath-taking smile on her face there were also tears welling in her orbs of the richest cognac.

"I know" She whispered, and just the simple words eased an element of stress my body was undertaking.

"You need to know… I don't expect an answer now, you've waited so long for me that I'm positive I can wait for your answer, however long it takes." I reassured her quickly before it was her turn to place her finger against my lips this time.

"And I'm the one that is supposed to talk too much?" She hummed in amusement. "Do you have any idea right now how… how much I love you? How… god…" she shook her head having to clear it or something. "It's beautiful, Damon" Her eyes moved to the ring for a split second or two, but they returned back to mine before missing them could kick in. "You're beautiful… okay that's probably not the right word to call a guy… No… actually it is! Because you are and I don't care if we've been official for three days, three months or three years. I… want you and I think… no… I know there is nobody else I want to spend my life with, I've dreamt about it since I was a little girl. So if this isn't some dream or figment of my imagination then yes Damon Salvatore… I will marry you"

Turns out I didn't have to wait all that long for the answer after all.

* * *

><p><strong>:O They're engaged, yes again it may seemed rushed but please remember again they have been wanting each other for a very long time and also I'm only focusing on certain moments in their lives that lead up to present day.<strong>

**In the second half of the chapter, Damon is much more vulnerable in ways, the characters in this story are OOC obviously but TVD Damon I believe does have a extremely vulnerable side to him that he just locks and hides away.**

**I'm going to be awaiting Thursdays episode rather anxiously, I'm a little worried as an avid Delena shipper but I'm sure the episode will be enjoyable one way or another.**

**Hope you enjoyed and as always please please PLEASE REVIEW! I know everyone says it but they mean sooo much.**

**Toddle Pip  
>Danielle xx <strong>


	5. PART FIVE a

**So its me again, only this time I've been longer. You all have the permission to slap my hand, I deserve it. But it is finally here... well half of it, I needed to get everything done in this chapter but you would never guess what? Yep... I GOT CARRIED AWAY. So Anyhow its going to be in two parts but the other will be up soon as its already written. YAY no long wait!**

**So ahead is hints of lemons, but probably not in a way you would expect ;)**

**So I'm not going to rabbit on anymore, read and hopefully enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: TVD not mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>April 11<strong>**th**** 2008**

"Knock, Knock"

You know that is something I have never understood; why people say 'knock knock' and tap on the door even though they have already entered and invited themselves into a room? One of the many wonders in life, well in my life anyways. I won't say a great wonder of course because it's not exactly life changing. No what I getting ready to face is life changing and I was a surprisingly calm. Don't worry I've freaked out before now, I just don't publicize it.

Okay so I say I'm surprisingly calm but my patience might not back me up there, because this fucking tie was seriously beginning to piss me the hell off.

"What?" I hissed, having a miniature tantrum; tugging and pulling at the lengthy piece of useless item of clothing over my head and throwing it to get the thing away from me. I turned around then to greet the moron who had interrupted me. "You!" I narrowed my eyes at my best man, the worst decision I've ever made by the way. Yep, because of him I woke up this morning having fairly little recollection of what happened the night before and with the world's worse hangover. "This is your fault!" even though my head was still killing me I managed to glare at the motherfucker.

"Me?" He exclaimed. "What the hell did I do?"

"What the hell did I do?" I mimicked him, my voice droned out exaggerative to give the impression he is some sort of gormless mongol.

"Shit dude, you PMSing or something?" He was really heading for a smack. He chose the wrong day to take the piss.

He seemed to gather from my stance and also the invisible daggers I sent flying his way that now might not be the time to wind me up. "Nick if you are here to wind me up or crack some lame ass jokes I'd just rethink doing so and save them for your speech, otherwise you and any of the speech you have planned and been looking forward to won't make it to the wedding, least not with your vocal cord intact." I decided a pre-warning may be necessary. How I hadn't strangled the guy already was a mystery; He was the reason I was so worked up in the first place. I should have insisted Stefan being my best man but unfortunately he couldn't make it here today, so I was stuck with this goof who poured tequila shots and god only knows what else down my throat last night.

"What's up bro? Last night make you see you aren't ready to settle down after all?" Nick was snickering now but with one look of the expression on my face it quickly faded and caused him to hold his hand up succumbing to surrender. "Fine, I get it. I'll behave but don't come running to me a few years down the line. I mean you already become so uptight and barely want to go out anymore… soon you'll be having kids; stuck in changing diapers every day, going to parent and teacher meetings. Then you'll get fed up, the sex will become less and less frequent until it stops altogether. The next thing you know you are a middle aged overweight drunk who has to get his kicks by prowling the street for some skanky hooker to give him a quick hand job on the way home from work and your only excitement being the idea of getting in bed before nine o'clock at night and getting a full eight hours sleep"

Okay so I admit before I was being a bit of a grump and been in a flummox because everything was grating on my nerves due to the underlining anxiety sitting in the pit of my stomach, but now I couldn't help laughing. Even after five years in the army and under stress with the idiot I have never seen him so serious and look as if he honestly believed what he was saying. Any tension in my shoulders was lost at the sombre and seriousness upon his face and boy he didn't enjoy being laughed at.

"Seriously? You have never loved a girl in your life have you? Actually stupid question I already know the answer." I laughed to myself as he huffed in irritation. I turned to face the mirror and look myself over, I could hardly breathe with how tight the buttons wear around my neck, and I knew I should have gotten a bigger inch in collar. "You know… whatever happens with Elena and I, whether we are just living together or married it doesn't change anything. We aren't marrying each other so we have the right to boss each other around and so she can tell me I can't go out and enjoy myself. I'm positive she'll still release me into your care on a Friday nights so we can go on the razzle. And you know she might even let me call off for a pint after work too" I acted gobsmacked, like a child. He seriously thought I was under the thumb now.

Sod it, it's my wedding day and I didn't want to wear a tie. My mom would throw a fit but I'm not marrying my mother am I? Plus Elena and I decided it wouldn't be a massive affair, the only thing she said she wanted from the day was that she ended up being Mrs D Salvatore and that we got married where her parents got married. She hadn't wanted the frills or the big fancy stately home or church. We hadn't wanted the hundreds of people there, most of which we'd only ever met once, there would just be the people that meant the most to us, and who we wanted there. Well most of them anyway, Elena couldn't have her parents here obviously, and Stefan was in the middle of his finals and his residency and as much as I would like him here I did understand, the wedding was a last minute thing. The registrar had an opening and we snapped it up before checking with anyone else and we couldn't get another registrar because Elena wanted the one that married her parents. She had felt bad and said we should postpone, but as much as I loved my brother I wanted to marry the girl, plus I'm sure he'll have a wedding of his own one day. He always found things like this uncomfortable anyway.

"Yeah but we used to go have fun more than one night a week. Don't you miss it?" He asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts as I rotated around to face him, unbuttoning the top few buttons of my shirt.

I fixed my sleeves and cuffs, while shaking my head. "Nope, sorry buddy. Yeah sure it was fun when we found the time to do it before, which wasn't a lot" We were in the army most of the time. "I'm not writing my life off here" I snickered. "I don't go out getting pissed up every night because I don't want to, nothing to do with Elena stopping me. To be honest I think sometimes she wants me out of the house more so she can do her work. And seriously as for kids… neither of us is ready for that. We're getting married because we love each other and however freaking corny it sounds I wanna be hers, and I wanna wake up every morning and find her there and know she is mine and nobody else's and if that makes me a possessive fucker… sue me"

I reached up and grabbed my charcoal grey jacket from the hanger. "So come on… time for me to get married" I bounced my eyebrows up in excitement, yes I suddenly felt excited. But why wouldn't I be?

::

I can definitely see why Elena would want to get married here, and not just for sentimental reasons. Thankfully the weather was on our side and the sun was high in the sky, reflecting off the lake, casting beams of swirling light to bounce every which way in the air. The heat radiating from the sun was enough to warm your cheeks, but the breeze was pleasant enough to keep the heat from forming a sticky sweat.

I'm not going to lie, in my eyes it was a picture perfect, idyllic setting. The white wooden Gazebo stood before me what some might say the centre point of the ceremony. I get the feeling when my girl finally arrives she is going to be the centre point. Behind me were several rows of chairs for our family and friends situated either side of the white aisle, with petals scattered here and there over it – the girly stuff.

The registrar stood there waiting, and we offered each other a smile every now and again as I rolled back onto my heels, waiting.

"Damon, where in god's name is your tie?" My vision was suddenly being taken over by my mother with a not so pleased look upon her face.

I internally groaned, but kept a smile plastered on my face. "It's back at the house, it was choking me. You want me to be able to speak my vows right? Without being blue in the face?" I tried to win her around before she started off on one again about yet another issue. I really tried my best not to swat her hands away as she started straightening out my jacket, and brushing my shoulders, ridding of the invisible debris.

"Oh you do exaggerate. You can't get married without a tie. Where is your father? You'll have to have his; you can't get married with an open collar." She began looking over my shoulder for my father.

"Mother!" I hissed as politely and discreetly as I could. "I do not need a tie, just drop it okay?"

"No I will not just 'drop it'. It's your wedding day, the most important day of your life and you should be making an effort. Elena sure as hell has." Everything else she just said was forgotten other than that last sentence in which she brought up my girl.

"You've seen her?" I asked, unable to stop the smile that spread across my face. I honestly could wait to see her, and I was also kinda pissed off that I was going to be the last one to see her and how beautiful she looked, because I sure as hell knew she would look beautiful.

Now I'm sick of waiting, I just wanted to get this show on the road.

"I sure have. She looks wonderful, dare I say the most beautiful bride I've ever seen. You are one lucky boy, I hope you know that Damon Salvatore" She prodded my chest; well I sure as hell did and didn't need her to tell me. "Your wedding day and you couldn't make a proper effort. What impression to Elena does that make? What sorts of impression will that give on what manner of husband you will be?" She is your mother Damon, you cannot strangle your mother, and it's your wedding day, you definitely can't strangle your mother on your wedding day. I felt the need to give myself a mental talking to. "Look… Nick has made an effort. Look how handsome he looks with his tie."

She was smiling at Nick and Nick was soaking up like a little puppy, I nearly expected him to tilt his head to the side so she could give him a fuss behind the ears. If this wasn't the day I was getting married I'd just go find Elena and leave, or I could just insist that she left but not only would that be over the top but Elena would probably be the one strangling me.

She makes me sound like I've turned up in sweats or something, I had made an effort and whether this sounds cocky and big headed or not, I don't care; I think I look quite dapper. Why on earth would I get married to a girl who cheesy or not is to me the most beautiful girl on the planet and stand here looking a shambles? Sometimes my mother just likes things to be perfect. I think it all boils down to the fact she didn't necessarily agree with our choice in informal wedding. Of course she thought it was a wonderful idea we get married in the same place Miranda and Grayson did, because Miranda had been her best friend but we'd planned the whole thing in two weeks and to my mother it takes at least six months to plan a wedding. Well maybe hers, not ours. Plus I think there is a part of her where she just misses being a mom, misses having to worry about her kids because they aren't kids anymore and I'm making it official in her eyes of sorts by getting married.

She was still nagging and it was niggling at my patience so I decided to turn to my last option… bribery. I took a hold of my mother's hands and clasped them in mine, stopping her from fussing over my attire. "Mother, Mom" She wasn't fond of being called mother, so I corrected myself because I didn't want her to nag about something else. "If you stop going on about the tie, and just sit down and enjoy the day, I'll…" Okay it's probably best to actually think and plan what you are going to bribe a person with before you start speaking. "I'll…" Then the first random thing came spewing out of my mouth before I could even think it through. "Your first granddaughter we'll name after you"

Her first granddaughter? I was giving her grandchildren now? Oh well when you bribe someone you don't have to stick to what you are offering them, it's just that my mom is incredibly gullible and she fell right for it and everything from before was forgotten and her face lit up like Las Vegas. She reverted back a few years, well more than just a few; she was almost like a kid on Christmas.

"Really?" She asked all wide eyed.

I forged and mimicked the excitement on her face as I nodded my head and she let out a quick squeal and slapped a sloppy sticky kiss on my cheek and pinching the other, this time I did swat her hand away when I could hear Nick snickering.

"Oh I have to go and tell you father" she declared and then looked over my shoulder. "Or not… it seems the guest of honour has arrived." Announcing my girl was here and I spun around to look down the aisle as if I would find Elena there. Of course I didn't, instead I just caught sight of Alaric; Elena's uncle giving everyone the thumbs up.

She was here. Both excitement and relief overwhelmed me. I also thought people who said they feared they would get jilted were morons, because why would you plan to get married if there was a possibility they were going to stand you up? Now I realize it wasn't about the marrying part and you can have all the confidence in the world and trust the person with your life but in such a surreal situation like this, when you want something so much it makes room for insecurities, however major or minute they may be.

I was already in my place, and had been since I had arrived – what can I said; I'm anxious to get the ball rolling.

"That was nice of you to tell your mom you would do that, especially since you have no plans to have kids yet and all" Nick chimed in from beside me.

"Yeah well, guys gotta do what a guy's gotta do." I shrugged it off, I was pretty certain my mom wouldn't forget it but I'd cross that bridge when I come to it, for now I had one or two other things on my mind. That reminded me of something. "Shit the rings." I quickly reached into my inside pocket of my jacket in order to retrieve the box and hand it over to Nick.

"I don't know why you couldn't have just trusted me to carry them all day."

I couldn't stop myself from snorting at how ridiculous that sounds. "Maybe because you would forget your head if it wasn't screwed on" A smirk began to creep upon my face but did not get the opportunity to take over my features as the sound of an acoustic guitar began to swarm my ears, as it floated from the speakers hidden behind the wooden beams of the Gazebo. I knew the song, one of Elena's favourite's 'Songbird' version performed by Eva Cassidy. It was also the song Elena had chosen to walk down the aisle to, so as the voice began to fill the air there was a sudden shiver down my back and it wasn't the breeze or the music, it was the knowing that my girl was coming to me, and not only was she coming to me but she was doing so in order to become 'my girl' officially and I'm kinda hoping indefinitely.

I could feel the pace in rhythm of my heart begin to pick up, fighting with every fibre, bone and muscle not to turn around and seek her out, and just keep my eyes trained forward. I can say it was probably one of the hardest things I'd ever had to do. Especially knowing everyone else's eyes were on her right now. Why I felt the need not to look was because I wasn't sure I could stand here and just watch her walk towards me so fucking slowly without just going to grab her and pull her down the aisle and demand the registrar to simply get on with it. I was on my best behaviour today.

Out the corner of my eye I could see Rebekah and Bonnie; the bridesmaids, react my end of the aisle and go stand on the opposite side to Nick and myself, taking their position. Now I knew if I were to look behind me nobody would be blocking my view and that wasn't helping my self-discipline in the least.

Glancing over to my lift I saw that Nick was looking over his shoulder. "How does she look?" I whispered. Well that was a ridiculous question.

Nick's eyes flickered away from my girl and onto me. "Well let's put it this way, if you were to take off right now I'd step up to take your place."

Jesus Christ, Almighty. She must be a vision if Nick of all people were to say that. He might not mean it, but for Nick to declare he would even joke able marriage was like a normal person actually getting married.

My cheeks were blown out, as I rolled on my heels and clenched my eyes close. No! I couldn't do it! Fuck it! One little glance.

I failed, but when was it ever going to be one little glance? As soon as my head began to pivot around and my eyes flickered opened they were subjected to a blur of white, my vision momentarily impaired as they adjusted and by the shaft of light that shone right into my eyes. The harsh light caused me to squint against it, until someone stepped in front of it, blocking the rays from tarnishing my sight any further. I was able to see. Oh boy could I see.

The silhouette that had appeared to eclipse the suns blaze was now outlined by a soft, radiant glow, that literally leaped and illuminated every ounce of pure flesh the vision in white had to be on show, putting the real meaning into the term 'sun kissed'. Never in wildest and most realistic of dreams could I ever have imagined up anything that did the ounce of justice to the beautiful, no no no, sublime creature that seemed to be floating towards me. Yes, floating, I said that, I meant that, and I will say it again; to hell with fear of being cheesy - She was freaking floating.

I couldn't possible have told you who in God's name was walking her down the aisle if I hadn't have already knew it was Jenna because I couldn't see anything else. And I don't just mean the stunning girl that walked towards me, I could see my future and I could see my home and everything I had wanted and needed since the day I turned six years old and decided I was going to marry and spend my life with. And there was no doubt in my mind at that moment that I wouldn't get what I so urgently wished for all those years ago.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from her, not even if I was crazy enough to want to. And however surreal and overwhelming this might be, there had never _ever _been anything that had made me as happy as to see the joy in her eyes as I reflected in them, as if she couldn't tear hers away from me either. I'd always known I was lucky to have her in my life, now I knew the extent of just how unbelievably lucky I was – I was the most blessed man on the face of the planet and I don't think I would ever hear anyone tell me differently.

::

My feet left the floor as I hopped myself up onto the limestone sculptured wall that now allowed me to stand about three foot from the ground and over the tops of the heads of the crowds of people that were all clustered together out on my childhood patio and poolside.

From this position of elevation I could really get a feeling of how many people were here. Elena and I had not planned on this amount of people turning up to the reception, because once again it wasn't your typical formal event. We each had spent a hell of a lot of time living to a schedule that a timetable on this day – our day – seemed far too boring. Honestly when have Elena and I really done anything that goes to plan or just hadn't been pure chaos? Neither of us was ready for that to change just yet.

That's why after the wedding we'd all piled back to my parents for a party, of course my mother had had to have her say and she had done the wonderful job of making everything look pretty and making my wife 'wow' when she saw the patio, but that's all my mother was allowed to control. Sod the caterers and sit down meals, we'd just brought everything the butcher had on offer and was making most of the weather and had threw it on the barbeque. There was a constant flow of alcohol, music and most of all fun. Because the actually ceremony was very private and as Elena likes to call it 'intimate' the 'reception/party' was just an open house, anyone had been welcome to come enjoy themselves and the free food and booze can you really blame that most of the town was now gathered in my parents backyard? You know what I say? Thank god my parents are paying.

"Okay folks" I found my voice, trying to raise it above the crowd and failing miserably. "Oi!" was my second attempt and yes another fail, so instead I thrust my thumb and middle finger into my mouth and produced an ear-splitting whistle, that dissolved the chatter almost instantly, and everyone's head turned around to find the perpetrator of the noise and all of them landed on me.

"Oh finally, don't mind me I'm just the groom, no big deal" I was obviously sarcastic but in a joking manner. There were a few chuckles here and there but I'm not here to be a comedian. "Okay so don't worry it's not another speech, I think we all heard enough from Nick to last us a lifetime" I shot a smirk over to my male best friend, who has his arm draped around Bonnie as they 'got to know each other' and his latest drink occupying his other limb, and yet he still managed to flip me the finger.

"My speech was epic! It will go down in history" Nick called out from where he stood in the crowd.

"Oh it sure will but not for being epic" I smirked over in his direction and then readdressed the crowd. "Anyway… I'm not up here to thank you all for coming either; with all the free booze and food you're getting tonight it should be the other way around… well my parents anyway. But anyhow I'm getting off track… I actually up here because around about this time two years ago I had the first of many best nights of my life spent with that woman over there." I pointed out into the crowd where Elena stood out, and gave her a smile and a wink as she was once again looking back at me with the same smile mirrored upon her gorgeous face.

"That night I did something I'd wanted to do since I was six years old… I kissed her" I spoke and there was a chorus of aw's. "Oh no no, don't aw. It was a train wreck… of all the reactions I could have received: falling weak at the knees, kissing me back etcetera etcetera. But nope, I kissed her after fifteen years of wanting to and… I made her cry. Yep, I make her cry and not because it was so wonderful and perfect, but because… what were the words you say babe?" I called out to Elena, and I could see she was all flushed and I loved it. "Oh I remember 'That isn't how I imagined it'" I mimicked how I remembered her response, exaggerating a whiney cry and pout.

"Damon!" Elena's voice heckled from across the patio as she narrowed her eyes at me, trying to be oh so fearful, but it was a weak attempt.

"What?" I acted innocent. "Oh come on, half of them aren't even listening and just pretending. So I'm continuing my story" I told her matter-of-factly while I could get away with being bossy, believe me it's a rare occurrence. "So yeah that was her reaction, it seems she had had a lot of time to think how she wanted the first time we kissed to pan out, and after we finally did kiss properly where she did both kiss me back and go weak at the knees before spend a considerable amount of time developing our relationship" I snorted at that, because Elena knew what I meant and I'm sure the people who really knew us knew too. "She told me of all the different ways she imagined it to be, and believe me there are some crackers, Hollywood couldn't even think up some of the stuff she had. But one that stayed with me - despite her insulting my singing talents numerous times – she told me that she once imagined I would declare my feeling by getting up on karaoke and singing her a song" I relieved as I looked down to the wall, laughing and walking along it.

Once my eyes were back on the crowd Elena's face was flushed beetroot and once trying to pull of that 'I'm going to kill you when we get home' look I have to get used to now.

"Not just any song either, it seemed she had a particular song in mind, one she told me might not be the greatest song in the world but it was what she hoped summed us up at that stage in our lives. And I have to agree with her. So maybe I wasn't able to give her what she wanted then but… I can now." From where I stood I could see her all wide eyed, in horror.

I straightened up my back, inhaling up my nose and letting the air smother my lungs, before exaggeratedly clearing my throat. Once I felt myself ready, I opened my eyes and let them seek out Elena who looked as if she was about to have a heart attack, waving to me in protest.

Because I'm me, I ignored her and just cast a crooked smile in her direction and parted my lips ready to beginning singing…

I sigh "Nope… maybe I can now, but I'm not going to." I snickered and protruded my tongue from my mouth as it was clamped between my teeth. The look of horror was washing from Elena's face as relief settled in that I wasn't about to serenade her. The relief only had a few seconds of being her main emotion before annoyance took over and she tapered her orbs and brows because I'd teased her.

"Sorry darlin'" I laughed and winked. "No I'm not going to sing the song to you because again I agree with you, maybe I'm not the best singer but…" I trailed off looking for Nick who had detached himself from Bonnie for a moment in order to be in the right position and I gave him a nod of the head as a signal for the go ahead. He turned and pushed the play button on the stereo allowing the intro to REO Speedwagon's 'I can't fight this feeling anymore' to fill the surrounding atmosphere.

"But, I can dance." I extended my hand out, curling my index finger – beckoning her to me. "Will you do me the honour of having this dance, Mrs Salvatore?" I think it would be highly unlikely that I ever tire of calling her that.

"It's Gilbert-Salvatore act-u-ally" She reminded me. "And if you pull another trick like that it will quickly be going back to just Gilbert." She kept up the irritated act just long enough for a few members of our guests to make Oooing noises and sounds of laughter, which I participated in myself. "But… I suppose… since I quite like this song… I'll _have_ to accept" She spoke as if she was being forced but her act quickly dissolved as she hoisted herself up from where she had been seated, a breath-taking smile gracing her gorgeous face as she waived her way through the crowd as I hopped down from the wall taking the journey myself to meet her.

I held my hands out to her and she slipped her own into them as if they belonged there as she reached me. Drawing our hands up I controlled hers and brought them and her arms up to circulate around my neck and let my fingers unlace from hers and drift up her arms, around and over her shoulders and then down her back so I could invite her body closer and almost flush with my own.

"You are lucky I love you, you know. If I didn't I would have pushed you off that wall and down that ten foot drop for that little stunt you just pulled"

"Mmm" I brought my forehead down upon hers. "Well I should consider myself privileged." I chortled as we swayed slipping into our own little world.

"uh-huh, you should" She nodded her head against mine all the while a smile on her face instigating her little dimple to form in her left cheek. "I forgot all about our first dance and what song we would play. I suppose you can't do everything for a wedding in two weeks. A week of that spent finding my dress."

"And I do believe it was a week well spent. You look beautiful" I lifted my forehead from hers just an inch, just to take her in for the umpteenth time today, actually scratch that, I hadn't been able to tear my eyes away. "Plus that's what I'm here for, among other things of course" Meaning in terms of being able to organize what she had forgotten. She had done an amazing job today and yes I can go down with the rest of the population of the world that says the day they marry is the best day of their life.

"I look beautiful huh? Wow, I didn't know you thought that… you've only told me a million times today" She laughed, her skills at sarcasm nowadays nearly out did mine, worryingly.

With one of the two of my hands that were situated on the base of her back lifted and swatted her glorious chiffon clad ass. "You make it sound like it's an insult."

Not to go off on one again but she really did look stunning, from where her hair was all pinned back in some sort of fancy bun a few locks of ebony loose curls had fallen out of place and around her face, but the paper origami rose still holding most of it in place. Yes the same origami rose I made her five years ago, something she had managed to preserve in perfect condition to this day.

I could feel her fingers massaging and gliding through the hair at the nape of my neck, sending a light pleasurable shiver down my spine. "Well I don't mean to. I love hearing you think I'm pretty…"

"I think you're stunning, not pretty" I interrupted and corrected her still having the ability after all this time to make her blush.

"It's the dress" she announced because she was incapable of seeing herself clearly. "I didn't think I would find the right one, I tried on loads but none of them gave me that feeling of… this is the one. I wanted it to be perfect, I wanted to look beautiful for you" She whispered the last part, her eyes sparkling so magnificently. "Plus this one really makes my Ta-Ta's look good" She giggled and looked down and well I couldn't help following her line of vision.

"Oh I think amazing would be a better adjective to describe them. But I'm sure they'll look even better later dressed in my hands." I seek out her lips with my own.

"Mmm… I may hold you to that Salvatore." She murmured into my mouth before she pulled away far too soon. "I hear you have a particular liking for ladies lady lumps" She tilted her head to the side, and well I laughed silently at her nickname for boobs.

"Lady lumps? Well that's a new one. But I suppose I do have a fondness yes."

"So you miss me last night then?" I still wasn't been able to take my eyes off her.

"Uh-huh" I mumbled, my eyes fixed on her lips and wanting to taste them again, and properly this time, not just a quick peck. I didn't care if we had eyes from every angle on us, they were easily ignored. I was about to lean in and give my lips what they craved when she was speaking again and it took a few moments or two for her words to actually sink in.

"Really? At what point? Maybe when you had to be put to bed because you were so drunk you couldn't walk, or maybe when you had your head buried between the strippers cleavage when she was giving you a lap dance? I heard you enjoyed her ta-ta's too" The quirk of her eyebrow, it would seem that one, I'd been busted and two, she had succeeded in the hard chore of distracting me from wanting to kiss her.

How in god's name did she know about that?

"Oh I didn't realize you spent your bachelorette party stalking me" I whispered and it was possible that she was pissed but the thing was if she was really angry with me would she be here now? Would she have married me a couple of hours ago? Nope I really don't think so but of course as I said I had to wonder how she knew and also well I barely remember arriving at the bar last night so my actions were simply out of being intoxicated and letting my hair down in the act of it being my last night of freedom. So yeah I smirked a little bit.

"I wasn't, I was too busy umm… getting acquainted with Romeo, well…" she giggled and skewed her head to the side. "Well my money and his ass cheeks did anyway. Oh did you know that strippers to keep them… you know… hard…" She whispered and looked around to see if anyone heard while I wasn't exactly enjoying where this conversation was going. "They use these special rings or sometimes even rubber bands. Apparently most strippers are gay too, but well Romeo from last night definitely wasn't. He came and had a drink with us after he'd finished and told me that, but well he hadn't needed any help apparently." She bit her lip looking off as if in some sort of daze and boy any remainder of a smile had promptly vanished from my whole face. Oh I knew exactly what she was doing, she was teasing me and trying to get me back for what I had done and… maybe it was working.

"I thought it was a nifty piece of information for one to have" She continued to rabbit on. "You know you could –"

"You finish that sentence and the honeymoon period is going to be over _real _quickly" I warned her and her head reclined back as an almost laugh left her mouth, obviously amused at the whole ordeal. "Oh you think I'm joking? I wouldn't try me Gilbert."

"Salvatore"

"What?" I thought she was addressing me.

"It's Salvatore, or have you forgotten that we were married just over three hours ago?"

I bowed my head letting a silent chuckle quake my chest. "I thought you'd decided on Gilbert-Salvatore?" Elevating my brow in question.

"Uh-huh but a girl can change her mind. Now stop changing the subject." She jabbed her finger into my ribcage, from where her hand now sat.

A bewildered look appeared on my face. "You were the one that changed it, not me!" I chuckled.

"No I was correcting you" She voiced, being oh so matter-of-factly.

"Fine so you really want to stand here talking about how we both got a little too close to two members of the opposite sex last night because I don't have a problem with asking you how you knew about me and where I can find this guy 'Romeo'…" My eyeballs were nearly in the back of my head. "So I can make sure he's not going to have the package that is required for a stripper."

The snort that ripped down her nose was extremely unladylike. "I don't know, I woke up this morning alone in bed, he didn't leave a note or anything"

Oh so she really was trying to wind me up here, get me back. Well well Mrs Salvatore, you picked the wrong one. "Really?" I asked surprised. "That bizarre because the same thing happen to me with Crystal from last night." Two can play at this game, okay so maybe it was somewhat juvenile of the both of us. "But I have to wonder how you found out about the public display of affection we showed each other."

"Oh don't you worry about that, I have an anonymous inside source. But I didn't think you were getting that desperate to have to go and pay for it."

"Ditto" I hit back and well our act was dissolved and we released the chuckles we'd been holding back. "How about we call it even?" I purposed a deal, and she pulsed her plump cherry lips for a second or two before lifting on shoulder in a shrug.

"Yeah I can agree to that." She wrinkled her nose as she grinned, our foreheads re-fusing themselves together. We returned to what we'd initially been here to do in the first place; I held her, she held me and we danced and I finally got my kiss I'd been craving.

Our relationship sure was an odd one; it always had been and always would be. I'm not going to sugar coat anything and say I expected everything to be perfect I knew it wouldn't be, we would have our fair share of ups and downs but isn't that the point? If you didn't have your arguments and your low points; how would you come to appreciate the times that are good? The times like this that you know every step in your life had been worthwhile because you are happy, and believe me I was happier than I'd ever been in my entire life.

We may not have our future mapped out. We may not have a million dollars in the bank or ever will do. We were only ordinary people in the eyes of the world, but in my eyes we were something simply extraordinary. I don't know how many people could say they are able to hold everything that they want most in their arms but I could. I had the woman I loved, my best friend and my home all in my arms right now and I always learned that when you want something so much you fight for it, it took me awhile to wake up and realize I needed to fight for her but I did eventually. I also grew up told that once you have what it is you want, you never let it go and boy I was never letting her go.

Nearly two decades ago I wished that one day I would marry that beautiful adorable stuttering girl and today my wish came true. Now I could say it was fate and all that nonsense but I just don't believe in it. Life is what you make it nothing more nothing less; it took me nearly twenty years to get where I am today and every moment had been worth it. So like I said if you really want something you do whatever it takes to make it possible.

Today was the first day of the rest of our lives and I couldn't wait.

**September 2008 – Richmond, VA**

"_And don't you dare think you can come back here later tonight with your tail between your legs and a pathetic attempt at sweet talking me. You can get a damn floozy to take you in for all I care!" Elena yelled from where she stood in the doorway to the kitchen giving me my matching orders after she had just beaten me with a dish cloth._

"_Fine! I might just do that" _

That had been the last thing I had said to her as I'd took my duffle bag; strode right out the door, slamming it behind me. It turns out it was that particular time when we had out monthly bust up but this time even considering the situation I had been quite shocked at some of the things that had been said and well here I was pulling into the parking lot of a hotel where I would find myself staying for the night. My wife is one hell of a woman but boy did she have issues.

Well I'd heard enough of her going on so I'd had it and threw in the towel. If this is what she wants, well fine!

With the looks of the hotel it was going to leave a dint in the bank but what the hell. I had no intentions of taking myself up to an empty room and sitting around staring into space. I skipped out on getting myself a room for the time being and headed for the area of the hotel I needed the most – the bar.

As soon as I entered I felt a fish out of water, the place of full of the business types, guys laughing at each other's lame ass jokes, more like young boys in suits who really want to be sitting there comparing the size of their dicks. So in other words, guys I have no time for.

I needed a drink so I found myself a seat at the bar, ordered myself a double scotch, not bothering with the frills. It goes down the throat a lot easier straight.

The guy behind the bar kept pouring them for me as if he knew exactly why I was here. Oh he had no idea! But then again I'm sure he's used to seeing husbands that had been ran into the ground by their wives and needed to drink their troubles away. I'm not going to turn into one of those guys, I refuse.

Even though I say that here I am propped up against the bar on my third drink, I was positive I was sending off that impression but right now whatever anyone else might be thinking of me was the last thing on my mind, the subjects that were first and foremost all had to do with my wife and how I was going to get through tonight.

I sat there, mindlessly twisting at the bulk of gold circulating my finger on my left hand before letting it go in order to polish off the content of the tumbler glass sitting before me and eyeing the clock on the wall.

My attention was being taken by the owner of whoever's bag and leather jacket was being tossed onto the black marble counter right beside me. "I'll take a dry martini and… whatever he is having" On hearing the voice my ears pricked up and I glanced to my left to be met with the women who had ten other vacant stools to be sitting herself in around this bar and yet she had the urge to fill the one right beside me.

The first thing my traitorous eyes found themselves regarding were the everlastingly long silk legs on view to me as they slipped into the stool and being crossed and while a women crossing her legs is usually a sign of discouragement, the way her dress hitched up, revealing even more of her thigh to me was actually quiet inviting. Probably best to distract myself away, or was it best? I wasn't sure anymore.

Instead of distracting myself away from her completely, I distracted myself why guiltily checking out the rest of her, the way her black dress hugged to her and accentuated all her curves in an enticing way. I did reach her face at one point or another, and she was flicking her… dark raven hair over her shoulder and glancing my way and offering me a polite smile in greeting.

"Thanks" I express appreciation for the drink she had just ordered for the bar tender to get to me. This was all a straight sensation.

"You're welcome, you looked as if you need it. No offence." She chuckled as the bartender - whose name was Jimmy from the embroidered script on his chest told us – poured our drinks before us.

"No offence taken. If you wanna get me what I need, I'd just ask for the whole bottle" I spoke as she seemed to already be aware of my mood, so I don't suppose I'm going to degrade my appearance any further than saying that.

"That bad huh? Well me too, maybe we can drown away our problems together" She voiced, looking back to Jimmy. "You may as well leave the bottle; we're going to need it. Of course if that is okay with you?" Her eyes and quite remarkable eyes at that were drawn back to me in question.

I waved my hand, "Free country, or so I hear. I highly doubt you being here will add any addition problems for me" I picked up my glass and chuckling into it.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, I have a habit of getting myself and those around me into trouble"

"Well then it looks like you're in good company because me too" my hand drew my drink up from the counter and held it up to her in an act of cheers.

The dark haired beauty brought her glass up to clink with mine. "I'll drink to that" Our eyes locked and hers were full of an alluring mischievousness. They stayed consolidated as we sipped out drinks, her eyes only breaking contact with mine for a moment or two and that seemed to only be so they could roam over my form. I knew that look anywhere. I hadn't thought something like this would be so simple and yet here I was actually… enjoying it. Maybe I did have problems after all.

"I'm Isobel" again the voice hauled me out of my wonders over my mental state, finding that she was holding out her hand to me, waiting for it to be joined with hers.

A silent snicker shook my body as I returned my tumbler to the bar and brought my hand up to meet hers. "I'm…" my eyes glanced off searching until they fell on a framed painting of a boat. I quickly snapped my eyes back to hers. "I'm Noah" I lied… for some bizarre reason. There was a hell of a lot bizarre assurances going on around me tonight.

I think I took her by surprise because her eyebrow was peaked. "Noah?" She questioned as if not believing me.

"Yeaaaah" I frowned "What's wrong with my name?" I straightened my back in query, pretending to be rather defensive, all the while our hands remained clasped, lightly bobbing up and down.

Isobel shook her head, "Nothing wrong with the name you just… don't seem like a Noah is all" She shrugged and smirked slipping her hand out of mine so her digits could wrap around her cocktail glass, my eyes noting a wedding ring of her own. I suppose I was lying about my name and it didn't exactly matter if I was lying.

"Really? Well I could say the same to you, but since you don't think it suits me what does exactly?" It was getting a little stifling so I shrugged off my jacket and places it by hers.

"Mmm let me think" She pulsed her crimson painted lips and once again her eyes were raking over me from head to toe and back again, head angling from side to side. "Okay so maybe…" She suckled on her bottom lip and tucking a tress of black hair behind her ear and out of her face. "A George"

"George?" My voice cords couldn't help exclaiming and yeah maybe I couldn't help but laughing. "I do _not _look like a George"

It seems my protests had her showing her own amusement. "Okay okay, not George. But I don't see what you have against the name George. Okay so something like; James or Stuart maybe, but then again maybe not." She continued to play her little detective game. "I'm picking up maybe a Nathaniel or Roger, Wilfred?" She laughed out loud, obviously taking the piss.

I on the other hand had my eyes narrowed and she knew exactly why. "You've just lost any chance of me buying you a drink now."

"Really?" Rather a cute but cunning pout. "Well good for me all my drink are already paid for isn't it?" And now she seems smug.

"What you owe the place or work here or something?" My eyes were trained onto her lips as she sucked the olive into her mouth and began to chew angling her face away from me but not enough to disguise the look of disgust on her face, she didn't like olives. Why the hell she felt the need to eat it was beyond me.

"N…" She picked up her drink and guzzled it down seemingly needing to rid of the content and aftertaste of the jade fruit. "No uh…" Isobel was swallowing hard, and scrunching up her face and ran her tongue across the front of her teeth, and that did it for me I couldn't hold back the laughter but boy did she hate it because she sent dagger flying at me with her eyes.

I held up my hands up in surrender, but pushed my tongue into my snick while mutely snickering to myself. "Another Dry Martini" I asked of Jimmy, before turning in my stool so I was aimed in her direction now.

"I didn't think you were going to get me a drink"

"I ordered the drink, doesn't mean I'm paying does it?"

"Well aren't you just the Lothario? And here I thought I would come over and you would have no problem charming me" Isobel rested her chin on her bare shoulder.

My body felt inclined to line into hers "Who said I was trying to charm you?" all the features on the left side of my face twitched upwards, my voice low and laced with hint of rasp. I found myself liking the way she stopped breathing at the proximity and the way her eyes board into mine, but I was soon pulling away and stealing the cocktail stick from her drink and extracting the olive from the end with my lips.

She was breathing again and yes I was well aware I was flirting. I was a flirt; I always had been and always would be whatever my relationship status.

"You have a point, I suppose it was just wishful thinking" She winked and wore a smirk of her own before averting her eyes to her glass. I found myself doing the same, it falling silent as I drowned my throat in the liquor. "And no… I don't work here. But I'm here on business for a conference, the reason for excessive alcohol drinking and why they feel the need to pay"

"Aw you really do sound hard done to" Of course I was sarcastic and she knew it too.

Her fist moved to sit on her hip as she squints one eye in a defensive act. "You try having my job for a week, you wouldn't last five minutes." Yet another flick of the hair and I didn't open my mouth or make any move to speak because I knew she wasn't finished. "What could be your problem that seems to trump everyone else's? Lost a poxy game of poker and now you are drowning your sorrows or maybe your wife has ran away with the postman… or your wife has kicked you out and your held up here for the night" she took several stabs in the dark, well stabs in the light she was bound to get it right wasn't she?

"Yeah… basically. Well the latter anyway, and before you start I'm not here looking for a shower to cry on"

"Good because I'm not here to offer one." Of course she wouldn't be but she did take that shoulder and bump it into mine. "But you know, I'm sure… you'll sort it out" Did I hear hesitation in her voice?

"You don't know my wife."

Her shaped brow quirking to a new height. "Oh really, that bad?"

Blowing out my galls I elevated my drink to my mouth. "She has her moments, good and bad, don't we all? But it would seem however long I've known her and thought I knew her inside and out… a person can never stop surprising you. It turns out she has an whole other side to her I've only recently met, one that likes to play games and make me feel like I'm not enough"

The scotch tricked down my gullet and redirected my eyes back to her to find her shaking her head rather vigorously in protest.

"Nah, see… I highly doubt that. Well the last part anyway" She wore a smile for me and I returned my own.

I shrug "Yeah I suppose maybe I had to see things from her point of view of sorts. Still changes nothing though, I'm here and I'm not the one who is going to be crawling back this time. What about your husband?" I jut out my head; motioning towards her hand where two rings sat. "Does he have a problem with you being here? Talking to some guy in a hotel bar ready and willing to get paralytic drunk?"

Isobel tore her eyes away from me, and flexed her fingers, eyeing the haloes of metal. "Oh well you'd probably be a better judge there. He's… well he can be extremely stubborn. Don't get me wrong there is nothing he wouldn't do for me but it takes work." We both seemed to find ourselves chuckling. "But how about we don't talk about our –"

"Sorry I'm not interrupting something am I? Oh good" Isobel was abruptly cut off by some moron who had the whole entire bar to go and order his drinks and he chooses to try and squeeze into the few inches between Isobel and I. And why do people do that? So sure of themselves and so pig headed that they don't give you a chance to answer the first question before they assume. Well okay maybe I've done it once or twice because but it's different… it's me. Plus I don't do it because I'm sure of myself I do it so the person doesn't get a chance to answer in case it isn't the answer I'm looking for.

He stood sideways with his back to me, my nose almost grazing his shoulder blade while giving Isobel all the attention. "So how about I get you a drink?"

That one sentence sparked a familiar feeling inside of me and I was about to act on it when Isobel's voice stopped me.

"Well as you would see if you weren't looking down my top I already have a drink and you are more than welcome to buy me another but I will warn you after two drinks I'm anybody's but a third… well a third and I'm spending the evening with my head down the toilet retching up the content of my stomach which really wouldn't be good because I had Italian for dinner and bad Italian at that, but if you want to be a gentleman and be there for me to hold my hair back and I love to accept your drink offer."

I was… actually you know what I was astonished at what I'd just heard. Not because I thought it was disgusting or that even if being sarcastic she as accepting the drink offer, it was that as I craned my head around she sat there so confidently, a tight exaggerated smile upon her face and a hint of smugness. I was dumbfounded as to what she had said for all the right reasons and well this girl could handle herself.

The stuttering little boy didn't know what he should do or say and I would have loved to shoo him off but it would seem I wasn't needed.

She scrunched up her nose after a few seconds of silent on the boy's part. "I didn't think you would. Now if you don't mind I was having a conversation that I really would like to get back to so maybe you should run along back to your boys talk." Her fingers curled into a wave signalling him to piss off. And you know what? He did.

My eyes were still absorbed with the raven haired woman before me who had just reassured any doubt I may have had about a woman's inability to tell a guy to get lost where he isn't wanted.

"What?" I blinked a few times bringing me out of my gaze on hearing her sultry voice.

"Oh… nothing… just… nothing" I guffawed.

She eyed me warily "Okaaaay, well I'm just going to run to the little girls' room. Don't worry I was kidding before I can hold my liquor, but my back is hurting me. When I get back do you mind if we move over onto one of the more comfortable seats? The sofa maybe?" She didn't give me time to answer before she hopped down onto her feet, she did however take a hold of my bicep, probably trying to come across as if stabilizing herself, however I found myself with a whole other theory.

"Sure why not" I suppose relaxing wasn't going to end the world, plus I had done a full days shift today. "I'll be over there when you get back" I bowed my head toward the unoccupied sofa.

She smiled and picked up her bag. "I won't be long." She drained her glass dry. "I'll have another" She pats my arm and scuttles off towards the restrooms. My eyes fail me and they drift after her, sparkling with amusement as she shuffled in her dress, pulling it down from where it had hitched up. I stooped my head down as a smile tugged at my lips. Was this wrong? I was married to a woman I loved more than anything but I look at the woman walking away from me now, glancing back over her shoulder at me; throwing a brilliant smile my way and being married would not change the fact for anyone that the woman is gorgeous – beautiful even but I couldn't believe after everything I had thought that I would find this… appealing.

"She's a fireball isn't she?" My thoughts and views were intersected by the moron from earlier who had tried to chat up and by Isobel a drink. It would seem he didn't know when to get the hint and piss off. "Another round… Oi… I'm talking to you" He pushed out his hand and clicked his fingers like the barman was some sort of dog, ready to comply with his every request.

I occupied my hands in other for them to be restrained from strangling or laying him out flat on the floor. You could blow the lanky streak of piss over.

When I heard the recognizable jingle of my phone, and drug it out from my pocket I was unsure whether to be pleased to have a direction away from the plank at the side of me or apprehensive that the caller ID read '_My Girl_'. My eyes darted from the lit up screen to the door of the restroom and back again. It was a bit of both to be honest because my annoyance over the boy plummeted on my list of concentration.

Why would she be calling me? I couldn't make sense of it. My finger hovered over the accept button and I was tore, I couldn't decide if I should answer. What would she say if I did? Was she even expecting me to answer? I knew I had to make a decision and soon because the call would soon be taken to voicemail.

My hand was brought to rub my forehead and run through my hair out of frustration. I made a split second decision and I acted on it by shifting my finger and hitting the decline button. It was done now and the call was one of her tests. Tests to see where my head was at and now she had my answer.

"Can I get another dry martini when you have a minute, but with a twist of lemon instead of olive" I asked Jimmy while he was sliding the drinks ordered to the buffoon who still lurking beside me.

"Oh so you've elected yourself to be the one to hold her hair back after all. I have to say she's hot but plenty of hot girls in here tonight where you don't have to go back to the room to play nursemaid. Nah, she'd probably some hooker or something, prowling the bar looking for her latest victim" He laughs and I look at him and laugh too the only difference is mine was false.

Okay so maybe some of it was out of amusement but I wasn't laughing with him, more at him but of course irritation and aggravation were the key emotions I had coursing through my veins, as well as wanting to wipe the look of conceit from the smug bastards face. That's why when he got his tray of drinks in his hands and went to return to his little boys club the idiot didn't look at all where he was going and went and flew right over a shoe that seemed to appear in his path and because he wasn't looking where he was going; too busy being smug, I'm sure you can picture what happened. And okay so maybe this show didn't appear out of nowhere, maybe it was mine… with my foot in it not so accidently being projected into his way. Childish move? Don't give a shit.

"Oh dear… you okay mate?" I asked leaning back against the bar, obviously my concern being feigned. What can I say? I didn't particularly like the fella if it hasn't already been made crystal clear. The only thing I felt bad for was that his drink had been smashed and spilt everywhere and Jimmy might be left cleaning it up. "Looks like you've had one or two too many already." And now I was smirking.

"You did that on purpose" He accused, his face glowing red in embarrassment because several eyes were on him. He couldn't suck it up or laugh it off like a man, well of course he couldn't as I keep saying he isn't a man.

"Nah, I just think maybe you weren't looking where you are going." I snickered, and he took a step towards me to get in my face.

"What the hell is you –" I assume he was going to ask me what my problem was but on standing up straight and taking a step towards me but he decided not to go through with it. See I can be an intimidating prick when I want to be and sometimes in the past it had gotten me into trouble while now… moments like this it works and he quickly rethought getting in my face.

"I don't think you want any more embarrassment in front of your friends now do you?" A manipulative sneer on my face. "No I didn't think so, so just in future… I really would rethink opening your mouth before you actually talk. Oh and as for the vomiting story, it was just that a story. One that was just to get rid of you because she didn't want a drink. You look like a sales man, would have thought you'd know the truth from a lie with how much bullshit you have to sell. Word of advice, you want a woman… you need to be a man" I clapped him on the shoulder and twisted from the torso upwards to pick up the drinks and jackets from the counter. "See ya" my eyebrows bounced and I walked past him, shimmying around the spillage on the floor and headed over to the sofa to wait for Isobel.

When she did return a few moments later and slipped onto the sofa beside me my nose prickled as it did its job and was hit with a floral aroma of her perfume and a fresh lick of crimson to her desirable lips. She did the whole 'sorry I was a long while' nonsense and fed me an explanation that wasn't needed, and then thanked me for a drink and got herself comfortable.

After that we both seemed to lose track of time as we jumped into conversation about anything and everything. The reason why I was here in the first place seemed to slip right into the deepest depths of my mind and I was actually enjoying myself, really enjoying myself actually. We laughed, joked, and yes there was flirting, lots of flirting and the amount only seemed to increase as the night proceeded. There was no other call from Elena as expected and there was only one name on my mind right now - Isobel's.

It seems her husband's name wasn't on her mind either and the flirting wasn't the only thing that amplified as the night went on, the attraction too – for the both of us. It was pretty obvious when on coming over here to sit down she sat at the other end of the sofa and as time continued the more we relaxed which lead to us getting closer on the sofa. More alcohol past our lips, until she gave up with wanting to leave the sofa and just moved onto the scotch with me.

More time past and we sat right next to each other angled to the side to see one another better. Her hand would be placed on my chest if she found something I said to be amusing, I found that it was more comfortable with my arm along the back of the sofa and after a few moments of my fingers twitching I gave into them and allowed them to twirl a clustered strand of her dark course hair, she didn't seem to mind at all instead she seemed to encourage it, leaning into my side her breast gloriously brushing against me, more often than not.

Coming towards the end of the night it came to the point where if she was any closer she would be sitting on my lap and the alcohol was having its effect on our minds and conversation turned… spirited – well that was one word I could use to describe it. Isobel grew zealous and seemed to have a wandering hand of her own that had been slowly working its way up my thigh for the last ten minutes, trying to be nonchalant. Actually I think we both were trying to be nonchalant, I knew I was trying to fight the growing ache of excitement a particular body part that was becoming progressively alert to the goings on close by.

I think the brain in my head had stopped working a long time ago and my southern brain was taking the reins.

"I've never…" She began but got all shy on me, biting her lip but it was sexy as hell.

"Come on, spill. You've never what? You can't get all shy on me now" Especially not when her hand is an inch away from my bulging crotch.

"Have you ever… had a fantasy?" her eyes were raking over me as if I were naked.

"Plenty" They say honesty gets you places.

Her brow quirked up at this, rather seductively. "Ooo I bet you do. Well turns out I have one or two of my own" She came to lean into me; her bosom really pressed against me now, her breath dancing across my jaw.

"Well maybe you should speak to your husband about that" Oh I wasn't being serious with that comment at all.

She hummed as I felt her nose brush its way along my jawline, feeling her breast quiver against mine as she chuckled. "Maybe but… this particular fantasy of mine my husband might only be able to satisfy to a certain extent" Her voice punctuated and poisoned with honey, lust and something dreadfully toxic but it was intoxicating and I couldn't get enough.

"See I've never had… a one night stand. A night of no strings attached or to just be… used and to use a guy in return for what I want and to wake up in the morning and go about my business as usual but knowing for one night I had one… meaningless… fuck." Hearing her say that, particularly the last sentence took me off guard, not because I didn't expect this being her fantasy, it was pretty obvious but just to hear her using that word I wasn't sure how it sat with me but that was drowned in a pool of desire, my eyes burning into hers as a moan past my lip on feeling her hand palm my engorged member, twitching and straining painfully against the black denim.

Her eyes were almost unrecognizable as they seared into mine and for a moment I wasn't sure if I liked it. I left my drink balancing on the arm of the sofa, leaving my hand free so I could place it on top of hers where it sat – now stilled – on my crotch.

Her eyes were on mine and she was waiting, she was waiting to see what I decided, but she got the chance to say one thing. "I have a room"

"I have a wife" I replied and my argument felt so weak. But only because of this situation, any other or time or place I know I wouldn't be able to. No way in hell.

"And I have a husband but… you can't deny this. You can't deny that it feels good" Her voice was dripping with enticement and more need.

My hand was gripping hers, feeling as she leaned in and take my lobe in her sweltering oral orifice. "Shit" I hissed under my breath, and my mind became unattached and my body took over. With my hand that stilled hers I began to control the movement, running her hand up and down my denim clad length and it was is if I could hear the victorious grin on her face.

She did not want this to stop and as insane as it may be neither did I. When it came to me stopping her hand it was only so we could move this someplace quieter and she was more than ready and willing to accept.

However keen I found myself, she was desperate to get me back to her room. I had to laugh and pull on her hand from making it obvious as she was as good as dragging me across the lobby. I was quite relieved to be honest once we were in the elevator and semi-alone. I say semi because there was a camera in the front left hand corner. It didn't seem to deter her though, not in the least. She was pushing me into the corner and out of the line of sight from the peeping toms watching on their screens in their little surveillance room.

Before I could even question her motives she was answering them and they were obvious now as her mouth latched itself onto mine, her hands crawling and fisting the scruff of my shirt. She didn't even give me a second to respond before she was driving her tongue into my mouth. I could have pushed her away, put a stop to it there. I didn't. I kissed Isobel and I kissed her with as much need as she was expressing herself. Our tongues battling for dominance as they danced around our mouths; soaking up and tasting the liquor on each of our breaths.

I can feel the release from where her nails had been digging into my chest, her hands feverishly grabbed tugged and pulled at my belt buckle to get it undone. I was in so much need to get myself out of the confinements of my pants that the little deal of us being in a lift escaped me. Well until the ground beneath us was coming to a halt and a _ping _ringing in my ears over the noise of our chops slapping from the osculation of our lips.

The thought that the elevator was stopping because we reached the floor of the room was soon abolished on the hum of voices and shadows creeping across the steel floor.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!_

In a state of panic and frustration I pushed Isobel away from me with a bit more force than I initially intended because a squeal hailed from her mouth and a look of horror written across her face as she somehow spun and lost her balance. How I managed to get around her and grab hold of her before she fell I have no idea but she fell with her back against my chest, causing me to lose my footing but thankfully I just fell back against the railing across the far end of the lift otherwise we would have both toppled over.

Entering the elevator and the perpetrated of the whole ordeal were an old aged couple who were eyeing us warily, but in all honesty I couldn't blame them but right now I was just fighting the urge to laugh as my heart drummed against Isobel's back with my right arm wrapped around her waist.

I nodded in an inaudible greeting; the older man looked to the girl in my arms with a smile while the old woman pulled at his arm and gave him a stern look and shooting us a glare of disgust. Well I'm sure both mine and Isobel's lips were swollen right now from the intensity of the kiss, and luckily Isobel was standing in front of me, covering my almighty projection in my pants and the unfastened and hanging belt. As I said I was just fighting my amusement.

"Are you okay?" I whispered and asked the petite girl in my arms and she nodded her head, looking up at me and I expected to see her eyes twinkling with her own amusement but instead the devilish mischievousness was back and I wasn't having to fight my laughter any longer as I felt why she was looking at me that way. Her hand had reattached itself to my bulge, her magnificent fingers gliding up and down my left thigh to when my swollen member was craned.

"Stop" I whispered, while biting back the groan that brawled up in my throat, trying to swallow it.

"Make me" and instead of stopping her hand began to move much more vigorously while she pressed her ass out and fuck if it didn't feel amazing.

I had to lean my forehead against the crown of her head, my nose buried in her hair while my lips were parted and eyes clenched closed trying my damnedest to control myself but it was getting extremely hard. Excuse the pun.

The old folks had their backs to us helping to keep our conduct discreet. Well it wouldn't be if this lift didn't hurry up because believe it or not a familiar knotting was beginning to tighten in my abdomen and either we complete our journey up here quickly or she stops – which she had refused, well sort of refused I didn't have the strength or will power to stop her – if neither of those happened soon I was going to explode and believe me it was going to be amazing for me but not at all pretty for the poor old couple.

Save by the bell. I swear I could murder this woman, I'm positive she had the room close to the top floor for the exact reason. To be honest I think part of me was disappointed because our trip up here had ended because it was all quite… erotic but I'm pretty sure it will continue to be in an elevator or not. This woman is Satan. Other half of me was relieved because she had begun to unbutton my pants to try and get into them and that would have been an endgame for me.

Right now I leaned against the wall of the corridor having escaped the confinements of the steel box. I tried to pull myself together but all I could sense was her eyes on me and I lifted my head to see her leaning against the wall opposite me, gnarling on her lip.

My eyes almost fell out of their sockets when I saw her hands building up friction between her thighs, not high enough to be touching herself but enough for my eyes to dart down either side of the halls to make sure nobody else was around to see and also enough to stimulate a growl in my chest. A switch was flicked in my head and I pushed myself off the wall and right towards her but she was a slippery little sucker and managed to move herself out of the way, making me fall against the wall like some old drunk.

"Nah-ah-ah" She stood several feet down the hall away from me, a iniquitous smirk upon her edible lips, pointer finger held up and twitching from side to side.

"Tease" My eyes darkened as well as hardened, ever step I took towards her being one she took away, her eyes only glancing away to check out the room numbers.

"Maybe, but you're just going to have to deal with that if you want what you _need, _eventually" Who was this woman and why had I never met her before now?

When she did finally let me come to her it was when she had stopped outside the room and fumbling in her bag for the key card but she was going to have to do it blind because I had her up against the wall, my lips consuming hers. Somewhere in my faltering subconscious I was aware of the noise of a door and then eyes on us but right now I couldn't give a shit. Let the jealous bastards look. Whether there was someone or not Isobel didn't seem to care either.

I ground myself against her triggering each of our moans to entwine into one in our open attached mouths. She was right, this was about need, not want.

"Key" She gasped into my mouth. "Inside." She managed to tear herself away from me and the cage I had her captive in, turning to the door to fumble in a rush to get it open while I stood behind her, lips engrossed in her neck as my arm was wrapped around her front teasing and massaging her thigh.

We as good as fell through the door on it opening. It was shutting when we were slamming ourselves against it, Isobel not wasting any more time and ridding of the jacket and shirt from my back; moving us away from the door and feeling the wall against my back. Her hands were scouring over my chest and her mouth following them on their travels over my body; peppering open mouthed kisses and leaving my flesh sizzling. Her teeth grazing my skin and nipples. My head was lolled back against the wall as she begins to take the voyage down south, her hands working at my pants.

It seemed this wasn't what she wanted when she was standing back up straight seeking out my lips, her hands clasping the waist of my jeans and allowed her to pull me further into the room and towards the bed.

"Someone's needy" I smirk.

"Someone's cocky" she replied against my lips and then drew herself away from me, pushing me back onto the bed.

I shook off the effect of the fall and pushed myself up to lean on my elbows, watching her as it seemed to be her time to be complacent.

"Wait here!" She gave me my orders.

What? Where the hell is she going?

"I said wait. I'll be back soon. Get yourself comfortable. I just need to… freshen up" her tongue peaked out from her mouth and swept deliciously across her bottom lip leaving me with an image of her lips and nothing other than them. Wondering over what she could do with them and also how she seems to be able to read minds.

My desperate eyes followed after her as she took a bag and disappeared off into the bathroom. Yes she had never had a one night stand and it was showing because in my experience with them, the woman doesn't rush off to freshen herself up if she'd just been partaking in such activities. But oh well… I let her have her moments. It was killing me though.

My hands smothered my face as I grumbled into them, my whole body was yelling out for her touch, her mouth, her body against it. The aching in my southern region was growing unbearable and I had to take off the pressure, finishing what she hadn't and pulling down the zipper, just to relieve some of the strain. Did it help? Like hell it did. Maybe I could take a moment while she was doing whatever she was doing to calm myself. I think it might be needed; either that or I really did finish the job myself. That idea seemed such a shame, especially when I was more than certain if I left it to her it would be a million and one times better. I could wait, may need a distraction or a stiff drink.

The Mini-bar was calling to me, so was the price list. Actually the price list deterred me from the fridge, you see hotels don't think they charge enough for a room they think they have to pay you three times over the odds for a tiny little bottle of Jack Daniel's, and even water. I decided to pass, slamming the door and glancing around the room. Well least it was a nice room, had a decent view. Good lord am I really talking about the view?

What the hell was she doing in there?

"Everything okay?" I called through the door, listening to hear what sounded like grunting. Of course now I was really intrigued.

"Y…yes. Just… a… minnnn-ute" even more grunting and I had to chuckle, still oblivious as to what she was doing but I'm sure I would find out soon enough. Least I was hoping I would.

On returning to the bed I flopped on down onto the white silk sheets, staring up at the cream veil that draped over the top of the four poster bed and then was gathered around the beams. Okay now I'm admiring drapes. I was hitting an all-time low right now. Okay that might be an exaggeration but I'm feeling sorry for myself.

The brain that was located in my head was able to kick in for a split second as I remembered the phone in my pocket. Shifting a little I was able to retrieve it and I was just going to turning it off when the screen lit up when I hit the unlock/power off button. Before me glowed a picture I'd taken a week previous, it had been Saturday morning and I hadn't been needed in work till later so we opted to have a lie in. Okay so that's a lie, I was awake, Elena had been fast asleep and nothing would wake her. She'd been out the night before with Rebekah and a couple of other girlfriends and come home rather sozzled. I had Nick around and Stefan with a couple of other guys in town for a little poker match; I'd just gone all in with a pair of aces and a third on the table, and Nick was about to do the same as was another guy when Elena comes trotting on in – well more stumbling – threw her arms around my neck and saying 'Oh third aces… that's a good hand baby'. It would have been a good hand if she hadn't of said that. I still won and tried to make out she had been lying but they weren't taking the risk with all their money and folded. I could have been three hundred dollars up. But anyway I'm getting off track, she'd been hard to wake up because she was pissed the night before and had slept on her front, her face scrunching up with her mouth wide open and hair all over the place. I hadn't been able to resist taking a photo and also a video because believe it or not if the girl has had a few too many drinks she is the loudest snorer on the planet. Now that isn't an exaggeration.

I brushed my thumb across the screen down her wild mare of hair, even in that state she was the most beautiful thing known to man. Her face was priceless when I showed them too her, and she didn't seem to think so and I'd set the picture as my display image just to wind her up further. For better or for worse right?

Yep, and that's why I did what I did. I let my eyes drift away from the picture to the closed door of the bathroom. Better or for worse, we both made that promise, well tonight that was being put to the test.

I took one last gander at the picture before my index finger held down the power button and the image disappeared to black before my eyes. I'd made up my mind and it wasn't changing. I didn't want any interruptions.

A heavy exhale left my lips and I threw out my hand and tossed my phone onto the bedside table. Actually let me correct that, I aimed for the side table but didn't mean the phone landed there. No it seems the phone had grown springs because it was colliding with the table and ricochet off and onto the floor.

A faint curse pasts my lips as I rolled onto my stomach and over the side of the bed to get the phone. It would have been easier to stand and get it, would have used less strength but it really didn't matter not when I was becoming aware of what sounded like a door opening and then… a man's voice. No don't worry I'm not losing my marbles or decided to hook up with a woman who is really a man. I've just hooked up with a woman who wanted music to be playing. Michael Buble's version of 'Feeling Good' to be specific. And yes it did get my attention and my phone was discarded from my thoughts.

"Lost something?" A voice purred over the music from across the room.

Might have lost my phone to the floor, but on turning over and sitting propped up on my elbows I found something. Something that might be described best by saying… the sexiest thing I had ever laid my goddamn eyes on.

She stood there the ultimate seductress; her feet wearing the same pair of black heels that made me want to have her walk all over me. One was placed on the floor while the other ran up and down the creamy, silk calf. My eyes began their journey north and a groan quivered in my throat as her knee was bent and her thigh singing to me to devour it, but what got my attention most about the everlasting pair of the finest legs around was the tiny piece of lacy material that covered… next to nothing. The panties were delicate, made them so much easier to be torn off. God how I wanted to tear them off but in all honesty I was a little distracted by the rest of the woman.

The woman with a sliver of mid-drift showing, as her hand sat on her hip, the top half of her body coated in a black leather biker's jacket that looked as if it had been painted on it was so tight. It was zipped up, but only half way, see it was so tight that the zip would no doubt bust if she even tried to zip it over her voluptuous mounts, and I was so glad because I was being treated to seeing the most amazing cleavage that I tell no lie, my mouth was watering. She was leaning against the door frame for support, the most deviant smirk on her face.

Have you ever heard of a programme called 'ten years younger'? Well right now I was undergoing the male version, only thing is I didn't look any younger but my body and the testosterone coursing through me sure did. You see like most sixteen year old boys who were virgins and the first time he came into contact with a female it can be quite embarrassing if he isn't able to control himself. Right now I felt like a gulping sixteen year old who's ever fantasy and desire was coming true and I was going to explode without so much as a touch from her.

I swallowed the froth that was swarming my mouth; this could be embarrassing enough without dribble.

The way her body moved as she pushed herself up from where she was leaning, the way her hips swayed in time with the music as she approached me had me hypnotized.

My whole body was drawn to her as rested back on my hands, my eyes roaming over her, every time they travel from head to toe; it was just as astonishing as the first time.

"You okay there? You look… a little dazed." Her eyes belonged to Lucifer.

She nudged my knees with hers and they opened like automatic doors, allowing her to step between the bending over into me. The smell of her was intoxicating, and I parted my lips to try and string a sentence together but I was declined the chance because one… I couldn't and two she was placing her delicate finger against my lips silencing me.

My eyes were glued, and she hips and shoulder began to sway in opposite directions as the song was reaching the chorus. She was driving me delirious, and while it was all so very naughty it was equally as sensual. As well as being completely turned on and enthralled with the way her body was moving and how she was dipping and now running her hands up my thighs I was also enchanted by the woman before me and not just watching her face but seeing into her eyes to understand the goings on in her mind too. There was no doubt in my mind that this wasn't just for me and that she was actually getting off on this herself.

She crouched between my legs and leaned forward arching her breast into my crotch and abdomen, catching my left nipple in her mouth and grazing it with her teeth. Before I knew it she was spinning around, and dancing much more erotically but still in keep with the tempo of the music, and she was giving me a goddamn lap dance. Her firm ripe ass circulation down on my rock hard dick, causing my head to fall back. I'd once had a brought lap dance, now I'm getting one for free and it was a million times better than the blonde bimbo with the fake tits.

My fingers were twitching, I needed to touch her, feel her. My hand came up and groped her ass and I was able to pull her down onto me but instead it seems I'd been a naughty boy because she was turning around to face me and stepping away and I was sure I looked like a kid who had just had his sweets taken from him.

"I don't think so. No touching" She wagged her finger and tutted.

Okay she needed to stop or just somehow miraculously split into two people; one so she can continue the dance, her hands in the hair above her head and the other so she could do something with the limb that I fear with the amount of pressure and blood that was accumulated it might drop off. If she continued this way I would have to take the problem into my own hands – quite literally.

But she was going to so much effort and she looked lascivious and I was enjoying the show far too much. I got the feeling this wasn't her first time nor would it be her last but I was soaking up every drop, and then she made all my dreams come true as her hips trashed from side to side her hands began to pull down the zipper tortuously slow in pace. She was stripping for me.

I'm dreaming, I'm having a wet dream at my stage in my life, and soon I am going to wake up and have a raging hard-on and have no option other than to go beat it out of myself in the shower, no doubt depressed none of this could be real.

It definitely felt real though, the events not so much but to hell with it all. I kicked off my shoes and shifted myself up the bed, propping myself up against the head board mesmerized with the scene before me.

The song reached its climax and she was turning so her back was to me, her ass and hips still driving me insane with their movement as she threw one side of the leather jacket off one shoulder, looking at me from under her lashes and then repeated the actions with the other shoulder, giving a little Marilyn Monroe shimmy to assist the jacket to fall down her arms.

On turning back to me she was wearing the mother of all bras and the way it enhanced her already remarkable breasts just had my fingers crying to be able to touch, and my tongue to taste. Again how is it that I only met this woman tonight?

Her breasts were distracting me from her hands that were at work behind her trying to pull the jacket free but she seemed to be having a bit of trouble. I can't say that I'm surprised with how tight the damn thing had been. Her face began to scrunch up, and again she was grunting but not out of pleasure but out of frustration. My devotion to watching her boobs was momentarily wavered when she got the first arm out of the jacket but she seemed to be having a lot more trouble with the second one and getting all red in the face and angry.

It all seemed to be in slow motion. One minute she was dancing for me, the next frustrated over getting out of the jacket, and then she was swaying again, only this time not because she was dancing but because she was losing her balance.

"Shit!" Her voice vibrated and rebounding off every wall and she was disappearing out of view, the last thing I saw of her was seeing her legs in the air before gravity took them to the floor with the rest of her out of sight by the end of the bed.

"Shit" I cursed myself as I launched myself up, this time there was no chance to catch her. She was gone.

When I popped my head over the end of the bed she was laying sprawled across the floor on her back. My heart had fluttered in worry in case she had banged her head and passed out but I didn't need to worry. She was awake; her eyes were wide open and an almighty scowl moulding her features, the whole of her face twisted.

Never had I seen anything so funny, and I was about to laugh because I couldn't help it but her usually brown eyes snapped to mine black and the glare was murderous, cutting the laughter off in my throat.

"I swear to god Damon Salvatore you laugh and I will castrate you right here and now and make you wear them around your neck" She seethed.

But whatever threats I was helpless and a snort rippled down my nose as a roar of laughter burst from my chest.

"You owe me a hundred bucks, Mrs 'I-won't-balls-it-up'" I snigger.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p><strong>The continued part will be up soon. Promise!<strong>

**Hope you are all enjoying the hiatus as much as I am... *sarcasm***

**Oh BTW I chose the name for this is a rush and it fits and all but I have another title idea now and I'm not sure what I should do... I'm thinking just leave it because might confuse you folks but then its bugging me. Let me know in a comment if you have a suggestion to help make my mind up lol.**

**Oh and almost forgot, if you check on my profile there are links for a few images for Damon's bracelet, Elena's Rose, Her engagement ring and Wedding Dress.**

**REVIEW! Seriously, I need them! *Sits in corner, shaking from being cold turkey.***

**Goodbye for now my wonderful readers,**

**Danielle xx **


	6. PART FIVE B

**Hey my lovelies, here's the second part. Hope it answers your questions.**

**So I mentioned that I was thinking of changing the name and so I did. I'm in love with the song and think it fits.**

**As always enjoy xx**

**Disclaimer: TVD Not mine, unfortunately including Damon :(**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously...<em>**

_"I swear to god Damon Salvatore you laugh and I will castrate you right here and now and make you wear them around your neck" She seethed._

_But whatever threats I was helpless and a snort rippled down my nose as a roar of laughter burst from my chest._

_"You owe me a hundred bucks, Mrs 'I-won't-balls-it-up'" I snigger._

* * *

><p>Her eyes widened, losing their vicious edge obviously in shock. "What?" It dawned on her what she had done. "No. No. No. No. No!" She began beating her hammered fists against the ground obviously realizing what had happened and that not only had she lost the bet but also her façade.<p>

I climb off the bed and attend to helping her up off the floor, the black head of hair twisted and angled strangely from where it sat on her head.

"It doesn't count!" She declares once she is back on her feet. Of course she tries that one… she's a woman and worse still; an extremely competitive woman. "I fell… I was annoyed… I…"

"Slipped up. You said nothing is an excuse" I finished and reminded her, obviously gloating at the fact.

For two weeks she had done nothing but rub it in my face at how I was going to be the one to slip up first and either call her by her name or do something I shouldn't. She even put this bet on because she had been so damn cocky and sure of herself. Well now who is the smug one?

I would have gloated some more but I put it on pause for the time being because she had fallen and I wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Did you hurt yourself?" I asked, my eyes giving her the once over, my thoughts trailing away from inspecting if she was okay instead inspecting how sexy she looked but I snapped myself out of it.

She was huffing and pouting like a spoiled child.

"Elena?" I spoke her real name for the first time.

"Don't call me that! Okay maybe I slipped up but we can forget about it and just continue where we left. Please" Her eyes were looking at me, so full of desperation. I suppose I couldn't blame her but to be honest I think we'd both lost our mojo in returning to the façade as if nothing had happened.

The wig slipped further in front of her eyes and she growled and tugged it off her head, followed by the netted mesh that held her own hair in place and I smiled to myself when thick chestnut waves fell from the bounds and I was wrong before. As she stood before me and ran her hand through her hair, in nothing but the lingerie and six inch heels – and the jacket still attached to her hand but don't think she would appreciate me bring that up – I'd never seen anything as so unbelievable sexy _ever._

"Well I guess that's it then isn't it." She tugged on the jacket, before thrusting it out to me silently asking for my help.

She was so adorable, and acting so solemn and disappointed. I wasn't surprised I knew how much this crazy idea had meant to her, she'd been going on about it for ages since we discussed fantasies. You can imagine the shock I got when she declared that she wanted to have a one night stand and she couldn't without having an affair so she would need to have one. Thankfully she wasn't prepared to have an actually affair and there ain't a chance in hell I was about to let her, so she came up with this plan. Of course I'd laughed it off thinking she was joking… as you can see she wasn't.

I was still so mesmerized by how stunning she was and also her performance, I never guessed she had that in her. Of course I'd seen a fiery side and knew she had a high sex drive but I never expected she was capable of doing the things she had done tonight.

I managed to remove the sleeve of her jacket from where it was trapped and took the wig from her hand and tossed both items on the chair in the corner.

"I've been practicing for so long and then I balls it up. Tonight is costing us a fortune and I've just ruined it all" She went to turn away and I reached out for her hand to stop her but she pulled it away anyway, tottering over to stand looking at a wall, with her back to me like some naughty child or something. She seemed so deflated and crestfallen. I didn't want this; I didn't want her thinking like that or wasting any more time letting her sink lower and lower. Plus it's all too weird, she's standing there feeling sorry for herself and sulking while wearing nothing but a lacy thong and bra.

I approached her, letting my knuckles graze down her spine, placing a chaste kiss to her shower, and smiling when I felt her shiver beneath my touch. "You've ruining nothing" I told her as my brought my hand up to sweep her hair over one shoulder to leave her neck bare to me.

"Well of course you're going to say that, you hope to get laid at some point tonight"

"Well… yeah" I said obviously and chuckled "I'm suffering from a chronic hard-on of a lifetime and can honestly say I've never been so horny in my life. Plus like you said this is costing us a bit so yeah… I'm going to say I'll be damned if we go home tomorrow and not made every penny worth our while" I smirked as I brushed my lips across the crevasse of her neck. I couldn't see her face but I knew her well enough to be positive she was either, or being stubborn and fighting the smile.

"But… maybe I'm not in the mood anymore" She argued weakly, why? Because again she is a woman and that's what woman do.

I wrapped my arm around her, running my fingers down her stomach and let them trail down around her navel, across the waistband of her panties and then sneak inside them finding her dripping wet lower lips.

"And maybe… you're lying" I whispered in her ear, as my tongue flicked and sucked her lobe into my mouth. I was sure she was lying; her moan spoke a thousand words.

See I promised I would give her everything I could when we got married, and what she needed now maybe sometimes it's difficult to keep to a promise when something she needs is hard to accomplish but never ever is it going to be hard to keep my promise when it comes to her sexual needs and I will never leave her feeling dissatisfied. So she wanted something from me and I wanted to give it to her – quite literally.

"Damon" She gasped out my name, her legs parting and head rolling back to rest against my shoulder.

"Sorry darlin'… Damon's not home right now." I declared and slipped my hand further into her panties, circling her entrance with the tips of my middle finger before plunged it into her scorching wet core.

She almost toppled forward into the wall, but she was able to stop herself, finding stability in having her hand up and her fingers clutching at my hair as my own found a rhythm that she seemed to be appreciated, my mouth consuming her jaw and neck, with sweltering open mouth kisses, my teeth nipping while my tongue savoured the taste of her skin. Something about her was still holding back from how free and wild she seemed five minutes ago as Isobel. However fantastic she was, that whole other side to her, the look in her eyes. Maybe she had been pretending to be someone else but that person lived inside of her, the person who had been pestering me for weeks for this, so she could arise to the surface.

She wasn't reverting back into herself now, I wouldn't allow it. Her head was rolling back and around my shoulder, as she gasped and her moans hitching and lodging in her throat. I wanted to hear her but she was biting on her lips to fight it with all her might, even if she was now moving with my fingers, her ass grinding against my crotch. However sensational it felt I needed to give her more, I needed to see her eyes black with hunger and pure need.

With my free hand I pulled her hand from my hair, and made her turn without my hand losing contact once with her heat. Her eyes were wide with wonderment. I think it was now my eyes that were black and unrecognizable.

My tongue swept across my lips, a devious smile forming upon them, the new position allowing my digit to drive deeper and the little miss couldn't seem to stop the moans of indulgence that tore from her chest and as quick as a lightning strike she her eyes snapped to mine and we were back in action.

She gripped my hair in her hands, almost tearing it from my scalp as she plummeted my mouth upon hers, it capturing the string of whimpers and curse words that I elicited from the stunner.

Our lips and tongues had fought for control, while she had been thrashing her pelvis against my hand, appreciating the addition of my index finger causing her teeth to clamp down on my bottom lip. My groans were a mixture of pleasure and pain as I was sure she had fetched blood but nothing was stopping her - Stopping us. If anything it spurred on the animalist side in me.

I wrenched my lips out of the grasp of hers and began as good as eating away at her neck, my free hand coming up and ripping her bra strap from her shoulder and yanked it down her arm, her left ripe and supple breast bouncing free, her engorged nipple standing erect and screaming for attention, as my hand began to kneed and I wrapped my rubies around it suckling like my life depended.

"Unf… oh god… more more more" My wife/mistress demanded and pleaded with me and not one to disappoint I chose the moment to throw my thumb into the mix and began rotating it around her bundle of nerves, curl the fingers inside her upwards, finding that sweet spot that I loved getting acquainted with and was now my best friend and finally clamped my teeth down on the pulsing rose bud.

"_Aaaaaaaaaaarggg" _She screamed out, really not holding back on the vocal cords now. Her head flew back, and there was a light thud from where she had hit it but it seemed to be the last fucking thing on her mind as her core began to clench and tightened around my fingers, drenching them in her sweet nectar as her orgasm crashed and plummeted upon her.

Her quivering legs began to give way beneath her and she grabbed onto the first thing she could… yep… again my hair. I hissed out more in pain this time but she really didn't seem able to notice as she was still riding out her high her whole body trembling against mind, in a fit of pants and gasps for hair.

"Ama… ama… amazzzz" I do believe I've rendered the girl speechless. Oh how proud of myself I was in that moment - Proud and horny as hell.

I think I already had heard and had the bald patches to know how amazing it had been for her without her having to tell me so I unlatched my mouth from her nipple and reattached it to her lips and retracted my hand from out of her panties and she shook her head, whimpering as if she didn't want me to leave her empty. Believe me she isn't going to be for long – Not long at all.

My arm snaked around her, one because it helped her not to fall and two because this was access to getting her bra unfastened. However sexy I thought the small piece of fabric was I wanted it off. But my hands weren't finding anything.

"Front" Was the first word she managed to speak and because of the ever going craving coursing through my veins my brain wasn't exactly working, and had a lapse in functioning until it finally dawned on me that she meant the clip was at the front of her bra.

I unclasped it blindly with a quick flick of my finger as my lips were too being moulded against hers. We managed to rid of the material and my hand came up to massage and massage and squeezing at her right breast, I didn't want it feeling left out since the left had had all the attention a moment again.

"Bed. Now!" She gasped into my mouth, her growing need returning.

"I don't think so." I extract her bottom lip into my oral cave, smirking.

"But I need…"

My hand gripped her panties and they were so delicate that I could have torn them from her but I was quite attached and wouldn't mind seeing her in them again. I opted to giving then a rough tug down, and pulled myself away. She seemed to have regained some strength in her legs before she was shuffling to allow her panties to fall to the ground and she stepped out of them and kicked them away and about to take off the heels.

"No!" I almost jumped down her throat. "Keep them on" I demanded her and while she was smirking with a knowing look painted on her face I was doing the much needed job of undoing the button on my jeans and jerking them down, Elena's hands getting greedy and impatient helping for my boxers to follow, my rock hard manhood sprung free, already a feeling of relief was overwhelming but released from the imprisonment of my pants wasn't what the poor fella needed most.

"God… stop teasing me already" The brunette whined in despair. Well she ought to be in my shoes right now. I didn't even bother with getting my trousers past my knees before I was hitching up her legs, pinning her to the wall, her heels stabbing into the back of my thighs and once her eyes were on me and I could see my own desperation in them, I gave her what she had asked of me downstairs. It may not have been meaningless but it was a million miles away from 'making love'. I believe her chosen phrase for it was 'fuck'.

Her heat, her tightness, the outrageously sexy growl that pelted from deep within her, triggering my own, nearly rupturing something within myself, internally. It all consumed me, consumed us both and it was like it was feeding time at the zoo, and we were each other's meal.

I gave her all I had, and boy did she do the same. Her hands were either clawing at my back or at the wall behind her looking for something to grip onto. The voice and sounds elicited from us were deafening and wild. And how about instead of me getting into the knitty gritty on how I thoroughly cheated on my wife with my wife and all the boundaries we pushed between each other, why don't I just say a whole new stage had been reached in our relationship and it was by far the craziest, passionate, sexiest most un-fucking-believable night of my life and I honestly have no problem turning this from a one night stand to a full blown affair.

At some point we had made it to the bed but not before we got our money's worth out of the rest of the room. Might actually look more like world war three had just hit.

She'd left me utterly spent plenty of times before this but this time it had completely surpassed being spent, when we collapsed for the final time, I fell right on top of her back and used the final spec of strength my whole body would muster for what seemed like a week, just to roll myself off so I wouldn't crush her, and even then it wasn't completely.

Words seized to be spoken, for a while I wondered if our breathing would ever regulate. As I said we were so far past spent that it was like some other out of body energy was brought down upon us, leaving every bone in our bodies buzzy with an all-time high of adrenaline battling the exhaustion. Every time I even tried to speak I failed miserable so I just gave up trying, but this piped up high had me rolling about and whirl pools whenever I closed my eyes. I honestly felt like I was a dead weight.

We were covered head to toe in sweat, her hair was all plastered to her head, mine I'm sure was the same.

"God I freaking adore you" was the first thing I managed to speak after god only knows how long after. I laughed, well it was intended to be a laugh but it sounded nothing like one.

"Best Birthday Ever!" Her voice muffled. We both lay on our stomachs beside each other, our heads facing one another with our cheeks squished by the pillows. It was quite funny, it was like we were paralyzed.

Yep, it was my girl's birthday, it was after midnight. I've missed a few, explains the great lengths I felt the need to go to. I hadn't liked the idea of tonight when she had suggested it and I'd been pissed at first because I thought it was her way of telling me I wasn't enough for her and she needed to pretend to be with someone else. I think I can say I've just proved I'm enough, but that hadn't been the problem in the first place. She was just weird and as you can tell from my current state, I loved that she was weird. She was just a kinky mare, and I loved that about her too, even thought I had only just been allowed to see to the full extent of kinkiness.

She'd been planning it for a few weeks. She's actually spent more time planning this than what she did our wedding. She did an outstanding job on both. Once she had gotten me to agree – which I now knew I had been insane for resisting – the plan was that we would just have our typical Saturday; I would go to work, she would go to the grocery store and do the shop and meet my mom for a coffee. I would come home, we'd have dinner and chat about the day and then start a disagreement that turned into an argument. The plan had been for it to be false and just some screwed up role play but this is us we are talking about, the evening actually got delayed because the argument had started out false but she'd been throwing real issues at me, and it turned quite real at one point. Not real to a point where she would throw me out of the house but still enough for her to start whacking me repeatedly with a dish cloth. If she hadn't of made the floozy comment on my way out of the house I might have thought the whole ordeal and plan was off and she'd changed her mind. I'm glad she hadn't.

I knew the details of where we would be staying and how I would go ahead and she would follow behind and get everything ready and she would meet me in the bar but I had no idea about the lengths she had gone to in terms of the wig and I certainly had no idea about my own little surprise and striptease. The one thing I don't think she planned on was falling over and losing the bet.

Yes she had planned it all and it was for her birthday but she wanted to plan it, she would find an immense amount of satisfaction knowing she had planned all of this.

Tonight we had a surprise party planned for her when we got back to town, but with the state we were in right now the only surprise about the party might be that we don't turn up.

"Happy Birthday" My mouth twitched up in a lazy grin.

"Thank you. And not just for saying that, for all of this and giving into me. You've been holding back on me Salvatore, I don't think I'm going to be able to walk for a week" She was all so very giddy, and the change from the sexy goddess a few moments ago to now her being Elena and adorable, it would have been enough to send me in a tizzy but I didn't have the energy.

My laughter is weak, as is everything else out of lack of strength. "Right back at ya." I was still very much mesmerized by her and all that had happened. I was well aware she could be fiery in the bedroom; I learned that the first night we finally admitted to loving each other. She did have this whole other confidence that I hadn't seen when we were just friends but tonight had exceeded any thoughts of limitations her confidence might have. I loved that even now we were still able to surprise each other and I don't mean just sexually.

"You sore?" I asked her, managing to drag my head across the pillow all that bit closer to her, and my slithering between hers.

"I'm not quite sure just yet, I can't feel anything" She giggled into her pillow. "But it's possible I will be but I couldn't give a damn… more than worth it"

A vibration quaked in my chest as I mutely laughed and found some hidden strength to roll onto my side and shift to wrap my arms around her and she seemed to manage to do the same.

"Just know for my next birthday I want a threesome" She revealed and I had to wonder if she ever thought of anything else. And they say men have one track minds, I have proof we aren't the only ones.

"Looks like you aren't getting what you want next year. No way in hell!" I got the feeling she was joking or at least it was wishful thinking. "I don't share, another man comes near you and I'll kill him" I snorted and our chests juddering against one another's in amusement.

"Who said anything about a man?" Her eyebrow peaked, lethargically.

"Oh that right? Well maybe I can come around to the idea" was my idea of a joke, as my fingertips traced up and down her spine.

"Oh Damon, Damon, Damon. You aren't that lucky and unfortunately you aren't the only possessive one in this relationship with a particular dislike for sharing. You wouldn't want to see me get into a cat fight would you?" Her eyes were drifting closed too exhausted to have them open, while even though she couldn't see I rose an intrigued eyebrow.

"Well…"

"Actually don't answer that. You're a man, of course you'd get off on that" She cut me off and assumed… correctly.

"In all honesty, I think I already have my hands full don't you?"

"Mmhmm" She hummed in agreement as a wide grin broke across her face. "I can now brag I had a one night stand with Damon Salvatore" She resorted back to a teenager, full of giggled and excitable.

Of course I was laughing my head off because she could be peculiar at times. "Babe, if you are going to brag about something… I think you might be best bragging that you're married to me and get to have me any time you want." I pulled her closer, puckering my lips against her temple.

"No… I already spent the last six months bragging about that and people aren't interested anymore" An endearing pout upon her peckers, before they parted failing to fight the yawn. It was nice that she felt pride within herself for being with me, even if what she was saying was all just a joke. I think if anyone was in the position of being proud was me. "Maybe I might just keep tonight for myself. Wanted it for a long time" She murmurs.

She's confusing me now because even thought we'd not necessarily done all of the events of the evening she still had me. But maybe it wasn't about me. "So you're saying you want the chance of being with another guy for the night?" I quizzed, hoping she wasn't about to ruining my high spirits by confirming what I'd said to be true. I found myself unable to care if she was in the process of falling asleep on me, I wanted answers.

She gargled in a sleepy giggle "No Damon. Not another guy. I mean I wanted this since I was… seventeen years old. Maybe not so… erotic and rough because I wasn't exactly experienced back then and okay maybe I wanted more than just a one night stand but I was willing to compromise."

My eyebrows were frowned together to form one monobrow across my forehead, she wasn't helping my confusion here. Was it just my mental capacity still dwindling from earlier events?

"You remember the Halloween after I had just turned seventeen?"

I scoured my brain for the particular memory but I was having trouble in doing so.

"Your parents were out of town and you threw a Halloween party? Stefan got totally wasted and picked a fight with Tyler Lockwood?" Okay so something was coming to me but it was still vague. "I was dressed as a female pirate?" as soon as she mentioned her costume for the evening it all came flooding back to me, my mouth forming an 'O'.

"I thought you might remember that" She cackled.

"Well what do you expect, you about gave me a heart attack. You told me you were coming as a pirate but I didn't quite foresee the whole sexy bodice and mini-shirt. I spent the whole night following you around planning the execution of every guy who wolf whistled and checked out your ass. I had been so tempted to go caveman and throw you over my shoulder" I chuckled. "You shocked the hell out of me that night. Must say though the image got me through many of lonely nights and a few showers" My forehead wriggled.

"Really?" Elena actually seemed shocked, why I have no idea she knew how I felt.

"Are you still that oblivious?" I laugh but she doesn't.

"No… but that night, the reason I dressed that way… I wanted to get your attention. Even though it was obviously before I saw you with Caroline and I'd been trying to convince myself you weren't interested in any other girl but I knew deep down and I heard the way other girls spoke about you. How they dressed and you were a guy and of course it got your attention. I was naïve and desperate for you to want me so I did what I felt I needed to do. For the night I wanted your eyes to be on me and only me, that's why I pretended to feel sick and asked you to come and sit with me upstairs." Her voice was so small, a hint of it out of shyness as she remembered that night and how she felt, finding a piece of the seventeen year old her that was naïve and blind but I had been too. We spent a lot of time talking about our secret feelings and how they'd made us do things we wouldn't usually do and this seems to be one of those times.

We shifted, rolling onto my back and her snuggled into my side with her head on my chest. She already knew that my eyes had been on her and only her, they always had been deep down whatever my actions – well least I hoped she did, I'd told her enough.

The night was vivid in my mind now, remembering how events played out and what had happened when we got up to my room, the conversation that was had. I'd thought she had been drinking and didn't know what she had been saying. After making sure she was okay because of thinking she was sick we decided to just have a few moments of peace away from the party. Honestly I'd been happy for the break from being bodyguard and we just sparked up conversation. Well she had and I remember feeling uneasy sensations when it turned onto sex. See we were best friends and we did have the best friend chats despite our feelings for one another but I had been me and just a teenage guy who's brain was thinking about something with an underlining reference back to something sexual probably ninety per cent of the time and I made jokes and was just typically me but Elena had always shied away from the subject and just insisted I was disgusting.

I remember it as clear as day now and how she had just brought up that she bet loads of the people at the party would try and sneak upstairs to make use of a room, and we joked a bit until she blurted out that she wondered what it was like to hook up with someone. Saying that waiting for the perfect guy to come along and sweep her off her feet was a fairytale and saying we wanted to know what it felt like to be intimate and wanted to have fun but she wanted it to be with someone she trusted.

It was all very bizarre, but I had completely flipped out at her. I was pissed, I had no idea at what she was getting at I thought she was asking for my permission or something to use my room to screw a guy, my beautiful pure level headed best friend who in my head had been mine wanted to behave like some easy trashy tart who wanted to throw all the morals away for a bit of fun. Additionally I had been fuming because I was aware she could have gone downstairs in that moment pointed to any guy, asking him to take her up the stairs and he would have accepted in a heartbeat thinking his Christmases had all come at once.

We'd argued, she'd been upset and stormed out. I'd been furious kicked everyone out and behaved like a jealous bastard. We didn't talk for a couple of days and then she came over was all flushed and told me she'd had more to drink than she'd thought and made a fool of herself. We'd made up. But now it all made sense…

"You were hitting on me in your own weird but…" I was about to say wonderful but stopped myself. "No, just weird way" I chuckled.

I earned myself a light slap to my bare chest. "You should be honoured."

"Oh I am. I just… I will never understand how we could be so immature, naïve and blind. Also how everyone knew but never thought to mention anything to even give us a nudge in the right direction" I mused.

She lifted her head, resting her chin on her pec "We definitely were but… to be honest yes maybe they could have and maybe we could have been together sooner and possibly would have been simpler but what does it matter now? We have each other, were happy and we did get a little nudge but did all the hard work." She smiled up at me.

"A little nudge?" I questioned.

"Oh it was nothing. Anyway… I'm right. And the point is tonight hasn't been about just hooking up with someone and learning what it's all about. Going to be honest and possible presumptuous but I get a feeling none of your past… floozies have been graced with the performance you put on tonight. Least I'm hoping not…" She quizzed, giving me a warning look that I better not have. I loved it when she got possessive.

"Well…" I looked off, obviously teasing her and the feisty mare actually gave me a nipple cripple.

"Ouch!" I winced, a pout forming on my face as I rubbed my tender throbbing nipple.

"Wimp" She guffawed and I pretended to sulk, okay so it did hurt and it wasn't a completely act.

"Be different if it was the other way around. I sometimes wonder what I did wrong to be lumbered with you." Okay so now a crippled nipple was the least of my problems, I was probably heading for a crushed meat and two veg if you get my drift. Of course she wouldn't hurt the jewels; they were just as precious to her as they were me. But she had the knack of making you think it and the thoughts were just enough.

Instead of attacking the crown jewels she gives me an elbow jab in the stomach. "Unf" I curled up a bit, now rubbing my stomach while she is laughing. "And I'm a battered husband" I blew out my cheeks enhancing her amusement.

I wrapped my arms around her, letting my fingers dig into her ribs as she squealed out for being ticklish, squirming and trashes against me, until I rolled us over and pinned her beneath me. Someone is getting his strength back.

"Am I really that bad?" She questioned, a hint of sadness descending her eyes a loveable little pout on her lips.

A silent laugh quaked my lips "Oh you are terrible. Absolutely terrible" I smirked as I leaned in to capture her lips with mine. "You elbow me" Kiss "Give me nipple cripples" Kiss "Beat me with kitchen towels. And yet here I am, and here I'm staying. Lucky for you I find it all very…" I rubbed my nose with hers. "Kinky" A crooked grin on my face as I kiss her mouth and she giggles beneath me, kissing me back.

"As for what you said before… never" The corner of my lips curled up, I was referring to her comment about my 'past floozies'. "Actually, I didn't even know I had it in me. Must bring the animal out in me" My face wearing a permanent smirk.

"Well I'd have to concur, even say me too. But you know that this was all fun right? And when I was seventeen like you said I was naïve and had a stupid idea, even if you had of accepted my offer I wouldn't have complained." Aw ain't she cute? "And you know… since we both seemed to enjoy it… maybe we'll have to do it again." She suggested; a cheeky seductive twinkle in her eye. "But some other time… right now… I want _my_ man"

Well as her man, I'm not about to refuse her am I?

"And your man is unable to decline." I grinned "But just one thing…" Oh she was narrowing her eyes for keeping her waiting but I just wanted to get all off my chest. "I'll be quick" I playfully rotate my eyes "I just... I've had many shocks and surprises but none of the one that is most surprising for me has been that I finally realized something. Most of my life I've thought you need a body guard and needed me to shoo any admires away and just… protect you. I always will protect you but maybe I have been underestimating you. I've seen that you are capable of handling yourself" I just felt the need to say, but as I'd also said I wasn't sure if the protective streak would ever change I honestly don't think it should but I knew now I should trust her ability in herself.

My index finger swept a damp tress of hair out her eyes, eyes that smiles and held gratitude in them. My left eye lid twitched in a wink and leaned in and out lips were fused one more in a passionate embrace.

::*::

**Ten Weeks Later**

"Damon. Damon"

I was being shaken, why was I being shaken? Why did someone want to wake me from such a wonderful sleep and dream? I could just sense that it was nowhere near morning yet, least I hoped it wasn't, plus unless my phone and alarm had grown hair, a pair of brown eyes and answered to the name of Elena I knew it wasn't the piece of technology waking me, nor time for work yet.

"Damon!" She shaking was much more rough now, and my eyes sprang own, their vision impaired with sleep and one remaining still obstructed by the pillow in which the left side of my face was buried in as I lay flat on my stomach. My left arm under the pillow while the right was hooked over it a hugging embrace.

The clock by the bed glowed with the digits: 2:13 and yes that is in the AM.

I rolled my body onto my side and glanced over my shoulder "What it is?" My voice hoarse with dozed.

"I can't sleep" Her voice was hushed, but if it was hushed to the extent my ears appreciated… she wouldn't be speaking at all.

"But I can" I deadpanned, my head and body flopping back into the position, nuzzling my cheek back into the feather pillow.

Sleep would be easy for me to find again, even if she was huffing behind me. I could sleep through her huffs, her voice interrupting my consciousness not so much. "But… I _need _to talk to you" Elena really tried to convey urgency to her power of speech to make me listen but…

"But I really _need _to sleep" My eyes stapled back together. "Can it not wait till morning?"

I'm sure I heard the sound of her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"If I could I wouldn't be waking you now would I?" An exasperating sigh settled down upon my right ear to which wasn't muzzled by my best friend right now – my pillow.

"Well this is you" I resorted, and then groaned. "What is it?" I inquired, but having no desire to open my eyes or any will power to seek the desire.

"I'm late" Elena blurted. "Really late"

"Babe, I think you're talking in your sleep. It's quarter past two in the morning, nothing you could be late for. But you could be on your way to an early grave if you don't let me sleep" I threatened, of course to the weakest extent, and not at all serious but what can I say? I'm a man that loves his sleep and unless she is waking me to tell me she is feeling really ill, hears someone downstairs or to offer me sexual favours I'm going to resume my sleep.

"I'm married to a moron" I heard her mumble and shift beside me but I was too tired to disagree with her. "I mean I'm late for my period"

Period? Oh yeah my second to least favourite time of the month, the first being the weekend I have to send away from home to go off and do my mandatory training. I'd just gotten back from that, reason for me being tired. She usually works her contraception pill around the weekend and a couple of days before. Of course it doesn't always work out that way and it was only a day, she exaggerates.

"You've been late before" I blindly reach out and pat whatever my hand comes into contact with for. I retracted it back and looped it around my pillow ready and willing for my body and mind to be taken over my sub-consciousness as it began to slowly settle down upon me.

"I'm aware Damon, but never this long and never has not only one but two of these tests spelt out the word 'Pregnant'" Her voice all seemed extremely muffled to me, as I grumbled a hum of recognition that I'd heard or been listening while in fact I slipped into the in between.

In between sleep and consciousness is a strange place to be; your mind isn't working but it is, your unable of the goings on around you but you aren't, you have your wife's voice echoing in you docile brain. The word 'Pregnant' bouncing off every inch of my skull and ricocheting back to my swarm my brain but taking a moment for the vital organ to kick in through the sleepy haze and soak up and form some sort of understanding.

My eyes burst open, wide and alert. Pregnant? She say Pregnant? Every bone in my body was jerked awake and I bolted upright in bed, my head nearly pulling an exorcist in turning the whole way to see her.

"P-P-Pregnant?" Seems I'd contracted her stutter, my voice high in pitch and volume.

"It would seem so." She nods and shrugs like what she had just said was the most normal thing in the world. "Glad we had that chat. I think I can sleep now." Elena shuffled down in bed, rotating onto her side and away from me, again like it was the normal thing to do. Was she insane? Was she playing me? Was she having me on? So many sodding questions and no idea where the heck to start.

"But –" I tried to pick out a question to beginning. "But… How?"

_How? Really Damon out of all the questions you ask that? A question that doesn't need an answer? _

Oh great now I'm mentally talking to myself.

"Arrived by Stork. What the hell do you think? You parents never have the birds and the bee's talk? Well Damon lesson time, when a man and woman love each other - or in most cases of the world nowadays – get horny, they participate in a sexual act and –"

"Don't get smart with me Elena!" Really wasn't time for her to show of her sarcasm skills. My hand is rubbing at me jaw and face and then into my hair trying to make sense. "But we… you're on the pill" I exclaimed, it just… wasn't possible.

"Yes I know that Damon, I'm the one that takes the damn thing because you can't be bothered with a condom" She tugged and tossed the covers off her, getting aggravated as sitting up in bed and turning on the light beside her.

I squinted against the harsh light as it temporarily blinded me. It trigged an internal groan, well that and the whole situation as I tried to make sense of it all. "Don't start throwing that at me. We made a mutual decision and you were on the pill to regulate you anyway"

It was now her turn to groan out of frustration. "I know okay!" She pulled the covers back over her where she sat against the headboard.

"So maybe it's a false alarm"

Her eyes lift to meet mine and there is a callous look upon them. "It's not a false alarm okay? I thought the same, but I went to the doctors today to get a repeat prescription and an annual check-up. I'm two weeks late but I'd been forgetting my pill because I've been feeling a little off these past couple of weeks. I mentioned –"

"Wait… you haven't been taking your pill?" So she did this on purpose?

"Don't you dare look at me like that… this has nothing to do with me forgetting. If you'd let me finish you would see that." She glared at me. "I mentioned to the doctor about being late so he wanted to just check a few things over to be on the safe side, including a pregnancy test. It came back positive but I've been forgetting because I'm… pregnant. That's why I've felt off. I've still had my periods but apparently it's called spotting and and…" She paused. "I did another brought test to be sure and if it's right and the doctor… I'm about ten week. I don't know how okay, okay I know _how_ but I mean with my pill because I take it religiously. But the doctor just said sometimes your body just becomes immune." She tugged a strand of hair behind her ears but it just fell loose again, and she got frustrated with it.

I was just gazing at her in a state of shock and not knowing what to do or think. I couldn't seem to grasp it. We'd discussed having a family of our own and kids but we'd both agreed that we wanted us time, be a young married couple for a while. We were still only in our mid-twenties, which in some eyes is young. We decided that we would talk about it when we felt ready; I never expected it to be now. We didn't want it to be now, especially with the position I was still in and the fear of who might be on the other end of the phone when it rings, wondering if I'm being shipped off somewhere.

"Immune? So they just give you the damn thing not knowing if it works?" I fume, still trying to process. "No wonder the world is over fucking populated!"

"It's over populated because guys can't keep it in their pants and young girls are too naive to say no and remember to take their pills. Not because _married _couples with secure jobs and a proper homes fall pregnant, whether it be planned or not. You know like us Damon…" She turns her head away from me, eyes clenched tightly shut as I saw her bottom lip begin to quiver.

My thumb and index finger rubbed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Shit!" I cursed allowed for multiple reasons, one being I didn't want her upset. "Why are you crying?" I asked my voice much more levelled and lax.

"I'm not" She hiccupped, proving herself to be lying.

I pushed my body back up the bed, coming to sit beside her but she seemed to turn her head away from me all the more and I hated it. "Don't lie to me" I reached out in order to take her hand or do something in order to sooth her even if my head was all over the place.

She did one of the things I hated the most; she snatched her hand away from me like I was toxic. But I also seemed to notice how her arms were folded across her stomach in a defensive manner, but it was obvious that she wasn't just defending and protecting herself.

"What do you want me to say Damon? I'm angry with you! I'm angry with myself" She declared on looking at me, red rims encircling her eyes. "I've been working up to telling you all day and been so scared. You think I planned this? I can promise I didn't. You don't think I came out of the doctor's office in a completely daze from the shock? I did Damon. And all day I hadn't been able to come to terms with how I felt about it all because I'm been so worried about telling you. And then we came to bed and I haven't slept with thinking about it, wondering over how I feel, and still about how you'll react but… I'm scared… I'm scared but I was thinking about what this would mean, not if we have enough money in the bank to afford it or because we hadn't planned it. I thought what it meant really… that there is something that _we…_" She elevates one hand to wave it between us "created. That we are happy, and that you are _everything _to me. But you aren't just you now, because this baby is a part of you too. So even if I love it half of how much I love you then… I know I can do this.

"No it's definitely not planned and maybe the timing isn't perfect, but nothing is perfect and when has anything we've planned gone to schedule? Never. Before I woke you up I realized… I was happy. And convinced myself that you would be happy too because the baby is also a part of me, and I know you love me. But now you act like you did and I don't know what to think or what's going on in your head." Her petite hand came up and wiped away the tears and her snotty nose, forcibly.

On hearing the sob that shuddered over her tiny frame I hooked my arm around her drawing her close to me to which she complied toward without a fight. She even can and huddled up on my lap, with her nose nuzzled into my neck.

Difficult, that what how I would describe having to figure out what I should say. My mind was still reeling with all the information, firstly that she was pregnant and now hearing her admitting to how she felt and what she wanted. I will be honest right now and clear up that no though ever crossed my mind that we wouldn't have this baby, I was just having difficulty coming to terms with the fact there was a baby in the first place.

What she had said had really gotten to me though, about the reason she felt certain that she could do this was because of her loving me and it being a part of us both. She was also right when she said she thought I would find my own happiness and comfort in it being a part of her.

"I never said I wasn't happy" I soothed her by casting my hand down her hair. "Jeez baby, I only found this out two minutes ago. I'm in shock right now and still contemplating if this is really happening or I'm dreaming. I don't know what you expected, for me to jump up and down on the bed or start dancing and break out into song?" I chuckled weakly, my cheek resting upon the top of her crown. "I…" the reason I paused was once again to form words. "I'm still in shock. But of course I feel the same, when I imagined we would have an addition to our little family I envision that I'm happy - we're both happy and I'm a good… dad but it's different imagining it to it actually being a reality. You even say if I didn't have you to look after me I'd be in a state because I can hardly do anything for myself."

There were several sniffles before she lifts her head from where it was buried in the crook of my neck "Well maybe I'm just not being all that honest. And… well maybe I do look after you, it's my job. Just like it's your job to look after me, which you do even if I don't give you the credit. I look after you by making sure your work overalls are ready for you in a morning and making you lunch for the day, making sure you have matching socks on and clean underwear" Oh and now she was giggling, and I could help joining in too, just with a much more masculine version of a giggle.

"You look after me mentally; you protect me, make sure I'm happy, even at times that aren't possible. If you can manage someone like me, I'm pretty sure you could handle a mini me or you" She was grinning and I could see it in her eyes, there was an apprehensive glimmer to her eyes but it was disguised by joy and excitement.

"You really think we can do this?" Even thought she had just said, I needed to see into her eyes as she gave me the answer. I knew if she could believe it, so could I even if I'm still in a haze.

The beam on her face made my heart smile. "Yeah… I think we can." Her grin still brilliant, and I saw from her cognac orb she meant everything she said.

"Then… so do I"

While she was kissing me out of happiness for extending our family, the realization all tumbled down upon me like a ton of bricks.

Fuck! I'm going to be a father.

Oh good lord.

::*::

**End of April 2009**

"What about Ruby?"

On hearing the muffled voice that was drowned out by the sound of water trickling, wind and how it swished through leafs, her mouth munching and rustling of paper as she no doubt grabbed something else to eat and scoffing it. It also didn't help that I had my head stuck under the bonnet of an Audi. But even if I heard her clearly I still wouldn't have known what on earth she was talking about, a common occurrence recently.

I lifted my head in order to offer some sort of indication I was listening, despite being busy, but on doing so I ended up cracking the back of my noodle on the bonnet that was elevated above my head.

"Fuck!" I hissed out, taking my oil strained hand and rubbing where I had bashed my head, hoping to relieve the pain.

"Damon!" Elena hissed from where she sat across the room. "What have we talked about… you can't be using language like that. If we have a girl do you want her to go around saying 'Fuck fuck fuck'? I highly doubt it, with a boy either." She reprimanded from her thrown as with one hand I continued to rub my head why the other did strangling motions in her direction from where I was hidden behind the bonnet that sat erect in the air.

"I saw that!" The madam called as she scoffed her face. The was no possible way she could have seen me but it turns out being pregnant gives you magical powers, one being the ability to see through wall or any form of solid object.

The ache in my head had begun to dim and I grabbed a hold of a rag and began wiping my hands, stepping out from behind the car and into view of my wife. Oh and what a view it was.

There she sat, lounging and rocking back on the reclining office chair. She was wearing a burnt orange and yellow summer dress, even thought it was the end of April and still spring. We were having the hottest April in years and why Nick and I had to invest in fans to help us through the heat, and yet Nick was off on a call out and I was here grafting and sweating away and Elena lazed there both fans on her, keeping her as cool as a cucumber. Yet still even thought she had them both she sat there legs wide open, each on foot on a turned over bucket while the other on a toolbox, resting her swollen ankles. The long skirt of the dress pulled up so most of the legs were on show while with one hand she was wafting the skirt in order to get a breeze between her legs.

Her nourished wholesome belly protruding into the air as she used it to balanced her carton of burger and fries, well it was actually Nick burger. Elena had decided to call off and get us lunch and bring it around to the garage for us. That was two hours ago, she'd already eaten hers on the way over here because she had been hungry… as always. Nick hadn't had chance to eat his because we were really busy and Elena had set up camp here, she'd brought her books and 'relaxation music' along with her and it seems she was here for the rest of the day. And since arriving she sat there watering at the mouth while I ate my burger and I decided to tease her a bit of course.

When Nick got the call out however and I think he was relieved to be honest because this wasn't the first time Elena had joined us at work to hang out and it was becoming a bit of a habit since she took her maternity leave and found sitting at home all day to be boring, so here she was and on leaving he gave her his permission to have his burger, and she'd snapped her fingers at me to warm it up. Of course I liked that she wanted to be out and about and not bored but as I said it was busy and then we had Lady Muck here shouting out orders to us, 'fetch me this fetch me that', needing the toilet every five minutes. She was good with the customers though, even thought she was heavy pregnant she was still a woman and most of the people who walk through those doors were men. Then again there was a few woman and you have your banter, Elena's hormones being through the roof she didn't appreciate it, if it was a bad day I only had to greet a woman with a simple hello and once she'd gone I'd apparently checked out her ass and had my eyes glued to her tits, and god forbid if I cracked a smile or the a woman so much as fluttered her lashes. It wasn't always like that of course she had her up and down days.

Her other hand was occupied with holding her book she was reading so she had to drop her skirt, and picked up her burger taking a huge bite, getting relish dripping from the corner of her mouth. She'd had to wear a bib, or a napkin with food spillages offering a pattern on the tissue that was tucked down the front of her dress where her breasts were almost sprawling out over the top of the dress. I was dragged out of admiring them when she was drinking through her straw and an enormous belch erupted from her mouth, flashing me the piece of lettuce stuck to her front teeth.

I leaned against the wall with my arms folded and marvelled at her. "God I'm so hot for you right now" a lop-sided grin formed on my face. Yeah I'm being a tad bit sarcastic. Don't get me wrong she'd always be gorgeous in her own way and the whole belly thing I did find strangely sexy, of course the bib, belching and scoffing let her down a bit but I could cope with it. Don't get me wrong it wasn't constant, the breaking of wind took some getting used to but it was only when she was relaxed and in bed. I kinda liked that she was laid back, most of the time when she was having a good day she honestly didn't care what I thought of her. On bad days though, she would moan about her being fat and disgusting and how I would never be able to look at her and call her beautiful again. Of course I had told her she was beautiful when these comments were raised but she thought I was just lying so I don't have to sleep in the spare room.

She looked up at me "Of course you are… I'm the definition of sex appeal" Her laughter and broad, toothy smile was enough to brighten up anyone's day with the added glow and even with the lettuce.

I nodded my head with pulsed lips, stressing absolute agreement with her statement. "Sexiest thing I've ever seen" I declare and laugh, approaching her and caused her head to tilt back in acceptance of me kissing her forehead seeing the opportunity to swipe the relish from the corner of her mouth, and sucked it from my thumb.

"Oi I was saving that bit for later." She let out a hearty laugh that was music to my ears. This was a good day, she was like Jekyll and Hyde, more and more as the pregnancy advanced. There wasn't all together long now, just eight weeks and while I was extremely apprehensive and feared I would completely fail as a dad… I also couldn't wait for the day to come.

"I'm pretty sure you'll manage until your dinner. I was going to suggest we get a take-out tonight but I think madam could use a salad"

"Salad?" She feigned disgust by scrunching up her nose. "Trying to poison me or something? No I fancy Chinese. Then I'm schedules for a nine thirty service Mr Salvatore, your baby momma is horny and ready for you to rev her engine" She gave me a dramatic wink over the rim of her sexy secretary glasses. She will never stop surprising me, and if you think that is bad you have heard nothing, pregnancy also leads you to have little or no brain mouth filter and believe me her mind was filthy.

For people who aren't necessarily ones for agreeing with stereotypes or the whole cliché thing she was seriously having the stereotypical pregnancy – ironic I suppose. She was horny has hell and I ain't complaining but I felt like an experiment. She had taken up on reading erotica – don't ask me why, she says it's 'therapeutic'. Really she is just the devil in disguise. Anyway she had taking to writing her own, but she liked to experience the activities before she wrote about them, gave her real insight. Again not complaining but it's kind of hard when she's thirty-one weeks pregnant and trying to go down on me, taking her about half an hour to get down on her knee's because she insisted that was how she wanted it to be and then complaining of cramps in her back and legs because even getting my zipper undone, just deciding to give it up as a bad idea and another half hour to get her up – not exactly how she planned.

I often sit and just stare at her in wonderment.

"I'll have to check my diary but I think I should be free." I winked and went to stand in front of one of the fans, attempting to cool off for couple of minutes. "How's my bun cooking up?" I inquired about the baby, he or she had been rather active the last couple of days and booting the hell out of Elena.

"Doing just fine, giving me a rest. So… what do you think of Ruby?" She reminded me of her earlier question I hadn't understood and still was blank. I tried to think of any woman by the name I might know but was coming up blank.

"Who is Ruby?" I decided to ask because it was useless trying to guess.

"Well maybe our daughter if we both like the name… and of course if it is a girl. I like it. Name of a girl in the book I'm reading" She explained and now of course I obviously understood and was kind of pleased to see the front cover of the book and learn that it wasn't an adult fiction novel. "What do you think? Ruby Salvatore… kinda has a ring to it doesn't it?" She asked my opinion. She'd had her head in a baby name book all week and my head was spinning with the amount of suggestion she's reeled off to me. I'd taken the damn thing off her.

I nod "Yeah, actually like that one… but…" I trailed off and spun around pulling down the book she was holding up and 'reading'. Just as I'd expected, there hidden behind the cover of the book she had been pretending to read sat a much smaller and worn paperback. "I knew it!" My eyes tapered at her with an artificial vicious look settling into my eyes. "Hand it over madam. How the hell did you find it?" I thrust my hand out curling my fingers inwardly waiting for her to hand over the book of baby names.

Her bottom lip guttered out and she held the book to her chest protecting it with her life. "Nooo… I'm only looking and I've been looking all this time and I've made one tiny suggestion and you actually like it. As for where I found it? It was so predictable. You always hid your porn in that old stereo speaker that didn't work when you were growing up so I knew when the thing came with you when we moved in together you planned to use it again. By the way… someone's been saving money. For anything in particular?" Her smile was one of triumph and screamed 'Can't fool me'.

I screwed up my lips, still surprised to hear she'd obviously gone snooping around my room as teens but I really shouldn't be surprised by now should I?

"Yes I plan to do a runner to the Caribbean with this really hot girl I met last year, we've been having an affair" My smirk was back. I was talking of 'Isobel'. Since our little night out we carried it on a bit, we never went to the extremes we did that night, there wasn't hotel rooms or wigs but we had fun with it, text each other sometimes. I could be on a night out and she'd text me some flirty/dirty comments and I couldn't stop myself doing the same. Not really so much now though.

Her eyes always bulged and fell out of their sockets and it was all genuine, the chair sent her bolting upright, but making sure to save her second lunch from falling from her stomach. "That's it!" A grin beamed upon her face; apparently she had had some sort of epiphany. I on the other hand was about having a heart attack because of that damn chair and its unpredictability. She wasn't secure on her feet or even her ass at a normal time never mind when she is pregnant. She didn't even blink about it though; too busy looking like a child on Christmas.

"What's it?"

"I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner. It should have been so obvious, duh!" She slapped the palm of her hand to her forehead. Okay now I'm worried, she might finally be losing her marbles for good this time. "I have the perfect name if we have a boy"

Good god, all this over a name? Another bloody name? I groaned internally almost rupturing something. "And what's that?" I asked but not out of being riveted, I didn't even pretend to be either.

"Oh now I hope we have a boy… of course I don't mind either as long as they are healthy and all that but… he would be so cute, my brown hair, and your blue eyes. My ears though because… yours… well you were always a cute kid but had massive ears and didn't help that they stuck out. They pinned back with age and seemed to balance out with the rest of your face" She rabbited on and I stood there humouring her, just bobbing my head in agreement to whatever she had to say. She was only babbling in exhilaration.

"Noah Salvatore. I love it! Still can't believe it hadn't come to me sooner" Her whole body radiated with excitement.

Continuing my nodded I hadn't really been listening, only partially so as you can imagine the proposal of this 'fantastic' name for our child didn't immediately sink in and of course when it did there was no nodding of my head even out of agreeing with her just in humour. Oh no, I was going to voice my opinions on this one if she likes it or not.

"We are not, I repeat, _not _calling our child that!" I stated loud and clear making sure she heard crystal clear.

I had hoped to give her no room for argument but my wife will always find room for argument, especially when it's not getting her own way. That is why her eyelids were being constricted but still allowing me to witness the look of asperity upon them.

"Why the hell not?"

Did she seriously need me to answer that? It would seem so. Oh wow this woman had more issues than I'd been aware of.

"Why? Oh well let me think" I fabricated a pondering expression upon my mug, as I leaned in that little closer to her "Oh… here's one; I'm not calling my son the same name as I used to get into your panties" I'm sure many would agree that it might be just a tad bizarre.

Her glossy chestnut eyes began to rotate together clockwise. "You are being ridiculous. It was nothing to do with getting in my pants!"

"Oh it wasn't? So if we have a girl then I want to put the name Isobel on the table. You okay with that?" My head was angled to the side as I stole the book away from her.

"Hey! No! I'm not okay with that because I don't like that name. I like Noah and it would mean something. I mean it's quite possibly that was the night he or she was conceived." Her maternal hand nurtured our child's temporary home, and her eyes lit up like Vegas. "Oh kicking… must be agreeing with me. There is going to be a lot of that for the next eighteen years and you aren't going to win Salvatore, especially not with the two of us."

Oh she makes it all sound so appealing; I hardly ever got my way with just her so I had no chance at ever making a decision for myself ever again with an addition. An addition that may even only possess a smidgen of stubbornness, but either Elena's characteristics and mine I believe the child might just turn out to be one of the most stubborn people on the planet.

"Or they are kicking the hell out of you so you don't name them that. Anything is possible." She wouldn't get her way this time. "And exactly my point Elena, about being conceived, do you really fancy having him come to you and ask why you called him Noah? What will you say then?" I quizzed but didn't give her the chance to answer. "I'll tell you what you will do and say; you'll stutter and then tell him to come and ask me."

She was laughing out loud at this point because she knew I was absolutely right, but even if she agreed with my prediction it still didn't seem to change her mind. "And then what do I say? 'Well son you see your mother is a horny mare and wanted to fulfil her roleplaying fantasies. So I had to pretend to be some guy named Noah and spent the night screwing the brains out of her.' Don't you think he will be the slightest bit disturbed?" I was now crouching down before her feet, lifting the foot that lay resting on the toolbox in order to retrieve a wrench in order for me to get back to earning money so we can afford the kid never mind worry what about what we could name him or her.

"Well of course he would be your moron, but if he is anything like you he wouldn't even ask a question like that. Boy's aren't interested. Unless of course he is gay and then you might have a few more pressing matters on your mind won't you?" She wore a devilish grin. How is it that she ever had the face of an angel?

"Believe me he won't be gay!" I made absolutely clear, not because I was homophobic; whatever tickles your pickle as long as I don't have to play witness to it. But because if he was a boy and anything like me… he'll love woman far too much.

Suddenly I remembered something since we were on the conversation of names – a particular spare of the moment promise I had made a year ago. I'd returned to the car and was slamming down the bonnet and then hitting the button and the car began elevating into the air so I could get underneath.

I may have done it one purpose because from across the room I could see Elena's lips moving but from the noise of the machinery I couldn't hear a dickybird, but I sure saw Elena flip me the bird triggering my laughter to boil over and spew from my lungs, cackling away while she looked less than amused.

"So I'm guessing this might not be the best time to tell you we are inclined to follow through with a promise I made my mom." The noise of the mechanical jack was no longer piercing our ears so she heard me loud and clear.

"Oh you didn't say we would go over there next weekend did you? She asked me if we wanted to go for dinner, but I want to go up to the lake house again" She began to whine and complaining, assuming what I had to tell her.

I'm not surprised she wanted to take a trip up to the lake house, sometimes we as good as live there. Whatever chance we got to go up there we would take it. Because she was a teacher every summer she'd have six week's off and because Nick and I had started up the garage together and we our own boss as long as we could get in a temp then things were all systems go and I took advantage of that and go up to Shenandoah every holiday Elena got off and being a teacher she got quite a few and we made the most of it, it was out second home. But I wasn't the only one who took time off willy-nilly so did Nick when he decided he was too hung over to come in most Saturdays because he had had one too many the night before. For guys who were in the army and had punctuality and order beaten into us we sure weren't as efficient with our civilian careers, we actually had the chance to enjoy our lives unlike in the forces. You wouldn't tell from the accounts though, we'd decided to go into 'business' the Christmas after we finished our deployment and enlistment and it had been over a year and the fact we could afford to take days or weekends off when we wanted proved we were doing well.

"No, that's not it. It's a promise I made on our wedding day, well I might have said the word promise but I didn't necessarily mean it but this is my mother we are talking about. She's so gullible, and would believe I was the Pope if I promised her it was the truth" I was inspecting the front axle of the Audi.

"Spit it out Damon. You don't half beat around the bush sometimes… I'm not getting any younger."

Oh it would seem that I've been told. "You're telling me." My voice had a hollow effect due to it being beneath the car.

On hearing a scatter on the floor the first thing that swept through my mind was that she had broken and fell back in the chair, the split second worry causing my head to swivel around straining the muscles in my neck and what for? To find her sitting there with a disgruntled look upon her face and a metal clamp on the floor several feet away from me. She'd thrown it at me.

"Well it's a damn good job you have a shit aim ain't it? What is it with you and throwing things? Not that it was ever going to hurt me since your aim is poor but this place is full of cars, quite expensive cars that come out of my pay check if they get damaged, so rein in those tantrums" Oh I was heading for her to press the button and lower the car on my head but she wouldn't do that, she loves me too much.

"Asshole" She muttered as a result of sulking. "Just tell me what your mother wants" Boy is she impatient, I'd actually forgotten that had been what we were talking about.

"Oh that… well she was annoying me with her fussing when I was waiting for you so we could get married, and to get her to piss off I kinda promised… we'd call our first daughter after her" I revealed and boy I had to laugh because it was just as ridiculous as when I'd said it the originally.

Divulging this piece of information provoked a grumble from the little woman "Well lucky for you I actually quite the name Lilly, but we're not –" She seemed to cut herself off and I'm pretty sure I caught the clicking of the cogs turning in her head. "Fine… Lilly will be a possibility… and you will be saved from her wrath if you do something for me." I didn't need her to proceed or to see the triumphant smile upon her face to know it was there.

"We are not naming our son Noah" I deadpanned before she could even go there.

It really wasn't her day either because she didn't get a chance to argue or retaliate in any form because I was too busy winding her up further and diverting my attention over to the open front of stop where I saw a familiar face making their way over.

"Fwaaa… check out the ass on that" I blew out my cheeks, acting like your stereotypical mechanic. Her face went from ready to possibly tell me something along the lines of 'we'll see about that' to a murderous look upon that screwed up face of hers. The invisible daggers being hurled my way where hitting the barrier of humour that formed a circumference around my form, and sent the dagger falling to the ground.

"Hello little brother" I greeted Stefan as he made his way towards me and I took a glance at Elena out the corner of my eye. At first her expression was confusing but it was soon buried underneath the panic that Stefan was here and for a woman who likes to boss me around out of her being unable to do particular things herself, she sure as hell was moving fast, discarding of any evidence that a MacDonald's had been within a mile of her grasps, and pulled down her shirt.

I really would have laughed but trouble was Stefan looked pretty panicked and flushed himself and I would get worried if it was someone else with the expression but this was Stefan, but I still had to wonder what was going on this time.

"Damon! Where is Elena? I've called her, left messages, text her. I've been around to the house and she isn't home and her car is missing. I even called Rebekah and she isn't with her"

Huh? Okay the poor guy was out of mind with anxiety over the whereabouts of my wife. I have to say just a tad bit over the top, but this is my brother we are talking about. If he isn't freaking out about something then you know there is something wrong.

On entering the garage he did glanced to the side after hearing a noise from Elena and then looked back to me, apparently it not sinking into him that he'd just seen her until it clicked in his mind and he snapped his head back in her direction having to do a double take.

"Elena!" I swear to god the guy almost pissed his pants with how relieved he looks, as he marched on over to her, Elena looking taken off guard and I almost pissing my pants too but out of laughter.

"Hey Stefan… oh unf" she exhaled when he threw his arms around her.

"Thank god, I was so worried." He sounded out of breath as he clung to her.

The guy was so dramatic. If he wasn't my brother or married I'd worry. It just turns out that being a doctor he worries far too much and especially when it's concerning someone he cares about i.e. Elena or his niece or nephew. Elena knows this too and had taken advantage of him being a push over.

"No need to worry Stefan… I'm fine… well struggling to breathe a bit" She had meant because he was hugging her so tightly, Stefan however though it meant she was literally having trouble breathing and guess whose fault that was?

"Why what's wrong?" He fret, letting her go and then looked over to me his eyes full of asperity. "What have I told you about her being here? Do you not care at all? She is pregnant, off work with maternity leave and you her in this environment, where she could fall or something could fall on her and don't get me started on what she might be inhaling around this place" He looked around in disgust, Elena however was having trouble keeping a straight face.

"Jeez Stefan… chill. She hasn't moved since she got here as for inhaling anything what do you think this is an opium den? Or we just sit here with the engines running getting high from the fumes?"

"It doesn't matter, she shouldn't be here" He stressed firmly like I was some infant.

"Well take it up with her, I didn't ask her to be here" I shrug.

"Oh nice." Elena chirped in with her sarcasm. "Actually I was bringing you lunch"

Stefan's eyes were widened. Oh god, what is it now? It seems he's seen the MacDonald's cartoons and bags. "So now you are using her as your take out serviced? You have serious issues Damon." Stefan shook his head disapprovingly while I was just dazed. "Elena please tell me you haven't been eating this toxic?" His voice was much softer when addressing _my _wife.

A smirk formed upon my face as I looked to her as if to say 'get yourself out of this one'.

"No of course not! I had a salad before I came here, even though Damon insists I need to get something more substantial to eat and tried to feed me a burger but I behaved myself and turned it down" Elena acted all proud of herself, while Stefan thought she was proud of herself for turning down the food, she was actually proud of her performance and being able to wipe the smirk from my face and wear it upon her own once Stefan had looked away from her, his eyes now piercing into my skull.

Casting a glare in Elena's direction just caused her more enjoyment. Sometimes she loved to steer up trouble even if it's only harmless. Stefan however was livid.

"You are so self-centred." He aimed at me. "Elena you're coming with me, I'm not having you in this environment any longer. Are you hungry still? We could go and get something _real _to eat." He was wandering around, collecting all Elena's belongings together being the dutiful brother-in-law. Something he's far too in the doctor's zone.

"Oh that would be nice… I'm starving." Elena grinned from ear to ear and blobbed her tongue out at me once again while Stefan wasn't looking.

Stefan was in Doctor Zone and I was just in the Twilight Zone. I just let his protective ways go over my head, this isn't the first time he's accused me of any of these things. Apparently nothing I had done since Elena fell pregnant had been right. He was just a doctor who worried about any little thing and liked to believe every little thing on that mile long list of what pregnant woman should do. Don't get me wrong I worried about things she shouldn't be doing, eating and drinking, but if it was down to Stefan Elena would be in a padded cell with a little vegetable patch in the corner. I've come to the conclusion; Doctor's just love putting the fear of god into first time parents.

She was starving? I swear this baby is going to be born and need to lose weight not increase. Well to be honest I was looking forward to getting her out of my hair for a bit, I love the woman but she likes to test my patience; especially now with Stefan being pissed off with me and giving me a lecture like I'm going to be a complete failure as a father.

"Don't forget your CD, if I have to hear another bird twittering I'm snapping the thing in half and see what noises a bird makes when choking on the damn thing" Yes of course I just opened up another door for Stefan to have a go at me about being selfish and blah blah blah.

"Ignore him Stefan. He's going through a sympathy hormone crisis." Elena waddled over to me, an act of innocence upon her face, looking for a goodbye kiss.

"I don't think so, madam"

She pouts and then shrugs "Fine I didn't want one anyway" Her childish side making yet another appearance, but soon dissolved and the pout back.

A snort rippled down my nose and I shook my head chuckling and leaning in and gave her a kiss. "Have a nice time, I'm sure my ears will be burning."

"I'll make it up to you later" She snuck another kiss.

"You better" I murmur against her lips and gave her rear a light tap before there is a crash and she jolt away and Stefan is once again in a flummox having knocked over an oil canister, thankfully none of it spilling.

"See… a danger hazard. Come on Elena… the sooner you're out of this place the better." He ushered her alone.

"Oh Stefan you are dramatic" Elena spoke what we were both thinking.

"No Elena, someone around here has to take care of you" They began making their way out of the 'death trap', Elena glancing over her shoulder offering me a silent 'I love you' before returning her attention to my brother who was ranting on about yet more mind numbing hazards.

I just shook off the haze I was in from the hectic last five minutes, thankful to get back to work.

"Oh we decided on names for the baby" I could heard Elena in the distance, wanting to put an end to Stefan's goings on and also she spoke loud enough, with intention of me hearing.

"You have? Oh… and what are those?" Stefan humoured her.

I got back to work hearing a car pull off a few moments late. "Thank god for that" I mutter uttered to myself.

Unfortunately I wasn't meant to have a clear mind or a moment's peace to get on with my work so I could knock off as early as I could because my phone began to ring in my overall pocket.

"Hello" I spoke on answering the call, the phone trapped between my ear and shoulder.

If I thought I had problems before getting an ounce of relaxation or any glimpse of concentration I was sorely mistakes.

::

My knees bent into a crouching position down by the side of the couch where Sleeping Beauty took her slumber while her own knees were as far up as she could get them as she lay in the fetus position, with a pillow clamped between them. She looked so contented and relaxed, as expected she'd warn herself out and also like I'd said… they hadn't just been window shopping because the hall was full of bags and boxes. It would seem someone had gotten over excited in the baby store.

My fingers reached out to brush the wisp of auburn from where it hung in front of her sleeping eyes. It was still only early so I doubt she'd appreciate me taking her up to bed, I'd probably wake her in doing so anyway and then she will protest. So I decided to leave her be for now, let her rest her eyelids and pulled a blanket to cover her legs because even though it had been scotching through the day it dropped cold as the evening drew in.

While she was sleeping I decided to take my usual shower after work, this time instead of the priority being to clean myself up it was in fact in hope I would try and formulate some sort of plan as to how I was going to break the news. I convinced myself I would be able to pull something off so she didn't freak out and go ballistic. Because I convinced myself doesn't mean it would happen.

On taking the journey up the stairs I decided to lug some of the damage that had no doubt been left on our bank balance from her shopping trip. I was surprised she'd brought so much stuff because we'd planned to go get a few things next week but I suppose that was down that pan now.

I headed straight for what used to be Elena's parents room that was finally going to get some use after all, even though it was the biggest bedroom we'd always stayed in what had always been Elena's room, not necessarily because she thought it would be too sad for her, just that she would find it strange more than anything and it wasn't like there was much difference in size. It had been the room she'd decided the nursery would take its place. After all, the other room was the guest room and that got filled up every now and again depending on Nick's financial skills and his ability to pay his rent. It wasn't so much now, got to give it to the guy he was finally maturing.

At the moment the nursery sat quite empty, we knew there wasn't necessarily so much of a rush because the baby would be sleeping in our room for a while since that's apparently what you are supposed to do. As you can tell I'm still learning and I'm positive I still have a long way to go before I know everything I need to, if I ever do learn it all. There is so much that sometimes I might just take my chances and wing it. I mean as long as I'm not swinging them around the room by their ears or drop him or her on their head that's the most important thing in my eyes.

For now it basically looked like a store room, Elena had picked out how she wanted everything with all the time she has on her hands, we had the furniture on order that was due to come any time between beginning of next week or two weeks from then, either way the other plan to get the room painted tomorrow was also out the window. We still had time thought.

For now the only furniture that sat were a set of drawers and a rocking chair that we already had in here to furnish the room but I'd given them a sand down a lick of white paint so when the new furniture arrived they'd fit right in.

Some nights when I arrived home from work or just being out anywhere I wouldn't be able to find her downstairs and instead she would be up here. Even though the room was more like a stock cupboard she would just sit rocking away on the chair going through each item of clothing that we'd already brought for the baby, folding and unfolding the hell out of them repeating the process for what could seem like hours until she would fall asleep having herself a little nap. I would either find her up here or she would be woken by the sound of me arriving home and try and make out she'd just been collecting laundry or something but it was a giveaway when her eyes were full of sleep. I always found it amusing and took the Michael about the folding of clothes hobby but deep down it was cute. Deep down I knew that even if we hadn't have felt ready a few months ago and we still had our apprehensions now and she had her mood swings and hot flushes to contend with; she was loving every second of it and was probably counting down the hours till the little spud was born. She was definitely put on this earth to be a mother.

As for I, I was scared shitless and was positive I wasn't put on earth to be a father but nor would you have ever thought I'd be a husband, and no I definitely wasn't perfect at being but I kept every promise I made to her a year ago and would continue to do so until the day I die, or just the day she throws a piece of tableware at me and it actually hit me.

I know I go on about that, it's just a joke and she isn't really that bad… most of the time. No really, she isn't, we both have our moments, I may have never lashed out physically and never will but I've been known to do so verbally and I leave myself feeling ashamed and even if I don't admit it sometimes; I deserve a slap. But god she gets to me you know? Nobody has ever got to me like she has, made me care enough to really lash out. Sometimes loving someone to the extremities in which I love her, yeah it can also have a negative effect but I just love her. Whatever I might say when I'm angry or whatever she might say or do when she is; we _know _that we are crazy for each other, and hey if it drives us crazy, least we could be locked up in a loony bin together.

So yeah I cherish and worship the ground she walks on because I love her with everything I have, and I don't give a shit if that makes someone want to vomit, fuck off to the bathroom and deal with it!

The point in which I'm getting at is that I was never going to be the perfect or your picture perfect husband or father but I loved her and I loved the spun too, despite having never met he or she or knowing anything about them other than they loved kicking the hell out of their mom and most importantly they were as fit as a fiddle. So if I can love Elena and keep my promises to her, I can do the same with my child – our child.

From out of one of the bags fell a soft toy, shaped and stuffed into the form of a monkey, one that wore a cheeky ass grin and a wink, the resemblance was so uncanny that it worried me just a tad but nonetheless in spite of everything it definitely had me laughing as I opted against packing it back in the bag and chose to perch the cuddly toy upon the windowsill adding an addition feature of warmth and comfort to the room.

I wish I could say it had brought a sense of warmth and comfort upon myself but I think that was far from possible considering the current situation I found myself in. And I had every right to be, because when she woken after I showered and put something on for dinner the food went to waste and before you ask no… nothing was thrown. Her anger was so far beyond that. You see you know when Elena is really made because she refuses to talk or even look at you.

She would not listen to anything I said, off in her own little world of worry and push away any attempt I made to get closer to her. Out of everything I think she was just scared the most. Scared that with her being so close to her due date that she feared going into labour and I not being here. I feared the same thing but I also knew that I would move mountains to be there but she would not hear it.

She went wordlessly to our bedroom where for tonight I was not welcome to join her. She didn't tell me as much but it hadn't needed a voice, it was already apparent.

What did I do? Well I moped a bit and forbid myself a drink because I was going there tomorrow but said sod it after a maximum of ten minutes. If they wanted to test me and I failed they might just send me back home. I doubt that very much but it was a possibility. The fact she hadn't let me explain had begun to mess with my mind and I did decide to go talk to her at one point but was denied the chance on trying to open the bedroom door to find it had been locked. We may have had our fair share of arguments but never had she locked the bedroom door completely closing me out.

I had stood for a moment trying to get her to respond but she never did so I knew standing there trying to get her to open up was a waste of my time and breath because I could be there all night and she wouldn't give in because she was the most stubborn mare on the planet.

I tried to think about getting some sleep but yet another thing that turned out to be useless so I gave up and about an hour later I found myself quietly moving and covering up everything in the nursery and making use of the time I had to do something productive so I opted to get the nursery painted so when I came home it would be ready and we'd be able to start on the furniture. Well I say we, I mean I will while Elena stands and gives me the instructions. I'd put my entire salary for the year to say that day we would have an argument too.

So at night wasn't the best time for painting because of the light but oh well, I did it anyway and really let's face it plastering a bit of paint on the wall isn't exactly rocket science. In all honesty it helped occupy my mind; I knew if I tried and slept I'd fail.

Painting took me through the night; I made sure I did as much as I could. I painted the walls cream as we were heading for neutral as we'd decided to go the option of surprise, I think Elena really liked the idea of not knowing and I've heard so many people say 'It doesn't matter as long as he/she is healthy' it was true but surprisingly the not knowing was actually getting to me more. Elena had been the one to stop _me_ trying to sneak a peek at her file. I think it was because I felt it might help me picture it better. Half of me wanted it to be a boy so I had that father/son bond, I could teach him things and do all the typical guy stuff of teaching him how to play soccer and play pranks, how to chat up girls once he's of age to do so to which no doubt Elena will have my guts for garters.

But if I'm going to be honest most of the time when I picture how it will be we have daughter. Just for the fact my life was never meant to be easy. Okay so that's a bit of a fib, I can see it because I can see Elena when she was younger running around, laughing and smiling, and believe me she got up to her own pranks and mischief. I imagine just like her mom I'd be a fool for her, and she would have me wrapped around her little finger. I picture her to be a mini clone of her mommy, and if I thought I had my work cut out for me already being married to the woman having two of her might push me off the edge. Good for me I had good grip and can pull myself back up. Having a daughter certainly made me smile at the thought, but it also scared the living daylights out of me. You hear the stories, fathers being protective of their daughters. I've spent the majority of my life protecting Elena, shooing away any unwanted admirers and keeping her from being hurt. And believe me I am a man I've looked upon Elena many of times and my mind clouded with naughty thoughts and more often than not I've acted upon them, okay well after we got together that is. The thought of having a daughter who was gorgeous like my wife and growing up getting more beautiful each day and some guy if not numerous taking notice and thinking those things towards her would lead me to being arrested for breaking the guys face. You know if we do have a daughter it will be proven that the big guy upstairs doesn't fancy giving me an easy life. But you want to know something? I think an easy life would be boring.

So no I can honestly say I don't mind which but secretly am itching to find out, while not so secretly petrified at the same time.

Back to the matter at hand I painted the walls, the ceiling, and the skirting boards white gloss. By the time I came to finishing off by doing the fixtures such as the lightshade and putting up the blind and curtain rail which wasn't the easiest job in the world with having to use a silent screw driver but I managed as the sun was making its appearance announcing a new day had arose and making me aware my clock was ticking away.

I wish I could have done more and finished the whole thing but none the walls hadn't thoroughly dried and as I said we didn't have most of the furniture, but I was determined that I would get to do it at some point.

My body was beginning to feel the strain of working through the night and my eyelids were beginning to ache and fight against my restraints of staying awake.

I was using my forefinger and thumb to rub each eye when my body briefly became rigid when I felt a second presence in the room, and spun around to see Elena standing there her eyes wearing red rims as they roamed around the room before landing on me, and taking me in.

"Looks like you got more paint on you than you did the walls" Was the first thing she had said to me since I broke the news last night.

I checked out my hands and then down my bare chest and stomach seeing that she was probably right. Instead of commenting on the mess I was in too I opted to comment on her being here.

"It's still early, what you doing up?" I asked.

"I could say the same to you. Seems you've been busy" She sighed and bounced an eyebrow. "It looks nice."

"It will when it's had your touch and is finished." I tilted my head to the side, and pulse my lips. I wanted to wipe the sadness from her features, and stepped forward and parted my dry lips hoping to finally get the chance to speak to her but she held up a hand and shook her head with her eyes firmly closed.

"Just… go take a shower, Damon. Get some sleep and I'll get your stuff together." She told me like I was a child.

"I don't have time to sleep; I have to be there by nine so I only have a couple of hours before I need to leave. You go back to bed; I can sort my stuff out." Her eyes widened in horror as if thinking I wouldn't be leaving till later. She chuckled humourlessly with a mixture of a huff.

"Oh things just keep getting better. Go shower" She demanded and left the room.

Despite being a tad bit annoyed at her and the mainly the whole situation I did as I was told like a good little puppy and head to our bedroom, strip to my birthday suit and step under the sweltering shower hose, washing away the fatigue from my bones and the emulsion from my skin.

I had hoped that the water would wash away the phone call yesterday and having to leave soon but the only thing that was washing away down the plug hole was my hope.

I ran a hand through my slick and sodden hair; craping it from out of my face as I miraculous grew two extra arms and hands as a pair were meandering around my torso from behind my back while the delicate little hands with a pale pink varnish decorating each petite nail.

A heavy sigh vibrated in my chest against her hand and poured from my lips as I felt her tummy sat nestled against my rare and the dip of the small of my back, and then her sensitive pebbled nipples graze my back while her head burrowed itself between my shoulder blades.

I dropped my hands from my hair and slid them to rest upon hers, allowing our fingers to lace.

"I love your back" I heard the hum of her voice over the pouring of the water.

"My back?"

"MmmHmm" She murmured while I felt she shift her head up and down in a nod. "I have a great fondness for men's backs."

To have her hands on me right now was as if she was lifting a weight off my shoulders. I always seemed to truly appreciate her touch when I'd been deprived of it, for any amount of time.

"A man's back" I corrected.

"Huh?"

"I was correcting you. You used plural when you meant singular. There is only one man's back you have a fondness for, remember?"

"Oh of course, how silly of me" She giggled and the sound was music to my ears. Unfortunately they didn't grace them for long because always one for mood swings her sounds of laughter were dissolving into whimpered sighs.

"I don't want you to go, Damon. I know you have to, and I know that I said if this happened I could accept it but… but I can't." She was whispering, and I'm pretty sure the sound of the running water was affecting my hearing because what she just said was confusing, and it wasn't about to get any clearer. "You can't leave us Damon. I can't do this on my own. I need you here."

She was crying, and her arms were tightening around me as if terrified to let me go and if she held on tight enough I wouldn't be able to go. I sometimes think because we've known each other for so long and been inseparable for the majority of our lives that I'm a security blanket.

"Leave you? You're talking as if I'm never coming back" She won't allow me to turn in her arms so I peer over my shoulder at her.

"Well look at the state you returned back to me last time. I know you still get twinges and cramps in your leg. You got lucky last time, I got lucky, but… I refuse to let you go again. I... I… I…" It would seem she was struggling to come up with a plan as to how she would stop me from leaving but her stutter and search for possibilities wasn't at the forefront of my mind.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" There was no hostility in my voice, I just blurted is as I twisted my pelvis to catch sight of her. I swore simply out of confusion and because I have a mouth like a sewer.

"I'm not letting you go back there Damon. I risked losing you once, there is no way are _we _losing you now. I'm going to be a mother and it's a mothers job to make sure nothing hurts her offspring and you leaving to run off play GI Joe is going to hurt he or she and… and" And she was rambling.

"Baby, where think I'm going?" My eyes widened when it dawned on me. "Oh dear god…" I had to laugh, I just couldn't help it but she sure wasn't happy about my show of amusement, or the fact I felt any such thing as amusement.

"It's not goddamn funny! Have you lost your mind?" She glowered.

"No, but I'm about to put yours at ease" From her annoyance her arms had loosened from around me to allow me to turn the complete hundred and eighty degree's in order to face her. "I'm not going back to Afghanistan, Elena" I made crystal clear in case she hadn't grasped that already. From the way she jolted her head back and looked up at me, her eyes wide with relief but also uncertainty as to what in fact was really going on.

"Then… then where the hell are you going? If you think you are being funny and about to say Iraq or somewhere like that I will remind you; that not only are you _not_ funny, but it would be exceptionally easy for me to make sure you could never impregnate me or anyone else again." Her line of sight drifted down between us to flaccid Damon Junior who was wondering why it always had to be him that was threatened.

"Elena… I'm just going to Petersburg" I declared.

"Like St. Petersburg… Russia?" Her eyes widened in horror, and boy I laughed as I brought my hands up to cup her cheeks.

"You're so adorable." I cackle. "No… Petersburg… Virginia." Her eyes were still bulging out of their sockets but for totally the opposite reasons now.

"Virginia? But… I thought…"

"I know what you thought. But no… I've not been called up. It's just my annual training. I thought you knew that"

Her mood was suddenly shifting yet again, this time to frustration. "Knew that? How in god's name am I supposed to know that when all you said is: 'I got a call today' and had a face like someone had just ran over someone's cat?" She fumed.

"Well maybe if you had given me the opportunity to explain before you stormed off and locked me out of _our _bedroom!" I strike back.

"Oh Damon Salvatore, don't even try and shift the blame onto me! You could have opened your mouth, let's face it you do it often enough and don't usually have a problem doing so."

I tilted my head to the side with a light pout upon my face knowing that it would be that little push she needed to dissolve the animosity for the situation and the liberation radiate from her russet pearls.

"How long?" Her honeysuckle voice breathed as she allowed our forehead to meet.

"The same as usual; two weeks. They were calling me to say they wanted me to go report in five weeks. You'd be proud of me, I as good as told them to go to hell. Apparently they can be understanding after all with the situation and it being so close to the due date. But instead of calling it off all together they transferred me and this was the only slot they had." My hands slipped around her back, her tummy prominent between us.

"But two weeks is a long time at this stage, Damon. Anything could happen. What if I go into early labour and you aren't here?" Elena frets.

"Then you call and I'll be back before you know it… whatever it takes." My dripping nose brushes against hers.

"You better! I swear if he is born and you aren't there… I'll… I'll… we won't be here when you finally do get back" She threatened and as always she sucks at making them, and instead of feeling worry I can't hold back the enjoyment of seeing her try and be oh so serious and fail.

"Mmm well wherever you go… it's never going to be far enough to keep me away from you. I'll always find you and _her_ eventually" yes I noted her use of 'he' when referring to our child.

My vow seemed to paint a grin upon her already stunning face even though she bit her lip in order to fight it. "You think it will always be like this?"

"Like what?" I ask.

"Falling in love with you more every day?" Her voice so small and sigh reminding me of that sweet and innocent little girl I first fell in love with all those years ago.

Now the grin was being worn by me as the lips that bore it kissed her temple, eyelid and down her cheek to her damp treasurable lips. "You're the only one can answer that, like I'm the only one who is positive its always going to be like that for me" The vibrations of my murmured and chuckles were rippled against her mouth and elicited her own giggles.

"It's official… we became that cheesy married couple." She stated, and I pulled away my eyes wide with mock terror.

"Oh good lord… the horror" We laughed in unison as I dropped my head into the crook of her neck. "Well… I can keep a secret if you can"

::

Tearing ourselves away from the shower was a chore and a half. I really wished we could have stayed there and pruned but time had its own idea and didn't seem to be on our side. But we made up, and no I don't mean in _that_ way. Might come as a shock but we are capable of being naked and sharing a shower without jumping each other's bones. Actually on more than one occasion we've enjoyed being naked and having a bit of a smooch and completely getting wrapped up in kissing that we don't get around to the more strenuous stuff.

While her main worries were allowed to put to bed there was still my main worry and that was like she said, what happens if she did go into early labour? I meant what I said before; fuck the army if I get a call saying she has gone into labour I'm outta there and nothing or nobody can stop me but it's still not right. I'm supposed to be at home so when she does go into labour I can take control. I can be the one there telling her everything was going to be okay, even if deep down I will probably be shitting myself. But it was only a what if, who the hells know what the chances are but I'm just holding out on us just having a bit of luck on our side just this once.

I always hate the thought of having to leave her, but I'm always going to come back. It's not that I hate saying good bye, I can handle that because I know that as I said I'm coming home but it's leaving her here on her own. She comes to the garage every day not because she likes the atmosphere but because she doesn't like being alone and who can blame her? That is why I suggested she go and stay with my parents and I wasn't at all surprised that her answer to that was a firm no. An even greater one when I proposed that my Mom come stay here. Oh she loved my parents, I loved my parents but it didn't mean I wanted to live with them or have my mother lurking behind every corner playing mother hen and taking over everything.

I wasn't usually one for fussing or at least showing my worry because it only gets her worried and it's a vicious circle and I left her once for eighteen months, and I've had the two weeks training last year, she could look after herself but it's pretty obvious why there is the added extra worry this time being as she hasn't been pregnant on the past occasions. So yeah it was a semi weight of my shoulders when she told me she would call Jenna and have her come and stay for a little while.

I took it upon myself to make a call to Stefan too, of course he wasn't pleased I was actually leaving her, wasn't pleased was actually a major understatement but he was more than up to the job of looking after while I was gone. She'll probably kill me when I get back because he's almost worse than my mother for fretting but oh well she'll cope.

The impact and sound of my boot being slammed out scuttled Mrs Garcia's Cat from under my car.

"Aw, you made Mr Jangles jump" Elena pouts as I step back onto the pavement.

I scoff "Well makes a change from him making me jump when he's sitting on the kitchen window sill."

"Aw is Damon Salvatore scared by a little kitty?" Elena mocked as she came and wrapped her arms around my waist, laughing at me.

I decided I would ignore her attempts at poking fun at me since I was already running late and getting into a banter battle would only delay me further. Of course I wouldn't mind that at all but I figure the sooner I go the sooner I can come home.

"You know I don't know why I'm making a big deal of it, I can't wait to be rid of you for two weeks." I squeezed her cheek causing her lips to protrude and giving her a fish lips effect, mimicking the look upon my face.

"Oh me too… means I can have wild parties and the house full of hot guys. I can't wait!" Her eyes twinkled as if she was really excited but I knew they were twinkling because she was teasing me.

"Mmm" I shook my head putting on my best camp impression "Well I think I win since I get two weeks of sleeping and showering with a bunch of naked and soapy well-built men" I sucked on my teeth and looked off as if I was daydreaming, but I only managed a moment or two before before I cracked up laughing.

"Okaaay now you have me worried, Salvatore. That imitation was good, almost too good" The cheeky mare eyes me warily. "I guess I now know what kept you warm at night while you were off apparently fighting for your country. You were just in the bushes having a whale of a time" She looked off, whistling.

"Well why else do you think Nick and I started up the garage together? We had to find some way of finding time to rekindle our romance"

"Okay you are acting far too serious now."

My hummed amusement quaked against her lips as I brought mine down upon them and gave her fine rare a slap prompting a short pitched squeal to ripple to pass from her mouth to mine before a smile broke across her face.

"I'll see you soon" I whispered and kissed her again and she just hummed and nodded her head. Last thing I wanted right now was for her to start crying, and I was surprised it hadn't happened yet with her hormones being all over the place. That's why I needed to leave because the last thing you need in a situation like this is to have to drive off and leave her while she'd sobbing.

"You will… and when you get back you're going to have to make it up to me; be at my beck and call twenty four seven. I'm talking having a little bell and well maybe you can keep the uniform on, as much as I dislike what it means you do look damn hot!" She giggled and gave my ass a slap as I went to climb into my car.

"Cheeky" I flashed a grin over my shoulder as I slipped into the driver's seat, closing the door behind me but making quick work of winding the window down. "And I'm sure a few things can be arranged." I pulled on my Ray Ban's as I lean out the window to meet her puckers peckers.

"I love you" She tells me and I can really see her fighting it now.

"I love you too" I would have winks but she wouldn't see through the shade, but nonetheless I did so anyway.

I went to go and start the car up so we could be stared her tears because I knew once I'd gone she'd be okay. Least that's what I was hoping.

"Ha-erm" She coughed in order to get my attention before arching her back and thrusting her belly through the opened window. "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

"Oh how on earth could I have forgotten?" The comment was backed up with a chuckle and a rolling of my eyes before I kissed the mount before me. "Better?"

"Much." I received a firm, matter-of-factly bob of the head.

"I'll call you as soon as I can. And the number is on the fridge, just call me okay? Not in the middle of the night for a chat, I doubt they'll appreciate that and probably make me stay longer, but you know what I mean" I squeezed her hand that sat hooked over the window frame.

"I know, and I will. Can I write too? You write me?" Her eyes full of hope.

"Babe, I'm going for two weeks. By the time we get the letters I'll probably be ready to come home." I found myself explaining and causing a pout to form upon her face.

"I know but still… I kinda miss it. I used to love getting your letters and sending mine. It's romantic." Elena gave me her best set of puppy dog eyes and in situations like this I was hopeless for them.

"Fine fine, I'll try but like I said might not get it until I've already arrived home."

"I don't care. Just gives me something to look forward to, other than you coming home of course" She gave me her best toothy smile.

We sneaked another kiss before I realized I really was running behind and I didn't fancy getting my ass whipped when I got there so I had to leave.

Two weeks, it seemed like a lifetime but I was pretty sure it would pass in a breeze in comparison to previous times apart.

I knew that joining the army had been the biggest mistake I'd ever made when it came to Elena and I and I thought I'd overcome the worst of why it was. Boy I was to be proved wrong.

::

**Nine Days Later – Fort Lee, Virginia.**

"Salvatore!" Apparently my name had been called numerous times but the problem with being on a rifle range you couldn't hear a fucking thing other that gun fire. Well not until you need to reload and hand someone startling you by pounding on your back. Now wise when you are holding a gun in hand.

"What the…" I stopped what I was doing and tore off my ear protectors and looked around expecting to find someone pissing around but instead was found with the Sergeant in charge of the assessment currently taking place. I immediately cut myself off and stood to my feet.

"Sergeant, Captain Brookes would like to see you back at the barracks and requests you get your belonging together on your way." The tall, African American Sergeant before me gave my orders with a raised voice in order for me to hear over the multiple shots being fired around us, each ringing in my ears.

"Excuse me?" I don't think I quite heard him right because he couldn't be telling me to get my belongings together as of yet, unless they are transferring me off somewhere else.

"Captain has granted early dismissal." He clapped me on the shoulder. "You're going home, son"

Oh I heard that loud and clear. The uncertainty fled from my face as it dawned on me the only possible reason behind being able to go home early – Elena had gone into labour.

Fuck she was going to kill me!

* * *

><p><strong>Firstly... you can all breathe a sigh of relief, he wasn't cheating. Give him a bit more credit than that lol. If you read back over everything there are hints and signs.<strong>

**Yes so she's pregnant and no he isn't being deported again... I think there is enough angst to come without addition.**

**Just in case there is anyone out there looking to Twitter RP look up my account LilDashOfDamon I'm kinda getting hooked and I never though I would (I ramble on there also lol)**

**Tough times ahead so please bare with me with writing.**

**As always every review makes me grin like its Christmas morning so PLEASE just take a little time to leave me one because these mammoth chapters do take a lot of looooong nights to produce and comments always help me to write quicker ;)**

**So go REVIEW :D **

**See ya soon  
>Danielle xx <strong>


End file.
